God Love Her
by DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212
Summary: In a small southern town, she was the Preachers Daughter, that summer His Family moved there, he was unlike any guy she had ever met before. That summer she felt herself falling head over heels while riding on the back seat of his motorcycle. MOE. LEGAL..
1. The Church

_**Authors Note: OK, here is a new story; It is a MOE.(Miley/Joe.) It is LEGAL because when The Jonas Brothers guest starred on Hannah Montana, they were in a SCRIPT; which made them characters, If it gets deleted, I'll just change their names or some thing and repost it like three days later... I don't know why people are being so pathetic and reporting stories, you know; there is this thing... I don't know if they've heard of it, but it's called A LIFE. I'll repost the rest of my stories, soon. Oh, yes and this story is some what based off of the awesome song "God Love Her." by Toby Keith, who should win more awards, like Blake Shelton, I don't see how Kenny Chesney wins all of these awards year after year, his songs are all based around the same things. It's boring, well enough with my rambling.**_

_**Please Read And Review!**_

_**Thank You!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PROCUTIONS.**_

Miley Stewart smiled softly as she listened to Her Father recite words from The Bible as he continued on with his Sunday sermon. She looked down at her opened bible in her hands and read the verse as he continued on; before telling the people in the church about next Saturday's annual charity event and that church would start one hour earlier on Wednesday night.

She heard the doors of the church open and she turned her head, curiously; making her light brown curls fling around. She felt her breath get caught in her throat; there was a boy, he was gorgeous, he had dark black hair, it was shaggy and it looked perfect. He was wearing a button down flannel shirt and really, really, tight jeans with black and white slip on converse. She watched as his face showed a smile before he waved to some one and walked over to one of the row's and sat down be side a family before a woman who looked similar to him handed him A Bible before giving him a look.

Miley was about to turn back around when his turned to her and their eyes locked; she offered him a small smile and he smirked in return, she looked at him confused before turning back around as Her Father continued on with his speech behind the wooden podium.

She smiled softly and played with the end of her light pink dress, it had light flowers on it with black ends and arm cuffs, and she had a pair of black flip flops on her feet. She softly traced the words in her bible; for some reason that boy's face was etched in her mind. Maybe it was because he was so cute.

Or Maybe it was because she had never seen him before; she knew every one in the small town of Franklin, Tennessee; she was the preacher's daughter; every one knew her. She was a nice, sweet girl who grew up with all of the other kids her age in this town. It was rare when new people moved in to Franklin, but when they did, she knew them, too. But she didn't know him; she had never met his family before… maybe they had just moved here.

"Thank You all for joining us on this fine Sunday to worship the Lord; I hope to see all of Y'all here on Wednesday and if not maybe at the charity event on Saturday and then again right back here next Sunday. Thank You, and God Bless all of you. Have a wonderful day." Robby Ray Stewart finished his speech before the church clapped.

Miley closed Her Bible and clapped her hands as Her Mother, Susan, and Her Brother, Jackson, who were sitting be side her did the same.

Robby Ray smiled at them before the choir started singing; Miley smiled and softly sang along with the words, not making her voice heard.

Robby Ray smiled once more at the people in the church as the choir ended their song and the crowd clapped before they started to get out of their seats.

"You did great, Daddy." Miley said as Robby Ray walked up to them; he hugged her softly before pulling away.

"Thank You, Darling." He said smiling at her.

"Your Welcome, Daddt." She replied before he said some thing to Jackson before turning to Susan and starting a conversation with her.

Miley smiled before grabbing Her Bible and turning to Jackson.

"Do you know who they are?" She asked gesturing to the family the boy was standing up talking to.

"Yeah, those are The Gray's… they moved here a couple of days ago." Jackson said before shrugging.

Miley looked at him confused; why didn't she know them?

"I didn't even know they were here…" She trailed off.

Jackson rolled his eyes before nudging her. "Miles…"

She sighed before smiling. "What? I just like to know every one!"

Jackson smiled before shaking his head. "Then go introduce your self."

Miley smiled before grabbing Jackson's wrist and walking over to them as Their Parents talked to one another and other people who came up to them.

"Miley, I said you, not me." Jackson said looking over at her.

Miley smiled at him. "Jackson, you're not talking to any one… so introduce your self… like I am."

Jackson laughed softly before they walked up the family.

"Hi." Miley said smiling at them as she let go of Jackson's wrist.

She saw the boy from earlier smirk at her and she looked at him confused again before turning back to the older woman and the older man.

"I'm Miley Stewart; I heard Y'all just moved here. I thought I would introduce my self." She said before shaking their hands.

"Hello, Darling… I'm Denise Gray." The woman, now known as Denise said.

"I'm Paul Senior. Your Father gave a wonderful speech." The man said and Miley smiled before nodding her head.

"Thank You; I'll tell him you said so." She said before turning to Jackson.

"This is my brother, Jackson." She said before Jackson shook Paul Seniors hand.

"It's Nice to meet you." Paul Senior said as he let go of Jackson's hand.

"You, Too, Sir." Jackson said nodding his head.

"Oh, and these are our sons; This is Paul Kevin Gray, we call him Kevin, then that there is Joseph, then Nicholas and Franklin." Denise said gesturing in between all of them.

Miley smiled and now knew the boy smirking at her's name was Joseph.

"It's nice to meet Y'all." She said smiling.

"The pleasure is all mine." Joe said before winking at her.

Miley's eyes widened; before Nick and Kevin hit Joe in his shoulders.

"Joe's trying to flirt with you." Frankie said before rolling his eyes.

Miley laughed softly. "Well, I have to go… I'm organizing the charity event for this Saturday and I need to get every thing ready! It was so nice to meet Y'all!" Miley said happily, as She and Jackson smiled at them.

"You Too." Paul Senior said nodding his head.

Miley smiled before She and Jackson walked away.

"They were so nice!" Miley said smiling as they started to walk out of the church.

"Except that Joseph guy was ripping your cloths off with his eyes." Jackson said before shuddering.

Miley Gasped. "Jackson! Do not say things like that!"

Jackson raised his eye brows at her as they walked out of the church; he smiled before he quickly walked over to his friends, Thor and Cooper.

Miley smiled before her best friend, Lilly Truscott walked over to her.

"Hey, Miles… Oliver told me to tell you Sorry he wasn't here; he wasn't feeling too good." Lilly said referring to their other best friend and Lilly's boy friend, Oliver Oaken, before putting Her Bible in her purse.

Miley smiled softly. "Well, when you see him tell him I hope he feels better."

Lilly smiled and nodded her head. "I Will."

"Excuse Me?" A voice said and Miley and Lilly turned around.

Miley felt her breath get caught in her throat when she saw Joe standing right there, smiling at her.

"Hi, Joseph." Miley said smiling at him, letting her deep breath out nonchalantly.

This was the first time she had really looked in to his eyes; they were gorgeous. They were brown; but they had a small bit of green and a small bit of yellow in them; they fit him perfectly. Gorgeous eyes for a gorgeous boy.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "It's Joe."

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Hi, Joe. Can I help you with any thing?"

"Actually, Yes." Joe said nodding his head.

"Since I'm new to Franklin and every thing; do you need any help with organizing the charity event this Saturday? Your Dad said it would just be you… and I figured you might get stressed out." Joe finished before shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her.

Miley looked over at Lilly. "You can't do it this week end, right?"

Lilly shook her head. "No, I'm Sorry. Oliver and I are going to this skate tournament in Nashville."

Miley smiled and nodded her head before turning back to Joe. "Sure, I Guess."

Joe smiled at her. "Alright, well… where do I meet you at?"

"Do you know where Palm Lake Is?" Miley asked as she putt Her Bible in her purse, before looking back up at Joe.

Joe nodded his head. "I passed it on my way here."

Miley smiled at him. "Great, just meet me there tomorrow at noon."

Joe smiled before nodding his head. "Bye, Miley."

Miley smiled at him. "Bye, Joe… and Thank You for helping."

Joe smiled back at her. "Your Welcome."

And with that he walked away.

Lilly turned to Miley and smiled. "He was cute."

Miley raised her eye brows at her. "What does Oliver think of you thinking of other guys like that? And be sides, I don't need guy in my life right now."

Lilly rolled her eyes as they started walking over to Robby Ray and Susan.

"Sure, Miles, Sure." Lilly said and Miley smiled before shaking her head.

_**Authors Note: Reviews would be awesome; this is just basically an introduction chapter. Just remember, through out the story, no matter how nice Joe seems... he's a jerk. Just remember that. Haha, it'll come in to play later in the story. Well, I should have my internet back, soon, and my 15th birth day is tommorrow! (December 1st.) YES! Haha, Happy Thanks Giving to every one! Oh, and by the way... TEAM JOE! Hehe. I'm Sorry for these freakishly long authors' notes and every thing! Oh, and I won't putt that much religious stuff in here, even though I am a Christian, because I know other people have different religions and I wouldn't want to offend any one! So, Yeah!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	2. The Lake

_**Authors Note: The Jonas' have been changed to the Gray's. SO THIS STORY IS LEGAL. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! Read teh authors note at the bottom, it's very important. Oh, and sense SkyGavin already reported this story, you might want to putt me on your author favorites. Hehe. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley bit her lip before she wrote some thing down in her organizer book; she pulled her hair to the side to stop it from blowing in the wind. It was a sunny day in Franklin, Tennessee. She was sitting at one of the pick nick tables at Palm Lake; where the fishing charity event would be held this Saturday, she needed to get the number of people coming, so she could make sure that they would have the right amount of fishing poles, and other necessities, along with food and drinks and on Friday she would have to start decorating around the lake.

It was beautiful out today; the sun was shining on the lake perfectly; the wooden dock was probably blazing with heat along with the other dock in the middle of the lake, it's barricades were in the water with only a small wooden ladder for people to climb up on it with.

She smiled softly; She was glad for the tall oak tree behind her, its branches providing her shade, as she thought of how Joe should be here soon.

She hated to think that this morning she was nervous when she was picking out some thing to wear. She repeatedly told her self over and over again that she did not have feelings for some guy who she barely knew. She didn't need a romance in her life. She was strong willed and independent. But, she had decided on a pair of jean shorts, that weren't too short and a plain gray shirt.

"Hey." A voice said and Miley jumped and screamed.

She turned around to see an amused Joe with his eye brows raised at her; she smiled and shook her head before letting out a laugh.

"I'm Sorry, I didn't hear you… you scared me." She said before sitting her pen down in her note book as Joe sat down be side her.

"It's Fine." He said shrugging his shoulders. Miley bit her lip as Joe looked out at the lake, she smiled softly; he was wearing a gray wife beater, dark blue jeans and the same black and wipe slip on converse as yester day.

"Wow, it's really gorgeous out here." He said and Miley looked at the lake.

"It Is." She said nodding her head.

"So…" Joe started before he looked down at her book.

"What's this charity event gonna be like?" He finished casually as he looked back up at her and smiled.

Miley smiled before moving her hair out of her face. "Well, every one is going to get a fishing pole and bait and the necessities; and the fish that they catch will be cooked and served at the homeless shelters, and what ever money people donate will go to the shelters to help provide food for the homeless and their families." Miley said nodding her head.

"Sounds Fun… so what are you doing right now?" He said before gesturing down to her book.

Miley smiled at him. "Well, I was getting every body in town's phone numbers out of my phone book and making a list of the people who were coming and who were going to be helping in my organizer so we would have the right amount of supplies, and every thing."

Joe raised his eye brows at her. "You have every body in Franklin's phone number? Are you freaking serious?"

Miley laughed before shaking her head at him. "Franklin's a small town."

"So was Wyckoff, but I didn't have every one's phone number." He said before smiling at her.

"Wyckoff?" Miley asked curiously before pushing her hair back out of her face.

"Wyckoff, New Jersey… that's where we moved from." He said nodding his head.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "That's a ways away."

"That it is." Joe said before he grabbed her organizer and her pen.

"Excuse Me?" Miley said raising her eye brows at him.

Joe smiled over at her before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket.

"I thought I was helping?" He said smirking.

Miley smiled and nodded her head before giving him a phone number which he dialed in to his I Phone.

"No Answer." Joe said before hanging the phone up.

Miley nodded her head and was about to write some thing be side the name and phone number when his cell phone started ringing.

"_Your gonna need a body bag, I'll break bones you didn't know you had; when I'm done there will be nothing left of you for your friends to hang on to; when they find you cold and blue, tonight; face down in a parking lot."  
_

Miley's eyes widened at his ring tone as Joe looked down at his phone.

"It's that number we just called." He said before handing her the phone; Miley quickly answered it before his ring tone would start playing again.

"Hello? Oh, Hi. Yes, this is Miley Stewart… Thank You; I'll tell him you said so… well, I was actually calling to see if you would be attending the charity event this Saturday… it's going to be at Palm Lake… OK, alright, Thank You… will you be bringing any one with you? Alright, Three? OK. Good… see you then! And Thank You, once again!" Miley said before pulling Joe's cell phone away from her ear and hanging it up.

"You have a very weird ring tone." She said before blinking.

Joe smiled at her. "It sounds freaky, I Know."

Miley laughed at him and shook her head. "It is freaky."

"Anger music calms me down." He said before nudging her.

Miley smiled and shook her head before she started dialing another phone number on his cell phone.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe sighed and rested his head on the wooden pick nick table as Miley hung up his cell phone. "I am so sending you my cell phone bill."

Miley laughed before sitting his cell phone down and turning to him. "We could have used mine, and be sides… the church will give you the money for the charges, it was for charity after all."

Joe smiled at her. "But… you're done, right?"

"Yeah." Miley said nodding her head and closing her books.

"Well, Thank You for helping me…" Miley started as she turned back to him.

"Let's hang out." He said lifting his head up.

"What?" Miley asked confused, she turned to him and let her legs hang off each side of the bench of the pick nick table; like Joe's were.

Joe smiled before grabbing her legs and pulling them up before putting them around his waist and pulling her closer. Miley gasped at him.

"Joe, what are you doing?" She asked confused before he leaned in; she felt her breath get caught in her throat as he kissed her neck softly.

"Um… Joe, Just, Uh, No." She said shaking her head.

Joe smirked against her skin before he started trailing kisses up her neck; Miley felt her eyes droop close before she let out a small moan.

As soon as she moaned she quickly snapped her eyes open and pushed him away. "No, No, No, No." She said shaking her head.

Joe smirked at her as she pulled her legs down.

"Your lips are virgins." He said smiling.

"Excuse Me?" Miley asked wide eyed.

Joe smiled before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers; Miley quickly pushed him away and got up, slipping on her black flip flops.

"Um… Joe, I don't know if I, Uh, might have led you on or any thing… but I don't want or need a relation ship right now in my life." Miley said as she started to putt her books and every thing in her purse as Joe stood up.

Miley gasped when Joe turned her around and pressed his lips back to hers; automatically slipping his tongue in her mouth. Miley let her open eyes widen at Joe's closed one's before he wrapped his arms around her waist; his tongue was exploring her mouth and she was frozen from shock.

She felt her eyes start to droop close and her tongue started to rub along be side his before she wrapped her arms around his neck.

What the hell was she doing? She barely knew him! This was not some thing a Preacher's Daughter should be doing! She had never had her first kiss before, until now! Now Joe was rubbing his tongue against hers! And she knew what to do back! Oh My God. This was… just, God.

Joe pulled away from her panting and Miley opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. "You're a really good kisser."

Miley ignored him as she pulled his head back down to hers and pressed her lips back to his, automatically letting her mouth open and his tongue slip in.

She felt his hands hook the in side of her knee's and pull them around his waist before he pressed her up against a tree.

Miley moaned softly in to his mouth as their tongue's glided together and she let her arms wrap around his neck. She felt Joe's hands go to her waist and his lips smile against hers; she smiled back against his lips before their tongue's continued to rub together. She moaned again in to his mouth before pulling away and quickly shaking her head.

"Oh My God." She said shaking her head.

Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Is some thing wrong?"

Miley bit her lip to stop her self from pressing her lips back to his; his lips were red and swollen and they looked kissable beyond words.

"I don't even know you!" She said throwing her hands up in the arm before she quickly un wrapped her legs from around his waist.

Joe helped her down and helped her steady her self. "So?"

Miley looked at him wide eyed. "And I practically just ate your face!"

Joe smiled at her. "Well… we could get to know one another."

Miley felt a shiver go down her spine when he rubbed her arm softly.

She did want to get to know him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, so there is a reason for Joe's actions, you will all find out later! Also, I have a new one shot, it's a one shot/ song fic to Taylor Swifts "You Belong With Me." Miley's in love with Joe, her best friend, the response I've gotten on it is great! Thank You all so much! And be sure to check out "50 First Dates." by RazorBurnAndAngerManagement. It's like my new favorite story, Hehe! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	3. The SUV And The Motor Cycle

_**Authors Note: OK, so here we go! Thank You all so much for all of those wonderful reviews!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"OK, Um…" Miley started before Joe's lips were back on hers; she moaned softly before pulling back away as he trailed kisses down her neck.

"This, Uh, really isn't getting to know one another." She finished before Joe's lips were back on hers; she moaned softly in to his mouth, which gave him the advantage to slip his tongue in her moaned softly before leaning against the door; Joe was practically in her seat, he was leaning over the console of one of The Gray's SUV. He was giving her a ride home and the sun had just set a little bit over an hour ago.

Joe pulled away and shook his head. "We got to know one another at the lake."

That was true; they did talk to hours at the lake; finding out one another's middle names; favorite colors; favorite music; favorite movies; random things about one another; they had even exchanged phone numbers.

Miley ran a hand through her hair and sighed before pressing her lips back to his; Joe smiled against her lips before biting her bottom lip gently. Miley smiled softly against his lips before opening her mouth, again and letting his tongue slip back in to her mouth. She let her hands go to his hair and get tangled in it as he cupped her face and their tongue's continued to glide together.

"I really have to go." Miley breathed out when she pulled away.

Joe started placing kisses across her neck and she moaned before shaking her head. "No, Joe… God, this so isn't even right."

Joe pulled his head up, panting. "Miley, your seventeen years old. You can make out with people if you want to."

Miley sighed and rested her head against the window. "I feel like I'm committing a sin... and I feel terrible about that."

Joe let out a laugh and looked at her amused; Miley gasped and looked up at him, narrowing her eyes at him.

"What? I'm Sorry! It's just… well, Miley… I hate to be the one to break the news to you; but people kiss all the time." Joe said nodding his head.

Miley glared at him. "That wasn't funny."

Joe laughed before smiling at her. "Do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

Miley bit her lip. "What do you have in mind?"

Joe smiled at her. "A Ride… we'll ride around the town and talk."

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Pick me up tomorrow after noon."

Joe smiled at her and Miley took her seat belt all the way off before she opened the door.

"And Miley?" Joe said as she started to get out.

"Yeah?" She said as she grabbed her bags.

"Wear pants and bring a jacket." He said smiling.

"Why?" Miley asked curiously as she smiled at him.

"Just Do It." Joe said nodding her head.

"OK." Miley said getting out of the SUV.

She smiled at him. "Bye, Joe."

"Bye, Miley." He replied, smiling back at her before she closed the door.

He smiled and putt his seat belt on as Miley walked up on to her porch before pulling out of the drive way.

Miley giggled and bit her lip before opening the front door and walking in before closing it behind her. She let out a deep breath and sat her bags down on the couch before walking in to the kitchen.

"Miley Ray, where have you been?" Robby Ray said as he helped Susan cook.

"I'm Sorry, Daddy. Joe Gray, you know, he just moved here? He was helping me organize the charity event and then we were hanging out down by the lake." She said before she started to wash her hands.

"Oh, His Parents are lovely. And his little brother, Frankie? Just Adorable!" Susan said smiling before she handed Miley a bowl to toss the salad with.

"Yeah, The Gray's seem really nice." Miley said nodding her head.

"Miles…" Jackson said and Miley looked up at him.

"Red, Swollen Lips." He whispered as he walked past her.

Miley's eyes quickly widened and she looked down. "Um, I have to use the, Uh, the bath room! I'll be right back!" She said before she quickly ran out of the kitchen and back in to the front room, she walked down the hall to one of the bath rooms and walked in before closing and locking the door behind her, before turning on the bath room light.

She ran a hand through her hair as she looked in the mirror, Jackson was right; her lips were visibly cherry red and swollen. Like she had just been sucking Joe's face. Thank You, Jackson. She didn't know how she would explain that to Her Parents; she didn't even know how to grasp on to this her self.

She fixed her hair in the bath room until her lips had went back to their normal light pink color and their normal size. She let out a sigh of relief before quickly using the bath room and flushing the toilet.

She quickly washed her hand before opening the bath room door and turning off the light, before walking out of the bath room and closing the door behind her.

She walked back in to the kitchen and gave Jackson a 'Thank You.' smile. He nodded his head back at her as a 'Your Welcome.'

"So… you and that Joseph boy stayed out awfully late." Robby Ray said as Miley started to toss the salad that was still on the counter.

Miley shrugged her shoulders. "We were talking."

Miley saw Jackson stifle a laugh and she glared at him.

"I would like to meet him, get to know him." Robby Ray continued on.

Miley Sighed. "Daddy! He is just a friend!"

"Miley Ray Stewart, if he's just a friend then I don't see why I can't get to know him." Robby Ray said giving her a look.

Miley sighed before nodding her head. "What are you doing tomorrow after noon? Were going to go for a drive around the town, you know since he's new around here and every thing."

"Well, around noon time I am going with Marshall to get the fishing poles and every thing for Saturday… by the way, I need your list from today. Maybe when we get back I can meet him." Robby Ray said and Miley nodded her head.

"Yes, Sir." She said as she finished tossing the salad.

"He is a cute one, though." Susan said smiling at Miley.

Miley bit her lip and looked down, blushing.

"Susan, the girl does not need her mind filled with thoughts of a nineteen year old boy with good looks right now in her life." Robby Ray said nodding his head.

Susan smiled at her husband before kissing his cheek. "Oh, Robby Ray; she's seventeen years old. She is suppose to be out there dating."

"We're not dating!" Miley said looking up at them.

Jackson looked at her amused as he walked past her and she elbowed him in the rib cage; making him softly whimper.

"Alright, Miles. No need to get embarrassed." Susan said before patting her on the back.

Miley let out a sigh of relief before shaking her head.

"I'll get you that list after we have dinner, Daddy." Miley said smiling up at him; Robby Ray smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Thank You, Darling." He said before kissing the top of her head.

"Your Welcome, Daddy." She replied before she started to help Jackson set the table; That night she prayed, asking for forgiveness for the sin she committed.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Does this look sexy?" Miley asked as She looked in her mirror.

Lilly looked up from Miley's bed at the sports magazine She and Oliver were looking at and raised her eye brows at Miley.

"Did the word sexy just come out of Miley Ray Stewart's clean little mouth?" Oliver asked shocked and Miley turned around and glared at him.

"You Guys!" She said before gesturing down to her tight dark blue jeans, with brown cow boy boots over them and her blue shirt with a picture and a saying on it, it wasnt too tight, but it hugged her body perfectly.

"Miles, why are you trying to be sexy? For this Joe guy?" Lilly asked before handing the magazine off to Oliver.

"No… I'm seventeen years old... I just want to look like it." She said before nodding her head even though her mind was telling her she was lying.

"Oh My God, OK, I Just Lied. I'm Sorry, Yes For Joe." Miley said guiltily.

Lilly looked at her amused. "Miles, you look sexy."

"Oh My God! Why do I want to look sexy? I should not be wanting to look sexy for Joe!" Miley said before rubbing her fore head.

"Miles, Chill. You Look Fine." Oliver said before rolling his eyes.

Miley sighed before letting out a deep breath and looking down at her watch.

"He should be here any second… do you guys wanna go down to the front room?" Miley said before stuffing her flip phone in her pocket along with some money before grabbing her camouflage zip up jacket with a hood on it.

Lilly smiled at her best friend's nervousness before nodding her head. "Sure."

She and Oliver got up and they walked out of the room, turning off the light and closing the door behind them.

"So, what happened between you and this guy?" Lilly asked as they walked down the stair case.

Miley rubbed her fore head. "We…Kissed."

"Oh My God! You got your first kiss and your just telling me now? When did this happen? What Time? How did it happen? Was it good?" Lilly asked as they continued walking.

Miley let out a deep breath. "It happened yester day after noon at the lake… I don't know what time it happened… he just told me my lips were virgins and then he kissed me… and it was… amazing."

Lilly raised her eye brows at her. "How did he know your lips were virgins?"

"I don't know!" Miley said before letting out another deep breath, she was nervous beyond words, right now.

Oliver looked over at her amused. "He just… kissed you?"

Miley nodded her head. "Well, he was kissing my neck, first…"

"He kissed your neck?" Lilly asked shocked before they reached the end of the stair case.

Miley nodded her head, confused. "I don't even know how it happened, he just… did it… He was just like lets hang out; and then bam!"

"Who?" A voice asked and Miley looked up wide eyed when she saw Susan.

"Um… Storm! On that soap opera Oliver's watching!" Lilly said and Oliver gasped.

"You said you wouldn't tell any one!" He said before blushing.

"Uh… Yeah." Miley said before they walked in to the front room.

"Oh… well, Miles, what time do you think you will be back?" Susan asked casually as she folded cloths and putt them in to baskets.

"When ever she gets done sucking Joe's face." Jackson said lowly as he walked past her. Miley glared at him before flicking him on the head.

"I don't know, Momma… I'll have to ask Joe when he gets here." Miley said before shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright, well just call; Because I'm going to the grocery store soon, and I don't know if he'll be here by then." Susan said as she handed Jackson a basket.

"Yes, Ma'am." Miley replied before She, Lilly and Oliver walked out of the front door and closed it behind them.

"I'm so nervous, you guys." Miley said as they sat down on the steps of the porch, Miley sat her jacket down in her hand.

"Dude…" Oliver said slowly and Miley looked up.

She let her eyes widen when she saw Joe; pulling in to the drive way; on a black motor cycle; with a helmet on.

"A motor cycle?" She asked shocked.

Miley watched as Joe turned off the motor cycle before putting his kick stand on and taking the helmet off before sitting it down on the seat of the motor cycle.

"Hey." Joe said smiling as he walked up to them, he took off the black leather jacket he was wearing and folded it over his arm; revealing the tight gray v neck shirt he was wearing with a pair of loose jeans and the same black and white slip on converse on, that she had seen him wearing since she met him.

"You didn't say any thing about a motor cycle!" Miley said wide eyed.

Joe smiled at her amused. "You didn't ask."

Miley let out a deep breath. "Because I wasn't expecting it!"

Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Are You… Scared, Miley?"

"Yes!" Miley said as if it was obvious before she threw her hands up in the air.

Lilly laughed and looked over at her. "It's a motor cycle, Miles! I would so get on that thing in a second!"

Joe looked over at her and smirked. "Do you want to?"

Lilly gasped excitedly as Oliver narrowed his eyes at Joe.

"I think she'll pass." Oliver said and Joe shrugged his shoulders before turning back to Miley.

"I won't let it hurt you." Joe said holding his hand out to her.

Miley sighed, for some reason she believed him. She grabbed his hand and stood up, but she was still nervous. "Fine." She said softly and Joe smiled.

"Great." Joe said before hugging her.

Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around him before pulling away; he leaned down and kissed her softly. Miley quickly pulled away and blushed.

Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Miley, people kiss, don't be embarrassed."

Oliver stifled a laugh and Lilly nudged him.

Miley sighed and shook her head before quickly pressing her lips back to his softly. He smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"See? It's Natural." He said smiling at her.

Miley smiled softly before pulling out of his embrace.

"Are you ready?" He asked smiling at her.

Miley nodded her head. "Yeah, just… when are we going to be back?"

"I'm not sure… maybe around sun set?" Joe said as he started to putt on his jacket. Miley looked over at Lilly and Oliver.

"Tell My Daddy And My Momma For Me, Please?" She said smiling.

They nodded their heads. "Sure." They said at the same time.

"Great." Miley said before putting on her jacket and zipping it up.

Joe handed her a helmet and she putt it on as he putt his on before they got on to the motor cycle; Miley clung on to him, nervously as they pulled out of the drive way. She couldn't push away the nerves bubbling in side of her stomach.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Lindsay (Razor Burn And Anger Management, Now "Nick Show Me Your Super Powers.") and I's joint account "Inner Nerd Productions." has been changed to: "Nick The Llama." There is an amazing in side joke in side of it, and her new personal pen name! Hahaha, also I have a new Lilly/Joe one shot! Check it out and review it, Please! It's called "Pop Yo Barney Colla." Thank You all so much!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	4. The Gas Station And The Diner

_**Authors Note: OK! I'm updating, again. This is caused from a mixture of being super bored and talking to Lindsay.... yeah. Well, here is the chapter, reviews would be awesome, they'd make me happy, and update sooner, say like I'm doing now? I have all the chapters; it's just up to all of you reviewers! Thank You for all the reviews, by the way! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

Miley smiled and bit her lip as she clung on to Joe; she had her arms wrapped tightly around his stomach, her nerves were bubbling in her stomach, She would close her eyes when ever Joe would turn a corner or go past a car; the wind was blowing in her face and she was Thankful for the helmet, because if she didn't have it her hair would probably be blowing every where. And if they got in a wreck it would probably save her life, too.

She smiled before kissing Joe's back softly; she didn't know why she did it. But she wanted to. She felt the bike start to slow down as they reached a Red light. Joe smiled and putt his feet on the ground before turning back to look at her.

"Are You Good?" He asked and Miley smiled before nodding her head.

"I'm Good." She said smiling before kissing his cheek softly.

Joe smiled and nodded his head before turning back to the road; the light turned Green and he pulled his feet up before taking back off.

Miley smiled and tightened her arms around him before snuggling her head in to his back and closing her eyes as the wind hit her in the face softly.

"Where are we going?" Miley said lifted her head up and speaking a little bit louder so he could hear her.

"I don't know… where do you want to go?" Joe asked as he kept his eyes on the road, but still listening to her.

Miley laughed softly. "There's a diner up here by this gas station… do you wanna stop there and talk for a little while?"

Joe Smiled. "Yeah, Let's Do That."

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "OK." She replied before she let her head rest against his back, again.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before letting it out. She was glad Joe told her to wear jeans and a jacket. The wind made it a little bit cold; she smiled before taking another deep breath and letting it out. Her nerves were finally starting to calm down, and that was a good feeling.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Well, We're good on gas." Joe said smiling down at her, Miley smiled and sat her helmet on one of the handle bars, like Joe's was.

"Well, that's good." She said nodding her head before he sat down on the motor cycle, facing her.

Miley smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"What are you doing, Joe?" She asked before she giggled as he wrapped her legs behind his, making her come closer to him.

"I wanna kiss you." He said smiling at her, Miley smiled and bit her lip before he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

He smiled against her lips before pulling away. "Is some thing wrong with that?"

Miley giggled and shook her head. "Nothing."

And with that she pressed her lips softly back to his; he smiled against her lips and gently bit at her bottom lip; she smiled against his lips before opening her mouth and letting his tongue slip in. She let out a small moan and let her hands go to his hair and run through it as their tongue's glided together.

She had just had her first kiss yester day and she was already making out with a guy; who she barely knew. She was on the back of his freaking motor cycle, with him; making out at a gas station. She tried to push these thoughts away from her head, but they kept nagging at her. Being with him felt so right, but yet so wrong at the same time. He was different from all of the other guys in Franklin, he had a lot of confidence; he looked like a male freaking model; driving a motor cycle at nineteen years old had already qualified him as liking danger; and he had just randomly started kissing her after barely knowing her for a day.

She wasn't use to this stuff; it was all happening so fast; her life was always planned out and thought through; she never did things like this; she had never been interested in guys that much; she had dedicated her whole life so far to making Her Parents proud and doing work with the Church to help the world and the small town of Franklin, Tennessee, it's self.

She moaned softly in to his mouth as his hands rubbed her lower back softly; she ran her hands through his hair again and he moaned softly in to her mouth as their tongues continued to rub together; she let her arms rest on his shoulder blades and her hands play with the ends of his hair at the upper part of the back of his neck. She felt him smile against her lips before his hands went under her jacket and under her shirt; his hands softly rubbed her lower back, his cold hands from the cold air colliding with her burning hot skin from their bodies being so close together. She smiled softly against his lips as their tongue's continued to glide together. She really liked him.

Even if she did think his music taste was a little bit weird.

Joe pulled away before pressing his lips back to hers; he pulled away and pressed another chaste kiss back to her lips.

Miley rested her fore head against his and let her eyes open and meet his open eyes as they panted. She let out a laugh and blushed. Joe laughed before kissing her again chastely before pulling away and resting his fore head back against hers, smiling softly at her.

"Miley Stewart?" A voice said and Miley pulled her head up.

She let her eyes widen when she saw Marissa Laybel standing there; she was an older woman, around Miley's Parent's age; she worked at the Church.

"Uh, Mrs. Laybel! Hi." Miley said smiling, still shocked.

"Hi, Darling. I thought that was you! But I wasn't too sure, I couldn't see your face, it was attached to his!" Marissa said before smiling at her.

Miley felt her face flush before she let out a nervous laugh. "Yes, Ma'am."

She felt Joe's fingers tracing circles in her back and she shivered softly, causing him to smile at her.

"Are you excited to the charity event on Saturday?" Marissa asked before handing the case of water to her husband, who walked up be side her.

"Yes, Ma'am… I Am." Miley said nodding her head.

Marissa smiled at her before turning to Joe. "Oh, you must be from the new family that just moved here… The Gray's? I don't think I've met you before."

Joe smiled at her and nodded his head. "Hi, I'm Joe Gray."

"I'm Marissa Laybel, it's nice to meet you… this is my husband, Timothy." Marissa said before gesturing to the man be side her.

Timothy nodded at Joe and Joe smiled at him before nodding back.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Joe said nodding his head and smiling.

"You Too, Dear." Marissa said smiling at him.

"Well… we have to get going; were gonna grab lunch." Miley said smiling before Joe got up and handed her; her helmet.

"Alright, Darling! You two just be careful on that thing!" Marissa said as Joe putt on Miley's helmet before strapping it for her.

"Yes, Ma'am. It was nice seeing Y'all." Miley said smiling at him.

"You Too, Darling." Timothy said nodding his head at her; Miley smiled before they walked away and Joe sat back down on the motor cycle with his back to her before he putt on his helmet and strapped it.

"You Good?" He said looking back at Miley.

"I'm Good." Miley said smiling, and nodding her head before kissing his cheek.

Joe smiled and nodded his head before turning back around and starting up the motor cycle; they pulled their feet up before he putt it in gear and they pulled out of the gas station.

Miley smiled before kissing his back and snuggling her head in to it, closing her eyes, yet again as the wind hit her face softly since the restaurant wasn't that far away and Joe wasn't going too fast.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"OK." Joe said smiling before taking a sip of his sweet tea.

Miley giggled as he looked back up at her after setting his cup back down.

"First Crush?" He asked smiling at her.

"Simon Camden On 7th Heaven." Miley said before blushing.

Joe let out a laugh before shaking his head. "My first crush was… well, my first celebrity crush was Shania Twain."

Miley smiled at him. "First real person crush?"

Joe blushed and bit his lip. "My kindergarten teacher."

Miley let out a laugh and threw her head back against the cushiony booth at the diner, making some people look over at her.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "What about yours?"

Miley smiled and lifted her head up. "Mine Is… Odd. When I was little I was obsessed with The Rug Rats; this boy in My Pre K class had a The Rug Rats back pack and lunch box, and I had a The Rug Rats back pack and lunch box… so I thought I was in love with him."

Joe bit his lip to stop from laughing; but failed miserably before he rested his head in his arms and continued to laugh.

Miley bit her lip and blushed before she found her self laughing with him.

"Oh My God." Joe said lifting his head up and shaking it, his face was red from laughing so hard.

Miley giggled and lifted her head up before shaking her head, she was sure her face was red from laughing just like Joe's was.

Joe was about to say some thing when he shook his head. "I have nothing."

Miley giggled and shook her head before thinking. "What was your first… really, really, like super, super embarrassing moment?"

Joe smiled and bit his lip before thinking, Miley saw him blush before he looked down. "When I was like 14... I was hanging out at a pool party at one of my friend's house and I got… a boner from seeing the guy's older sister in a bikini."

Miley let her mouth fall open and she bit her lip. "Wow."

"It was so embarrassing." Joe said looking up and shaking his head; Miley smiled at his flushed cheeks.

"Just…You're Turn." Joe said before biting his lip.

"When I threw up on the mayor after a cherry pie eating contest… I was like… 8, I Think, and it happened in front of the whole freaking town." Miley said before nodding her head, Joe looked at her for a second before laughing.

"Wow." He breathed out before letting out a deep breath.

"This is so embarrassing." Miley said before letting out a laugh.

Joe smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "It Is."

"Are you two done with your giggling fest? Are you ready to order?" An older woman who was a waitress asked walking up to their table.

Joe smiled before turning to Miley. "What do you want?"

"Um… Well…" Miley started as she looked down at the menu.

"I'm not really hungry, I just want… Uh, how about a turkey sandwich." She said looking back up and nodding her head.

"Want any thing with it?" The waitress asked after she wrote it down.

"French Fries, Please." Miley said nodding her head.

The waitress nodded before writing it down and turning to Joe.

"A cheese burger and french fries." He said before sitting the menu back down on the table; The waitress nodded her head before writing it down.

"Alright, and Miley, tell Your Daddy that Burt is going to need the list of how many people are coming so he can make the food for Saturday." The waitress said and Miley nodded her head at her.

"Yes, Ma'am. I'll tell him when I get home and have him call Y'all." She said before taking a sip of her sweet tea.

"Thank You." The waitress replied.

"Your Welcome." Miley said before setting her cup back down on the table and the waitress walked away.

Joe smiled and leaned across the table; Miley smiled before leaning in and pressing her lips softly to his. He pulled away before pressing his lips back to hers; Miley smiled softly against his lips as their lips started to move together; making him smile against her lips softly before pulling away.

Miley giggled when Joe got up before sitting be side her in her booth.

"What's some thing you've always wanted to do?" He asked randomly as he turned to her. Miley smiled before turning her body towards him.

"Well, What do you mean?" She asked smiling.

Joe smiled at her. "I want to take you to do some thing that you've never done before but you wanna do."

Miley bit her lip before thinking. "Well, I've always wanted my ears pierced."

Joe smiled at her before nodding his head. "Good, we'll go tomorrow and do that… just me and you."

"Seriously?" Miley asked raising her eye brows at him.

"Seriously." Joe confirmed smiling at her.

"But, I'm not getting my ears pierced." He said shaking his head, causing Miley to giggle and nod her head at him.

"Good." She said before resting her head against the window.

Joe smiled at her before pulling his cell phone out of the pocket of his jeans; they had taken their jackets off once they had got in side the diner.

"I want a picture of us together." He said as he pressed some stuff on his cell phone. Miley smiled at him, before leaning up.

He leaned in to her so that their cheeks were touching.

"OK, Smile." He said before they smiled and he pressed a button on his cell phone. He turned it around and smiled at the picture.

"God, You're So Beautiful." He said softly and Miley blushed.

He smiled and leaned in to her before pressing his lips softly to hers, Miley let out a giggle when she saw a flash through her closed eyes.

Joe pulled away and smiled before looking at the picture. "I like this one."

Miley smiled before resting her head on his shoulder. "I do, too… I like both of them, I mean…yeah." She said before blushing.

Joe smiled at her before pressing his lips back to hers, softly. He smiled against her lips before pulling away.

"You look really cute when you blush." Joe said smiling at her.

Miley blushed before rolling her eyes. "So Do You."

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I'm cute all of the time."

Miley scoffed before nudging him. "Sure, keep telling your self that, Buddy."

"Oh, you don't think I'm cute?" Joe said raising his eye brows at her.

Miley laughed and nodded her head. "Yes, your very cute, Joe."

Joe smiled before kissing her cheek. "So Are You."

Miley smiled before he kissed her cheek, again.

"Thank You." She said softly.

"Your Welcome." Joe replied back, his words being just as soft as hers were.

She could get use to this.

She might even, like it... A Lot.

_**X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, so yeah. Some of Joe's jerkiness will show in the next chapter, or the one after that! Review, a lot, and you might get BOTH of them BEFORE Friday. Haha, Also, IM On AIM At: DaddysGirl1212X3 Or ILuvMotoCross12 Or GarboIWantUrbASS If It says I'm away, I'm most likely not! So Please IM Me! I'm on all of them, and right now! Thank You!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	5. The Mall And The Claire's

_**Authors Note: OK, so the reason for this chapter the very next day? Or rather the person? "JeffAndJimmiesChick." her review made me really happy, and I wanted to update, alright, Joe is a jerk in the NEXT chapter, review and you'll get it by Friday! Oh, and P.S. "JeffAndJimmiesChick." Nick and Kevin, they might not be so innocent, yes, that has some thing to do with Joe's reasons. Thank You all for the reviews! They make me smile big! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley moaned softly in to his mouth before pulling away. "We should go in side."

Joe smiled before pressing his lips back to hers and slipping his tongue in to her mouth once she opened it. The sun was just starting to set and they were on her front porch; she had told him Her Daddy wanted to get to know him a little bit more and that he should come in; he agreed, but right now he wasn't really letting them get in side.

Miley pulled away and shook her head before giggling. "No More Kissing."

Joe whimpered before kissing her softly and pulling away before kissing her again and pulling back away.

Miley smiled before grabbing his hand and opening the door; they walked in and she closed it behind him before letting go of his hand and walking in to the front room of the country styled home.

Miley quickly wiped her mouth when she saw Her Daddy and Her Mom, sitting on the couch; they were writing down some things about the organizer.

"Daddy, Momma." Miley said, trying to hide her nerves.

Robby Ray and Susan turned around before smiling.

"Hey, Miles, did you have fun?" Susan asked standing up and closing the book in her lap; Miley smiled, they seemed to be friendly, right?

But, then again, she was sure they hadn't saw her on the back of Joe's freaking motor cycle, either.

"We had a really good time…" Miley said nodding her head.

Robby Ray stood up and shook Joe's hand. "Hello, Joseph; it's nice to see you, again. How are you?"

Joe smiled and let go of his hand. "I'm good, Mr. Stewart… how are you?"

"I am doing just fine my self." Robby Ray said nodding his head.

Joe smiled and nodded his head before stuffing his hands in the pockets of his jeans; Miley bit her lip; why was she so nervous?

Joe pulled his hands back out of his pockets and looked down at his watch. "Well, I hate to go… but I promised My Parents I would be home for dinner."

Miley felt a wave of disappointment go through her; she didn't want him to go right now, today with him had been so amazing.

"Well, it was good seeing you, again, Joseph." Robby Ray said nodding his head.

"You Too, Sir. And you too, Mrs. Stewart. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Joe said and Susan smiled at him.

"Good Bye, Joseph." Susan replied and Joe smiled before turning to Miley.

"I'll walk you to the door." She said before biting her lip; Joe smiled as they started walking before they walked out of the front room.

"What time do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Joe asked smiling at her as he grabbed her hand.

"Well… I have to get ready for Church at around 5... Because I have to help out; maybe… around 11 in the morning?" Miley offered smiling at him.

"I'll be here… and don't worry I'll bring the SUV." He said before play fully rolling his eyes. Miley smiled before hugging him.

Joe wrapped his arms around her before burying his head in the crook of her neck and kissing her neck softly before pulling away.

"See you tomorrow." She said smiling.

"Bye." Joe replied before pressing his lips softly to hers.

Miley smiled against his lips before she remembered they were still in her house; she quickly pulled away from him and he smiled at her before letting go of her.

She bit her lip before smiling at him as he walked out of the door before softly closing it behind him. Miley smiled and leaned against the door.

"Miley Ray; you said that boy was just a friend." A voice said and Miley jumped to see Her Daddy standing there with his arms crossed over his chest and Her Mom standing be side him.

"He…Is." Miley said before pulling her self off of the door.

"I don't see you kissing Oliver like that." Robby Ray said before giving her a look.

"Daddy, it was a friendly kiss. And be sides; I don't need a boy friend in my life. You know you can trust me." Miley said smiling at them.

"It's not you that I don't trust." Robby Ray said giving her a look.

"Oh, Robby Ray… it's a small town. If any thing happens; you'll know about it." Susan said before rubbing his shoulders softly.

Miley smiled and nodded her head, Thankful that he didn't say any thing else.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"What in the sand heck are you wearing?" Robby Ray asked the next morning when Miley came down the stairs, bouncing happily.

Miley looked down at her dark blue jean mini skirt, tan "Lynyrd Skynyrd" shirt with the bands designs on it; and brown and tan vans shoes.

"What's wrong with it?" Miley asked confused; sure, she usually wore jeans and shirts or summer dresses and Bermuda shorts or Capri's.

"Miley Ray Stewart; that skirt is way too short." Robby Ray shaking his head as Susan putt eggs from the frying pan on to some of the plates.

"Daddy, no it isn't." Miley said before raising her eye brows at him; it ended at her middle thigh, it was Lilly's.

"Did that Joseph boy talk you in to wearing some thing like that?" Robby Ray said before taking a sip of his milk.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "No, Daddy; it's just hott out side today."

"Robby Ray, let it go… she's seventeen years old." Susan said before giving him a look. Robby Ray sighed but nodding his head.

"OK." He said before shaking his head.

Miley smiled and sat down at the table as Jackson walked down the stairs; running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Hi, Sweetie." Susan said before kissing Jackson's cheek.

"Hi, Mom." Jackson said groggily and Miley raised her eye brows at him.

"Why are you so tired, Son? It's ten o'clock in the morning." Robby Ray said as he looked at the news paper.

Jackson yawned before shaking his head. "Cooper threw this awesome party last night; I was up until… like three o'clock in the morning."

Robby Ray gave Jackson a disapproving look.

Miley Gasped. "That so is not fair! He gets to party until three o'clock in the morning? But, I get in trouble for wearing a skirt?"

"Miley Ray Stewart; your brother is eighteen years old, he is practically an adult; and he is a boy. He can not get pregnant." Robby Ray said sternly.

"Pregnant?" Jackson said confused before looking over at Miley.

"Daddy, in order to get pregnant you have to have sex. I am not having sex." Miley said and Jackson grimaced before helping Susan cook.

"But, I'm sure that Joseph boy has; what if he pressure's you in to it?" Robby Ray said as he sat his paper down.

"Daddy, I'm strong willed and independent; I'm not going to let some one pressure me in to some thing that I don't want to do." Miley said smiling.

Robby Ray Softly Sighed. "Fine, Miley Ray… I'm just trying to protect you; you've never showed interest in boys like you are with this Joseph boy."

"Joe is a friend." Miley said nodding her head.

She heard Jackson laugh and she looked over and glared at him.

"Oh, I'm Sorry… this piece of bacon looks like a… ginger bread man." Jackson said looking back at them as Susan looked at him confused.

Robby Ray raised his eye brows at him before shaking his head and turning back to his news paper.

Miley smiled softly and took a sip of her milk.

"When is Joe picking you up, Sweetie?" Susan asked as she turned off the stove.

"At like… eleven o'clock." Miley said nodding her head.

"And where are you two going to?" Robby Ray asked sitting his paper back down. Miley smiled and shook her head.

"Were going to the mall, Daddy." Miley said as Jackson sat down be side her.

Robby Ray nodded his head. "Alright, Then."

Miley smiled before Susan sat their plates down in front of them before sitting down be side Robby Ray.

They held hands as Robby Ray started To Pray.

"Amen." Robby Ray, Susan, Jackson, And Miley said at the same time once Robby Ray said The Prayer.

Miley smiled and picked up a piece of bacon and began to eat it, as Her Daddy started to talk to Her Mom, Jackson and her self about tonight.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"OK… so you wanna go get your ears pierced first, right?" Joe said as they walked in to the mall.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's do that."

Joe smiled and grabbed her hand; Miley felt a bolt of electricity go through her veins when he inter twined their hands but he didn't pull away. She smiled as they walked through the packed mall; it was summer and a Wednesday after noon, after all.

"So… you look really cute today." Joe said as he looked over at her.

Miley felt her self blush. "Thank You."

Joe Laughed. "Your Welcome."

Miley smiled at him; he was wearing a tight white v neck shirt, it showed of his muscular body perfectly and a pair of dark blue jeans with the same black and white slip on converse.

"You don't look so bad your self." She said smiling.

"Thank You." Joe said repeating her words.

"Your Welcome." Miley replied smiling at him, she giggled when they passed the fountain and Joe acted like he was going to push her in to it.

"You know for this town being so small… you have a perty big mall." Joe said nodding his head as he looked around.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "I guess we do."

Joe smiled before turning back to her. "Where's the piercing place?"

"We Have A Claire's." Miley said before pointing to a store that was up a couple of stores on their left.

Joe smiled and nodded his head before pulling her body in to his, She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to walk with their hands inter twined; when they were inter twined; every thing felt alright. Her mind was going ninety to nothing thinking about how wrong this is. She shouldn't even be hanging out with this boy and doing all of these things. She barely knew him.

"It's so… girly." Joe said grimacing as they walked in. Miley giggled and shook her head as she lifted her head off of his shoulder and walked over to the ear rings and other rings for body piercings.

"Oooohhhh, these are so cute." Miley said as she held up a pair of gold butter fly ear rings with sparkles on them.

Joe smiled before Miley sat them back down.

"But, I think I need studs at first." She said before she picked up a pair of small Green studded ear rings.

"These look good, right?" Miley asked showing them to Joe.

"Uh… I Guess?" He said letting go of her hands and turning the small rack of belly button rings.

Miley laughed and shook her head.

"You should get your belly button pierced; they look really hott when their pierced." Joe said as he chewed his gum and looked through the rack.

Miley bit her lip and looked at the rings. "I wanted that done before, but, Um, I'm way too scared that My Parents will get mad."

Joe looked over at her and smiled. "They don't have to know."

Miley let her eyes widen before she shook her head. "No, No Way."

Joe smiled at her before pulling a pack age off of the shelf, it had a belly button ring in it; the ring was silver with a Green ball on the end.

"It's your day, remember?" He said holding it up.

Miley smiled softly before biting her lip. "Fine."

Joe looked at her surprised. "Seriously?"

Miley sighed before nodding her head. "Seriously."

Joe smiled before grabbing her hand and walking over to the pink chair, that a blonde haired girl was standing at with her back facing them as she talked on her cell phone. She looked around eighteen.

"Excuse Me?" Joe said before Miley let go of his hand and looked at the small needle gun.

The girl turned around before sighing and saying some thing in her self phone before hanging it up. "Hi, how can I help you?"

"She's gonna get her ears and belly button pierced." Joe said nodding his head as Miley looked back up at them and smiled.

"Alright, Sit." The girl said before gesturing to the seat.

Miley smiled and sat down, before the girl turned to her.

"How old are you?" She asked as she pulled a tray up to the chair.

"Seventeen." Miley said as she tried to push away her nerves.

The girl raised her eye brows before looking back at Joe. "Do you have Parental consent to get your body pierced?"

"Um… No." Miley said before biting her lip.

"I'm Sorry then, I can't do it." The girl said as she sat the needle gun back down.

Miley went to get up when Joe stopped her.

He turned to the girl. "Uh, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." The girl said before Joe led her over by the purses.

Miley bit her lip to tried and stop her self from being jealous as Joe stroked the girls face softly as he talked; Miley watched as the girl shivered before she blushed and smiled at him. Joe smiled back as she said some thing before he kissed her cheek and they walked back over to her.

She looked up at Joe and offered him a fake smile.

He winked at her as the girl picked the needle gun back up.

"Alright, I can do it." The girl said before letting out a deep breath.

Miley smiled before Joe stood be side her and held her shaking hand.

"Calm Down." He said before laughing.

Miley smiled before letting out a deep breath. "I'm Sorry, I'm Nervous."

Miley squeezed her eyes shut as the girl asked her if she was ready.

Miley nodded her head. "I'm Ready."

A couple of seconds later she felt a poke in her ear lobe; she bit her lip as she squeezed Joe's hand; the girl pulled the gun out before putting on of the studs in her ear; Miley let out a deep breath even though her ear felt a little bit sore. She felt Joe let go of her hand before he grabbed her other hand. She felt his kiss her cheek softly and she opened her eyes and offered him a small smile when the girl pierced her other ear before putting the stud in it.

"You Did Good, Baby." Joe said before kissing her cheek again, just as softly.

Miley let out a deep breath and smiled before she saw the girl glare at her before grabbing a different needle gun. Miley looked at her confused before she felt Joe start to lift her shirt up.

He looked up at her and smiled when he felt her body tense up.

"Chill, 'Lee." He said before rubbing her flat stomach comfortably.

"Lee?" Miley asked as the girl sterilized the needle before wiping rubbing alcohol on Miley's flat stomach.

Miley heard the girl ask her if she was ready again.

Miley looked back up at her and nodded. "I'm Ready."

The girl nodded before she brought the needle to Miley's stomach and gripped on to a piece of Miley's belly button.

Miley let out a deep breath and squeezed Joe's hand.

"Every one calls you Miles, or Mi, right?" Joe asked and Miley winced when she felt the needle go through her skin.

"Yeah." She breathed out as she nodded her head.

"Well, I get to call you 'Lee. My own personal nick name for you." Joe said smiling at her.

Miley smiled at him before biting her lip; she let out a deep breath as the girl pulled the needle out of her skin and putt the belly button ring in before screwing the small Green ball on the end of it back on.

Miley let out a deep breath as Joe kissed her stomach softly.

"You Did Great." He said smiling at her before he pulled her shirt back down. Miley smiled and got up before letting out another deep breath.

"How much do I owe?" Miley asked looking at the girl; who was putting the tools away and doing some thing with the needles.

"I got it." Joe said shaking his head.

"Are You Sure?" Miley asked biting her lip.

"I'm Sure, Baby." Joe said smiling before wrapping and arm around her.

Miley smiled at him. "OK."

Joe smiled before walking up to the counter as the girl rang up the price tags for the rings and the total for the piercings; he took out his wallet and paid her in cash before she gave him a receipt and they exchanged a couple of words before he walked back over to Miley.

"I can't believe I did that." Miley breathed out as they started to walk out of the store; Joe looked over at her and smiled.

"It felt good, though, to do some thing for your self, didn't it?" He said as he wrapped an arm around her.

"It Did." Miley said nodding her head, she smiled when Joe kissed her softly on the lips; she kissed him back softly before pulling away.

"I'm going to go look at this jewelry store." She said smiling as the jewelry store came in to their view.

Joe smiled at her and nodded his head before stopping and letting go of her, Miley stopped and looked over at him confused. "Is some thing wrong?"

Joe smiled and shook his head. "No, I just have to use the bath room, and then I'm gonna stop at that Urban Out Fitters I saw… I should only take ten minutes… Meet me at Urban Out Fitters in about… say fifteen minutes?"

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Sure."

Joe smiled and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away. "Great."

Miley smiled as he started to walk back the way they just came from; she smiled, again before she walked in to the jewelry store.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, Once again "JeffAndJimmiesChick." is the reason for this chapter! Oh, and by the way "JeffAndJimmiesChick." I'm an Earnhardt girl my self! Haha, I loovvvee, love Dale JR, And SR! (RIP.) Thank You All!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	6. The Photo Booth

_**Authors Note: OK, so this chapter goes out to Lindsay, (Nick Show Me Your Super Powers.) Also, check out her AMAZING story "50 First Dates." it's like, my favoritest, story, ever! Haha. Oh and also a congratulations is in order to: every one who knew Joe wasnt really going to Urban Out Fitters! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she walked out of the 'Hot Topic.' with four bags in her hand; she was a little bit nervous to go in there at first; the store was dark black with blood red colors and music that sounded like screaming was coming from it; but she had saw the cutest pair of skinny jeans in the window and she wanted a pair. She ended up getting two pairs of skinny jeans, a dark blue color and a light blue color and then she had saw a cute long sleeved v neck shirt that was camouflage so she got it and another one only with black and white stripes; it had been a good twelve or so minutes since she agreed to meet Joe at Urban Out Fitters; she had got a cute belly button ring at the jewelry store, it was silver and it dangled, and she also got a cute pair of gold hoop ear rings as well.

She bit her lip as she walked past the Claire's Store. She stopped and looked down at her watch on her left arm; she could be a couple of minutes late to meet Joe, right? And be sides, she was really wanting those butter fly ear rings.

Miley smiled and shook her head before walking in, she noticed the girl from earlier wasn't in the store, but another girl was standing behind the cash register, looking a little bit nervous. Miley smiled before she quickly walked over to the rack that the ear rings were on and grabbed them, she walked back up the counter and sat them down.

"Is This All?" The girl asked before they heard a small thud from a storage room on the wall be side the cash register.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, Ma'am."

The girl smiled before she rang it up and told her what her total was, Miley smiled before grabbing the cash out of her purse and handing it to her, the girl putt the pair of ear rings in a small bag before handing them to Miley with a white paper receipt.

"Come Again." The girl said smiling.

"I Will, Thank You." Miley said as she picked the bag up.

"Your Welcome." The girl said nodding at her, Miley smiled and was about to walk away when she heard the door that the thud came from open.

She smiled and looked over at it; her eyes quickly widened when she saw Joe walk out, panting heavily and buckling his belt. A couple of seconds later the blonde haired girl walked out fixing her tight shirt.

Miley gasped and looked at them wide eyed; causing Joe's to look up at her.

His eyes quickly widened. "Miley! It isn't… what it looks like!"

Miley shook her head and quickly ran out of the store as the girl behind the cash register let out a deep breath and the blonde haired girl fixed her hair.

"Miley! I'm Sorry!" Joe called as he ran behind her.

"Lee." He said softly as he grabbed her arm and turned her around to face him.

Miley shook her head and pulled her arm away from him. "Don't touch me, Joe."

"It isn't like we were dating." He said quietly; Miley scoffed and shook her head before she started to walk away, again.

She turned a corner when she felt Joe grab her arm again.

"Do not freaking touch me, Joe! You were having sex with her!" Miley said angrily as she tried to pull her arm away from him.

She gasped when Joe started to drag her in to a photo booth, she tried to stop her body from being dragged, but Joe was much stronger than her.

He closed the curtain and sat down in it be side her before turning to her.

"I'm Sorry." He said softly as he stroked her face.

"Leave me alone, Joe, Please." Miley said as she shook her head.

"I just slept with her so she would pierce your ears and your belly button for you! I don't like her!" Joe said before kissing her cheek.

"I would have rather waited until I turned eighteen." Miley spat angrily, before pushing him away from her.

"Baby…" Joe said softly; Miley crossed her arms over her chest; Joe sighed as some one tried to open the curtain.

"People are in here." He said glaring at them before shoving it closed.

"The light isn't blinking." They heard a guy call, and Joe sighed before quickly putting a dollar in to the machine, he heard the guy sigh before he heard the guy and the girl he was with walked away.

"Lee…" Joe said softly as he turned her to him.

Miley looked down and shook her head. "I really liked you."

"I did it for you." Joe said quietly.

Miley scoffed and lifted her head up before shaking her head. "Yeah, Right."

Joe sighed as the camera flashed, he pulled her closer to him before pressing his lips softly to hers, and he then pulled away from her. "Please… Forgive Me?"

Miley sighed and shook her head.

Joe pressed his lips back to hers before pulling away again. "Will you be my girl friend? I promise… I won't do it, again… I just promised you it was your day, and I really didn't want to let you down."

Miley rolled her eyes as the camera flashed once again. "Really? Because you made my day horrible."

Joe sighed before pulling her on to his lap. "I'm Sorry."

Miley sighed as he started to kiss her neck. "Fine." She said softly, every one deserved a second chance, right? And... Joe was right, they technically werent dating... and... she did like him, a lot...

"Seriously?" He asked softly as he looked back up at her.

"Seriously." Miley said smiling at him, Joe smiled and Miley giggled when she felt him press his lips back to hers; he slipped his tongue in her mouth once she opened it and pressed her against the wall. Miley moaned softly in to his mouth and let her hands run through his hair.

Joe pulled away from the kiss and started trailing kisses down her neck; Miley moaned softly as he gently started to suck on her neck. "Joe…"

She felt Joe bite down on her skin and she moaned before arching her head back against the wall. Joe pulled away from her neck and began placing chaste kisses on her lips before pulling away after every one and pressing his lips back to hers.

He sighed when the machine beeped, indicating they were done; he quickly putt more money back in it before pressing her lips back to hers. Miley smiled softly against his lips as he bit her bottom lip gently. She opened her mouth and she felt him smile against her lips before his tongue entered her mouth. Miley moaned softly in to his mouth as their tongues started to glide together and she let her head just rest against the wall in the photo booth, no longer arching it back. Joe moaned softly in to her mouth and wrapped his arms around her.

He pulled her body closer to his and Miley moaned softly in to his mouth before she continued running her hands through his hair. Joe pulled away and started placing chaste kisses all across her neck, Miley let her head rest against the wall as she panted.

"Joe…" She moaned out softly as he bit down on the opposite side of her neck from before and gently started to suck at it.

Joe groaned when the machine beeped again; He pulled away from her.

"We're Good, Right?" He asked as he stroked her cheek, his breathing was a little bit heavy, since their previous kisses took away most of their breath.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "We're Good."

Joe smiled before grabbing some of her bags. "Good."

He kissed her cheek softly before Miley grabbed the rest of her bags; He pulled back the curtain and helped her off of his lap. She got out of the booth and he did behind her.

She giggled as she grabbed the pictures. Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around her before resting his head on her shoulder as he looked at them.

"Here." She said laughing as she handed him the strip of pictures of just them kissing. Joe smiled and putt it in his wallet before putting his wallet back in his back pocket as she putt the other one, with some of them talking and some of them kissing in to her purse.

"I really am Sorry, Lee." He said softly before kissing her neck.

"And I forgive you, Joe." Miley said softly before kissing his hand.

Joe smiled before hugging her tightly, making Miley smile.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she saw Joe and his family walk in to the Church, later that night. His eyes automatically found hers and he smiled before saying some thing to His Parents and then started to walk over to her, as Nick started talking to sa red headed girl that went to Miley's school, named Lindsay.

Miley smiled before turning her attention back to the people who walked up to her; she handed them a white flyer with black writing on it about this Saturday's charity event with it's causes and what it would be like on the back, along with it's address and where to call if you haven't already been called.

Miley bit her lip as Joe walked up to her, He was wearing a white button down shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and the same black and white slip on converse; he had a black tie on, but it was un tied and just hanging down his chest, like he had un tied it.

The woman in front of her said some thing and Miley smiled at her before turning to Joe. "Hi."

Joe smiled before hugging her. "Hi."

She hugged him back tightly before he pulled away from the hug. "You look gorgeous." He said softly.

Miley blushed and smiled, she was wearing a white flowly dress that stopped just before her knee caps and a pair of black flip flops.

"Thank You." She said as he kissed her cheek.

"Your Welcome." He replied before wrapping an arm around her.

"You look really good, too." She said as she rested her head on his chest.

Joe smiled down at her. "Thank You."

"Your Welcome." Miley replied before laughing, she continued to hand out the flyers to people who were walking up to her.

"Do you wanna sit with me? By our selves in the back?" Joe asked as he kissed the top of her head.

Miley looked up at him confused after she handed a man a flyer. "Why?"

"Because… you're my girl friend." Joe said smiling down at her.

Miley smiled and she felt her self blush; that word was new to her, girl friend. She had never had a boy friend before. But, she did like the feeling Joe gave her. She had barely known him for a week, but it seemed like so much longer.

"I Guess So." She said biting her lip before smiling at him.

Joe smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips softly to hers, Miley smiled softly against his lips as she kissed him back before he pulled away.

She kissed him again softly before pulling away, again and resting her head back on his shoulder as he left his arm wrapped tightly around her and she continued to hand out the flyers to people; before she ran out of them.

"Just let me tell My Parents." Miley said smiling before grabbing his hand; they started to walk up the aisle as the choir sang until Robby Ray would give his speech to the Church.

"OK… and speaking of Your Parents; what did they say about your ears?" He asked as he inter twined their hands.

Miley smiled softly. "My Daddy said it was OK, as long as I didn't putt a bunch of holes in my body; and My Mom said they were really cute."

Joe smiled before he nudged her. "Too bad they don't know about your belly button." He said and Miley nudged him back.

"I feel really bad, you know for lying to them." Miley said softly.

Joe sighed before kissing her cheek, again. "Lee, It's OK. You're a teenage girl, you have to keep some things to your self. You Parents don't have to know about every thing that goes on in your life."

Miley sighed before she smiled and nodded her head. "I guess you are right."

Joe smiled before squeezing her hand softly as they walked up to the front of the church, Robby Ray was on the stage talking to the choir's instructor.

"Hi, Momma." Miley said and Susan looked up from helping Jackson with his tie before smiling at them.

"Hi, Baby, Hello, Joseph." She said smiling at them.

"Hi, Mrs. Stewart." Joe said nodding his head and smiling at her.

"Momma, I'm gonna sit in the back with Joe today." Miley said before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you sure? I mean, he can sit up here with us." Susan said before shrugging her shoulders; Joe smiled at her and was about to tell her it was OK, when Miley spoke up.

"Well, Sure. That sounds good, right, Joe?" Miley said smiling over at him.

Joe smiled and nodded his head. "It sounds…great."

Susan smiled before she turned back to Jackson.

Joe looked over at Miley wide eyed and threw his hands up in the air.

She looked at him confused before they sat down.

"What?" She asked quietly as she leaned in to him.

"Well, I wanted it to be just you and me." He said softly.

Miley softly sighed at him. "I'm Sorry."

Joe shook his head at her. "It's Fine, don't say Your Sorry… we can sit here."

Miley smiled before kissing his cheek softly. "OK, Baby."

Joe smiled before she kissed his cheek, again. He laughed softly and she smiled before resting her head on his shoulder as the choir stopped singing and people started clapping; including them.

Miley smiled before opening Her Bible; Joe did the same thing as Robby Ray began talking and reciting the words from A Bible verse; they quickly found what he was reciting and read along with it.

Miley smiled softly when she felt Joe's hand resting on her cross legs, rubbing her thighs softly.

Joe smiled and kissed her head softly before he read along with what Robby Ray was saying. Miley smiled and lifted her head off of his shoulder as she listened to Robby Ray's sermon that he was reading from a piece of paper.

She let out a deep breath when Joe's hand went up the out side of her thigh softly and continued to rub it gently.

Joe looked over at her and smiled softly before turning his attention back to Robby Ray; Miley smiled at him before biting her lip and looking back up at Robby Ray, she was trying to let her mind focus on what he was saying, but she couldn't. She felt like her hott skin was burning and she had the urge to just kiss Joe right then and there. At that particular moment she thought she was going to burn in hell. She let out a deep breath as Robby Ray said a prayer; while he did so she asked for forgiveness in her head.

"Amen." Robby Ray said as he lifted his head up.

"Amen." Miley, Joe, Susan, Jackson, and the rest of the Church repeatedly softly.

She heard Robby Ray saying his closing speech, along with reminding every one about the charity event this Saturday; he had even explained about it and what it was for, along with where people could get information.

The Church clapped as he finished and the choir started to sing again, Miley smiled softly and closed Her Bible as Joe removed his hand from her thigh and used both of his hands to close His Bible.

They stood up and he inter twined their hands. "That was a really good speech."

"It Was…" Miley said nodding her head, she had only heard parts of it, she was focusing her mind on trying not to want to kiss Joe while they were in Church.

"You Did Great, Daddy." Miley said as she let go of Joe's hand and hugged Robby Ray tightly.

"Thank You, Darling." He said before kissing her head softly and pulling away from the hug.

Miley softly smiled at him. "Your Welcome, Daddy."

Robby Ray smiled at her before turning back to Joe. "Joseph, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't touch my daughter like that in Church, or at all for that matter."

Joe's eyes widen and he quickly nodded his head. "Yes, Sir… I'm Sorry."

Robby Ray nodded his head at him. "Just don't let it happen, again."

Joe nodded his head again at him. "Yes, Sir."

Robby Ray smiled at him and Joe offered him a small smile back before turning to Susan and hugging and kissing her before talking to her and Jackson.

"That was so embarrassing." Joe said as he inter twined their hands and they started to walk back up the aisle.

Miley giggled and nodded her head before nudging him. "You shouldn't have done it in the first place."

"You didn't seem to mind it when I was doing it." He said raising his eye brows at her as they walked out of the church.

Miley gasped at him before blushing. "Shut Up, Joe." She muttered at him.

Joe laughed before kissing the top of her head softly. "I'm Sorry, Lee."

"It's OK." Miley said softly as she hugged him tightly before kissing his chest softly and resting her head on his chest.

Joe smiled down at her before resting his head on top of hers.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as Joe gently sucked at her neck. "I really need to go."

She felt Joe's lips form a smile against her skin before he continued to suck the same spot on her neck. She was literally sitting in his lap in one of The Gray's SUV; He had asked Her Parents if he could drive her home after Church, after they stopped and grabbed some thing to eat. They had told him it was fine, just have her back before eleven o'clock at night. It was around ten forty six right now, they had stopped at the diner they had went to a couple of days ago and talked for a while, but now Joe really wouldn't pry his lips away from her neck.

"You still have like… fifteen more minutes." He said looking down at his watch before pressing his lips back to her neck and gently suckling at it.

Miley smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Your going to give me a hickey."

Joe looked up at her and smiled before pressing his lips softly to hers before pulling away. "So What? I am your boy friend, after all."

Miley smiled before kissing his fore head again. "I really need to go, just call me later, OK?"

Joe smiled and nodded his head. "I Will."

Miley smiled before pressing her lips back to his softly; Joe kissed her back before she pulled away and grabbed her purse from the passenger seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He said as she opened the door.

"See you tomorrow, Baby." She said before he kissed her again.

She giggled and pulled away from him as she got out, she grabbed her black flip flops from the floor board and slipped them on.

"Bye." Joe said smiling.

"Bye." She replied before kissing him again softly before pulling away.

She smiled at him before he putt on his seat belt and she closed the door, she heard him pull out of the drive way as she was walking in to the front door.

She smiled before closing it and locking it behind her.

"I'm Home." Miley called as she walked in to the front room.

She smiled when she saw Her Daddy and Her Mom standing in the front room, but her smile quickly turned in to confusion as she saw that they had their arms crossed over their chests.

"Is Some Thing Wrong?" She asked curiously as she sat her purse down on the couch and took her flip flops off.

"Miley Ray Stewart, does Joseph have a motor cycle? And have you been riding on it with him?" Robby Ray asked strictly.

Miley's eyes widened.

This was just great.

Yep, it was just perfect.

Not.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Just a note, not the end of jerky Joe! Oh, and P.S. Steph, can I call you Steph? Well, yeah, I call Joe Joseph, too, not always when I'm mad though. Hahaha. OK, Lindsay, I held up my end of the deal! I less than three you! Oh, and Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They make me smile big! Haha.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	7. Joe's Bed Room

_**Authors Note: Lindsay is going to Baltimore for like a week! So, these two chapters (PLEASE. REVIEW BOTH OF THEM!) are for her! **_

_**Thank You all so much for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

Miley stood there wide eyed; she was frozen from shock; Mrs. Laybel must have said some thing tonight at Church; or some one else that had saw her on it. Words really do get around in small, small towns.

"Um… Yeah, he has a… motor cycle." Miley said nervously as she nodded her head and hoped she wouldn't have to lie to them.

"Miley Ray Stewart; did you ride his motor cycle?" Susan asked sternly.

Miley smiled nervously. "What is your exact definition of riding it?"

"Miley Ray Stewart." Robby Ray said strictly as he gave her a look.

Miley Sighed. "Yes! Fine, I rode on Joe's motor cycle!"

Robby Ray sighed and shook his head; Miley felt guilt go through her when she saw the look of disappointment on his face.

"I don't want you back on that thing, again." He said softly.

Miley bit her lip and nodded her head softly. "Yes, Sir."

"And I do not want you to see this Joseph boy, again." Robby Ray added and Miley let her eyes widen.

"Daddy!" She said shocked.

Robby Ray shook his head at her. "No, Miley Ray. Since you have started your so called friend ship with him, you've gotten piercing's on your body; you've been riding a motor cycle; and apparently you were sucking his face on that motor cycle; he touches you inappropriately in Church and God only knows what else you two have done!"

Miley looked at him shocked. "But, Daddy… I really like Joe."

"No, you're not going to see him any more." Robby Ray said shaking his head.

"But! He asked me to be his girl friend, Daddy! And he isn't the reason I got my ears pierced! He asked me what some thing I've always wanted to do and I said get my ears pierced so he took me! I really, really, really, really, like him! Please! Please don't make me not be able to see him!" Miley said, practically begging. She really liked Joe and she had only known him for three days.

"Miley Ray, you have known this boy for three days, No." Robby Ray said shaking his head, and Miley let out a small sob.

"Daddy! Please!" Miley said begging as she felt tears roll down her cheeks.

Robby Ray Softly Sighed. "Sweet Heart, you've never been interested in doing these things before."

"Daddy, I'm growing up! I'm seventeen years old! And I have dedicated my whole life since I was little to making Y'all proud! I work at the church for most of the week! I plan basically all of the organizers and charity events by my self! Why can I do some thing for me? For Once?" Miley asked as she wiped her eyes.

Susan sighed softly. "She has a point, Robby Ray."

Robby Ray sighed and shook his head. "I just don't like it."

"Daddy, I love you; I'll always be your little girl… but this isn't about you." Miley said softly as she wiped her eyes again.

Robby Ray let out a deep breath. "Fine, Miles."

"Thank You, Daddy!" Miley said before hugging him tightly.

"Your Welcome, Miles… just, don't make me regret this." Robby Ray said as he hugged her tightly.

"I Won't, Daddy… I Promise." Miley said nodding her head das she pulled away from the hug and smiled at him.

Robby Ray smiled softly at her before kissing the top of her head.

"And I love you, too, Miles." Robby Ray said softly.

Miley smiled softly at him and Susan.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley bit her lip as she looked at the screen of her gray flip phone cell phone; she was currently text messaging with Joe.

"_This really isn't a phone call, Joe." _

She smiled and pressed send before she felt her phone vibrate.

"_I'm too tired to talk…"_

She giggled and shook her head.

"_Text Messaging is fine, I guess."_

She smiled and sent it.

"_Good. : - )."_

She bit her lip as her fingers glided across the small key pad.

"_So, what are you doing?"_

She smiled when she felt her phone vibrate, again.

"_I'm talking to you." _

She rolled her eyes.

"_How Obvious. :- )"_

She giggled and shook her head.

She smiled as she waited for his reply, it was taking a little longer and she was wondering what he was writing. After a good three minutes of not getting a text message back, she sat her phone down on her bed before walking out of the room, she was thirsty.

She walked down the hall and she saw Jackson walking up the stairs with a jug of milk and a pack of cookies; she shook her head as he nodded to her since his mouth was stuffed; she laughed softly before walking down the stairs.

She quickly bounced down the stairs, with a happy skip in her step, and she turned on the light in the dark kitchen before walking over to the refrigerator and grabbing a Zephyr Hills Water out of it. She smiled before closing the refrigerator and walking back out of the kitchen, turning the light off behind her.

She walked back up the stairs and opened her water bottle and took a sip out of it as she reached the top of the stair case before putting the lid back on the bottle as she swallowed the water.

She walked back in to her room and closed the door behind her; she smiled when she saw her phone start to vibrate on her bed.

She sat down on her bed and opened her water bottle back up; she grabbed her cell phone with one hand as she took a sip of her water; she opened the text message before sitting her cell phone down on her lap as she closed her water bottle before laying it down on the bed be side her; she swallowed her water before she picked the cell phone back up, smiling.

"_I'm Sorry, Lee; I keep feeling like I'm going to fall asleep."_

She smiled and shook her head before she began to text him back.

"_It's OK, Well, I'm perty tired my self… get some sleep, and I'll talk to you tomorrow, and every thing."_

She smiled and sat her Zephyr Hills Water down on her night stand.

"_Alright, good night; sweet dreams. : - ) "_

She smiled softly.

"_Good night, sweet dreams, Joe. : - )"_

She plugged in her cell phone to it's charger.

"_I'll See You Tomorrow, Lee."_

She smiled before she started to write her good bye to him.

"_I'll See You Tomorrow, Joe."_

She smiled flipping her cell phone closed and sitting it down on her night stand.

Miley smiled before laying back on her bed and closing her eyes; she yawned softly before she felt sleep start to take over her body.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley nervously smoothed out the shirt she was wearing as she looked in her full length mirror; She was wearing the pair of dark blue skinny jeans she had bought the other day with the long sleeved camouflage v neck shirt; She let out a nervous deep breath; the shirt was low cut and her cleavage was showing; she knew she would have to putt on a jacket before she left the house; and she had a pair of calve high black velvet boots with buckles on the top. The shirt was tight on her and you could see the out line of her belly button ring through it.

She looked over at her door as she heard foot steps in the hall way; she quickly grabbed her camouflage jacket and putt it on before zipping it up; She let out a sigh of relief when her door didn't open. She looked back in to the mirror; she had straightened her naturally wavy curly brown hair and left it down.

She had putt on make up, consisting of blush; eye liner; water proof mascara; light black smoky eye shadow; and just a bit of Vaseline to her lips, it made them shine and it moisturized them, and her lips wouldn't stick together like they would if she wore clear lip gloss. She sighed before running her hands through her hair before shaking her head.

She grabbed her purse and putt her cell phone in it before making sure she had her money and all of the things she might need. She fixed her jacket before opening her bed room door; she turned off her light before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her.

She let out a deep breath as she started to walk down the hall way, she moved some things around in her purse; it was a big purse and it was camouflage and see through; she had her silver dangling belly button ring in it and she really didn't want Her Parents to see it, so she putt it in her small black pocket book with her money before she started to walk down the stairs.

"Jackson?" She called out as she walked in to the front room, she saw him sitting on the couch in the front room be side Her Daddy as they watched a college foot ball game.

"Yeah?" Jackson asked, not taking his eyes off of the TV.

"Can you take me over to Joe's?" She asked as she walked in to the kitchen.

"Why can't he come pick you up?" Jackson called back before he and Robby Ray cheered as did some people on the TV.

"Kevin has the SUV and I'm not allowed to ride on his motor cycle." Miley said as she grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator before closing it and walking back in to the front room.

"Miles." Jackson said in a whiny voice tone as he looked back up at her.

"Please, Jackson." Miley said before taking a sip of her water.

Jackson sighed before shaking his head. "Half time starts in like… five minutes; can you wait until then?"

"Fine." Miley said rolling her eyes before sitting down in one of the chairs and letting her purse sit be side her on the floor.

"Miles, are you dressing up for this boy?" Robby Ray asked looking over at her.

Miley Blushed. "Daddy!"

Robby Ray laughed and shook his head. "Well, Darling you look beautiful; he is a lucky boy."

Miley smiled at him. "Thank You, Daddy."

"Your Welcome, Darling." He said smiling before turning back to the TV.

"So… who are they playing?" Miley asked curiously as she looked at the TV.

"Florida." Robby Ray and Jackson said at the same time.

"They are so going to loose." Miley said shaking her head.

Robby Ray and Jackson looked over at her wide eyed.

"What? Florida Has Tim Tebow; he's like been their quarter back for like only about two years and he is already a legend!" She said after throwing her hands up in the air.

Robby Ray sighed before nodding his head. "It Isn't Fair."

Miley laughed and shook her head.

She heard Jackson let out a whine as Florida scored a touch down; she resisted the urge to smile and say "I Told You So." to him, but he was going to be the one to drive her to Joe's after all. So, she decided against saying that.

Miley quickly jumped up as half time started, and grabbed her purse; while holding her water bottle in her hands.

"OK! Let's Go!" She said and Jackson rolled his eyes before getting up.

Miley smiled before kissing Robby Ray's Cheek. "Bye, Daddy. I Love You."

"I Love You, Too, Miles." Robby Ray replied before kissing the top of her head.

Miley smiled after Jackson got his keys before she pulled him out of the house and closed the door behind them.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she knocked on The Gray's door and Jackson pulled out of the drive way. A couple of seconds later the door opened and she smiled widely when she saw Joe; he smiled before wrapping his arms around her. Miley smiled softly; and hugged him back tightly as he rocked their bodies together. He Was wearing a pair of Green plaid knee length shorts and a black "Tap Out." Shirt with white words and tan like color skulls on it, with bare feet.

"Hi." Miley said as they pulled away from the hug and he let her in side.

"Hi." Joe replied as he closed the door before turning to her.

"You look gorgeous." He said before kissing her cheek.

"Thank You." Miley said smiling at him as he kissed her other cheek.

"Your Welcome." He said smiling.

"Oh, Miley! Hi!" A voice said and Miley smiled when she saw Denise; she a laundry basket in her hands with cloths in it in her hands.

"Hi, Mrs. Gray." Miley said smiling at her.

"How are you, Dear?" Denise asked as she gave her a one armed hug.

"I'm Good! How Are You?" Miley replied when they pulled away.

Denise Smiled. "I'm good, still trying to get every thing done around here… oh, and here, Joseph." She said before handing him the basket and walking away.

Joe laughed and shook his head before they started walking up the stairs; the basket still in his hand.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Joe asked as they reached the top of the stairs. Miley smiled over at him.

"Well, were obviously limited… wanna hang out here and watch movies?" She said as they walked down the hall way, passing a running Frankie on the way; a couple of seconds later Nick ran out of his room with pink in his hair; chasing Frankie. Miley laughed and shook her head as Joe watched them, amused.

"Sure, that sounds good." Joe said nodding his head.

Miley smiled as they reached his room and he opened the door, Miley walked in behind him; she had never been in his room before. She closed the door as she looked around, the walls had brown wooden paneling; there was a queen size bed against the wall and be side it was a computer desk with a silver and black computer on it and be side it there was a white and silver lap top, across the room was a walk in closet with the doors closed and about five boxes that were closed in front of it. There was a dresser be side the door with a mirror attached to it and another one that was tall be side it, and he had white and blue tiled floors, most of his stuff was un packed, there was a big screen TV in front of his bed, on the end of the wall, just a little bit past the door. You could open the door and not hit it, but it was still close to the door, it had a satellite and DVR box on it with a DVD and VHS box on it.

Joe sat the basket down on his computer chair before turning to her.

"So, did you miss me?" He asked as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her.

Miley smiled as he started to kiss her neck. "Well…"

She felt Joe start to suck her neck gently and she giggled. "OK, I missed you, Joe… did you miss me?"

"Yeah, I Did." Joe said as he lifted his head up before kissing her softly; Miley smiled and pulled away; she laughed when he pressed his lips back to hers before pulling away.

"My movies are in one of the boxes… I'll get them out." Joe said as he let go of her. Miley smiled and nodded her head before she took off her boots; leaving her in her white and gray socks.

She smiled over at Joe as he opened one of the boxes and started looking through it; she un zipped her jacket and took it off before setting her purse down on the ground be side her shoes and putting her jacket on top of it.

"OK, I have The Game Plan, Never Back Down, American Out Laws, Super Cross, Some of the Degrassi: The Next Generation seasons, John Cena: My Life, Open Season, The Marine… Wow." Joe said as he looked up; he trailed off from the movies names when he saw her, and he then breathed out a "Wow."

Miley blushed and looked down before crossing her arms over her chest.

"You look… really hott." Joe said before Miley felt her face flush.

She looked up at him and bit her lip. "Thank You? I Think?"

Joe laughed and shook his head. "Your Welcome? I Think?" He mocked back sarcastically and Miley rolled her eyes at him.

"How About… The Titanic?" He asked holding up the big DVD Case.

Miley smiled before nodding her head. "Sure, I like that movie."

Joe smiled and nodded his head before walking over to the TV; it was already on so he just turned on the DVD player before putting the DVD in it and setting the DVD box on top of The DVD Player, he grabbed the clicker before turning back to Miley and smiling at her.

"Do you want to cuddle?" He asked smirking and Miley resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him.

Miley was about to say some thing when she felt Joe's arms wrap around her and him pull her on to the bed; she giggled and shook her head before he started to kiss her neck softly.

"Joe… were gonna watch a movie." Miley said as he started to gently suck her neck. She was sure Joe rolled his eyes.

"But… you look so… tempting right now." He said against her skin before he gently started to suck her neck again.

"Joe…" Miley whined as he lifted his head up.

"Lee, come on; you knew when you wore that; that some thing was gonna happen." He said before he started placing kisses across her chest.

Miley let out a deep breath when he started to trail open mouth kisses across her neck; she quickly shook her head when he started to kiss her cleavage.

"Joe, No." She said before he trailed kisses back up her neck.

"Joe! I Said No!" Miley said sitting up and pushing him off of her.

Joe looked at her confused. "Lee…"

"No freaking means no, Joe." Miley said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What the hell, Miley? You can't wear some thing like that and expect me not to want to do any thing!" Joe said frustrated.

Miley glared at him. "I just wanted to look mature."

"Well, don't try and look like some thing you can't be." Joe said glaring back at her. Miley gasped at him.

"Oh, so now I'm not mature?" She asked raising her eye brows at him.

"You want to be, but your not! Your too scared to make out with me, your own fucking boy friend, Miley!" Joe said standing up.

Miley gasped at him. "Joe!"

Joe turned to her wide eyed. "Miley, the fucking world is not filled with lollipops and rain bows! People fucking cuss; they said the word fuck, see: fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck."

"I don't even know what I was thinking." Miley said standing up and shaking her head at him.

"You were thinking of all of the things you wanted me to do to do and how bad you wanted me to do them." Joe said smirking at her.

"You are such a freaking pervert!" Miley said with an angry voice tone.

"Because I'm Attracted To You?" Joe said trying not to raise his voice tone.

Miley sighed before shaking her head. "I'm Sorry, Joe."

"Good For You." Joe said softly before turning his back to her.

Miley sighed softy; they had barely been dating for like a day and they already had two big fights.

_**Authors Note: Jerky... and horny (AHAHAH LINDSAY. OUR AWAY MESSAGES.) Joe are showing, more. Hahhaa. I just HAD to add that Tim Tebow bit. Hey, Florida Pride! I love Tim Tebow, wow, that boy is just amazing....Haha. Alright, well I have We The Kings "Sky Way Avenue." And Kayne West's "Heart Less." Stuck in my head, I blame Lindsay for both! Hahaa. Please read and review this chapter along with the next one! Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews, they make me smile and be really happy!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS,**_


	8. Joe's Content With Chaste Kisses

_**Authors Note: OK, sweet Joe will 'relapse.' (I CAN NOT WAIT FOR EMINEM TO RELEASE THAT NEW CD! THE SONGS HE ALREADY RELEASED FROM IT ARE AMAZING! Haha.) Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews! Please read and review both chapters! Thank You! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

"Joe…" Miley said softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder; he shrugged it off before turning to her.

"You should go." He said shaking his head.

"Because I'm not going to have sex with you?" Miley asked feeling hurt.

"No, Miley… because I don't think I can be with some one who doesn't even want to be affectionate with me." Joe said softly.

Miley scoffed and glared at him. "Fine, go back to the mall and fuck that slut." She spat angrily, too angry to feel horrible for the words she had just used.

She quickly brushed past him and opened the door; not bothering to grab her things as she angrily stormed down the hall way.

"At least she wasn't afraid to be affectionate with me." She heard Joe say from behind her and she crossed her arms over her chest before turning around to face him.

"Good For You." She said glaring at him, repeating his words before she angrily started to walk down the stairs.

"No, Wait… Miley…" Joe said as he followed behind her down the stairs.

"Leave me alone, Joe." She said as she reached the bottom of the stair case.

"Lee…" Joe said softly as he turned her to face him.

Miley glared at him before pulling her body away from his. "No."

"You don't have a ride home! Just calm down for a second!" He Said Angrily.

"I'll calm down when you stop acting like a jerk, oh wait, I can't wait that long!" Miley said sarcastically.

"Damn It, Lee!" Joe said as he grabbed her arm when she started to walk away.

"Let go of me, Joe!" Miley said angrily.

"Joseph? Miley? What's going on in here?" Denise said as she walked in to the front room with Paul Senior at her side.

Joe ignored them and looked in to her eyes. "Please, Lee."

Joe pulled her closer and Miley hit his chest. "I said don't touch me, Joe! No means no! If you would just get that through your thick fucking head then we wouldn't be fighting right now!"

"Oh, so you cuss now? That's great, Lee; you know considering that you get pissed off at me when I do it." Joe said sarcastically.

Miley glared at him before she angrily brought her knee up. She watched as Joe groaned in pain before quickly letting go of her and falling to his knees.

Miley gasped as she realized what she did. "Oh My God! Joe! I'm Sorry!"

She tucked her hair behind her ears before she knelt down be side him; he was holding on to his hurt body part through his shorts.

She sighed before pulling him in to her arms. "I'm So Sorry, Joe!"

Joe let out a cough and buried his head in to her shoulder. "Oh My God." He breathed out and Miley winced at the pain that was laced in his voice tone.

Denise blinked her eyes a couple of times before the front door opened and Kevin walked in before closing it. "Hey, Guys, I putt gas in the SUV And…" Kevin trailed off as he putt the SUV keys back in his pocket and looked down at Joe and Miley with his eye brows raised.

"What Happened?" He asked and Joe looked up at him with a red face before shaking his head, and burying his head back in To Miley's Shoulder Blade.

"Miley…kneed Joe… in a very painful place." Paul Senior said nodding his head.

"Dude…Ouch." Kevin said before grimacing, just thinking about the pain his younger brother was in; that was a very tender area.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." Miley said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair softly.

Joe pulled away from her and leaned against the wall; still holding on to him self, he closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall; his face wasn't as red any more, but there was still a look of pain on his facial expression.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley sighed as she walked in to Joe's room the next morning; Kevin had driven her home not too long after she… kneed Joe where it hurts. They didn't talk; he was still in pain when she got her things and left. The whole next she felt horrible, terrible even for what she did to him, and how she talked; She had never cussed before in her entire life.

She closed the door gently behind her and locked it; Joe was still asleep and there was sun light coming through the curtains on his windows; She took off her jacket, leaving her only in her tight gray tank top and jean Bermuda shorts. She walked over to his bed; he was sleeping.

"Joe…" She said softly before she kissed his back.

Joe groaned before turning on his side. "Not Now, Mommy."

Miley smiled softly before kissing his cheek. "Joe, Wake Up."

Miley watched as Joe's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"What are you doing here?" He asked softly.

"I'm Sorry, Joe." Miley said softly as she grabbed his hand and pulled both of her hands over it.

"It's Fine… we were both mad… we said, and did, things we didn't mean." He said quietly before he sat up.

Miley looked down and blushed as she caught her self staring at his toned body. She shook her head before looking back up at him.

"I'm going to… make it up to you." She said nodding her head before standing up. Joe watched her confused before she started to take off her tank top.

"Lee…" He said shaking his head as he got out of the bed.

Miley sighed; he was only in a pair of gray boxer briefs.

"No… you wanted to; I'm fine." She said as she un zipped her jean Bermuda shorts, leaving her only in her black lacy bra and matching black lacy boy shorts.

"Miley…" Joe said quietly before she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him; He sighed when she gently started to suck his neck.

"Miley, No." He said softly before pushing her away.

"I thought you wanted to?" She asked confused; now feeling in secure.

"But, You Don't." Joe said softly as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Every thing doesn't have to be about me." Miley said shaking her head before she kissed his neck again.

Joe sighed before shaking his head. "Were not having sex, Miley."

"Then… what do you want Joe? Because I'm so confused right now." Miley said quietly as she pulled away from him.

Joe sighed before grabbing a jacket off of his computer chair and putting it on her. It was tan; he quickly zipped it up before pulling her in to his arms.

"I just want… us to be open with one another." He said softly as she wrapped her arms tightly around him.

"I feel like a little kid around you." Miley admitted as they sat down on his bed.

"Why?" Joe asked confused before she layed down on his bed; he layed down be side her, facing her.

"Your nineteen years old; your mature; you have sex for God's Sake; you know how to do all of these affectionate things… you drive a motor cycle… and I'm just, plain and boring." She said softly.

"Lee, your not boring… and your not plain, Baby." Joe said as he softly stroked her cheek.

"I don't have a life, Joe." Miley said as she shook her head.

"Lee; you help the world with every passing day… you give back every thing you've been giving… your trying to stop world hunger for God's Sake, you help the homeless and the less fortunate… you have a life; you just dedicate it to making every one else's life better." He said softly.

"But… I don't know how to live life." She said quietly.

"I'll Help You With That One." Joe said smiling.

Miley giggled and shook her head before he kissed her softly and pulled away.

"Are We Good?" He asked softly as he stroked her cheek.

"We're Good." Miley said nodding her head before kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away, again.

Joe smiled and hugged her tightly, Miley smiled and snuggled her head in to his chest; she found out that day that she liked to cuddle with Joe; and he was fine with just cuddling and chaste kisses; he didn't want to pressure her in to any thing that she didn't want to do. And she was Thankful for that.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Please read and review both chapters! Thank You! And Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews! They make me smile! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	9. The Charity Event Part One

_**Authors Note: Thank You all for your reviews! Gina, your reviews make me want to update as soon as I get them! Haha. I actually sent like the first 5 pages of this chapter to Linday, 126 LETTERS at a time on her cell phone. Yes, LETTERS. I dont even remember if she said she got them because she lost a signal and her cell phone's battery went dead. Oh, it's no big deal though, I may have arthritis in my hand, nothing major. Haha. Alright, I'll update again tommorrow night or Christmas Day/Night if I can! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she stapled the big white banner to each sides of the trees; she climbed down the ladder and sat the staple gun down on the pick nick table.

She and Joe were decorating for tomorrow; they were now done, all they really had to do was putt the banners up; set the tables up and the decorations and when Her Daddy and the people from the Church came tomorrow morning they would set up the donation boxes and the food and the fishing poles; bait; and all of the necessities.

"There." She said smiling before turning to Joe.

He looked bored beyond words. "Finally."

Miley rolled her eyes at him before checking her cell phone for any missed calls; when she noticed that there weren't any she sat it back down in her purse.

"You wanna go now?" She asked as Joe sat his cell phone down in her purse.

Joe shook his head. "Nope."

"What?" She asked confused before giggling when Joe leaned over and grabbed her, and started walking.

"Joe… what are you doing?" She asked as he held on to her to.

"Let's go… swimming." He said and Miley rolled her eyes.

"Joe, we don't have any more cloths with us right now." She Said.

Joe rolled his eyes. "So What, Lee?"

Miley sighed as he started walking down the dock. "Fine."

Joe smiled before he started to run; causing Miley to scream before he jumped in to the water with her in his arms.

She started laughing when they resurfaced; she was now in front of him.

She pushed her bangs out of her eyes; her hair was in a pony tail, Joe started laughing before shaking his head.

She smiled before kissing him softly. Joe smiled against her lips before wrapping her legs around his waist, before pulling away.

"Let's hang out here for a while." He said softly as he stroked her cheek.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "OK."

He pressed his lips softly to hers and she smiled against his lips before she started to kiss him back and they pulled away.

She giggled when he started splashing her with water; she quickly started to splash him back, causing him to laugh with her.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Robby Ray sighed as he walked through the front entrance of Palm Lakes; it had been hours since he had heard from Miley and she should've been home a good two hours ago; and she wasn't answering her cell phone, which worried him so he drove his truck down to the lake to check on her; he had saw one of The Gray's SUV'S in the parking lot; so he knew Joe was still here.

That boy better not be doing any thing with his little girl.

He sighed once more and shook his head as he started to walk up to the pick nick tables; he looked at them confused, Miley's purse was right there with her flip flops and Joe's shoes and socks, their phones were even sitting on top of her purse. And the decorations were all done around the lake, even the banners were up; and the ladder was still there with the staple gun on the pick nick table. He heard screaming and his head quickly snapped up and he looked out in to the lake worriedly.

He shook his head and let out a sigh of relief, when he saw a wet Joe running down the dock with a wet Miley bridal style in his arms; burying her head in his chest as he jumped in to the water before they resurfaced and started laughing insanely together.

He smiled as he watched his daughter; she had a wide smile on her face as she pushed bangs out of her face and laughed when Joe dropped her in to the water before smacking his shoulder. Joe smiled at her before kissing her softly.

Robby Ray sighed as he watched his daughter kiss the boy back before pulling away; their faces were close together and their fore heads were touching but he could see them talking before Joe pressed his lips softly back to hers before pulling away and smiling at her.

Miley giggled and Joe laughed as Joe started swimming; pulling her behind him before he helped her on to the ladder of the other dock in the water before climbing on to it him self. Robby Ray laughed softly when Joe started to do the running man making Miley bend over giggling.

Joe laughed before pulling her up and getting her to putt her tan hands in to fists before bringing them up to her chest and getting her to run in place. Robby Ray laughed again before Miley pushed her bangs back out of her face and Joe laughed as she leaned in to him laughing; causing both of them to stop running in the same place.

Joe smiled before kissing Miley gently on the lips; she pulled away and said some thing to him making him smile before pressing her lips back to his. Robby Ray let out another laugh when his daughter quickly pulled away from Joe before pushing him in to the water and jumping in behind him.

She started laughing like a mad woman when they resurfaced; Joe said some thing to her and she quickly stopped laughing and started to swim away as Joe chased her while swimming.

Robby Ray smiled softly before shaking his head again for the third time. His daughter really did like Joe, and Joe seemed to be; being innocent enough with her. Robby Ray sighed before turning back around and walking away.

He promised him self he wasn't going to come between them; no matter how much he hated the fact that his little girl was growing up.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Well… I want to match you." Miley said honestly as She looked through her closet; it was Saturday morning and she and Joe stayed up late last night after decorating the lake for the charity event for today, they went swimming at the lake for a couple of hours, before he drove her home, and Her Parents seemed to be fine with it, which surprised her; since they called her like a million times and she missed their phone calls while they were swimming. But Right now she was standing in front of her open closet in only her bra and boy shorts; for some reason she felt comfortable wearing only this around Joe; She was picking out some thing to wear in her closet and he was laying comfortably on her bed; looking through a couple of old picture albums.

"Well, if you don't have any thing; I can go change." Joe said looking up at her; Miley smiled at him he was in a pair of camouflage swim trunks and a black and white striped shirt with his feet being bare, he did have a pair of camouflage and black guy flip flops, though that were currently sitting on her floor, by her bed.

"No, I have a shirt like yours… but it was like the camouflage one from the other day… and it's long sleeved." Miley said before she continued to look through her closet; Joe smiled at her body before turning back to the picture albums.

Miley sighed before walking more in to her closet; her door opened a couple of seconds later and Joe looked up to see Lilly and Oliver walking in before closing the door behind them.

"Hey, Joe, Where's Miley At?" Lilly asked as she sat her purse down on one of Miley's chairs in her room.

"OK! I found the most perfect shirt!" Miley said walking out of her closet and holding up a black and white striped polo shirt.

"Oh My God!" Miley screeched before quickly holding the shirt over her body once she saw Lilly and Oliver standing there.

"Oh, and by the way, Baby… Lilly and Oliver are here." Joe said smirking at her.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Thank You for the early warning, Joe."

"Your Welcome." Joe said smiling innocently at her. Miley rolled her eyes again.

"Miley… are you seriously half naked while there are other people in the room?" Lilly asked shocked; Miley wouldn't even go in a two piece bathing suit.

"I was changing…" Miley said before crossing her arms over her chest over the shirt that was still covering some of her body.

"In front of Joe, though, right?" Oliver said before Lilly hit him in the shoulder.

Miley Gasped. "Oliver!"

"What? I'm Sorry! You just won't even wear a two piece bathing suit!" Oliver said holding his hands up in defense.

Miley sighed before turning back to Joe and holding the shirt up. "Is This Good?"

Joe smiled and nodded his head at her. "It's Perfect."

Miley smiled before turning back to Lilly and Oliver, her eyes widened when they gasped; she didn't cover up her belly button.

"You have your freaking belly button pierced?" Lilly asked shocked.

"Since When?" Oliver asked just as shocked.

"Wednesday After Noon?" Miley offered quietly.

"And you didn't freaking tell me?" Lilly asked still shocked.

"Well… I haven't really seen you; and I really haven't had the chance…" Miley said softly before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh My God!" Miley said happily a second later.

Joe looked up from the picture album at her expectantly.

"Lilly you left these cute camouflage shorts here one time! They'll go perfect with my shirt!" She said before turning to Joe.

"We can match now!" She said happily clapping her hands before running back in to her closet.

Joe blinked his eyes at her body that was running back in to the closet, before looking back down at the picture albums and turning a page in one of them. Lilly raised her eye brows before sitting down in Miley's computer chair.

Oliver let his eyes go back to their normal size before he sat down in a chair be side Lilly.

"Baby!" Miley called from the closet a couple of seconds later; Joe looked back up at her closet curiously.

"Talk To Me!" He called back and he heard Miley scoff and he laughed before closing the picture albums.

"Come here for a second, Please!" Miley called back; Joe smiled before sitting up and getting out of the bed; He walked past Lilly and Oliver who were now turning on Miley's white and silver lap top before he walked in to her closet.

"Does this look good?" Miley asked before gesturing down to her body.

She was wearing the black and white polo shirt with all of the buttons buttoned and a pair of short camouflage shorts; they ended just before her middle thigh.

Joe smiled and walked over to her. "You look amazing… but…"

Miley let out deep breath when Joe's hands went over the buttons and started to un button the three buttons; He brought his hands away from her chest and smiled at her, you could just barely see a bit of her cleavage and her gold "Miley." neck lace was sitting on her tan skin.

"There. It doesn't look like too much." He said before kissing her softly on the lips. Miley smiled against his lips before pulling away.

"Thank You." She said softly.

"Your Welcome." Joe replied before kissing her again softly on the lips; Miley smiled against his lips, again, before he smiled against her lips and pulled away.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Do you even know how to fish?" Miley asked as Joe inter twined their hands and they started walking in to the Palm Lakes entrance way as people were filling in to it.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Of course I know how to fish, Lee."

"Oh, I was just wondering… you know; since you're a city boy and every thing." Miley said in a mocking voice tone; she had her hair in a low pony tail that was on the side of her head and rested on her shoulder with some pieces of her curly hair down on the sides and her bangs brushed to the side; she had light Green olive eye shadow on with just a bit of eye liner and some water proof mascara, and blush with a small bit of Vaseline on her lips, and a pair of green flip flops on her tan feet.

Joe nudged her and she giggled before resting her head on his shoulder as they walked up to the lake; Miley could smell food cooking on one of the grills by the docks and people were talking to one another; some all in groups together laughing and telling stories. Miley smiled softly.

"So… what do you wanna do?" Joe asked as he curiously looked around.

"I want a piggy back ride." Miley said honestly as she looked over at him; Joe raised his eye brows at her before laughing.

"Well, Then… Alright, Get On." He said before squatting down. Miley giggled before climbing on to his back and wrapping her legs around him before he stood up straight and she wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he held on to her tan knee caps as he started walking.

Miley giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as he started to walk up to Nick, who bored as he watched Frankie look at the worms they were going to use for bait.

"Dude…" Joe started as he walked up to them.

"You have pink on the side of your head, again." Joe finished and Frankie snapped his head up before quickly walking away.

"Damn It! Frankie!" Nick said before he started chasing him, Nick's girl friend, Lindsay ran behind him, telling him not to hurt the younger eight year old Gray.

"So much for having a conversation." Miley mumbled and Joe laughed before she kissed his neck softly.

"I don't have any hickeys from you." Joe said in a whiny voice tone and Miley giggled before shaking her head as Joe started to walk over to the empty wooden pick nick tables.

Miley smiled before kissing his neck, again.

"Wanna sit with me?" Joe asked before Miley smiled and nodded her head.

"Yeah." She said before they slowly let go of one another and she got off of him.

He sat down on one of the pick nick tables stools before turning to her; Miley smiled and laughed when he pulled her on to his lap; she wrapped her legs around him and let her hands wrap around his neck and loosely play with the ends of his hair softly.

"Every one really does know every body around here…" Joe said as he looked around. Miley giggled and nodded her head before kissing his neck, again.

Joe smiled and rested his head on her shoulder before Miley lifted her head up; she looked around before turning back to him and laughing.

"What?" He asked confused as he smiled at her.

"I'm going to give you a hickey… no one's watching." She said and Joe raised his eye brows at her before she leaned back down and kissed his neck softly before she gently started to suck on it.

Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around her before resting his head on her shoulder as she continued to suck on his neck. "Miley…" He moaned out softly.

He felt Miley's lips form a smile against his skin before she continued to suck on his neck; he smiled softly before letting out a small moan, it was hard to believe almost a week ago when he met her she had never kissed any one before; she had never had a boy friend before; and she had never been affectionate with any one before. He kissed the side of her neck softly.

"Miley…" He moaned out softly before kissing her neck again. She giggled against his skin before she continued to suck on his neck, making him let out another small moan and he just barely tightened his arms around her.

"Have you two had sex, yet?" A voice asked and Joe felt Miley's body tense up and her freeze before he looked up.

He glared when he saw Kevin, smirking with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Kevin!" Joe said in a whiny voice tone, making Kevin laugh.

"Well… I'm just curious; you two can never keep your hands off of one another." Kevin said before shrugging his shoulders.

Joe sighed and buried his head in the crook of Miley's Neck. "No, we haven't and we aren't for a while."

"Oh…" Kevin started before nodding his head.

"By the way, Miley, Your Mom just started to look over at you two." Kevin finished before Miley quickly snapped her head up and detangled her self from Joe before coughing and sitting down be side him, awkwardly.

She looked up, trying to be casual and saw Her Mom; in fact looking over at her giving her a disapproving look.

Miley sighed before looking down as Joe inter twined their hands. She smiled softly and snuggled her head on to his shoulder.

"So… Nick is trying to get the pink out of his hair." Kevin said before he looked over at the two of them.

Miley and Joe laughed softly.

"Frankie is getting really good with the pranks." Joe said nodding his head.

"That he is… we better watch out." Kevin said jokingly before nudging Joe.

Joe laughed and shook his head before turning to Miley. "Aren't you supposed to be socializing?"

Miley groaned before shaking her head. "I'm kind of sort of, like… tired."

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head; making Miley smile.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Robby Ray smiled as he listened to Earl tell a story about this huge fish, he apparently caught one time. Robby Ray honestly thought he was bluffing; but you could never been too sure with Earl.

"That dang fish almost pulled me in to that pond!" Earl said seriously causing the people around them to laugh.

"Oh My Lord, look what that poor is doing to poor little Miley." Robby Ray heard a voice say and his eyes quickly scanned around for Miley.

His eyes widened when he saw her sitting at the pick nick table with her and Joe's cell phones both in her hands; she was smiling and Joe was kissing her neck; it actually looked like he was… biting it.

Robby Ray quickly sat down his glass of fruit punch and walked over there.

He ignored the voice that said. "Go Get Him Robby Ray!"

He could not believe that his sweet little innocent girl was letting that boy just… suck her neck like that. Especially at a charity event.

Robby Ray walked up to the tables and shook his head when Miley giggled before moaning; he saw her shiver when Joe whispered some thing in her ear before he continued kissing her neck and she turned back to the cell phones.

"Miley Ray Stewart." Robby Ray said strictly, Miley jumped up and Joe quickly snapped his head up.

"Daddy! Hi!" Miley said nervously and Robby Ray saw Joe's hands quickly go to Miley's neck and pull start to pull the collars of her shirt up.

He squinted his eyes and glared at Joe when he saw purple bite marks all across Miley's lower neck.

Robby Ray shook his head at how low cut her shirt was. "Miley Ray Stewart; you button that shirt up right this second, Young Lady."

Miley quickly sat down the cell phones and started to button her shirt with fumbling hands before smoothing it out. "I'm Sorry, Daddy!"

"You two are doing too many sexual things." Robby Ray said shaking his head.

"Daddy! People kiss all the time! You and Momma do it!" Miley said as she looked up at him, and Joe awkwardly looked away.

"Your Mother and I are married." Robby Ray said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her strictly.

"Well… Joe's my boy friend." Miley said nodding her head.

"Miley Ray. It's one thing to do this, but to do it in public? Do you want people in this town saying bad things about you?" Robby Ray said before looking around.

Miley softly sighed at him. "Daddy, I don't care what people think of me."

"Um, Mr. Stewart… don't ground Miley or any thing… I was the one, who was, Uh… doing it." Joe said looking back over at him.

Robby Ray turned back to him and shook his head before glaring at him.

"I already told you once to stop touching my daughter." Robby Ray Said.

"I can't be affectionate with her?" Joe asked raising his eye brows at him.

"No, you can not. And especially not in front of me, Joseph." Robby Ray said trying his hardest not to keep glaring at him.

Joe scoffed before he stood up. "That's Bull Shit."

Miley gasped and Robby Ray shook his head. "Do not use vulgar language with me, Joseph."

Joe shook his head before grabbing his cell phone. "Will all do respect, Mr. Stewart. Miley is seventeen years old. She can kiss me if she wants to."

Robby Ray sighed as Joe putt his cell phone in his pocket.

"Miley is also my daughter, and until she is a legal adult; she will do as I say." Robby Ray said strictly.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Dude!"

"Joe, Quit." Miley said standing up and shaking her head at him.

Joe sighed before shaking his head. "What Ever, Lee."

Miley let out a sigh as he started to walk away.

She looked back at Robby Ray. "Daddy…"

Robby Ray shook his head.

Miley sighed again before she quickly handed Her Daddy her cell phone and started to follow Joe's walking body, which was walking away from her. "Joe!"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: I wasnt too pleased with this chapter, it did have some cute fluff in it, I think it could've been better though. Haha. Alright, well I have The All American Rejects "Gives You Hell." and Cobra Star Ships "I Kissed A Boy." Stuck in my head, not that, that was completley random or any thing! Haha, Well. Merry Chrismtas and a Happy New Year to every one! Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	10. The Charity Even Part Two

_**Authors Note: OK, so… this chapter does have mature content, Thank You to Kellie (KellanLutzIsLove.) for helping me with it! Oh, and you all will find out Joe's reasons for a lot of things. Steph, I added a part for you! Haha. Alright, well Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, this chapter isnt that long, but, hey, it's some thing, right? Haha. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA. **_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley moaned as Joe trailed open mouth kisses down her stomach and over her pierced belly button. She had followed him all the way out to the SUV they had rode here in, he was about to leave when she convinced him to talk to her, she told him she was Sorry about that, they had talked, with him telling her not to worry about it, which led to a kiss, which lead to Joe's crazy hormones that Steph will later slap him for working up; and then she found her self in the back seat with her shirt un buttoned and pushed up as Joe trailed kisses down her burning hott skin. She Was Thankful for the Tinted Windows and for that they were probably foggy by now.

She moaned when he started to pull her shorts down her legs. "Joe… weren't not… having sex, right?" She breathed out before moaning as he trailed kisses down her waist line.

"I promise we won't, Lee." He panted out before he started to take off her boy shorts; Miley opened her eyes and sat up.

"Then… what are we doing?" She asked softly.

Joe kissed her chastely on the lips. "I'm just going to… touch you."

"What?" Miley asked wide eyed; too confused to blush at her almost naked body.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "Don't Worry; you won't be breaking you vow to that cute little purity ring." He said as he gestured to the silver purity ring on her marriage finger.

Miley sighed before she nodded her head. "OK."

Joe smiled before kissing her again chastely. "Just… open you legs."

Miley let out a deep breath before she nodded her head and leaned against the door, she hesitantly pulled her legs up before opening them.

Joe smiled at her before hovering over her and kissing her, Miley smiled softly against his lips before opening her mouth. She moaned softly when he slipped his tongue in and let it start to glide along with hers.

She pulled away from the kiss and gasped when she felt his finger go in her.

"Joe… what… are… you… doing?" Miley breathed out as he started moving in his finger in and out of her.

Joe smirked down at her. "I'm touching you, Lee…"

"Oh; Oh My God." She moaned out before arching her head back against the window. Joe watched her amused before he slipped another finger in to her.

"Joe…" She moaned out before closing her eyes and gripping on to his shoulder blades tightly.

Joe smiled before leaning in. "Do you like it?" He whispered huskily in her ear.

Miley moaned as he continued moving his fingers in and out of her. "Mhm." She moaned out, almost panting.

Joe smiled before he let his tongue slowly slip in to her ear lobe; her constant moaning was getting him aroused.

Miley moaned again. "Joe… Oh My God! Joe…"

Joe smiled before removing his tongue from her ear; he slowly brought his face back to hers before pressing his lips down to hers; Miley moaned in to his mouth giving him the advantage to slip his tongue in.

Miley moaned in to his mouth as his fingers continued moving in and out of her, she didn't even care if she was committing a sin right now. This felt amazing beyond words. She slowly let her tongue start to glide along with his.

She pulled away panting; she felt tingles going through out her body; she didn't even feel like she was in her body any more.

Joe watched as her body started to shake; he smirked before pulling his head down. "Oh My God! Joe!" Miley panted out as she felt him start to place kisses all across the in side of her thighs; before she gripped on to the seats as her body shook; she let out a loud moan when she reached her breaking point.

She opened her eyes as she panted; she felt Joe tongue gliding along her thighs before he pulled his head up and smirked at her.

"What…Was…That?" She panted out heavily.

Joe smirked at her. "I couldn't let you get come all over the place."

Miley let out a deep breath before leaning her head against the window as Joe removed his fingers from her.

He smiled before pulling her up and bringing one of his fingers to her mouth; Miley looked at him confused; he raised his eye brows at her and she let out a deep breath before opening her mouth and letting his finger go in; she winced at the taste as she sucked his finger clean; making him moan before he pulled his finger out of her mouth.

He kissed her chastely before sucking his other finger clean.

Miley moaned before burying her head in his shoulder. "Oh My God, Joe." She said softly as she shook her head.

Joe smirked before leaning down to her ear. "It was fun, wasn't it?" He whispered softly in her ear; he smirked when she shivered.

"Yes…" She said honestly as she lifted her head up.

Joe smiled before looking down at his watch. "The charity event officially starts in like… eight minutes."

Miley groaned before throwing her self back against the seat. "I need to go Pray, and ask for forgiveness."

Joe laughed and looked over at her amused.

Miley scoffed and rolled her eyes. "It Isn't Funny!"

Joe smiled and shook his head. "I'm Sorry! It just that… I just gave you an orgasm and you want to go Pray and take it back."

Miley softly sighed at him. "I don't want to take it back; I just want to be for given for it."

Joe smiled at her before kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"You get go ahead and get your self descent, And Pray… And I'll be waiting out side the truck for you." Joe said softly.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "OK." She said before she grabbed her boy shorts and started to slip them on. Joe smiled and opened the door and got out of the truck before closing the door behind him.

"Dude!" He heard a voice call as he smoothed out his cloths.

Joe looked up as Nick walked over to him.

"Is the pink gone?" Nick asked and Joe laughed.

"It's gone, dude." He said nodding his head.

"Dude…" Nick said slowly as he looked back at him.

"What?" Joe asked raising his eye brows at him.

"Are You… Queer?" Nick asked wide eyed.

"What? No! Why?" Joe said before looking at his younger brother weirdly.

"You have come… like all around your mouth." Nick said before shuddering. Joe smiled and wiped his mouth off before turning back to the SUV.

He smirked and turned back to Nick. "Miley."

Nick Gasped At Him. "No Way, Dude! You Got With The Preachers Daughter?"

"Well, we didn't have sex." Joe said before shrugging his shoulders.

"I didn't think she would be that easy…" Nick said before laughing.

Joe glared at him. "She isn't easy!"

"What Ever, Dude… we still have a bet." Nick said smiling.

"I know… I thought Kevin was going to bring it up today." Joe muttered before looking back at the SUV.

"You still have like two more months to take her virginity… I'd hurry up or your motor cycle is so mine." Nick said smiling as he shook his head.

Joe glared at him. "I don't need to hurry… and be sides… I'm feeling a little bit bad about this bet."

Nick raised his eye brows at him. "What are you in love with her or some thing?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "No! She's just… a sweet girl."

Nick gasped before laughing. "You Like Her! Don't You?"

Joe glared at him. "Maybe I Do!"

Nick smirked at him. "Well, if you don't wanna bet her any more… your motor cycle is still mine. We had an agreement."

"The bet is still on." Joe said glaring at him.

Nick laughed and shook his head before they heard the SUV door open and a couple of seconds later Miley walked out before looking in the side mirror and fixing her hair.

She turned to them and jumped when she saw Nick. "Oh! Hi!"

Joe smiled at her. "He's Cool, 'Lee."

Miley blushed and nodded her head before walking up to Joe.

"Don't worry about it; I caught him getting out… I won't tell any one." Nick said smiling at her.

"Thank You." Miley said letting out a deep breath.

"Your Welcome." Nick said smiling before smirking at Joe and walking away.

Joe let out a deep breath before inter twining his and Miley's hand.

He was feeling bad about this bet… he really liked Miley.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Pick up your mouths, every one. Haha, when I told Lindsay, she like… spazzed. Haha. Well, I got a new lap top! A day early for Christmas, but, it's a lot better than my old one… it has A FREAKER ROMOTE CONTROL. A CLICKER. I was like "Holy Shit." My Parents tricked me and putt it in a box that was a neck massager and I was like "What the freak? Do I need to break my neck or some thing?" And then they laughed, My Daddy opened it for me, and I almost had a heart attack, I got a cool bag of socks with it, too…. I like socks, especially ankle ones. I have so many. Haha. But, yeah, I'm so happy! I loveee you all! Merry Christmas And Happy New Years! Also, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	11. Jake Ryan's House Party

_**Authors Note: OK, I know it's a day late! I'm Sorry! Thank Lindsay for making me edit it and update it. Oh and correction: Lindsay did NOT spazz when she found out about the bet. There, are you happy Reeshy Cakes? Haha, I less than 3 you. I hate this chapter, by the way, so if you hate it, too, I'm Sorry. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

Miley smiled softly as Joe gently sucked on her neck. "Joe…" She moaned out softly as she ran her hands through his shaggy hair.

It had been just barely one month since the charity event, She and Joe were still going strong; they had kept to them selves, with the exception of Nick, about what they did that day in one of The Gray's SUV. But, right now Joe had snuck over to her house and climbed up her balcony it was around mid night and he was laying in bed with her, gently sucking her neck.

"Mmmmm. Baby." Miley said before pulling away from him.

Joe looked up at her panting. "Yeah?"

Miley smiled softly. "Lilly and Oliver were going to this party; a couple miles down the road… do you wanna go? It should be just starting?"

Joe smirked down at her. "What happened to that cute little innocent girl who got scared when I would wink at her?"

Miley giggled before shaking her head. "She Met You."

She saw a look of guilt flash through Joe's face and she looked at him confused.

"Are You OK, Baby?" She asked softly as she stroked his cheek.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "I'm OK; you wanna get ready for the party?"

Miley smiled before detangling her self from Joe and walking over to her closet.

Joe smiled before getting out of her bed and walking over to her; Miley giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, they were being quiet, though. Joe smiled before pulling her in to her closet and turning on its light before closing its doors behind them.

Joe smiled before un wrapping his arms around her; Miley let out a deep breath when Joe pulled her big shirt over her head; exposing her bare chest.

Joe smirked at her before he gently placed kisses on her lips; Miley smiled and gripped on to his hair. He smiled before pulling away from her softly.

Miley whimpered at him. "Your making me want to take off my purity ring and give my self to you on every inch of my room."

Joe smirked at her. "Well… maybe we can have sex, one day."

Miley bit her lip. "Maybe We Can…"

Joe smiled before grabbing her black lacy bra and helping her putt it on; he clasped it before Miley grabbed the black and white striped long sleeved v neck shirt. Joe smiled and helped her putt it on; Miley giggled before pulling her hands under her shirt and lifting her bra up before pulling her hands out of it and straightening it out. She went to grab a light blue pair of skinny jeans when Joe stopped her; she looked at him confused.

He smirked before grabbing a small pair of dark blue jean short shorts; she had bought them the other day but she didn't think she would actually wear them. They could be described as "Daisy Dukes."

Miley bit her lip before Joe kneeled down and started to pull down her sweat pants; she softly laughed before holding on to his shoulders as she stepped out of them and he putt the shorts on her, She felt goose bumps go up her body as he stood up straight and pulled the shorts up before zipping and buckling them for her; he grabbed her tan belt before pulling it through the belt holes and buckling it for her.

Miley smiled and placed a chaste kiss to his lips and pulling away before she grabbed a pair of calve high white and gray socks and her knee high black leather boots.

"I'm going to go to the bath room and do my hair and make up… you just get ready." She said before Joe smirked and kissed her again, she smiled against his lips before pulling away and opening the closet doors with her socks and boots still in her hands; she walked in to her bath room and Joe smiled before grabbing her cloths he just took off of her before turning off her closet light and walking out of the door and leaving it opened behind him.

He sat her cloths down on her bed as he heard Miley close her bath room door; He smiled and turned to her full length mirror. He grabbed his shirt off of her bed; he was wearing only a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of gray and white ankle socks.

He pulled the dark blue shirt on; it was tight and clung to his muscular body; showing off the out lines of his muscular chest and abs perfectly.

He smiled before slipping on his black and white converse as he sat down on the bed and pulling up their tongues; with each passing day he was feeling guiltier and guiltier about the bet he made with Nick and Kevin. Now, when ever he saw Miley he would feel tingles go down his spine, and as much as he hated to admit it… he was whipped... and he was in love with Miley Ray Stewart.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled as she took the black helmet off of her head and Joe putt the kick stand up on the motor cycle. She knew she wasn't suppose to be riding it; but it wasn't like Her Parents would find out… and she liked riding it. Joe had pushed it to the end of her street before he cranked it up and they got on it and rode off to the party which was like three miles away.

Joe laughed and took off his helmet as Miley got off of the bike and took the hair bow out of her hair; making her naturally wavy curly hair that was now straightened fall down her back; she had applied her usual make up with light black smoky eye shadow and a little bit of Vaseline to her lips, before they left. Joe smiled and got off of the bike and they sat their helmets down on the bikes handle bars before strapping them on to it. Joe smiled again before taking the key out of his motor cycle; and putting it in his pocket. There was music blaring from the house.

Miley smiled before Joe inter twined their hands; she stuffed her hair bow in the small pocket of her jean shorts; She let out a deep breath as they walked through the door of the house before closing it behind them, they were automatically hit with the strong smell of alcohol. Miley coughed before shaking her head. Joe looked over at her and laughed.

"Are You Good?" He asked before kissing her cheek.

"I'm Good." She answered and smiled when he kissed her other cheek.

"Good." Joe said nodding his head before coughing.

Miley laughed and shook her head.

"Miley! Joe!" A voice said and Miley smiled when Lilly walked up to them.

"Lilly!" Miley said before giving her a one armed hug.

"Girl; what are you wearing? You're all hoochie-fied." Lilly said as he looked at her and smiling.

Joe laughed and shook his head. "I think she looks sexy."

Lilly laughed and shook her head. "She Does! Alright! Well… I'm going to find Oliver, have fun! I told you it wouldn't kill you to live a little bit!"

And with that she walked away.

Joe smiled before they started walking through the crowded house of dancing teenagers. Joe raised his eye brows as he looked around.

"I didn't think Franklin was this big." He said over the music.

"Neither Did I… some new family just moved in to this house from Nashville… I guess these people are their friends." She said leaning in to him.

Joe smiled and nodded his head. "Wanna Dance?"

Miley giggled and nodded her head before he wrapped his arms around her. Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, making Joe smile at her.

Joe smiled and pulled her closer, Miley giggled and rested her head on his shoulder as they moved along to the beat of the music; she sighed softly, taking in Joe's scent. She wanted to tell him she loved him so bad, but she didn't want to freak him out; even though it was true. She was in love with him.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe laughed and Miley giggled before pulling the bottle of Three Olive's Cherry Vodka to her lips and took a gulp out of it. Miley giggled after she swallowed it before handing the bottle to Joe. He laughed and Miley giggled before leaning in to him as he took a big gulp from it before pulling the bottle away from his mouth, Miley smiled and kissed his neck before she started to bite and suck at it.

"Miley! Joe!" A voice said and Joe looked up laughing as Lilly walked up to them with Oliver and a dirty blonde haired guy at her side.

"Lilly! Hi!" Joe said before laughing. Miley giggled against his skin before pulling away from him and grabbing the bottle; taking a big sip from it.

"Are you two… drunk?" Oliver asked wide eyed.

Miley swallowed before pulling the bottle away from her lips. "No!"

"No, Lee! I Think We Are!" Joe said looking over at her before laughing.

Miley giggled and leaned in to him before handing the bottle; which he took a big gulp from it before swallowing it and pulling the bottle away from his lips.

Lilly stifled a laugh before shaking her head. "Miles, Joe… this is Jake Ryan; he lives here… he just moved here from Nashville, Tennessee."

"Hi." Miley said giggling.

"Hi." Joe said before letting out a laugh and wiping his eyes.

"How are you two going to get home?" Jake asked raising his eye brows at them.

Miley giggled before turning to Joe. "Maybe we won't have to go home." She said before pressing her body up against his.

Joe smiled before leaning down and kissing her; automatically slipping his tongue in her mouth. Miley moaned in to his mouth before she lost her balance; causing her to stumble and pull away from him. Joe laughed and Miley giggled leaning in to him before he kissed her softly before pulling away.

"Your Parents… are going to… kill me." Joe said and Miley giggled.

Jake stifled a laugh as Lilly shook her head.

"Yeah, Joe… They Are." Oliver said before rolling his eyes.

Miley giggled before gasping excitedly. "Lilly! Guess… What?"

Lilly raised her eye brows at her. "What, Miles?"

"I don't know!" Miley said before she started laughing; Joe laughed and she leaned in to him before taking a big swig from the bottle.

"Give Me That." Oliver said shaking his head as Miley handed the bottle to Joe as she swallowed; Joe took a big gulp of it before swallowing it.

Oliver snatched the bottle away from him and Joe gasped before Oliver pushed past the people in the crowded kitchen and dumped it down the sink.

"Hey!" Joe said, slurring his words.

Lilly raised the eye brows; the bottle was just barely have empty and they were both drunk off of their asses.

"We need to get them home." Lilly said softly.

Jake nodded his head and Oliver walked back over to them after setting the empty Three Olives Cherry Vodka bottle down on the counter.

_**Authors Note: OK, so yeah, they're in love. Haha. I hate the drunk scene. I was going some where else with the story and I decided to use it, but I took a different turn with the story, so, oh well! Haha. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They make me smile really big!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	12. The Morning After The Party

_**Authors Note: This chapter is for Steph (TnniSteph IS KRAZY KOOL.) check out her stories and Lindsay's (Nick Show Me Your Super Powers.) stories, too! Alright, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! I absoulutely hate this chapter, though. It. Sucks.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley groaned when she woke up the next morning; she slowly let her eyes flutter open when she felt an arm draped across her. She smiled softly knowing who that watch belonged to before she turned over.

"Joe…" She said softly; as she ignored the throbbing in her head.

"Mommy… Frankie hit me with the base ball bat, again." Joe mumbled before snuggling his head in to the pillow.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "Joe… Wake Up."

Joe groaned before lifting his head up. His eyes quickly widened and he looked down at his watch. "Shit! I am so fucking grounded!" He said as he quickly got out of the bed. Miley winced at the loud noise.

"Ugh." She said throwing her self back on the bed.

"My head feels like it's going to fall off." Joe said before groaning.

Miley whimpered softly. "I am never getting drunk again."

Joe sighed before laying back down on her bed and pulling out his cell phone; Miley watched as he pressed a couple of buttons and pressed the phone to his ear. "Nick? Can you cover for me?… I don't know… just say Miley was throwing up last night and called me so I came over to check on her and I fell asleep… they haven't woke up, yet, right? Well… go UN plug their alarm clocks and I'll be home in like twenty minutes… alright, OK, Fine, Deal. Thank You… Bye."

"Baby…" Miley said shaking her head.

"Hhmm?" Joe asked looking back over at her.

"I think you left your motor cycle at that who ever's house." Miley mumbled before snuggling in to her pillow.

Joe groaned before hitting a couple of buttons on his cell phone and putting it back to his ear. "Nick… one more thing. I left my motor cycle at some guy's house last night… ugh, Nick, not now… I don't know… it's like three miles away from Miley's house… it's a tan house… get Kevin to go get it… Alright, OK, sure, dude fine. Alright, Thank You… Bye."

Joe sighed before turning his cell phone off and turning to face Miley.

"I love you." He said softly and Miley let her eyes widen.

"What?" Miley asked wide eyed. Did he really just say that to her?

Joe's eyes widened. "Oh My God. Shit, Miley… I'm Sorry; I get it----"

Miley smiled and shook her head. "----I love you, too."

"Alright and I get that, but if you---- What?" Joe asked shocked.

Miley giggled and looked at him amused. "I love you, too, Joe."

Joe smiled before pressing his lips to hers; Miley smiled against his lips before pulling away. "My head is like… throbbing."

Joe groaned and nodded his head. "Mine is too. I feel horrible right now."

Miley sighed before kissing him gently on the lips before he pulled away. She rested her head on his chest softly.

Did they really just tell one another that they loved each other?

It seemed like every thing was happening so fast.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley giggled and held on to Joe tighter; he was giving her a piggy back from the parking lot at Palm Lakes; it had been about three days since the party and Lilly and Oliver told them about a cook out them and some people were gonna have at the lake and then a bon fire later that night. So, right now Joe was running through the entrance and Miley was smiling hugging him tightly.

"Miles!" Lilly squealed as they reached the dock; Miley giggled before Joe slowly sat her down and she let go of him.

"Hi, Lilly." Miley said before hugging her tightly.

"Hi, Mr. How was the hang over?" Lilly said smirking at Joe when they pulled away from the hug.

He rolled his eyes. "Horrible."

Joe heard a voice that he didn't recognize laugh and he looked up to see the Jake Ryan guy who through the party the other night walking up to them.

"Dude… you guys were wasted." Jake said before smiling at them.

"It was your party, right?" Miley asked before she sat her purse down on one of the pick nick tables.

Jake nodded his head. "That It Was."

Miley smiled and nodded her head before a voice started to come from her purse. She looked down at it.

"Joooooe! Dude, answer your phoneeeee! It's Garboooo! Whooooaa, that rhymed." The voice started and Miley raised her eye brows.

"Garbbooo and Joooooee, we rhyme like all the time; cause were in our prime and we don't take dimes----" Joe quickly grabbed his I Phone out of Miley's purse, blushing.

"Hello?" He said answering his phone.

Miley looked over at him amused as Lilly and Jake started to laugh.

"Oh Dude! Seriously?" Joe said before letting out a laugh. "Alright, I can't wait. Yeah, sure, oh, really did you?" Joe nodded his head. "Alright, I'll talk to you later, can't wait to see you, dude." He said hanging up with a laugh.

Miley looked over at him before laughing. "Nice… Ring Tone."

"Hey! We made it before I moved here! We needed a good laugh!" Joe said before putting his cell phone back in to her purse.

"Were in our prime and we don't take dimes?" Jake asked before laughing.

Joe glared at him. "Don't Mock Us! Dude, we had been friends since we were like in diapers… and we like to rap about weird stuff!"

Miley laughed before shaking her head.

"Well, Greg's coming down the day before my birth day… you can meet him." Joe said in a sing song voice tone and Miley smiled.

"I Can't Wait." She said back in a sing song voice tone before Joe pressed his lips softly to hers.

Miley smiled against his lips before he pulled away and pressed his lips back to hers before pulling away again and pressing his lips back to hers and pulling away once more. Miley smiled and bit her lip.

"Guys!" Oliver said running up to them.

"Why aren't we making waves in that lake?" He asked raising his eye brows.

Miley giggled before Joe took off his gray pocket shirt; leaving him in only in camouflage surfer shorts; he kicked off his flip flops as Lilly, Oliver And Jake ran down to the dock with some other people.

Miley pulled her Green summer dress off revealing a bright red bikini with white out lines on it; she had a silver belly button ring on with three cherries as it ball with leaves on it; it bounced off of her stomach when she walked.

She smiled before kicking off her Green flip flops; She giggled when Joe grabbed her bridal style and began to run down the dock, making the wind whip in her face and her eyes squeeze closed as he got closer to the end of it.

She screamed and hugged him tightly before he jumped in to the water; she giggled when they resurfaced.

"I Love You, Lee." Joe said softly before kissing her tenderly on the lips.

"I Love You, Too, Joe." Miley replied smiling once they pulled away; Joe smiled and pressed his lips back to hers before they pulled away and climbed up the ladder on the dock and got back on it.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, so, yeah, they finally told one another they loved one another. There's gonna be a little bit of drama in the next chapter. I'll post it tommorrow or the next day if you read Lindsay (Nick Show Me Your Super Powers.) new story: "I Cant Breathe With Out You, But I Have To." And Steph's (TnniSteph IS KRAZY KOOL'S.) New Story "Lies Bleed From Your Teeth, But I Still Love You." And revieewww! Reeviewwww! Them! Please! And Thank You! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. I promise the next chapter will be better!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	13. The Party At The Lake

_**Authors Note: OK, so a lot of people had concern about Gregory (I loove calling him that....) being the one causing the drama. No, he is actually an innocent by stander, crap, I just gave away that theres gonna be drama when he shows up.... HE DIDNT DO IT! (: Alright, well Thank You, Thank You for allll of your wonderful reviews. You honestly do not know how happy they make me.! (: Oh, and in the last chapter, I wasnt demmanding reviews for my self or any thing, I was just being crazy and doing it for other peoples stories even though every one already reads them. Haha.! (: Alright, well, here is this chapter.! (: I hope you all like it, and once again Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. I'm gonna try and respond to ALL reviews today.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled as she watched Joe's lips slowly lower to hers, she was prepared to close her eyes and kiss him back when their lips just lightly touched before he pulled his head up; still looking in her eyes only now his lips were above hers. She whimpered when he did so and she saw the amusement in his eyes; how his soft, beautiful, warm, welcoming lips formed that signature smirk.

"Did you want me to kiss you?" He whispered softly; his hott breath tickling down her face and lingering on her lips.

Miley smiled and leaned in; only to have him lean back just a bit from her; but leaving their fore heads touching.

"Yes… I want you to kiss me." She whispered back, after whimpering, again.

The sun was still shining and it was blazing hott out side; Joe was sitting some one's lounge chair and Miley was sitting on his lap, the last time she looked up every one was getting the stuff ready for the food.

"You Do?" Joe whispered before leaning back in; Miley smiled as his lips were about to touch hers before he pulled away, again.

"Joe." She said in a whiny voice tone; Joe smiled before kissing both sides of her mouth; Miley moaned softly and Joe smiled, again.

"I Don't Know…" He continued on, teasing her, Miley rolled her eyes and leaned back in to kiss him, He smirked and let their lips lightly brush together before he pulled back away and rested his fore head against hers.

"Baby…" Miley said sticking out her bottom lip.

Joe smirked before pulling her closer to him, if that was even possible, before slowly letting his lips kiss her top lip, bringing them in between his lips before he pulled back away from her.

"I want us to have sex." He said, leaving their lips close together.

He watched as Miley looked down. "Joe… My Purity Ring."

Joe sighed softly, he liked Miley… but he couldn't loose this bet. He had wanted that motor cycle for ever; he had just gotten it for his nineteenth birth day almost one year ago. He had been trying to convince His Parents since he got his drivers license to let him get a motor cycle; and they finally did.

"But… I Love You." He said softly before brushing his lips back against hers before slowly letting his lips peel off of hers, still leaving them close together. He hated that he was playing The "But, I Love You." Card. Yeah, Sure he loved her… but when he had just said it, it had a double meaning behind it. It wasn't just the truth; it was a move to slip his way in to her pants.

"I Love You, Too…" Miley said looking back up at him.

"I want to make love to you, though… I want to give my whole entire self to you and you give your whole entire self to me… I want to remember us for ever…" He said softly as he looked in to her eyes; looking in to her eyes was filling his own eyes with love and emotion.

He saw her eyes start to water and there was a shine in them. "Joe… I'm not ready to have sex… not yet."

"Lee… I want to give my self to you before this summers over… I'm going to college next year… I don't know how I'll be able to be away from you for like eight hours a day… I Love You… you're a huge part of my life right now…" He said before he brushed his lips back against hers before pulling away, again.

"Just… Give Me Time… OK?" Miley said softly and Joe softly sighed before nodding his head.

"Alright, Baby… But Just Remember, I Love You." He Said Softly.

"I Love You, Too." Miley Said Smiling; causing Joe to smile before leaning in and pressing his lips back to hers softly; finally a real kiss; before he pulled away.

"Are you two love birds ready?" A voice asked and Joe looked up, finally pulling his fore head away from Miley's to see Jake standing there smiling happily.

Joe looked back at Miley. "Are We Good?"

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "We're Good."

Joe smiled before helping her off of him and standing up.

"So, Miley… you're not a vegetarian, right?" Jake asked as he and Miley started walking, with Jake's arm on Miley's shoulder.

Joe raised his eye brows and glared at him before he started walking behind them. He heard Miley giggle and saw her shake her head.

"No, I Like Meat." She said nodding her head.

"Good." Jake said pulling Miley closer to him as they walked up to the pick nick tables. Joe shook his head and walked up to them, grabbing Miley's hand and pulling her away from Jake.

Miley giggled and wrapped one of her arms around Joe as they started walking up the pick nick tables, with Jake trailing behind them.

"Here." Joe said picking up his shirt.

"Oh, I'm Fine, Baby." Miley said before shrugging her shoulders.

"Putt It On." Joe said letting go of her making Miley look at him confused.

"Baby…" Miley said confused. Did she not make this bikini look good?

"I said to fucking putt it on!" Joe snapped turning to her; making Miley jump back and the every one look over at them.

Joe sighed when he saw the fear in her eyes. "No, Lee… I'm Sorry."

Miley let out a deep breath before quickly putting on the shirt and turning away from him, Joe sighed as she sat down at the table.

"Baby… I'm Sorry." He said sitting down be side her on the bench connected to the table; he had his legs hanging off of both sides facing her.

"It's Fine." Miley said before turning away from him and finding interest in her watch. Joe sighed softly.

"No, Lee… you didn't deserve that." He said softly before grabbing her hands and inter twining them with his.

Miley sighed before turning to face him; letting her lets hang off of each side of the bench connected to the pick nick tables; like Joe's were, talk about déjà vu.

"Baby, It's OK." She said softly.

Joe sighed before kissing both of her hands. "I shouldn't have talked to you like that; you didn't do any thing wrong."

Miley sighed before Joe let go of her hands; she let out a giggle when he pulled her legs up and pulled them around his waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Do you remember this?" He asked as he smiled at her.

Miley blushed and nodded her head. "I Do, It's Such Déjà VU."

Joe smiled and nodded his head. "It Is."

"What Is?" Lilly asked confused and Miley and Joe looked up to see practically every one at the table looking at them.

"This is how our first… kiss happened." Miley said before giggling.

Joe laughed and leaned in before kissing her softly and pulling away.

Miley giggled and wrapped her arms around him. "I Love You."

"I Love You, Too." Joe replied smiling at her.

"OK, you two… are just all lovey dovey; and it's so freaking gross." Amber said before rolling her eyes. Joe rolled his eyes and Miley giggled softly.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"OK, OK." Amber said before taking a sip of her fruit punch wine cooler before sitting it back down be side her on the dock.

Miley smiled and leaned in to Joe's chest, the sun had set not too long ago and soon enough they were going to start the bon fire, but right now every one was hanging out on the end of the big dock.

"Let's Play Truth Or Dare." Amber continued on smiling.

"Truth Or Dare? Seriously?" Carter, one of the guys said.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "I'll go first… Jake, truth or dare?"

Jake bit his lip. "Truth."

Ashley giggled and shook her head. "OK… what do you think of me?"

Jake raised his eye brows at her. "Um… Uh, You're Cool?"

Ashley giggled before nodding her head. "OK, You Go Now."

"OK… Joe." Jake said turning to him.

Joe looked up from whispering some thing in Miley's Ear. "Yeah?"

"Truth Or Dare?" Jake asked smiling at him.

"Dare." Joe said with out hesitation, making Miley laugh.

"I dare you to… make out with Megan." Jake said and Joe looked at him wide eyed before turning to the black haired girl sitting be side Carter; sure, she was gorgeous, she looked like she could be a model, but he didn't like her like that.

Miley gasped and looked at Jake wide eyed.

"Dude!" Joe said glaring at him.

Jake laughed before taking a sip of his beer. "You chose dare, dude."

Joe sighed before turning to Miley. "Lee, I promise you it means nothing."

Miley sighed before she nodded her head. "OK, Baby."

Joe kissed her softly before letting go of her and walking over to Megan before sitting down be side her. She actually looked kind of soft of happy.

Joe turned to her awkwardly before leaning in and letting his eyes find Miley's; he sighed before turning back to Megan and pressing his lips to hers; she automatically opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. She moaned softly in to his mouth and Joe kept his eyes opened, un like Megan's closed eyes. He let his eyes look over to Miley, who was biting her lip; she let her eyes lock with hers and he told her he was Sorry With his eyes and she told him it was OK With her eyes back, but that didn't stop him from feeling bad. Megan moaned in to his mouth as their tongue's glided together before wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe looked down before turning back to Megan and letting his tongue rub against hers. He felt his mind go blank and he let his eyes droop close when Megan moaned in to his mouth again and played with the ends of his hair. He quickly snapped his eyes opened and pulled away from her, surprising her.

"Done!" He said before quickly pulling out of her hold and getting up before walking back over to Miley and sitting back down be side her.

He turned to her. "I'm Sorry."

Miley shook her head. "It's OK." She said before pressing his lips softly to his before pulling away; Joe wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled her head in to his chest.

"Alright…" Joe said looking around the group.

"K.C. Truth Or Dare?" He asked and the dirty blonde haired guy looked up at him, before thinking.

"Truth." K.C. Said nodding his head.

Joe smiled and nodded his head before thinking. "OK, UM, UH, Does… Lilly sing in front of her mirror?"

K.C. looked at Joe before laughing. "Nice Question."

"Dude, I have nothing… and be side you're her brother." Joe said before shrugging his shoulders and laughing.

"I don't think she sings in front of her mirror… it isn't broken." K.C. said before shrugging his shoulders. Joe laughed and rested his head on Miley's shoulder when Lilly gasped and punched K.C. in the shoulder, making him laugh with Joe.

"Alright, Amber, Truth Or Dare?" K.C. asked looking over at her.

"Dare." Amber said smiling at him.

"I dare you to… putt down your cell phone." K.C. said and Amber gasped at him.

He slowly sat her cell phone down be side her. "Fine."

"This Game Sucks." Megan said before rolling her eyes.

Amber smirked before turning to her. "Megan, Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth." Megan said smirking back at her.

"Did you like kissing Joe?" Amber asked smiling innocently at her.

Joe looked down awkwardly before kissing Miley's neck softly.

"Yeah, he kisses like really good." Megan said before shrugging her shoulders.

Miley resisted the urge to glare at her.

"I love you, Lee, only you." Joe whispered in her ear and Miley smiled softly before he kissed her neck, again and pulled away from her.

"Alright, Miley… Truth Or Dare?" Megan asked smiling at her.

"Um… I Guess, Uh, Dare…" Miley said before squeezing her eyes shut. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid girl. You. should. have. learned. from. Joseph's. mistake.

"Since Jake dared Joe to kiss me… I dare you to make out with Jake!" Megan said happily and Miley snapped her eyes open.

"Oh My God." She whispered before looking over at Jake, who was offering her an apologetic smile.

"I love you and only you." Miley whispered to Joe after hearing him take in a sharp breath.

Joe sighed softly, letting out his deep breath. "I love you, too."

She sighed before getting out of Joe arms and walking over to Jake before sitting down be side him.

Miley sighed softly before Jake leaned in, she hesitantly opened her mouth once their lips touched and Jake let his tongue slowly go in to her mouth before it started to rub along be side hers. Miley squeezed her eyes shut as Jake cupped her face gently. She lost all of her thought when she moaned softly in to his mouth and just let her eyes lightly stay closed. She let her hand get tangled in his hair as their tongue's glided together. He moaned softly in to her mouth before pulling him closer to her. Miley moaned softly back in to his mouth as their tongue's continued to rub together. Not even a second later she felt Jake pulling her on to his lap; and as soon as he did she felt her self being yanked away from him.

She snapped her eyes open just as Jake was standing up and Joe pushed him.

"Joe, Quit." Miley said softly as she stood up.

Joe looked over at her and glared. "You're a fucking slut." He spat angrily, making the people around them, including Miley gasp.

"Excuse Me?" She asked hurt; Joe never talked like that to her before.

Joe glared at her before he roughly grabbed Megan and pulled her up before harshly pressing his lips to hers, and automatically slipping his tongue in her mouth once it opened. She moaned in to his mouth as his tongue started to explore her mouth and she pressed her body up against his. Joe moaned softly in to her mouth, it being fake of course, before he pulled away from her and glared at the shocked Miley.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He spat angrily before he started to walk away.

"Joe, Dude… it was just a dare. You don't need to hurt Miley." Oliver said standing up.

Joe stopped and turned back around. "Oliver, Fuck Off."

Oliver shook his head and Miley quickly ran up to Joe.

"Baby…" She said softly as she tried to hug him, only to have him push her away as soon as she wrapped her arms around him.

"You liked kissing him." Joe said quietly and Miley sighed when she saw hurt in his eyes.

"Joe… it was just weird for me, he was my only kiss be sides you." Miley said softly as she started to stroke his cheek.

Joe sighed before looking down. "I don't know, Lee."

"I forgave you for sleeping with that blonde girl at the mall!" Miley said getting angry. Joe angrily shook his head.

"We weren't together then!" He said before pushing her away, again.

"Well, you just kissed Megan! And two times, Joe!" Miley said raising her voice tone as her anger rose.

Joe glared at her before roughly grabbing her, making Miley gasp before he pressed his lips down harshly to hers. Miley felt her eyes droop close as Joe pulled her up and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Unlike he usually did, he didnt bite at her lip or shove his tongue in her mouth. He just gave her a chaste kiss, it was hard against their lips, but it was passionate, he felt all of his anger at her, at Jake, at hims self channeling in to passion in to the kiss. He hated him self for making that bet. He felt disgusted with him self. He hated him self for falling in love with Miley, but at the same time, he was in a weird way, proud of him self, for finding a girl like Miley.

Joe pulled away from her. "I Love You."

"I Love You, Too." Miley replied softly. "And... I'm Sorry."

"I'm Sorry, Too." Joe replied before kissing her back chastely before pulling back away from her, again.

Miley smiled and ran her hands through his black shaggy hair softly.

That was like, their shortest fight, ever, and most passionate kiss. Ever.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: I hate using cliches. Using Jake. I love Jake/Miley.... on the show and some times on fan fiction. I love Miley/Joe more, though.! (: Ah, they're just sooo cute together.! (: Well, yeah, so I have a new story called "Thirteen." and JSS2420 (Jen.) said she liked it, along with this one and my stories. And yeah, I'm a little bit shocked. Because. She. Is. like. the. best. writer. ever. And I'm.... er, me. Haha. But, yeah, it won't interfere with this story and neither will "Every Thing I Ever Loved." (A reposted story that got deleted.) because they're already written and I'm basically almost done writing this story, "God Love Her." ! (: Haha. I made a sucky story banner it's in my profile if you wanna check it out.! (: Alright, well Thank You, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You for all of your amazing reviews, they make me smile so big! (: I loveee you, all. In a non creepy way.! (: Hahahaaa.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	14. Joe's Getting Really Deperate

_**Authors Note: OK, this is for Lindsayyy.! (: Yeah, I was just wondering, I've been getting a lot of new reviewers (not that I mind) I was just wondering, are any of the older readers still reading this? (: Alrightty, well I have Britney Spears "Toy Soldier." (great song, by the way.) stuck in my head. Do you know how happy reviews would make me? (: Very Happy. Haha. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! **_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

Joe smiled softly; it was a little later that night and every one was just sitting around the bon fire talking; Miley still had his shirt on and was sitting on his lap; gently sucking his neck. The bon fire was making her skin glow and bringing warmth to every one's bodies. And it was making crackling sounds; it was a surprisingly comfortable sound. Joe found him self tired from the warm and comfort; he just wanted to fall asleep right then and there.

Miley pulled away from him and softly grabbed the bottle of cheap wine in his hand before taking a sip of it.

He looked over at her and smiled. "I thought you didn't want to get drunk, again, Lee?" He asked amused; Miley smiled and shook her head.

"It's not as strong… and be sides; I'm not going to drink all of it." She said before snuggling in to his chest.

Joe smiled and grabbed the bottle from her. "You're Right, You're Not." He said before bringing it to his lips and taking a sip out of it. Miley smiled softly and play fully rolled her eyes as he swallowed and pulled it away from his lips before letting it rest in his hands on his leg.

"Today has been… fun." Lilly said nodding her head awkwardly.

Joe looked over at her and raised her eye brows. "It was a fucking blast." He said sarcastically and she glared at him.

Miley laughed softly before shaking her head.

"We're not gonna have to carry you two home, again, are we?" Jake asked as he gestured to the bottle of cheap wine.

Miley rolled her eyes at him. "We're Fine, We are not going to get drunk, again."

"I honestly never thought I would see the day that Miley Ray Stewart went wild." Amber said before shaking her head.

"I Know, Right! Me Too! I never thought she would basically be having sex; drinking and riding on a motor cycle…" Ashley added before shaking her head.

Joe laughed and kissed the top of Miley's head softly.

Miley smiled and shook her head. "I am so not wild, Y'all."

"A month and a half ago I would have agreed… you know before you met Joe." Lilly said before play fully rolling her eyes.

"I did so not make her wild!" Joe said before taking another sip of the wine.

"Well… you brought it out in her." Oliver said before shrugging his shoulders.

Miley laughed and Joe was about to say some thing when they saw four people walk up to the bon fire. Joe laughed when he saw who they were.

"Dude, Thank You so much for inviting us to the party." Nick said sarcastically as He and Kevin sat down in two different chairs, Lindsay and Danielle beside them.

"Your Welcome, Man." Joe said nodding his head.

Kevin rolled his eyes play fully. Joe smiled before leaning down and kissing Miley softly before pulling away, making her smile softly.

"So have you taken her virginity, yet?" Kevin asked curiously, and Nick tried not to start laughing, causing Lindsay to raise her eye brows at him. Joe's eyes quickly widened.

"Kevin! Shut Up!" He said glaring at his older brother.

"No, Kevin, It Wouldn't." Nick said before rolling his eyes and smirking at Joe.

"You guys are weird." Miley said laughing before shaking her head as Joe took another sip from the bottle of cheap wine.

Joe laughed and shook his head, shooting a glare to Kevin and Nick.

"But, I still love you." Miley said smiling before kissing him softly on the lips.

Joe smiled when she pulled away from the kiss. "I love you, too." He said before pressing his lips back to hers.

Kevin looked over at Nick wide eyed.

Joe pulled away from the kiss and Miley smiled before resting her head on his chest; Nick watched as his older brother sighed before looking down at Miley and kissing the top of her head. Oh My God. Joe was really in love with her.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe sighed as he walked in to the church the next morning; he had slept in and when His Parents and his brothers left he was about to take his shower and get ready so he had driven him self to church today. He was wearing white pants; they weren't too tight; but they weren't too baggy; they were just right; a tight blue shirt with a black vest and bright red superga sneakers. He was sure no one else be sides him could pull this look off; and he had to admit… he looked damn good; not that he was being conceited.

He smiled when he saw Miley's curly hair fling around as she turned to see who walked in; she smiled when she saw him.

'I Love You.' He mouthed to her, making her smile.

'I Love You, Too.' She mouthed back to him before turning back around.

Joe smiled before he quickly walked over to His Family as Robby Ray continued on with his speech; He sat down and Paul Senior handed him A Bible and told him the verse they were at; Joe Thanked him before quickly finding the verse and reading along with it before Robby Ray continued on with his speech.

"Now, I am sure all of you know my daughter; Miley Ray." Robby Ray started since Miley was about to help organize another event.

"Wooo!" Joe hollered before Denise slapped his shoulder.

"I know you know who she is, Joseph." Robby Ray said as He and the church laughed. Miley laughed and turned to face Joe; he winked at her and she smiled before turning back around.

"Well, God Love My Little Miley Ray…" Robby Ray continued on and Miley smiled again as she continued to listen to him.

"Any Ways; Miley will be helping organize another event; in three weeks we are going to hold our annual Franklin County Fair; now some of, not all of, but some of the proceeds will go to Florida to help with their latest hurricane disasters; I'm sure that most of you have met The Ryan's, they just moved here not too long ago; Well, their lovely son, Jake, will be helping Miley organize it; so if you want a booth, just be sure to get a hold of them for the information." Robby Ray finished and Joe looked confused; Miley had never told him she was doing a charity event with Jake; when did this happen?

A couple of minutes later every one started clapping as Robby Ray's speech ended; Joe smiled before the choir started to play; He watched as Miley hugged Robby Ray and he kissed the top of her head for turning to Susan and Jackson; he got up and smiled when Miley started to walk over to him.

"Hi." She said smiling before hugging him tightly; she was wearing a dark purple flowy dress that went to her middle thigh with brown cow boy boots on and her light brown naturally wavy curly hair down.

"Hi, Baby." He said rocking their bodies back and forth before pulling away. He leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"So… you didn't tell me You and Jake were gonna be doing the fair… I would have helped you." He said casually as they started walking.

"Well, I just found out this morning; and Jake had already volunteered to help; he knew about it first thing because His Dad is the Church's new accountant." Miley said before shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh… well, I can help; you know. I did do a perty good job on the fishing charity." Joe said before nudging her.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "It's Alright; I think we've got it."

Joe smiled softly when she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away as they continued to walk.

"So… where do you wanna go today? Your House? My House? The Diner? Or some where else?" Joe asked casually as they walked out of the church.

"Well… My Parents are going to dinner after Church with some friends… and Jackson's going to be hanging out with this girl he's been seeing… do you wanna come over to my house?" Miley said smiling at him.

"Alone in an empty house with you… Of Course!" He said before Miley laughed and shook her head.

"So… did you ask for forgiveness, yet?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Yes, I Did… and don't say it like it's some joke." Miley said glaring at him.

Joe smiled before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her in to his chest as they walked. "You know that I'm just kidding, Baby." He said softly before kissing the top of her head.

"I Know, I Know." She said softly before snuggling her head in to his chest as they continued walking.

He smiled before they stopped as the church continued to fill out; she smiled before they wrapped their arms around one another; he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. "You look gorgeous, like always." He said softly when he pulled away from the kiss.

Miley Smiled. "Thank You." She said softly as she smiled at him.

"Your Welcome." Joe replied before kissing her again softly on the lips.

"You look perty good your self… I think you are the only person on this universe who could pull off that look." She said before laughing.

Joe laughed and smiled at her. "Thank You."

"Your Welcome." Miley replied before hugging him, again tightly.

He kissed the top of Miley's head, again and sighed when he saw Nick and Kevin walk by pointing to their watches; indicating that he was running out of time.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"So, Lee…" Joe started before laying back on Miley's bed after kicking off his shoes and taking off his vest; Miley took off her cow boy boots before laying down in the bed be side him.

"Yeah, Baby?" She asked as she snuggled in to his chest and he wrapped an arm around her, softly pulling her closer to him.

"Have You… Uh, thought about you, Um, know… what we talked about at the lake?" He asked softly before kissing the top of her head.

"Joe I----" Miley started before Joe cut her off.

"Lee, I know about your purity ring and every thing… but, God; I feel bad for this… but I don't know if I can hold out this long… I'm Scared a girl's just gonna flirt with me and I'm going to do some thing with her that I can't do with you." He said softly as he stroked her hair; OK, it may have been a lie; but he needed her to give in; and soon.

He felt Miley tense up and he faked a sigh. "I'm Sorry, Lee."

"Well, if you really love me… you can contain your self." Miley said before nodding her head.

Joe scrunched up his face and glared down at her. "But… Lee, I'm a guy it's way more different for us… once we've done that, we need it… it's like air."

Miley bit her lip softly and Joe could tell she was in deep thought.

"I'm not ready… just not right now." She said softly before shaking her head.

"Lee… when are you going to be? I don't know if I can keep fighting off this urge… it's so strong. I don't want to be with some one else be sides you." Joe said softly; knowing that all except for the last sentence was a lie.

"Give me a couple of weeks? To get prepared? To think it through?" She asked softly before looking up at him.

"Of Course, Lee." He said softly before kissing her fore head.

Joe sighed softly as Miley snuggled her head back in to his chest; he knew he was starting to pressure her in to this. And he hated him self for that.

"But…" She started before looking up at him. Joe looked down at her before she sat up.

"Maybe… I can give you some thing… just for right now." She said and Joe could tell she was nervous.

He raised his eye brows at her. "Like What?"

Miley let out a deep breath before her shaking hands started to un buckle his belt. Joe bit his lip as he watched her keep breathing in and out nervously.

"Lee…" He said softly.

"No, I don't want you to go to some one else, Joe… we can have sex in a couple of weeks… but, I don't want you to break before then." She said as she shook her head and started to un button and un zip his pants.

Joe let out a deep breath before helping her pull his pants off; he pulled her up to him and pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and shook his head.

"No, Lee… you don't… you don't wanna do this… I can hold off for a couple of weeks." He said softly.

Miley shook her head and pulled off her dress. "No… I don't want to risk it."

Joe smiled at her softly. "How about… we just make out?"

Miley smiled before Joe took off his shirt and socks, and Miley took off her socks. She was about to press her lips to his when he stopped her.

She looked at him confused. "What?"

He smiled softly. "I'm craving chocolate."

Miley gave him a look. "Joe, Seriously?"

He smiled innocently at her. "What?"

She let out a laugh and shook her head. "One minute your basically pressuring me in to sex because you don't want to cheat on me; then next your rejecting me; then you wanna make out… and now you want chocolate?"

"I'm not trying to pressure you!" Joe snapped making Miley jump.

"Joe…" She said softly before he quickly got up out of the bed.

"Fuck Off, Lee." He said shaking his head as he started to get his cloths off of the floor.

"Joe… I was just joking around." She said softly, confused at his actions.

"What Ever." He muttered and Miley's head snapped over to the door when it opened softly.

"Hey, Miles, Do you know where Your Daddy keeps his----" A voice said and Miley's eyes widened when she saw her Aunt Dolly walk in to the room before freezing from shock.

"Miley Ray Stewart… what were you two doing?" Dolly asked disapprovingly.

"Leaving." Joe said glaring at Miley.

"Joe, this is my Aunt Dolly." Miley said glaring back at him.

"Hi." Joe mumbled before pulling on his pants.

Dolly raised her eye brows at them. "Miles, where are your cloths?"

"I'm about to putt them back on because I'm not having sex." Miley spat as she glared at Joe. He buckled his belt before looking up at her and glaring.

"Just like I'm not fucking pressuring you." He said angrily and Miley glared harder at him as Dolly let out a soft gasp.

"Lee, I don't know if I can hold out for this long. I don't wanna cheat on you." Miley said as she attempted to imitate him as she glared at him.

"Well, fine then, I won't cheat on you because we're over." Joe said as he pulled on his shirt before quickly regretting what he said.

Miley Gasped. "What?" She asked softly as she quickly got out of the bed.

"Miles…" Dolly said softly, but Miley ignored her and walked over to Joe.

"Wait, No… I didn't mean that, Baby… I Love You." Joe said softly before wrapping his arms around her.

Miley smiled up at him in awe. "I Love You, Too."

Joe smiled widely before pressing his lips to hers; Miley smiled softly against his lips before opening her mouth and allowing his tongue to slip in. Joe moaned softly in to her mouth and she smiled before wrapping her arms around his neck. She moaned softly in to his mouth as their tongues glided together.

Dolly Cleared Her Throat. "I am still in the room you two."

Miley pulled away from Joe before quickly wiping her lips.

"Who… Are You?" Joe asked confused and Miley giggled softly, she had just kind of sort of introduced them.

"Joe, this is My Aunt Dolly; Aunt Dolly this is my boy friend… Joe." Miley said smiling and nodding her head.

"Aunt Dolly lives in Nashville; she was down for the week, she came in this morning." Miley added a second later and Joe smiled before nodding his head.

"Hi." He said and Dolly smiled at him.

"Hi." She said before shaking her head and turning to Miley.

"Miles… what are you doing?" She asked softly.

Miley's face showed confusion. "What?"

"Since when do you have your belly button pierced? And since when do you wear basically nothing around people?" Dolly asked and Miley's hands went to quickly cover her belly button out of habit.

"I'm seventeen years old… I can live my life." Miley said before Joe looked around awkwardly.

Dolly sighed before shaking her head. "I guess so, Miles."

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Yep."

"Do Your Parents know you're having sex, though?" Dolly asked; trying not to be too protective of Miley. She had never met Joe before now.

"We're not having sex." Miley said with no hesitation.

Dolly raised her eye brows before looking at Miley's basically naked body.

Miley blushed embarrassed before quickly finding her dress and putting it back on before smoothing it out.

Joe sighed when he heard his cell phone start to ring.

"Yo, I'm so hot like tamale; destructive like a tsunami, every time I'm here, the red cross is there because that's the way I be doing things because Nick Gray is off the chain… what's my name? Nick Gray! Nick Gray! What's my name? Say it once again! Nick Gray! Nick Gray! Nick Gray is off the chain!"

Joe sighed before grabbing his cell phone and opening the text message as Miley started to talk to her Aunt Dolly.

"_3 More Weeks, Joe." _

Joe sighed before looking back over at Miley and then back down at his phone.

"_Miley won't be a virgin in any more in a week in a half… trust me."_

He bit his lip before sending the text message and setting his phone back down.

Words could not describe how much he hated him self right now.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, I don't really like this chapter. Oh, also, Thank You all for helping me break over 100 reviews! (: God, you guys are awesome. Once again, this is for Lindsayyy.! (: Jeez, Joe is starting to pressure Miley in to sex, he's very confident that he's gonna win that bet, too. Oohhh. Haha. Also, I wrote a second half to my one shot "You Belong With Me." It's called "Breathe." based off of the song by Taylor Swift and Colbie Calliat (Did I spll her name right?) do you guys want me to post it? (: OK, well, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.! (: They make me smile really big! (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	15. Nick Gray Isnt The Devil

_**Authors Note: OK. Sucky Chapter. Steph, you can so slap Joe. This is for, Lindsay and Lou. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews.! (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Nick smiled mischievously as he held his cell phone in his hand; he kept hearing Joe's bed banging against the wall and now all he could hear was constant moaning coming from Joe's Room. Sure, he was a little bit pissed off that he lost the bet, at first… but, that didn't mean that he couldn't hold the video he was about to take over Joe's head for tickets when Fall Out Boy came to Nashville later this Winter; and Nick really wanted tickets for that concert that very expensive, but he knew Joe would be able to get them if he needed to.

He slowly opened the door, being sure to be as quiet as possible. He stopped him self from bursting out laughing; Joe was laying back on his bed with his eyes squeezed shut and he was moaning; Nick could see an out line of a head through the sheets. Nick shook his head before holding his cell phone and starting to tape it. Joe would so do any thing Nick wanted him to if Nick showed him the video… it was scandalous. The Preachers Daughter giving Joe head.

Joe moaned as he gripped on to his hair and Nick bit his lip to stop him self from laughing; he could see the head through the sheets moving up and down and it was taking every thing he had right then and there to stop from laughing.

How Ever; his eyes quickly widened when he heard the door bell ring; He let out a small deep breath when Joe and Miley didn't even notice. He bit his lip as Joe continued moaning before gripping on to Miley's hair under the sheets; he heard her moan and he chuckled silently being sure not to make any noise.

He bit his lip when the door bell rang again; he quickly flipped his cell phone shut before quietly closing Joe's door. Joe only had two and a half weeks left, but right now Their Parents weren't home they took Frankie to some birth day party of one of their new friends kids. He, Joe, And Kevin's were the only ones here… Minus Miley. Nick let out a laugh just thinking about it before he walked down the stairs. He rolled his eyes when some one rang the door bell, again.

"Yeah?" He asked as he opened the door and stuffed his cell phone in his pockets. His eyes quickly widened when he saw Miley standing there, smiling happily. Wait, if Miley wasn't giving Joe a blow job… who was?

"Hi, Nick! Is Joe Here?" She said happily before readjusting her purse on her arm. Nick smirked; he could so win the bet.

"Yeah… he's just up in his room----" He was cut off when he felt Kevin push him out of the way.

"----He's Grounded." Kevin said before shaking his head.

Nick glared at him.

Miley smiled before looking around in the drive way. "Your Parents aren't home… And I promise I won't tell any one."

Nick smiled innocently at her. "Alright, Then… go on up… he'll be… very surprised to see you here…"

Kevin glared at Nick before stopping Miley as she started to walk in to the door.

She looked at him confused. "Is Some Thing Wrong?"

Kevin shook his head. "I can't let you go up. My Parents told us, no visitors for Joe for today… and he broke my… cell phone, so I want him to be punished."

"Kevin!" Miley said in a whiny voice tone.

Kevin sighed before shaking his head. "I'm Sorry, Miley."

Miley sighed before nodding her head. "Alright, well just tell him I'll see him tomorrow for me?"

"Sure Thing." Kevin said smiling before quickly closing the door in her face.

Nick turned to Kevin wide eyed as he saw Miley walking down the drive way and back to Robby Ray's truck, which was still sitting in the drive way before Miley got in it and Robby Ray drove off.

"What the hell, dude? I thought you wanted to win this bet? WE'LL GET HIS MOTOR CYCLE AND TICKETS TO THE WORD SERIES!" Nick said angrily.

Kevin shook his head. "Nick, if Miley walked up in that room… she would have broken up with Joe… and he really loves her."

Nick Scoffed. "Yeah, he loves her… but he's fucking some other girl?"

Kevin glared at him. "Nick, he's still our brother… he may be stupid. But he is still our fucking brother."

Nick let out an angry groan before stomping up the stairs. Kevin sighed and shook his head before following him up the stairs as Nick barged through Joe's bed room door. Kevin's eyes widened when he saw Joe making out with… Megan, one of Miley's friends.

They quickly broke apart and Joe's eyes widened before Megan pulled the sheet up her naked body.

"I hate you!" Nick said frustrated.

"And I fucking hate you, too!" He said before turning to Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes before turning to the confused Joe.

"Miley was just here." He said softly and he watched as Joe's eyes widened once again before a flash of guilt crossed through Joe's face.

"You need to go." Joe said softly as he turned to Megan.

"Excuse Me?" She asked confused.

Joe glared at her. "Get the fuck out and if you tell any one, I'll make sure to start a rumor that you have… herpes."

Megan Gasped before quickly backing away from him. "You have herpes?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "No, you dumb bitch! But, if I say you do, then every one will think you do."

Megan looked at him wide eyed. "You're a fucking jerk."

"Get Out." Joe spat angrily.

Megan glared at him before quickly grabbing her cloths and pulling them on before running out of the room before they heard the door slam a couple of seconds later. Joe looked back at his brothers and glared at them.

Nick Smirked. "I want tickets to Fall Out Boy… back stage passes, too."

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right, like if you told Miley she would actually believe your word over mine."

Nick rolled his eyes before Joe pulled his boxer briefs on under the sheets before getting out of the bed.

"She might not believe my word… but she'll know it wasn't her in this video." Nick said as he pulled out his cell phone and pressed a couple of buttons.

Joe's eyes widened as he looked at the video; he quickly tried to grab it from Nick, only to have Nick pull his cell phone away quickly and flip it closed before stuffing it back in to his pockets.

Joe shrugged his shoulders as he tried to be nonchalant. "I'll tell her that it was before we were dating."

Nick smirked and shook his head. "There is a picture of Miley and you on your head board, Joe… the head board attached to your bed; the bed that is clearly visible in the video."

Joe glared harder at Nick. "How many fucking tickets do you want?"

Nick smirked before thinking. "Four."

Joe crossed his arms over his chest. "Fine."

Joe looked over at Kevin before sighing. "What do you want?"

"For you to stop being such a jack ass." Kevin said and Joe raised his eye brows at him. Kevin scoffed and shook his head.

"You claim to love Miley… but you were just fucking one of her friends, God, Joe." Kevin said before shaking his head.

"I do love her…" Joe said softly.

"She just isn't giving in… like she never will." Nick said before laughing and nudging Joe, who glared at him.

"I could have fucked Miley a couple of times already!" Joe said glaring at Nick.

Nick raised his eye brows at him. "Then… why didn't you?"

Joe sighed before running his hands over his face. "She isn't ready."

"Dude… you can so stop this bet. You don't have to pressure Miley in to any thing… but we still had a bet… So, Nick get's your motor cycle and I get six tickets to the world series, and Miley won't know about you screwing Ginger Candy's friend." Kevin said as Joe pulled his hands off of his face.

"Yeah, Right. Like I'm going to fucking do that." Joe said before rolling his eyes.

Joe turned back to Nick. "Give me the fucking video."

Nick rolled his eyes before pulling his cell phone out of his pocket and handing it to Joe. Joe smirked before quickly deleting the video.

"What Tickets?" He asked smiling innocently.

Nick Gasped At Him. "Dude!"

Joe smirked at his little brother. "Nicky Gray, you can't beat the player at his own games… it just isn't going to work, you need more practice."

Nick glared at Joe before quickly grabbing his cell phone back out of Joe's hands and stuffing it back in his pockets before he smirked at Joe. "I can tell Miley about that bet. I can show her all of our text messages, where we talked about the bet."

Joe groaned before angrily pushing Nick. "I fucking hate you."

Nick smirked before shaking his head. "The game has a new star player."

Kevin rolled his eyes. His brothers were so retarded with their stupid sayings.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe smiled as he walked through the front door of The Stewart's house before closing it behind him.

"Hi, Mrs. Dolly." He said smiling at her as he walked in to the front room.

"Hello, Joe." She said looking up from painting her nails.

"Is Miley Here?" He asked as he held the buddle of red roses at his side.

Dolly nodded her head. "She's in the kitchen with Jake."

Joe smiled before handing Dolly a rose. "Thank You, My Lady." He said smiling before kissing her cheek and walking in to the kitchen.

Dolly let out a dreamy sigh and smelt the rose before shaking her head. That damn boy always dazzled her… She was married and he was nineteen years old for God's Sake. He knew just how to make a woman's heart soar. That Jerk.

Joe smiled and walked in to The Stewarts Kitchen, he immediately glared when he saw Miley laughs while She and Jake were leaning together as Miley typed some things down in her lap top.

"Hey." Joe said and Miley and Jake looked up at him.

"Hey, Baby." Miley said before turning back to the computer and typing some thing in. Joe bit his lip. He never felt awkward around Miley. But, right now he felt like he didn't belong in here.

"So… are you ready?" He asked before she looked back up at him.

"For What?" She asked confused before licking her dry lips.

"Our Date." Joe said throwing his hands up in the air.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "I'm Sorry, Baby!"

"Just… What Ever." Joe said before dropping the roses down on the table and walking out of the kitchen.

"Joe! Wait!" Miley said after she sighed and before she quickly got up and followed him out of the kitchen.

"Baby…" She said wrapping her arms around him from behind when he stopped by the stair case.

Miley smiled up at him before quickly getting in front of him and looking up at him. "I love you, Baby… I just forgot."

Joe sighed and shook his head. "It's Fine… I'll see you, later." He said softly before he started to walk away; Miley sighed and stopped him.

"Joe, you know were planning the fair… I've been so busy lately. And I tried to come see you yester day! But you were grounded!" She said before sticking out her bottom lip.

Joe looked away from her eyes; feeling guilty about yester day. He didn't mean to sleep with Megan, she had just came over; un expectantly and told him that she couldn't stop thinking about the way he kissed her. He didn't even stop her when she pressed her lips to his. And he hated him self for that.

"I'll just… see you later." He said softly and Miley sighed before stopping him once again as he tried to walk out of the front door.

"Baby…" She said softly before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Joe sighed and shook his head. "I don't like you spending so much time with Jake…" He said softly, even though he was the one who cheated.

"Baby, we're just organizing the fair." She said softly as she let her warm hand softly rest on his cheek. She loved the way they were always a light red, pinkish color, it was like a natural blush to his cheeks.

Joe bit his lip. "I just don't like it, Lee."

"Baby, you know you can trust me. Just like I know I can trust you." Miley said softly as she smiled at him.

Joe hated him self so much right then at that particular moment. "Yeah."

He leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Miley's being sure to be as gentle as he possibly could with her. The guilt was eating him alive in side right now.

She kissed him back before pulling away and smiling up at him. "I Love You."

"I Love You, Too…and just never… never forget that, OK, Lee?" He said softly as he hugged her tightly.

"I Won't, I Promise." She said softly as she hugged him back tightly before she pulled away; she leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away.

He pulled away from the hug. "I have to go try and get Nick some Fall Out Boy tickets for this Winter… before they get sold out.

Miley Frowned. "What about our date, Baby?"

"You have plans with Jake already… it's cool." He said softly before shrugging his shoulders even though he wasn't OK with it.

Miley bit her lip before shaking her head. "You can stay here and help with us."

Joe sighed before looking around the house. "Where Are Your Parents And Jackson At?"

Miley smiled softly. "Dinner with Jackson's new girl friend and her family."

Joe smiled down at her. "So, I can do any thing I want to do with you."

Miley rolled her eyes. "We aren't alone, Joe."

Joe smirked before looking around. "So? We'll Be Quiet."

Miley smiled when he picked her up and started to walk up the stairs; She smiled and pressed her lips to his softly. He smiled against her lips before opening his mouth. Miley smiled against his lips before she let her tongue slowly enter his mouth; making him moan softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightening her legs around his waist.

He hugged her body tightly before quickly breaking the kiss and walking in to her room before kicking the door closed behind him as he pressed his lips back to hers. Miley smiled against his lips as he layed her down on the bed. She moaned softly in to his mouth as their tongue's started to glide together. He was an amazing kisser; sure, she had only kissed two people in life before… but, he was the most amazing kisser she had ever kissed. Jake didn't even compare to Joe.

"Miley Ray Stewart." A voice said and they quickly broke apart.

Miley sighed when she saw her Aunt Dolly standing at the door way with Jake at her side.

"Aunt Dolly, we were just kissing." Miley said before un wrapping her legs from around the aggravated Joe's waist.

"Miles, we need to finish this today." Jake said nodding his head and Joe glared at him. Jake called her one of her nick names now?

"OK." Miley said softly as she started to get up; Joe sighed and got off of her before straightening out his flannel shirt.

Miley fixed her shirt and bermuda shorts before taking her hair out of its pony tail before putting it back up in a new pony tail.

"Joe's gonna help us out." Miley said nodding her head.

"Alright." Jake said shrugging his shoulders before walking out of the room; Miley smiled softly before following him out.

"Hey, How's It Going?" Joe said smoothly before winking at Dolly.

Dolly smiled at him before quickly stopping her self and glaring at him.

"Joseph, quit dazzling me, damn it." She said breathlessly.

Joe smiled and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm Sorry."

Dolly ignored him as she took in his scent. He smelt amazing.

Damn It, That Dazzler!

"Quit It." She said glaring at him; making Joe laugh at her.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jake rolled his eyes and typed some thing in to Miley's lap top as Joe sucked her neck and whispered some thing in Miley's ear, making her whisper some thing back. Joe was suppose to be helping them, not sucking on Miley's skin.

"OK, this is a good flyer, right?" Jake asked as he looked back over at them.

He rolled his eyes; Miley's eyes were closed and she was biting her lip to stop from moaning; there was nothing but an expression of pleasure on her face as she sat on Joe's lap and made bite marks on her neck.

Jake grimaced when he saw Joe's tongue grace over Miley's skin, over the newly formed purple bite mark. Making Miley moan softly before he started sucking a different spot of her neck.

Miley's eyes slowly opened and she looked down at the computer screen before letting out a deep breath. "Yeah, we should just… um, we should, uh, make them different colors; some green, some yellow, some blue, some gray, some purple, some pink, some red, some orange… you know."

Jake nodded his head. "Alright."

He was about to turn back to the lap top when Miley let out another small moan and let her eyes close. Jake quickly widened when he saw Joe's hands high up on the in side of Miley's thigh, his hand rubbing the in side of her thigh as he continued to suck her neck, continuously making Miley let out soft moans.

Jake bit his lip before turning back to the computer screen; He and Miley were hanging out here just barely over an hour ago and she was acting completely different than how she was now. She was laughing and showed nothing but innocence as she talked about past charity events at the church. She didn't use one bad word; she wasn't acting too mature.

She completely changed when Joe came up; sure, at first she was her self and then when he walked up to her room with Dolly after Miley had been gone for about a good 10 minutes; she was completely different. She was acting mature and no longer paying attention to the charity event. All she seemed to care about was Joe and the way he touched her at that particular moment.

Jake sighed and shook his head before he started making different colors of the flyers for the fair later this week end. The fair He and Miley were organizing, together. Or well the fair he was now organizing, but him self.

"Miley Ray Stewart." A voice said and Jake looked up and saw Robby Ray with his arms crossed over his chest and Susan standing be side him.

Joe quickly pulled away from Miley and she gasped as his eyes widened.

"Daddy! It. uh, we were just… um…" Miley started before looking over at Joe for some help.

"She… had… marsh mellow fluff on her neck!" He offered lamely.

Robby Ray glared harshly at Joe. "How old do you think I am, Son?"

"Uh, that depends, Sir… Um, how old are you?" Joe questioned scared.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Joseph Adam Gray has never felt guilt. It has never eaten him alive. But, it will in the next chapter. (: I hated this one, ugh, I hate all of them. Alright, well for Linsday and Lou (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. (: They make me smile really big. (: **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRLEVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	16. I Care About My Guilty Pleasure For You

_**Authors Note: Alright, well, no really noticed Ginger Candy.! XD Not even Lindsay. :-D. That surprised me.! (: Alright, well this is for Lou (A Million Miles Too Close.) I'll update "Every Thing I Ever Loved." and "Don't Trust Me." this week end! (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! Oh, and P.S. send in songs for me to to do one shots with! Please? And Thank You! (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jake looked down at the computer awkwardly; knowing that he didn't have a place in this conversation, what so ever… and that, he was Thankful for.

"Daddy… Joe's my boy friend; we can be affectionate with one another." Miley said softly, her words being quieter than they usually were.

"Miley Ray Stewart. You are supposed to be helping Jake with the flyers. Not being affection with Joe and letting him… bite you." Susan Spoke Up.

Joe sighed before helping Miley off of his lap and getting up. "I should just go."

"You Should." Robby Ray said nodding his head.

Miley Gasped. "Daddy!"

"Miley Ray. I do not like you with Joseph, I'm sure you're a great guy, Joe… but you are not the guy for my daughter; she is still a child and you are way too mature for her… she needs some one in her age range, like… Jake." Robby Ray said and Joe looked up at him and glared at him.

"Excuse Me?" Joe spat angrily and Miley let out a deep breath, knowing Her Daddy had hit one of Joe's nerves.

Jake bit his lip before shaking his head. Maybe he was a part of this conversation, after all… and that was a sad thing. To Jake that is, at least.

"Joseph, you're nineteen years old. You turn twenty years old this August… Miley turns eighteen in November, but she is still a child. You're way too old for her." Robby Ray continued on as he shook his head.

"I'm only two years older than her!" Joe said exasperated.

"You're two years too old for her, Joe." Susan said softly.

Joe glared harder at them before turning to Miley. "Fine, have fun with Jake." He spat angrily before he walked out of the kitchen.

Miley sighed before quickly running in to the front room and walking in front of him before stopping him. "Baby…" She said softly as she stroked his cheek.

"Your Parents hate me, Lee… just go be with Jake, like every one wants you to be." He said quietly and Miley sighed before shaking her head.

"But, I love you, baby… and only you." Miley said softly.

Joe bit his lip as the guilt he felt for cheating on Miley came back to him in a rush; he rubbed his eyes as flashes of what He and Megan were doing together and the bet he made with his brothers went through his mind. He didn't care about his precious motor cycle at that very moment. All he could think of was how wrong the things he was doing to Miley were… he didn't deserve her.

"I cheated on you." He said quietly before squeezing his eyes shut as he felt tears building up in them.

Miley Gasped. "W-Wha-What?" She stuttered out before backing away from him; Joe opened his eyes when her hand left his cheek.

"I'm Sorry." He sobbed out as he saw tears starting to roll down Miley's face.

"With Who?" She asked quietly before quickly wiping her eyes.

"I wasn't grounded yester day." Joe said softly as he shook his head.

"Who Joe? Who did you cheat on me with? Just… Who?" Miley asked quietly before letting out a sob.

"Megan." He said softly before wiping his eyes.

Miley let out another sob and Joe felt tears rolling down his face before he pulled her in to his arms. "I'm Sorry." He sobbed out as he buried his head in to her shoulder; taking in her scent. He shouldn't have told her.

Why the fuck did he tell her? He could have handled the guilt, damn it!

"No." Miley said pulling out of his arms and shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter… we still love one another." She said surely as she nodded her head before wiping away her tears.

Joe shook his head. "I don't deserve you, Lee! I'm not fucking good enough for you! I'm so fucked up!"

"You made a mistake, Joe." Miley said as she wiped away his tears.

He hated that she was so calm about this and willing to take him back in just seconds. He wished she would have hollered at him; slapped him. Done some thing, just any thing. He needed to feel the pain that he was causing her. He needed to be stung. He needed to be punished for what he did.

"Don't fucking be so calm about this, Lee! I cheated on you! I was with some one fucking else! Lee, I didn't kiss her, I had sex with her! She gave me a blow job! I didn't just kiss her!" He hollered angrily and Miley let out another sob.

"What in the sand heck is going on in here?" Robby Ray asked walking out of the kitchen with Susan and Jake at his side.

Joe quickly wiped his eyes and started walking towards the door when Miley stopped him, again. He let out a sob and shook his head.

"I don't deserve you." He said quietly before wiping away her tears.

"I don't care. I still want you." She said softly as she pulled him down in to her arms and hugged him tightly.

Joe let out a sob and hugged her tightly; wrapping his arms around her.

"Just… slap me, do some thing… don't just brush it off, Lee… it's some thing major." He said softly in to her ear.

Miley shook her head and rested her head on his shoulder as tears poured out of them. "I for give you, Joe… every one deserves a second chance."

Joe hugged her tightly. He hated him self so bad right now. He shouldn't have said any thing. What Miley didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Now, she was hurt. Even if she wasn't expressing her hurt. He still knew she was hurt. And he was the one who caused her the pain. It was all his fault. He hated him self so bad right now for cheating on her… and then telling her about it. Talk about insult to a fucking injury. That one was for sure.

Joe pulled away from the hug and started kissing her tears away. "I'll make it up to you! I Promise, Lee!" He said honestly as he tasted the salty tears on his lips.

Miley let out a sob before nodding her head. "OK."

Joe kissed her fore head. "I Love You."

"I Love You, Too." She said softly before hugging him tightly. Never wanting to let him go.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled softly and yawned when she woke up early the next morning; she looked up and smiled at the awake, Joe. She removed her head from his tan warm chest before resting her head on her pillow and looking at him before she let out another yawn.

He looked like he hadn't slept; his eyes were still blood shot and watery; like she knew hers were. His hair was tousled and UN tamed and there were stained tears on his cheeks. She sighed noticing there were damp droplets of his tears that were on her pillows from him, he must have been crying when she was sleeping.

"I love you, so much." He said quietly as he stroked her cheek.

Miley let out a small smile before kissing his lips tenderly before pulling away and wrapping her arms back around him. "I love you, too, baby."

Joe let out a soft, small smile and Miley could tell it was still a sad smile.

"I'm Sorry." He said softly and Miley shook her head.

"Joe… Please, just quit apologizing… I for gave you. I under stand that you're a teenage guy and your hormones got the best of you." She said softly as she nodded her head.

"Just… Please, slap me… hit me, knee me… I just need you not to be so calm about this." He said softly as he stroked her cheek, again.

"But… I'm not mad at you." She said quietly, confused at his words.

She watched silently as his eyes turned dark and he pulled away from her.

"Lee." He said shaking his head as he got up out of the bed.

"Baby…" She said softly as she got up out of the bed and walked over to him.

"Lee… I had sex; sex. With a girl, a girl who wasn't you. A girl who I barely know. A girl that I don't feel any thing for or even like for that matter… I gave that fucking girl some thing that was yours… sure, I had sex with her and I didn't make love to her… but I gave her me. And that was yours." He said quietly and Miley quickly wiped away her tears before they fell.

"I don't my mind hammy downs." She said before shrugging her shoulders.

Joe glared at her harder. "Maybe I like fucking her brains out."

Miley looked up at him and gasped. "Excuse Me?"

Joe smirked at her. "Did I tell you she screamed my name?"

Miley wiped her eyes and took a step back before Joe took a step to wards her.

"Joe…" She said softly as she shook her head.

"How does it feel to know you're not the only girl that I've done all of those things to?" He whispered as she took another step back and he took another step to her. Miley shook her head as she fought off tears from his words.

"Quit It." She said quietly; her lips were starting to tremble.

Joe smirked before licking his dry lips. "And do you know how good it felt not to have to wait for her To Pray after we did one thing? We could just move on to the next; No Amen's. Just moaning and screaming."

Miley let out a sob and glared at him before harshly slapping him across the face.

Joe smirked at her. "When she screamed my name… I liked it."

"Quit It." Miley said ignoring his now reddened cheek.

Joe smirked at her, again. "She was a lot better than you were."

"Shut Up!" Miley said angrily before bringing her knee up.

Joe groaned and dropped to his knees; Miley let out a sob and shook her head when she saw the smile on his face. He wanted her to hurt him.

"You're a sick bastard, Joe." She said quietly as she shook her head.

Joe let out a deep breath. "I just wanted to feel your pain."

"So you fucking tell me about it?" She asked angrily before sitting down on the floor be side him.

"I want you to be mad at me. I want you to hate me for what I did." He said softly as he cupped him self through his boxer briefs, but still looked in to her eyes, making sure not to loose eye contact.

Miley shook her head. "Were having sex, and soon."

Joe bit his lip. "No, were not…"

Miley looked over at him and glared at him. "Yes, We Are. We are going to make love and every thing is going to be for gotten."

Joe shook his head. "Don't do some thing you don't want to do, Lee."

"Maybe I Do!" She snapped before angrily slapping him in the face.

Joe winced and Miley quickly gasped. "Joe! I'm Sorry!"

Joe smiled at her. "Do It Again, Please."

Miley looked at him confused. "What?"

"Slap Me. Just keep slapping me… hit me, knee me… pull my hair. I don't care, just… keep doing it." He said softly before kissing her fore head.

Miley looked at him wide eyed before shaking her head. "No!"

She quickly got up and shook her head; Joe sighed and shook his head before getting up and wincing.

"I wanted to sleep with you the first day I kissed you at the lake." He said and he smiled when the still angered Miley slapped him again.

"When I first met you, I ripped your cloths off with my eyes." He said before smirking when she let out a deep breath before slapping him, once again.

"I want to screw your fucking brains out in The Church." He said as he smirked when she gasped before angrily slapping him, again, this time more harshly.

He smiled and she gasped, again, when he roughly grabbed her and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned in to his mouth as his tongue slipped in. He pushed her back up against the wall as their tongues rubbed together. He moaned softly in to her mouth and she smiled against his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck. He let there tongues continue to glide together for a couple of seconds before he smiled softly against her lips and pulled away, breathlessly.

Miley smiled at him as he placed chaste kisses all over her face.

"I Love You, Lee." He said softly as he pulled away from her and looked her in to the eyes.

"I Love You, Too, Joe." She said back softly before kissing him tenderly on the lips and pulling away a couple of seconds later.

They smiled at one another before they hugged one another tightly.

Never wanting to let go of one another.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Here." Joe said softly as he handed Nick the full envelope of tickets.

"I got you the ones for this summer, it's like three days after my birth day." He said as Nick grabbed the envelope from him and looked in it.

"Awesome." Nick said smiling and nodded his head before looking back up at Joe. He looked at him confused… had Joe been crying?

"Dude, are you alright?" Nick asked concerned as he placed a hand on Joe's shoulder, no matter how competitive they were… Joe was still his brother.

"I told Miley about Megan." Joe said before shaking his head.

Nick looked at him wide eyed. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"I felt guilty… all I'm gonna end up doing is keep hurting her." He said softly before laying down on his bed.

Nick looked at his older brother, now feeling bad.

"Man… Kevin and I won't tell her about the bet." Nick said softly as he sat down in Joe's computer chair and faced Joe.

"I hate her, so much." Joe said quietly.

"What?" Nick asked confused and wide eyed.

Joe Hated Miley? Where did that come from?

"I hate her so much because I'm in love with her… I hate her so much because she's too good for me and she won't see it. I hate her so much because no matter what I do or say she takes me back… I hate her so much because I'm so in love with her… and I've never been in love with a girl before." Joe said softly before shaking his head.

Nick bit his lip and looked at his brother. "If you stopped doing all of these things… maybe you would just love her, you wouldn't have to hate to love her."

Joe scoffed and shook his head. "I can't change who I am, Nick… I'm so fucked up and she's so perfect."

"Just stop fighting against it, Joe… Stop comparing the two of you… Miley loves you for you and you love her for her…" Nick said softly.

"She was just supposed to be a bet! An easy fuck, Nick! God. I wasn't supposed to fall in love with her." Joe said softly and Nick sighed.

"Well, you did… maybe you were supposed to fall in love with her." Nick said and Joe sighed before shaking his head.

"This is all so fucked up." He said quietly before licking his dry lips, he let out a groan of pain when Steph randomly walked up to him and slapped him in the face before walking away with out another word said.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: OK, so Steph slapping Joe was random.! (: Haha. I kind of sort of got the idea from a movie I'm obbsessed with called "What Happens In Vegas." Haha. (: Well, Joe told her. (: Well, yeah, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! This is for Lou (A Million Miles Too Close.) XD. And Please send in songs! Thank You! :-D.**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	17. When You Love Some One Enough

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I'm crying happy tears right now. I couldnt watch The Jonas Brothers chat, it wouldnt work for me. But, Lindsay and our friend, Sydney, God I love them. Could. And Lindsay asked Garbo if he would go out with her friend, Brenda, Kevin said "Garbos dating service or some thing." and Garbo said yes! I love Garbo, I'm Sorry, I'm just crying and I'm so happy right now. These are for Lindsay, I dont even care if no one reviews, I'm never gonna be depressed, again. God. Reeshy. I've told you a million times, but I love you. Also, I'm trying to see if thats in a video, if any one has it on you tube, can you send it to me? Thank You! And Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOu!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled against Joe's lips before pulling away and playing with the ends of his hair as she smiled dreamily at him.

Joe smiled back at her before kissing her fore head softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She said softly as he pulled her a little bit closer, if that was even possible on the back seat of his motor cycle.

They were at the mall; in the parking lot. They were going to go see a movie but they still had a little while before it started so here they were holding one another closely. It had been about three days since Joe admitted that he had cheated on her. While Joe was still trying to get past it; Miley had pushed it away from her mind and just focused on the time they had together and helping him try to get his mind off of it.

"Mmmm." Joe said softly before pressing his lips to her chastely before pulling away and letting out a deep breath.

She smiled and kissing his lips back chastely before pulling away; lately they hadn't even been making out; just soft, warm, chaste kisses that were gentle and full of love, not that Miley minded them. She liked them, a lot.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly as he hugged her tightly.

Miley smiled and bit her lip. "Thank You."

Joe smiled at her. "Your Welcome."

"So… the fairs in two days… are you excited?" She asked softly as she played with the ends of his hair; she loved his hair, no matter if it was tamed or not; she loved running her hands through it and the way he would always push his bangs out of his face; she loved how it didn't cover his face, and how it wasn't too long. It was just right; it didn't go past the top of his neck. How it fit him perfectly, she loved his hair… she loved every thing about him.

She loved his eyes; she liked how she could read the emotion in them and they could connect with one another through their eyes. She loved how they always lit up and some days they looked hazel and the other days they looked dark brown.

"Of course I am… I get to be with you." He said softly and she smiled; feeling her self blush.

She bit her lip before pushing her hair back out of her face. "Baby…" She said shyly and she smiled when he smirked at her.

As annoying as that smirk could be; how mocking it would be… Joe wouldn't be Joe unless he had that smirk. It was one of his features; he had had it before he had ever started dating her. That smirk could be so seductive.

"God, I Love You." He said softly before he kissed under both of her eyes softly.

Miley smiled and kissed his lips chastely before pulling away. "I Love You, Too."

Joe smiled before pulling her a little bit closer. "Do you wanna go ahead in side?"

Miley smiled and looked around the dark parking lot; the mall was a little bit packed; it was a summer night after all and they were going to see some new movie that was based off of a book series that neither one of them had ever read, but it looked like a really good movie.

"Sure." She said before he kissed her chastely on the lips before pulling away.

She smiled before they UN wrapped them selves from one another and got off of the motor cycle. He inter twined their hands as they started walking through the parking lot.

Miley smiled as they let go of one another's hands before wrapping an arm around each other; he hugged her tightly and she rested her head on his chest as they walked in to the packed mall. They could hear the water fountains running and the talking of people, and they could even faintly hear the sounds of video games being played from some stores.

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head as they started walking through the mall; she smiled and snuggled more in to his chest, loving this feeling.

"Do you wanna go in any where before the movie starts?" Joe asked softly as they walked around a bunch of people who were talking.

Miley smiled and bit her lip. "Yeah… I Do."

Joe looked down at her and kissed the top of her head before she started leading them in to a store. Joe raised his eye brows as they walked in to a Victoria's Secret Store.

"Lee." He said shaking his head.

Miley smiled and detached her self from him. "What?"

He bit his lip; he wanted to tell her that she didn't have to buy sexy lingerie that he was completely content with them just being together like they were for now. Like he had been doing for the past couple of months, but he only had about a week left to win the bet and if she was ready… then why should he keep trying to stop her? It was a win; win situation.

"Nothing… just, you better get some thing I'll like." He said before wrapping his arms around her.

Miley laughed before kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away and pulling out of his embrace. "Don't Worry… I Will."

Joe smiled and followed her as she walked over to a rack with a bunch of black and red silk pieces on it. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder as she looked through the racks.

Miley was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a white girl wife beater tank top with a black vest and a pair of black and white slip on converse, she knew there must have been a reason Joe always wore a pair so she got a pair and found them surprisingly comfortable… and cute, they went with basically any thing. Joe was wearing an olive green tight v neck shirt and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans with the same pair of black and white converse.

"What about this?" She asked as she held up a black silky nylon piece; it looked like a long tank top.

"It has too much fabric on it." He whispered softly in to her ear; making a small shiver go down her spine before she laughed.

She sat it back down on the rack and smiled. "Hhmm."

Joe smiled and kissed her neck softly as she continued to look through the rack, now looking at the red pieces.

"Can I help you guys with any thing?" A voice asked and Miley and Joe looked up to see a woman, maybe in her early twenties; she had bright red hair that was straightened and bright green eyes.

Miley resisted the urge to glare at her when she saw her looking at Joe.

"Um… do you need help finding any thing, Baby?" Joe asked as he looked back up at her. Miley smiled softly and thought for a second.

"Do you have any thing… that doesn't have as much… fabric as this?" She asked before gesturing to the rack. Joe looked at her amused as she blushed.

He kissed her neck softly before they looked back up at the woman.

"Well, if it's going to be the first time for you guys; you might want to go with more. Less isn't good when your nervous." The woman said before shaking her head, Miley saw her name tag said: "Alyssa."

"Well, the guy takes off the cloths… and I'm not a virgin." Joe said smirking; which made Miley glared at him, guys and their stupid egos.

Alyssa smiled and shook her head. "Alright, well we just got this new line in. We did a new fashion show last week in Florida and people seem to like it."

Miley looked over at the rack with the tables be side it that Alyssa was walking over to; she pulled out of Joe's embrace and they walked over to the table.

"What do you think, Baby?" Miley asked softly as they looked at the peices.

"Well… pick out what you wanna wear; I want it to be special for you." He said softly before he kissed the top of her head.

Miley smiled and bit her lip before she started to look through the rack, before pulling out a pink piece that was just like the black only a little bit shorter and tighter and it had a pair of lace panties attached to it.

"Do you like it?" Miley asked nervously before biting her lip again.

Joe smirked at her. "I'd like it a whole lot better if you were in it."

Miley face flushed when she saw Alyssa's amused face.

"Shut Up." She said blushing before pushing Joe.

"Uh, OK. I guess this is it." Miley said before nodding her head.

Alyssa smiled and lead them over to the counter; Miley let out a deep breath when she saw a bunch of girls walk in before looking over at Joe and giggling. She shook her head as Alyssa started to ring up the pieces.

"Only You." He whispered softly in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and rested his head on her shoulder. Miley smiled before kissing the side of his head. Alyssa told them the total and Miley went to pull out the money from her pocket when Joe stopped her.

"Joe." She said giving him a look.

"I got it." He said before rolling his eyes and pulling out his wallet before pulling out a blue credit card; Alyssa putt a small machine in front of him and he swiped his card through it before putting in his pin number and confirming the total.

Miley rolled her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder before he putt his blue credit card back in his wallet and putting his wallet back in his back pocket before Alyssa handed them a bag and a receipt.

"Thank You, Come Again." Alyssa said and Joe nodded his head at her.

Miley Smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

Joe smiled and inter twined their hands before they started to walk out of the store; She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they started to walk through the mall, again.

"I can't wait to see you in that." He said softly as they continued to walk. Well, it was true.

Miley smiled and blushed. "Saturday Night."

Joe bit his lip. "And your sure you wanna do this, right?"

"I'm Positive." Miley said smiling before looking up at him and kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away.

Joe smiled before kissing her fore head softly. "Good."

Miley laughed before resting her head back on his chest as they reached the movie theater and waited in the line.

"Mi!" A voice said and Miley and Joe looked up; Joe felt Miley's body stiffen when Megan walked up to them.

Miley bit her lip before turning away from her.

"Is some thing wrong, Miles?" Megan asked curiously as She and the two girls be side her looked at Miley confused.

Miley ignored her so Megan looked up at Joe curiously.

"I told her… what happened between us." He said and Megan glared at him before quickly turning to Miley.

"Mi, it was a mistake." Megan said as Miley looked at her.

"You were supposed to be my friend…" Miley said as she shook her head.

"I Am, Mi!" Megan said and Miley scoffed before shaking her head, again.

"So you fucking sleep with my boy friend?" Miley asked angrily as some people in the line turned to look at them.

"He did it too; it wasn't just me, Miles!" Megan said and Joe rolled his eyes.

"You came to my house." Joe said glaring at her.

"Wow, Meg." Miley said softly before glaring at Megan.

"He didn't have to sleep with me! It wasn't all me! He kissed me back!" Megan said angrily before glaring at Joe.

"But… your kissed him first, Meg. You weren't loyal to me." Miley said before Joe kissed the top of her head softly.

"Are you fucking serious, Miles? We've been friends since elementary school you've known Joe for like a couple of months!" Megan said angrily as she talked with her hands.

"We've been friends since elementary school… but as soon as you get the chance, you sleep with my boy friend." Miley said before shaking her head, again. She didn't ever want to see Megan again after Joe's confession to her.

Megan glared at her before flicking The Victoria Secret Store Bag in her hand.

"Your going to sleep with him, right? Well, trust me when I say he isn't as good as he looks." Megan spat before glaring at Joe.

Joe glared at her as people started to laugh. "You weren't saying that when you were screaming my name." He said smirking at her as people laughed, again.

Megan gasped at him. "You are such a fucking jerk! Miley is a really, really sweet girl and you totally fucking turned her in to this wild child! She's been one of my best friends for ever and as soon as she meets you she drinks she rides your fucking motor cycle and she's going to have sex with you? How am I the problem here?"

"Meg, Joe told me about what happened the next day… you just acted like nothing happened." Miley said softly before shaking her head.

"So What? Mi? You know how he is! Look at how he's made you; how could you not expect me to fall for it, too?" Megan said softly before she bit her lip.

"Are you fucking serious? You're the one who came to my house and you're the one who kissed me." Joe said angrily as he glared at Megan.

"You made out with me at the bon fire! Twice!" She said glaring back at him.

"It was a dare!" Joe shot back angrily.

"Only one of them were." Megan said smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest and Joe glared harder at her.

"The other one was only because I was mad at what you dared Miley and Jake to do, not because I liked your trampy ass." Joe spat and Megan and the two girls be side her gasped before some of the people around them continued to laugh.

Megan smirked at him. "Well, excuse me for thinking wrong when you got jealous because your girl friend liked making out with Jake more than she did you… she seemed to be enjoying it a lot more."

Miley gasped before she angrily glared at her. "Megan!"

"Oh, Please, you were practically begging me with your eyes to dare You and Jake to make out… and the way you two kept looking at one another that night; even when Joe got all pissed off? You wanted that kiss."

Miley felt Joe's body tense up and she bit her lip. "Shut Up."

"You did, didn't you?" Megan said smirking at Miley.

"No." Miley said angrily.

Megan smiled at Miley. "Well, Alright… but when you two finally do have sex and you give him that purity ring… just know that I got him way before you did."

Miley gasped and Joe glared at Megan.

"Shut the fuck up." He said angrily.

Megan smirked at him. "You telling me do to that when I was screaming your name… were you?"

"Just like you wouldn't stop moaning when I gave you that blow job." She said raising her eye brows at him before they walked away.

Miley yanked her self away from Joe and crossed her arms over her chest before walking up the line a little bit.

"Baby…" Joe said softly as he turned her to him; Thankful that people still weren't listening to their conversations.

"She had you before I did." Miley said softly before wiping her eyes.

"She didn't have all of me; Lee… we just had sex… I'm going to make love to you; it's going to be my every thing that your getting." He said softly as he stroked her cheek.

"I thought I was getting past it." Miley said softly as Joe wiped away her fallen tears before kissing her fore head softly.

"We Will, Baby… you'll see on Saturday that I'm all yours." Joe said softly; Hoping, Praying To God that Miley would still want to go through with their plans for Saturday night after the fair.

"OK." Miley said softly before kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away, Miley sighed and snuggled her head in to his chest before walking up to the ticket booth.

"Two tickets for Twilight, Please." Joe said softly before pulling out his wallet as Miley sniffled before snuggling her head deeper in to his chest.

Joe handed the woman the money before she handed him two tickets and Joe putt his wallet back in to his back pocket before they walked through the doors and down the hall before handing their tickets to a guy who tore them in half before giving them one half back.

"Do you want any thing, Baby?" He asked softly before he kissed the top of her head and they walked up to the concession stand.

"Just sprite and pop corn." She said softly before the people in front of them got their stuff and walked away.

"A sprite and sweet tea, a large pop corn and a pack of snow caps." Joe said and the guy nodded before he started to get the stuff.

Joe took out his wallet before he kissed the top of Miley's head softly.

"Are we good, Baby?" He asked softly as she pulled away and looked up at him; he wiped her eyes before she nodded her head.

"Were Good." She said before sniffling. Joe smiled softly before kissing her chastely on the lips before pulling away.

Miley smiled softly before the guy came back with the stuff and Joe paid him in cash before Miley grabbed her drink and the bowl pop corn and Joe grabbed his drink and the pack of snow caps before they started to walk in to the theater.

"Were do you wanna sit?" He asked softly as they walked in to the dark theater; letting the door close behind them as the commercials played on the big screen.

"Let's sit here." Miley said softly before sitting down on a seat next to the wall, it was a couple of rows before the back of the theater.

Joe nodded his head. "OK." He said softly before sitting down be side her and they putt their drinks in their cup holders.

"I love you." Joe said wrapping an arm around her as she snuggling in to his chest and watched the screen.

"I love you, too." She said softly before kissing his chest softly and turning back to the screen. Joe smiled before kissing the top of her head softly before the movie started to play.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe brought the empty box of Snow Caps up to his mouth and dumped the small pieces of the white sprinkling in to his mouth before chewing them as Miley giggled and watched the TV. He rolled his eyes and pulled the box away from his mouth and sat it down on the seat be side him. Every single girl in this theater kept giggling as Robert Patterson said some thing; no matter what it was. Or they would sigh dreamily because he was "Edward Cullen." Joe knew that all of the other guys who had brought their girl friends to see this movie were just as annoyed as he was. It was suppose to be a vampire movie… not some romantic sappy chick flick about falling in love.

"Aaaawwww…" Chorused through the movie theater followed by a chorus of groans. Joe sighed before looking down at his chest were Miley's head was; she was biting her lip and staring at the screen dreamily.

"If you want to be bitten… I can do that for you." He whispered softly and Miley pried her eyes away from the screen and looked up at Joe.

She laughed softly and shook her head. "Baby, I'm Cold."

Joe frowned before Miley pulled her self off of him; he took off his leather jacket and handed it to her before she putt it on.

"Thank You." She said softly before kissing him chastely on the lips.

"Your Welcome." Joe said smiling when she pulled away.

Miley smiled and she was about to rest her head back on his chest when Joe's lips attached to hers; automatically slipping his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly as their tongue's started to rub together. Joe moaned back in to her mouth before she quickly pulled away and shook her head.

"Baby, I really wanna see this movie… and then I wanna go get all of the books so I can read them." She said before giggling and biting her lip.

Joe rolled his eyes as she rested her head back on his chest and he wrapped an arm back around her. He slouched down in his seat before taking a sip of his drink and sitting it back in his cup holder.

He rolled his eyes and frowned when Miley giggled at the screen.

Damn You, Edward Cullen. What was so great about a British Guy, Any Ways?

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: This chapter isnt edited. I'm Sorry. It's for Lindsay, I love you, Lindsay and Sydney SO FUCKING MUCH! Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	18. You'll Try And Make Them Happy Always

_**Authors Note: I'm still crying. This is un edited. I'm Sorry. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! This is for Lindsay!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley moaned in to Joe's mouth as their tongue's fought for domination of one another's mouths. He was hovering over her with one of his legs in between her two legs with their bodies pressed together as tightly as they could go. It was Saturday morning, before the fair and Miley would be having to go soon. She wasn't even sure if Her Parents or even Jackson were awake, yet. Joe had came over at around five o'clock in the morning; they talked for a while about tonight; Miley told him how she was nervous and Joe convinced her it would be alright; he had heard for girls it hurt a little bit at first, but after their muscles got use to the movements it felt amazing for them. When Joe had came over he was wearing a pair of dark blue loose jeans and a dark blue wife beater; now he was only in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs; his black and white slip on converse and gray and white ankle socks were thrown off earlier this morning. Miley had on a big shirt and sweat pants but right now she only had on a tight white tank top and a pair of white boy shorts. It had been days since they made out and they were making the most of it.

Joe moaned in to her mouth and let his hands get tangled in her hair as he pulled her body closer to his, if that was even possible. Miley moaned back in to his mouth; her arms were wrapped around his chest looped through on his side right under his under arms. She moaned loudly in to his mouth when she felt his man hood poking her, it was driving her crazy the feeling was in describable; she could feel her heart beating in every part of her body and she felt hott; not in the looks since; but her blood was boiling, her body felt on fire; not in a bad way… but in a good way. She just wanted to rip the rest of his cloths off right then and there. She didn't even think about sinning, either, but she did how ever push her anxiousness a side for tonight. She couldn't wait for tonight.

Joe moaned loudly in to her mouth before pulling away and placing kisses all over her neck; Miley panted and left her eyes closed; her throat felt like it was burning, as did her lungs. Joe was panting against Miley's skin and his lungs felt like they were burning; he took a couple of deep breaths before letting them out and getting his breathing under control before he attached his lips back to the moaning Miley's neck.

Joe pressed his lips back to hers; automatically slipping his tongue in her mouth, making Miley moan loudly before their tongue's started to glide together; Joe wrapped his other leg around hers as their tongue's rubbed together. Miley moaned loudly as he bucked his hips against his, she dug her nails in to his back; Joe moaned loudly in to her mouth when she pressed her body up against his more tightly than it already was if that was even possible. She didn't even care if they were dry humping one another right now. She couldn't stop her self, her sexual attraction to Joe was… so strong, it scared her some times.

She moaned again as he bucked his hips against hers again; she had heard her bed bang against the wall a couple of times already, but she didn't care. Joe moaned in to her mouth and ran his hands roughly through her hair.

"What in the sand heck is going on in here?"

"Miley Ray Stewart!"

Miley and Joe quickly pulled away, panting. She gasped when she saw Her Parents and Jackson standing there be side her Aunt Dolly.

"We were just… talking." Miley squeaked out before biting her lip.

Joe looked at Susan wide eyed when she started sobbing. Robby Ray pulled her in to his arms and Dolly rubbed her back comfortingly while Jackson looked at his younger sister and Joe shocked, too shocked to actually speak.

"Momma? Are You OK?" Miley asked worriedly as she crossed her arms over her chest, She and Joe were still wrapped around one another.

"You… two… were… practically… having sex… with your… cloths on…" Susan sobbed out before wiping her eyes.

"Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew. Ew." Jackson said lowly as he grimaced.

Miley and Joe un tangled them selves from one another; Joe was still panting.

"Mrs. Stewart… Don't Cry." He said before biting his lip.

"Yeah! I'm Seventeen Years Old, Momma… I can have sexual experiences!" Miley said as she blushed.

Susan let out another sob as she buried her head in to Robby Ray's Chest.

Joe bit his lip before looking over at Miley worriedly.

"Joseph, Please Leave." Robby Ray Said Softly.

"But, Mr. Stewart----" Joe started before Robby Ray cut him off.

"LEAVE JOE!" Robby Ray said angrily and Joe's eyes widened before he quickly scrambled out of the bed and started to pull on his pants. Miley bit her lip and grabbed her robe off of the end of the bed before pulling it on and tying it tightly around her body.

Joe pulled on his wife beater before buckling his belt and putting on his shoes and socks; he stuffed his cell phone back in his pockets.

"I'll call you." He said softly before kissing Miley's fore head softly and nervously brushing past Robby Ray and walking out of the door.

"Miley Ray Stewart. What in the hell is wrong with you?" Robby Ray asked and Miley's eyes widened; she had never heard Her Daddy cuss before.

"He's my boy friend, Daddy…" Miley said softly as she looked down.

"I will not have my little girl doing such vulgar things with some boy, Miley! You still have a purity ring and whether you like it or not; you made a vow. I have heard so much stuff about Joseph, Miles, and not good stuff. Do you know how many girls he's slept with since he's been here? I will not have you being another one of them, Miles." Robby Ray said before shaking his head.

"Two." Miley said quietly.

"What?" Robby Ray asked confused as Miley looked up.

"He's only slept with two girls since he's been here." Miley said softly.

Robby Ray sighed before wiping his eyes. "That's two too many, Miles."

"But! I Love Him, Daddy!" Miley said before biting her lip.

"Miles, you know that true love will wait." Robby Ray said softly.

"But… I don't want some one else to have my purity ring… I want Joe to have it." Miley said softly as she looked back down and fumbled with her hands.

"Miley Ray Stewart----" Robby Ray started before Miley looked up and cut him off from what he was about to say.

"Y'all can't stop me, Daddy… I Love Joe, and that's that." Miley said softly as she shook her head.

Susan let out another sob before wiping her eyes and pulling her head.

"Look what that boy has done to my little angel." She sobbed out before wiping her eyes again.

"I'm going to be with Joe for the rest of my life, Daddy… I love him, a lot. And Momma, Joe didn't do this to me… I love him and I'm a teenage girl. I can show it if I want to. It's Not Y'all's decision if I want to give my body to Joe." Miley said and Susan let out another sob.

"Miles, how do you know if Joe wants to be with you for the rest of your life?" Robby Ray asked softly and Miley bit her lip.

"I don't know. It's just a chance I'm willing to take." She said softly and honestly.

And that was the truth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miley smiled softly as Joe pulled a small piece of the blue cotton candy out of the bag; she opened her mouth as he slowly lowered it down to her lips. Joe laughed when she closed her mouth before his finger could come out of it. He felt her tongue flick around his finger and he raised his eye brows at her. Miley smiled before slowly opening her mouth and letting his finger slip out before she brushed her tongue along her teeth to make sure there was no melted cotton candy on them.

Joe smiled before leaning down and pulling his lips over hers; kissing her softly before pulling away. Miley giggled and pulled his head back down before pressing her lips to his chastely before pulling away.

It was now night time and they were at the fair; Miley had changed in to a light green flowy summer dress with a pair of light green flip flops; her hair down in its natural brown wavy curls. Joe was wearing a button down white, red, blue and black flannel shirt and a pair of loose jeans with the same black and white slip on converse. Joe smiled before wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I love you." She said softly as she snuggled her head in to his chest.

"I love you, too." He said back just as softly; he smirked at Nick when he walked by. Nick raised his eye brows at him before shaking his head.

Joe sighed softly before they started walking. "So… do you want some of my cotton candy?"

"It's way too sour." She said before shaking her head.

Joe laughed and nodded his head. "OK, Then… what do you wanna do, Baby?"

"Let's go on the spinning horses." She said and Joe smiled down at her.

"Aren't we a little bit too big for them?" He asked amused.

Miley pulled her self up and looked at him. "So What?"

Joe smiled before kissing her fore head softly and pulling away. "OK, Baby."

Miley smiled and wrapped one of her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked up to the line. She didn't even care if most of the people in the line were under ten years old and Their Parents would be riding the rides with them.

"I'm excited for tonight." Miley said honestly as she grabbed Joe's hand and placed kisses all over it.

"I am, too." He whispered in her ear, making her shiver softly.

"I know where I want it to be at." She said looking up at him and biting her lip.

"Where?" Joe asked softly; he knew her house was most likely off limits; but he knew for sure they could do it at his house. His Parents would most likely still be out after the fair, helping clean up. And he was nineteen years old after all; they knew he wasn't a virgin. He hadn't been a virgin since he was sixteen years old.

"The Lake… My first kiss was there… and I want my first time to be there, if that's OK with you, I Mean." She said nervously, making Joe smile.

"Of Course, Baby… I think that's actually romantic." He said before kissing the top of her head softly.

Miley bit her lip and smiled widely. "Me Too."

Joe smiled down at her; it was so cute when she was nervous; she had this innocence to her that just drove him crazy; it made him just want to rip her cloths off and other times it just made him want to sit there and cuddle with her and watch movies; she was adorably sexy.

"I love you." He said softly as he stroked her hair, he could never get tired of telling her that he loved her. He could say it all day and mean it.

"I love you, too." Miley said back just as softly as she rested her head on his chest, he smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head before they walked up to the guy who was collecting tickets and handed them to him.

"So… are you excited?" Miley asked curiously as they sat down on one of the horses and Joe wrapped his arms around her from behind as she held on to the bar that was connected to the ceiling as the horses started to move.

"Yeah, Lee, I just told you I was." He said before resting his head on her shoulder. Miley laughed and shook her head.

"I meant for your birth day." She said as she leaned her head on to his.

"Yeah… I Guess." He said softly before shrugging his shoulders.

"Baby, it's in three days… you have got to be excited." She said before kissing the side of his head softly.

Joe smiled and kissed her softly before she pulled away and rested her head back be side his. "Yeah, I guess I am perty excited."

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Good."

Joe smiled and held on to her tightly as they soaked in the silence together; blocking out the screams of joy and fear from all of the people on the rides. Miley smiled softly and hugged his arms that were around her tightly.

"Let's go to California." Miley said softly; It took Joe a second to realize she said any thing since he was so drowned out in to the silence.

"What?" He asked softly; confused even.

"Like in the song… let's go to California… we don't have to look back. We can be together." She said softly as she stroked his hands.

"When?" Joe asked before biting his lip. He would love to go to California with Miley; to be free with her… never having to look back on their past.

"After my birth day? Or before even! We could go later this month!" She said as she turned her head to look at him.

Joe smiled at her. "You just want to pick up and go to California?"

"I want to be with you…" She said before kissing his lips chastely before pulling away from him and smiling at him.

Joe smiled at her and bit his lip. "OK."

Miley smiled as he kissed her back chastely on the lips before pulling away.

"Seriously? I mean… you want to go to California with me?" She asked shyly before biting her lip nervously.

"I want to go to California with you… I want to give you the world." He said softly; honesty was drowning every word.

Miley smiled and he rested his head back on her shoulder. "I don't need the world. I have you, Baby."

Joe smiled before hugging her tightly.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"I won't believe you unless you have a video tape." Nick said as he crossed his arms over his chest and Kevin nodded in agreement.

"Alright." Joe said before rolling his eyes.

Miley was sitting in one of The Gray's SUV'S out in the parking lot; they were about to go to the lake and Joe was talking to Nick and Kevin.

"I know what I want now, though." Joe said softly.

"What?" Kevin asked as he raised his eye brows.

"The SUV we share and my way paid to California." Joe said before smiling softly; just thinking about it, being with Miley in California.

"California?" Nick and Kevin asked at the same time.

"Me and Lee are gonna go to California… and when I show you guys the video on my birth day… that's what I want." He said before biting his lip.

"Your just gonna leave to California?" Nick asked softly; shocked. Joe wanted to go away with Miley? He hadn't even been dating her for that long.

"We Are." Joe said before nodding his head.

"Are you sure, Joe? Is this what you really want?" Kevin asked pushing away his confusion. Joe had never been so serious before.

"It Is." Joe said as he smiled widely and nodded his head.

"You Got It." Nick said before biting his lip.

Joe smiled and the three shared a group hug.

"Just don't say any thing to any one… not yet at least. Me and Miley wanna do that." Joe said softly when they pulled away from the hug.

"We Promise." Kevin said nodding his head.

"Thank You." Joe said before letting out a deep breath.

"Your Welcome." Nick and Kevin said at the same time; smiling at their brother.

Joe smiled and nodded his head.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Yep. Still Crying. Alright, This is for Lindsay. I love you. SO. FUCKING. MUCH! Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	19. Guilt Consumes You From With In

_**Authors Note: So, yeah, I'm a little bit more sane. I'm not crying while typing this, hey, that's a plus. X3 (: Even though they were happy tears. Lindsay needs a happy boost and she's been nagging at me for the past week to update this story. So this is for her. Do you guys know how amazing she is? Seriously. She's better than my real friends, I've never been able to trust someone with my secrets so much before. I love her, in a non creepy way. AND SHE'S MINE. NO STEALIE. :-P Haha... oh wow, I just sounded like Ben from The Secret Life. :-D Haha. Also, I have NEW story banners in my profile. But the "Purple." one's colors got screwed up when I edited it. XD. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they seriously make my day! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley let out a deep breath once Joe broke the kiss before he slowly started to help her pull off the summer dress she was wearing. She bit her lip as he sat it down on the dock before pressing his lips softly to hers.

"I love you." He said softly when he pulled away.

"I love you, too." She said back just as softly. Joe let out a deep breath before he started to un do his belt buckle before taking off his pants and letting them sit be side his shirt on the wooden dock.

"Just go ahead and breathe… I'm gonna turn off my cell phone." He said softly before kissing her chastely on the lips before pulling away.

Miley let out a deep breath before nodding her head and getting under the blankets that were spread out on the wooden docks; Joe had gotten them from The Gray's house before they came here; one for them to lay on and one to cover up their bodies.

Joe bit his lip before pulling out his I Phone; he looked over at Miley before he pressed a couple of buttons on his phone; he pressed record before sitting it down on the dock, facing them. He made sure it had a perfect view of them before he slowly walked over to her and got under the blankets and turned to her. Miley let out a deep, nervous breath.

He hovered over her before pressing his lips softly to hers; Miley was hesitant, but she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue in almost automatically; Joe pushed away the guilt that was currently eating him alive as he let his tongue rub against hers. She moaned softly in to his mouth before letting her hands get tangled in his now some what curly hair.

Miley leaned up a little bit as Joe's hands slowly traveled to her back and slowly un clasped the hook of her bra before pulling it up her arms; he briefly broke the kiss and pulled it off of her before throwing it by their other discarded cloths and attaching his lips back to hers. She moaned softly in to his mouth when his hands lightly gripped her breasts, giving him the advantage to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and rested her hands on his tan muscular shoulder blades as she leaned back down against the blankets.

Joe pulled away and looked down at her before biting his lip. "Baby, are you sure you wanna do this?"

Miley smiled and stroked his cheek softly. "I'm Sure."

Joe nodded his head and offered her a small smile as he pushed away the guilt that was constantly nagging at him. "OK."

Miley smiled softly before he slowly started to take off her boy shorts; she bit her lip softly after she let out a deep breath. He pulled them off before placing them on top of her other cloths and kissing her chastely before pulling away.

"I love you… just no matter what, don't forget that, OK?" He said softly as he stroked her cheek. Miley smiled softly; too nervous to be confused by his words.

She nodded her head. "I love you too, and, I Promise, Baby."

Joe smiled and she kissed him chastely on the lips before pulling away. Joe let out a deep breath and pulled off his boxer briefs before throwing them on top of his other cloths.

"Are You Ready?" He asked softly as he pushed some of her hair out of her face.

Miley let out a deep breath and nodded her head before wrapping her legs around his waist. "I'm Ready."

Joe smiled at her softly before he positioned him self and gently started to enter her; he bit his lip knowing that he would have to thrust in to her.

"It's gonna hurt, Baby." He said softly and Miley squeezed her eyes shut before he thrusted in to her.

Miley let out a sob as tears poured out of her closed eyes.

Joe let out a deep breath. "Are You OK?"

Miley opened her eyes, slowly and nodded her head. "Y-Yea-Yeah."

Joe sighed before inter twining their hands. "I'm Sorry."

Miley shook her head. "Don't Be."

Joe sighed before he started to gently move in and out of her; she squeezed her eyes back shut and squeezed his hands tightly as he moved in and out of her; Joe how ever kept his eyes opened and watched her.

He couldn't push away the guilt that kept nagging at him; he wasn't really doing this because he loved Miley and wanted to give him self to her, it was so he wouldn't lose a bet he made with his brothers only minutes after he met her, a bet that was based off of him taking her virginity and he could have what ever he wanted, but he just had to do it in a couple of months and if he lost then Nick would get his motor cycle and Kevin would get six tickets to the world series.

He wasn't doing this for the reasons he told her he was; sure, he loved her and wanted to make love to her. But, this was a lie right now. While Miley silently cried from the muscle pain he was taking her virginity so he could keep his motor cycle. He wished he could go back and never make that bet, sure things might not have happened the same way with Miley; he wouldn't have volunteered to help her with the charity event; he wouldn't have just randomly start kissing her that day at the lake and he wouldn't have kept pressuring her in to sex so much.

He hated him self; he felt disgusted with him self; Miley was the sweetest girl he had ever met; she was an all around great person. He had changed her, he had took this cute, sweet little naïve innocent girl and turned her in to this wild child who he would get drunk with, ride on his motor cycle with, and get her to try so many different sexual things.

Sure, she was still that sweet girl who Prayed and went to Church, she still did charity events and she was scared to some times cuss.

Miley moaned softly as her muscles started to get use to the movements.

"Joe…" She moaned out softly as she squeezed his hands. Joe bit his lip before he felt tears rolling down his face.

Great.

He buried his head in her shoulder and bit back a sob as he continued moving in and out of her.

"Miley…" He moaned out softly in to her ear; almost choking on his words from trying to bite back tears so hard.

"I love you." He sobbed out, no longer being able to contain him self.

"I… love… you… too." Miley moaned out softly as she squeezed his hands.

"What ever happens, just know that… I always loved you since the first day I told you, OK?" He said softly in to her ear. He didn't know why he kept telling her not to for get these things or to remember them. He just felt like he needed to, so that some way it would offer him closure.

"OK, Baby, And… I Love… You Too." Miley moaned out before biting her lip.

Joe sighed before he continued moving in and out of her, she was really tight but he was still being gentle with her. He didn't want to hurt her even though her muscles were getting a little bit looser and use to the movements.

"Miley…" He moaned out softly as he felt his body start to tire.

Miley let out a deep breath and moaned loudly before they both reached their breaking points at the same time. Joe let out a deep breath and let out another sob as he continued to prop him self up and burry his head in to the crook of her neck before kissing her neck softly.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." Miley panted out breathlessly.

Joe bit his lip and smiled softly. He gently pulled out of her before she un wrapped her legs from around his waist and he rolled over be side her.

"What… are… you… doing?" She asked panting as he grabbed his cell phone.

"I'm just turning it back on, in case some one calls and it's important." He lied before he stopped the video recording and took his cell phone back off of vibrate. He sat it down on top of his cloths and pulled her back in to his arms.

"You're my every thing, Lee." He said softly as he pulled her in to his arms and let their legs inter twine before Miley snuggled in to his chest and wrapped her arms back around his; looping her arms on his side through his under arms.

Miley laughed softly before looking up at him and kissing his neck softly.

"You're my every thing, too, baby." She said and Joe smiled softly.

"Are You OK?" He asked quietly before he kissed her fore head softly.

"I'm a little bit sore… but, I really liked it." She said honestly as she looked in to his eyes and smiled at him softly.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "Now you see what you've been missing out on."

"I might want to make up for when I didn't do it." She said smiling seductively at him, Joe laughed and smiled at her.

"Really?" He said as he inched his face closer to hers.

"Really." She confirmed before kissing him chastely on the lips before pulling away. Joe smiled at her.

"I'll stay at your house for a while tomorrow night… you know when Your Parents are sleeping… I don't want to hurt you and do it twice in the same night." He said softly and Miley smiled at him.

"OK… I love you, baby." She said softly.

"I love you, too, Lee." He said back just as softly before he kissed her chastely on the lips. They smiled against one another's lips before they pulled away.

Miley snuggled her head back in to his chest and he rested his head on top of hers; never wanting to let her go. Not Ever.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Joe smiled softly and stroked Miley's face softly the next morning while she still slept; her make up was smudged and her hair was ruffled and disheveled, but she never looked more beautiful and innocent than right now.

"Baby…" He said softly as he pushed some of her naturally curly hair out of her face. Miley groaned before slowly letting her eyes flutter open.

She moaned softly before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey."

Joe smiled and kissed her fore head softly; the air was foggy out and while the sun was just starting to rise, he knew he had to get her home and soon, Her Parents would be waking up soon and every one would be getting ready for Church, he didn't want to get her in trouble.

"Come On, I need to take you home." He said as he sat up; making the blankets over his body fall down to his waist line.

"I don't wanna go." Miley said in a whiny voice tone, that Joe thought was adorable, as she sat up and pressed her chest up against his back, wrapping her arms around his body tightly.

Joe bit his lip and smiled before looking at her over his shoulder.

"You look really sexy…" He said honestly.

Miley giggled and Joe noticed she didn't blush; she usually blushed when he said she looked beautiful or words of that such.

"Well, I feel really sore." She said before play fully rolling her eyes.

"Are You OK?" He asked softly as he turned to face her.

"Yeah, I mean it hurt… and you're really big… even though it was my first time and I don't really know what big is… but, I did like it, you know just so you think I didn't or any thing." She rambled on and Joe laughed softly.

"You're so cute." He said softly before shaking his head.

Miley smiled and blushed. "Shut Up."

Joe smiled before they let go of one another; Joe pulled his boxer briefs on under the blankets before standing up and helping Miley up.

She winced before rubbing the in side of her thigh softly. "OW."

Joe smiled at her amused before pulling her body in to his arms and hugging her tightly. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Baby." Miley said before laughing softly and pulling away from him; Joe smiled as they started to get dressed.

"So… I know it was natural for me to cry last night… but why were you?" Miley asked curiously as Joe pulled on a pair of sweat pants that he had gotten last night when they got the blankets.

"I just felt bad… I felt like I was pressuring you in to this." He said softly, well it wasn't exactly a lie; it just wasn't the whole truth.

Miley nodded her head as she pulled on her own pair of sweat pants followed by a loose shirt. "Oh…"

"And… it was really emotional for me for some reason… I guess I felt… honored in some way that you wanted to give me your virginity." Joe said softly as he pulled on a gray pocket shirt.

Miley smiled softly before pulling her purity ring off of her finger. "By the way, this is yours." She said softly as she handed it to him.

"Are… you sure you want to… give it to me?" He asked softly as she started to un clasp his neck lace.

"I'm Sure." She said smiling at him as she putt the ring on the neck lace letting it dangle be side his charms before she clasped the neck laces back around his neck and kissed the back of his neck softly.

"I wish I had a purity ring to give you." He said softly as he turned around and pulled her in to his arms.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "You made love to me… and I have a feeling you lost your love making virginity to me… that's an amazing gift."

Joe smiled softly before kissing her fore head softly. "You're Amazing, Baby."

Miley smiled and hugged him tightly. "I Know."

Joe laughed and shook his head.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley smiled softly and propped her self up on Joe's chest as she played with her silver purity ring that was now on his neck laces as he watched the TV with his arms wrapped around her tightly.

"I actually liked it." She said honestly; they were now at her house, watching TV while Her Parents and Jackson were still asleep. It was only about five o'clock in the morning and they were in the front room watching TV.

Joe's Parents already knew that he wouldn't be home early this morning or last night; he had let them know in advance, but didn't give them details; he had just told them he had very important plans with Miley and he would be fine.

"I did, too… you were really amazing, Baby." Joe said as he looked away from the TV and back at her.

Miley blushed and looked back down at the neck laces. "Thank You."

"Your Welcome." Joe said smiling before he kissed her fore head softly.

Miley bit her lip before resting her head on his chest; he stroked her hair as they watched the TV, again together. Miley smiled when she felt Joe's softly trail down her back before pushing her shirt up softly and rubbing soothing circles on her exposed back; his fingers softly moving over her tan warm skin.

Miley smiled softly and inter twined one of her hands with Joe's free hand as they watched Degrassi: The Next Generation; it was showing replays early in the morning like right now.

"So, Sweetie. When Miles wakes up I'm going to talk to her. I was thinking that later today we could take all of the left over foods and stuff from the fair last night to the food bank and the home less shelters after church, do you think you could help us plan that out?" A voice said and Miley and Joe heard two pairs of feet coming down the stairs, but they didn't bother to remove them selves from one another at that very moment.

"Sure, I'll let people know about it today after I finish my speech." Robby Ray replied to Susan as they walked in to the front room and Robby Ray turned on the lights before looking over at the TV.

"Jackson." He muttered before shaking his head. He jumped when he saw Miley and Joe laying on the couch holding one another closely.

"Joseph? When did you get here?" Robby Ray asked confused and Susan looked up from in the kitchen as she turned on her coffee maker.

"He got here this morning… a couple of hours ago." Miley said softly, well it was true. He did just get here a couple of hours ago, she did, too.

"Oh…" Robby Ray said softly, trying his best not to glare at Joe's hand rubbing the exposed skin on his little girl's lower back.

"Will you be staying for break fast, Joe?" Susan asked as she walked in to the front room. Joe looked up from the TV.

"Thank You, but I have to get home in a little while." He said softly before Miley kissed his hand gently.

Susan looked at them confused; they didn't even pull them selves away from one another when they realized She and Robby Ray were in the room; they just stayed there cuddled up on the couch, touching one another and talking softly as they watched the TV.

"OK, Then." She said nodding her head before turning to the TV.

"So, what are you guys watching?" She asked curiously as Robby Ray walked in to the kitchen and got a water bottle.

"Degrassi." Joe said softly as he kept his eyes on the TV.

"Last week's new episode, A Man With Two Hearts." Miley added softly as Susan sat down in one of the chairs and Joe kissed the top of Miley's head softly.

"What's it about?" Susan asked as she tried to make conversation with them.

"Claire and Ally find a vibrator." Joe muttered softly.

"And Riley might be gay." Miley added before kissing Joe's hand again softly.

Susan raised her eye brows at them before looking over at the TV curiously; it was on a commercial, so why were they so distracted?

"Are You Two OK?" Robby Ray asked curiously as he sat down in another chair across from Susan.

"We're Fine." Miley said softly as Joe's hand continued to comfortably rub her back and she kissed his hand gently.

"You guys seem really distracted…" Robby Ray continued on as he looked over at them curiously.

"No, We're Fine." Miley said as she softly shook her head.

"Joseph, Do Your Parents know that you're over here this early in the morning?" Robby Ray asked as he looked down at his watch. It was seven o'clock in the morning and they would be leaving for Church in about two hours.

Joe sighed before looking down at his watch. "I need to go."

Susan watched as Miley's bottom lip stuck out before she propped her self up and looked at Joe. "I'll see you at Church, though, right?"

Joe smiled and her and nodded his head. "Of Course."

Miley smiled before kissing him softly on the lips; surprising both Robby Ray And Susan, Miley and Joe were never affectionate when they knew people were looking, only when they thought they weren't.

Miley pulled away from him and smiled. "I love you."

Joe smiled at her. "I love you, too."

Joe leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away.

Susan raised her eye brows at them before Miley got off of Joe, before he got up. Robby Ray looked at his neck when he heard his neck laces jingling.

He felt his breath get caught in his throat and his eyes widen when he saw the silver purity ring He had helped Miley pick out dangle around Joe's charms as he stood up. Robby Ray's eyes quickly went over to Miley's marriage finger and he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him when he saw the farms tan around her finger, but no purity ring.

He let out his deep breath as Joe hugged Miley tightly before pulling away and kissing her fore head softly. There really was no stopping Miley from being with Joe. He frowned when his daughter winced as she walked to the door with Joe.

"Did you see that?" Susan asked softly before quickly wiping her eyes.

Robby Ray looked down before letting out a deep breath. "I Did."

Susan sighed softly. "Maybe… Miles didn't sleep with him."

Robby Ray looked up and shook his head. "No, she was wincing when she walked and they weren't afraid to be affectionate with one another when they knew we were watching them."

Susan sighed before shaking her head and quickly wiping her eyes, again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for Church!" Miley said happily as She walked back in to the front room.

"Miles… do you want to talk about it?" Susan asked softly before she pointed to Miley's marriage finger.

Miley let out a deep breath and folded her hands together. "I don't regret it."

"Don't you have… any questions, Darling?" Robby Ray asked softly.

Miley smiled and shook her head. "I'm Fine."

Robby Ray bit his lip when Miley smiled widely before walking up the stairs and in to her room; a couple of seconds later they heard her door shut.

God Love Her.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Check out Lindsay and I's joint account. "Nick The Llma." it's in my favorites on my profile. We wrote some new stories TOGETHER. It was so much fun. X3 (: Have I mentioned I love that girl, lately? :-P Haha. Well, yeahhh, anyways. Joe showed a very emotional side in this chapter. Aww. XD. Also, the chapters name was in here! Haha. How cool was that? When ever I hear that song it makes me think of this story. Lmmfao. :-D Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They seriously do make my day! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	20. Karma's A Bitch Isnt It?

_**Authors Note: Okay, I'm about to have to go so Lindsay has been nagging at me to update this. Oh, Lindsay, Lou and Steph are all better writers than me. X3 (: And Miley being racist is stupid.! X3 (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. They really mean a lot to me!**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Dolly raised her eye brows as She looked over at Miley and Joe, they were now at Church, it was about to start, but right now the choir was playing. Joe had an arm wrapped around Miley and their faces were close together as they whispered stuff to one another; she watched as Joe would smirk and Miley would blush. But it wasnt as mad as what she saw when she first came in this morning, Nick, Joe's younger brother and his girlfriend, Lindsay were making out in the Church. They were going to hell.

Miley was wearing a yellow summer dress that was flowy and went to the end of her middle thigh with a pair of light green flip flops on. Her brown naturally wavy curl was down and Joe was wearing a light blue button down shirt with some of the top buttons un buttoned exposing some of his muscular tan chest and the sleeves were rolled up along with a pair of dark blue loose jeans and a pair of black and white slip on converse, his black hair was some what curly but some what straight right now.

Dolly stopped her self from coughing when she saw Joe's tongue flick in Miley's ear lobe and Miley's eyes close in pleasure before Joe pulled away and whisper some thing to her, making Miley smile and open her eyes before she whispered some thing back to him. She sighed, she was sure every one had seen that purity ring missing on Miley's finger and now on Joe's neck lace. Ever since Miley started getting serious with Joe every one always looked at her hand first; to see if the Preachers Daughter was as perfect as every one made her out to be.

"I love you." Joe said softly as he stroked her face; Dolly smiled softly as Miley smiled at him before kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you, too." Miley said back just as softly before resting her head on his chest. Joe smiled and rested his head on top of hers.

Dolly smiled softly before She inter twined her and her husband, Mack's hands and she faced the stage of The Church as the choir finished and every one started to clap before Robby Ray started to give his speech behind the wooden podium, smiling widely.

Miley and Joe opened Their Bibles as Robby Ray started to recite a verse and they read along with him. But still holding on to one another tightly.

"Alright, now my lovely wife, Susan and my little girl, Miley…" Robby Ray started and Miley looked around in confusion when she heard whispers.

Joe looked at the people behind them who were whispering along with most of The Church and glared at them before turning back around and pulling Miley closer to him.

"As I was saying… Susan and Miley are planning out to have all of the left over foods and supplies from the fair that could be used at the food bank or homeless shelters donated… so if you were a vender last night and have some of the extra stuff left, be sure to talk to them about how to get your things donated." Robby Ray continued on as Miley fumbled with her hands.

"On a second note; I really wouldn't like to discuss my family's personal life… but it seems as though every one's attention is on Miley this morning." Robby Ray said and Miley let out a deep breath before closing her eyes and burying her head in to Joe's chest.

"I would just like every one to know that Miley is a great young woman, she isn't perfect. And while her purity ring may be Joseph's now, she is a teenage girl and she and Joseph love one another; I would greatly appreciate it if you would not judge my daughter and Joe for loving one another so much to give them selves to one another… while I am still trying to accept it my self; Miley shouldn't feel like what she and Joe did was wrong when it is so natural for people to do. I want every judgmental person in here right now to think, I'm sure in the most non disrespectful way possible, that some of your children have had sex… Miley shouldn't be judged because we all putt her up on a pedal stool." Robby Ray finished and Miley let her eyes open before she offered him a smile.

Robby Ray smiled back at her before turning back to his micro phone.

"Now, next month we will be holding our annual charity end of summer car wash… we already have rented a space for it to be held at and if you would like to find out more about that; just contact Me or Susan and we will happily answer all of your questions and your concerns. Now, I would like to Thank all of you for coming here on this fine Sunday Morning to worship the lord and I hope to see all of you back here on Wednesday Night." Robby Ray said before every one started to clap. Miley smiled softly before She and Joe closed Their Bibles and stood up with the rest of the church as the choir started to sing, again.

"You did great, Daddy." Miley said as she hugged Robby Ray tightly.

"Thank You." He said before kissing the top of her head softly.

"Your Welcome." She replied before they pulled away from the hug.

Robby Ray smiled at Joe before shaking his hand and turning to Susan.

Miley let out a deep breath before She and Joe grabbed Their Bibles and inter twined their free hands before they started to walk up the aisle.

"Miles." Lilly said smiling as She walked up to them. Miley smiled and gave Her and Oliver a one armed hug.

"How was it?" Lilly asked wiggling her eye brows and Miley sighed when she heard an older couple who passed them gasp.

"Not In Church, Lilly." Miley said softly before the four started to walk out of The Church. Joe kissed the top of Miley's head as The Gray's walked over to them.

"Miley! Hi, Sweetie!" Denise said before Miley let go of Joe and hugged Denise and Paul Senior before pulling away.

"Hi, You Guys." She said softly before Frankie gave her a high five.

Nick looked over at Joe and Joe sighed before he nodded his head.

"UM, Dad, Mom, UH I'm gonna stay at Miley's for a little while tonight… I don't know when I'll be home; But, I promise I'll be home in the morning before we go get Greg and every one from the air port." Joe said as he turned back to Paul Senior and Denise.

"Alright, Sweetie. That'll give me enough time to hide your birth day present." Denise said before Paul Senior laughed.

"I can't believe you're going to be twenty." Oliver said before shaking his head.

"He doesn't act like it." Kevin said before nudging Joe.

"Haha, that wasn't funny." Joe said plainly as he glared at Kevin.

Miley smiled and kissed Joe's cheek softly, which made him smile.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Joe…" She moaned out softly as he continued moving in and out of her; words could not describe how good this felt.

"Miley…" He moaned out as he buried his head in to her shoulder as he picked up his pace just a little bit.

Miley bit her lip when she heard her bed banging against the wall softly; she moaned before letting her body rise up and her head rest against Joe's shoulder as he went even deeper in to her, making her moan loudly.

"J-J-Joe." She moaned out shakily before squeezing their still inter twined hands.

Joe moaned softly before she let her body fall back down against the bed and arching her back up as he continued moving in and out of her; picking up his pace and squeezing their inter twined hands. Miley moaned loudly and he could feel sweat starting to roll down his face and he could feel it on Miley's shoulders, her sweat mixing with his own sweat.

"Oh… Oh My God. Joe." Miley moaned out as her eyes drooped close.

Joe smiled softly and let his eyes droop close as well as he went even deeper in to, making a loud moan escape from her lips, and she let her back fall back down before she moaned loudly, again.

Joe smiled and moaned softly before he heard the bed banging against the wall, again. "Miley…"

"Joe…" Miley moaned out before she felt their bodies start to tire; She let out a loud moan when Joe emptied him self in side of her before she reached her breaking point and Joe rested his head on her sweaty chest.

"I love you." She panted out as she ran her hands through his damp hair.

"I love you, too." He said back, breathlessly.

Miley let out a deep breath and un wrapped her legs from around his waist before he pulled out of her and rolled over be side her; she pulled the blankets over their bodies and rested her head on his chest; listening to his heart beat as they continued to pant loudly.

Mean While; while they were doing that.

Robby Ray was holding Susan in his arms as she sobbed from hearing the moaning and bed banging against the wall coming from her daughters room; he even felt a couple of tears rolling down his face; Jackson had his pillows over his ears as he grimaced from hearing the constant noise from Miley and Joe coming from her room. And Dolly bit her lip and hugged Mack tightly as they tried to push away the awkwardness from hearing Miley moaning Joe's name and her bed banging against the wall. Every one was Thankful when it stopped.

Miley sighed softly as her breathing got under control and Joe turned on his side to face her. She smiled and bit her lip before they wrapped their arms around one another.

"Do… you wanna spend the night?" She asked softly as she snuggled her head in to his chest.

"Mhm, but I gotta be home in the morning. My Parents And Frankie are going to get Greg and every one from the air port and Nick, Kevin and I have to tidy up the house." Joe said before kissing the top of her head.

Miley smiled and kissed his chest softly. "OK."

She smiled and snuggled in to him more; loving the warmth that was between their bodies, it was hard to believe that she was having sex, or well making love, now. Just days ago she was a virgin. But, she didn't take it back. She never took back meeting Joe. She loved him so much. She didn't regret one single moment she had with him. She loved every thing about him and every thing they did together. She loved moments like these when they both held one another closely; never wanting to let go of one another.

She loved Joe so much, and he loved her back, just as much as she loved him.

Joe smiled softly and rested his head on top of her head. And with that the two fell in to a soft, warm, welcoming sleep together.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Joe and Kevin grimaced when they walked into the front room of The Gray's house, Nick and Lindsay were on the couch, making out. Their tongues were going down one anothers throats.

"Can you two stop eating one another?" Kevin asked, prying them apart.

Nick kissed Lindsay again before she left and Joe putt in the DVD. Nick sat back on the couch and Joe sighed as he pressed play.

Joe bit his lip as he watched the DVD play on the big screen TV in The Gray's front room. He crossed his arms over his chest as Miley moaned and the moon light reflected light for Nick and Kevin to see that they actually were having sex. Joe was wearing a tight purple v neck shirt with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of black superga sneakers.

"Dude… are you crying?" Nick asked as he turned to his brother.

"And… what are you two saying to one another?" Kevin added as he looked over at Joe as well.

Joe glared at them. "Don't ask me any questions. Just give me the keys."

Kevin sighed before tossing Joe the set of keys.

"I'll give you the money later." Nick said before rolling his eyes.

"Good." Joe said softly before biting his lip and looking back up at the TV.

"Was she any good?" Nick asked wiggling his eye brows.

Joe glared at him. "Nick, we had a bet. I took her virginity. I got what I wanted, you guys lost, You don't get to ask me any questions about it."

Kevin laughed and was about to say some thing when a voice stopped him.

"What?" A quiet southern voice said and Joe's eyes widened before he turned around to see a shocked Miley in the door way with her purse on her shoulder and she was holding three big gift bags, his lap top bag and his I Phone, the last two that he left at her house, in her hand. Her dark brown curly hair was down and it it's natural wavy curls; she had on a pair of short jean shorts and a gray girl wife beater tank top with black flip flops on.

"Lee." Joe said shocked before quickly shaking his head.

"I was… a bet?" She asked quietly as tears rolled down her face.

"Lee, I made it before I got to know you." He said before she let out a sob and quickly ran out of the door.

Joe sighed before he quickly ran behind her out of the open door of The Gray's house. He quickly grabbed her arm as she made it to the end of the drive way.

"Lee, just listen to me." He said softly as she snatched her arm away.

"Go fuck your self, Joe." She spat angrily as she made sure no cars were coming before she started to cross the street.

"Baby, you don't fucking under stand." Joe said angrily before he roughly pulled her back to him.

"It was before I got to know you." He said softly as he felt tears rolling down his face. Miley let out a sob and shook her head.

"We're Over, Joe… Happy Fucking Birth Day." She spat angrily before she yanked her arm back away from him, again.

Joe Sighed. "Baby."

Miley turned back to face him. "No, Joe! We're Over! Done!"

Joe was about to say some thing when a car zooming down the street caught his attention. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as it continued driving, Miley was right in it's way. She screamed and he quickly pushed her out of the way as he heard the car's tires screeching.

"JOE!" Miley screamed as she watched his body roll on to the wind shield before the car came to a screeching halt and his body rolled on to the ground.

Miley let out a sob and dropped the bags in her hands as she watched his limp body fall to the ground.

She looked down at him shocked. Joe could not have just been hit by a car; She looked up as she heard Nick and Kevin yell and the cars door slam close before Nick and Kevin ran up to Joe's motionless body.

"Oh My God! Joe!" She said before she knelt down be side him.

"Call 911." Nick said shocked, his face was pale and he felt his hands shaking.

"JOE!" Miley hollered before she rested her head on his chest.

"H-He-H-He has a heart beat." She sobbed out before she heard another set of brakes screeching.

"Oh My God! Joseph!" A voice said and Miley slowly lifted her head up; she could blurrily see Paul Senior and Denise running over to them and the guy that was in the car on his cell phone.

"Joe…" She whispered softly as she stroked his face; there were tear stains on his cheeks and blood on the ends of his mouth and a gash on his fore head.

She let out a sob before shaking her head. "Joe, Wake Up."

"G-Greg… Please, just… take F-Frankie in side." A voice said and Miley could faintly hear Frankie sobbing.

She let out a sob. "Joe! Wake Up!"

"JOE! WAKE UP!" She screamed as she started to hit his chest before she quickly felt Nick pull her away from him.

"He has to wake up!" She screamed as she looked at Joe's motionless body.

"Shut The Fuck Up, Miley. Now's Not The Time." Nick said angrily as Miley let out another sob before she felt a sobbing Denise pull her in to her arms.

Miley let out another sob when she heard sirens.

"Joe…" She said softly as she pulled out of Denise's arms and Paul Senior pulled Denise in to his arms as they cried together.

"B-Baby, wake up A-And I can tell you I-I'm S-S-S-S-Sorry and we can get past this…" Miley sobbed out as she stroked Joe's face softly.

"Wake Up!" Miley said angrily, but Joe's eyes remained closed.

"JOE!" She hollered as she rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she sobbed. She felt her body go numb before Kevin pulled her off of Joe and guys in white and black cloths surrounded Joe.

She collapsed in to Kevin's arms as she watched them putt an oxy gen mask on Joe before slowly rolling his body on to a board; followed by a gurney.

"Joe…" She whispered softly as she watched them putt him in to the back of the ambulance. She could see Kevin saying some thing to her, but she couldn't hear him; all she could think about was Joe.

She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a sob as her mind flashed back and she saw his body just get bull dozed by the car and how it limply rolled to the ground. She let out another sob as tears rolled out of her closed eyes.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Heh.... Steph, Joe finally got hurt? Okay, don't hurt me, people! I'm sure he'll be fine. X3 (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	21. Baby, come back

_**Authors Note: SORRY I POSTED THE WRONG CHAPTER AT FIRST! THANK YOU TO MILEYJOBROFAN101!**_ _**Okay, well, good news. Crystal, who went into cardiac arrest's ghost called 911, they brought her back to life. XD. Hahaahaha. Also, to the person who asked for the evidence DVD... okay freak show. (; Ha, no kidding... that was a little weird, though. :-D Also, Steph and I had a deal, so this is for her. X3 And by the way, since she wrote a one shot for "Vegas Skies." By The Cab. I can't. stop. listening to it.! Haha, alright, well, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, and as a side note: I own nothing. And I am not liable for any heart problems! X3 (:**_

_**P.S. Did anyone get their JB movie tickets? I'm so exited for this movie! Haha, Sorry... any ways, continue on. **_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Your Parents are on they're way." Kevin said softly as he sat back down be side Miley, she didn't turn to look at him; she just kept her gaze straight fore ward as she stared at the blank white walls and sat in one of the chairs in the waiting room of the emergency room.

"Miley… Are You OK?" Nick asked softly as tears rolled down Miley's Cheeks.

She didn't answer him; she just continued to look at the wall numbly.

"Are you guys here for Joseph Adam Gray?" A voice said and Miley snapped her head up as Paul Senior and Denise stood up. Miley quickly stood up with Nick and Kevin as Greg and a couple of guys and girls stayed seated and tried to comfort the still sobbing Frankie.

"Yeah, That's Us." Paul Senior said softly before wiping his eyes.

"Well, right now Joe isn't waking up. He isn't responding to any of our attempts." The doctor started and Miley bit back a sob.

"How ever, his right knee is shattered and his left arm is broken; we will have to perform surgery on his knee." The doctor continued on.

"We just need you guys to fill out some more papers, his allergies and every thing so we will know if we can putt him under anesthesia or not." The doctor finished and Paul Senior and Denise nodded their heads before they followed the doctor in to a room before the door closed behind them.

"He has to wake up." Miley said softly before wiping her eyes.

Nick turned to her angrily. "This is all your fault."

"What?" She asked as she looked up at him.

"If he didn't try and push you out of the way he wouldn't be here right now! It's all your fucking fault! Because of you and your over reacting my brother might be in a fucking coma!" Nick said angrily as tears rolled out of his face.

"Over Reacting? I just found out you guys fucking betted on me, Nick! How was I suppose to fucking re act?!" Miley hollered angrily.

"If you would have just fucking stopped and listened to him!" Nick said angrily before he quickly wiped his eyes.

"I didn't want to hear any thing he had to say." Miley spat angrily.

Nick glared angrily at her. "I hate you; I hate you so fucking much. I don't know what my brother fucking saw in you. He probably didn't even take your fucking virginity; you're a whore, Miley. And for some fucking reason my brother loves you and he didn't let you get hit by that fucking car."

"The only thing Joe saw in me is dollar signs, and he's paying for that right now." Miley spat angrily and Nick glared at her harder.

"How can you say some thing like that? You're suppose to love Joe… or have you been too busy with Jake, Lately?" Nick said angrily.

"Me loving Joe? Not Any More. In fact, I wish he would fucking die." Miley spat angrily and Nick's eyes darkened before he roughly slapped her and pushed her to the ground. Greg quickly grabbed Nick and pulled him back as Miley got up.

"Nick, Quit. She's A Girl." Greg said softly as he shook his head.

"He should have fucking let that car hit you!" Nick screamed angrily as tears rolled down his face.

"God would have still found some way to punish him." Miley said softly before wiping her eyes, ignoring the stinging in her now reddened cheek.

"Do you wanna know what the bet was? Huh?" Nick said angrily.

"Yeah, I Do. Tell me what Joe used me for." Miley said angrily.

"Right after we met you; we betted Joe that if he couldn't take your virginity in two months then I got his motor cycle and Kevin got six tickets to the world series; Joe couldn't decide on what he wanted. On Saturday night he told us he wanted the SUV he shared and for us to pay his way to California because that's where you guys were gonna run off to." Nick said before wiping his eyes as Greg let go of him.

Miley let out a sob and quickly wiped her eyes. "Shut Up."

"You're the reason he's here right now, Miley. And I will never fucking for give you for that." Nick said angrily and Miley let out another sob.

"I hate him! And I hate you! It's all your fault, Nick! Do you know how I feel right now? I've spent months falling in love with Joe and then I just learned I was a fucking bet! I slept with him twice! I lost my virginity to him! He has my fucking purity ring!" She screamed angrily.

"I've loved Joe for eighteen years! He's my older fucking brother! He loves you, Miley! He didn't when he betted on you! But he fucking does now! He's never been in love before and you wouldn't even fucking listen to him!" Nick said angrily before wiping his eyes again.

Miley Saw Robby Ray, Jackson, Dolly, And Mack running through the emergency room doors and she shook her head.

"It isn't my fault." She said softly.

"Keep telling your self that." Nick spat angrily.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Miley let out a sob as she layed awake in bed that night; Joe's surgery was successful, but he still hadn't woken up. She let her fingers slowly trace over his I Phone at the picture of the two of them as his screen, it was from the other night at the fair and they were smiling widely in it, as happy as good be.

She let out another sob and pulled his lap top out of its bag on her bed before opening it and turning it on. She needed to see pictures of him right now, videos, any thing. She let out another sob when she saw another picture of the two of them on the screen. It was them kissing, he had taken it just a couple of days after he had met her at a local diner.

She let out another sob and opened up his pictures; all night she had been Praying and taking back what she said about wishing for him to die; She didn't want him to die. No matter how mad she was at him.

She let out another sob when she realized she opened his documents; she shook her head and was about to close the folder when a name caught her eye.

"_Songs Wrote About Miley." _ She bit her lip before quickly shutting it down.

She shook her head and closed the lap top; Joe didn't write songs, he never told her he wrote songs. She let out a sob; she hated her self; so much. Today she had stormed out of the hospital after She found out that Joe's surgery was successful; She hated her self even more for what she did after that. She let out a sob just thinking about it as she got out of bed. She didn't care if she was in her pajama's… she needed to see Joe, to tell him she was Sorry and that she loved him. She needed him right now; she wanted him to be a wake so he could hold her in his strong, warm arms and tell her every thing would be OK, She needed him to call her Lee and tell her how much He loved her; She needed to see him smiling or even smirking back at her.

--

"_The pleasure is all mine." Joe said before winking at her._

--

_Joe smiled and shook his head. "It's Joe." _

--

"_Since I'm new to Franklin and every thing; do you need any help with organizing the charity event this Saturday? Your Dad said it would just be you… and I figured you might get stressed out." Joe finished before shrugging his shoulders and smiling at her._

--

_Joe raised his eye brows at her. "You have every body in Franklin's phone number? Are you freaking serious?" _

--

"_I thought I was helping?" He said smirking._

--

_Joe sighed and rested his head on the wooden pick nick table as Miley hung up his cell phone. "I am so sending you my cell phone bill."_

--

"_Let's hang out." He said lifting his head up._

--

"_Your lips are virgins." He said smiling._

--

_Joe pulled away from her panting and Miley opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. "You're a really good kisser."_

--

_Joe smiled at her. "Well… we could get to know one another."_

**--**

_Joe pulled away and shook his head. "We got to know one another at the lake."_

**--**

_Joe pulled his head up, panting. "Miley, you're seventeen years old. You can make out with people if you want to."_

**--**

"_What? I'm Sorry! It's just… well, Miley… I hate to be the one to break the news to you; but people kiss all the time." Joe said nodding his head._

**--**

"_Bye, Miley." He replied, smiling back at her before she closed the door._

**--**

"_Hey." Joe said smiling as he walked up to them, he took off the black leather jacket he was wearing and folded it over his arm; revealing the tight gray v neck shirt he was wearing with a pair of loose jeans and the same black and white slip on converse on, that she had seen him wearing since she met him._

**--**

_Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Are You… Scared, Miley?"_

**--**

"_I won't let it hurt you." Joe said holding his hand out to her._

**--**

_Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Miley, people kiss, don't be embarrassed."_

**--**

Miley let out a sob and quickly shook her head before any more of the memories that she had with Joe came back to her. She wiped her eyes and tried to stop more tears from falling as she let out another sob. But, it was no use.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

She knew her eyes were red and puffy; her nose was runny and her hair was probably a frizzled frazzled mess; but she didn't care. She didn't care that she was in a pair of sweat pants and a big shirt with her hair up in a messy pony tail and a pair of crock shoes on her feet. She had left a note in her room for Her Parents, just letting them know she would be at the hospital, the hospital that she walked to. She hated her self; it was all her fault Joe was in here.

She let out a sob, ignoring the looks from the night time nurses in the hospital, they had moved Joe to a room in the hospital now and he was no longer in the emergency room. She wiped her eyes quickly and ignored the nurses who told her that visiting hours were over before she softly opened the tan door of Joe's hospital room. She slowly walked in and closed it behind her.

She wiped her eyes and looked up. She stopped walking when she saw Greg sitting in the chair be side Joe's bed, his head was propped up in his palm that was supported by his propped up elbow on the chairs arm rests. He looked up at her when he heard the door close, Miley saw his eyes were red and blood shot, his hair was tousled and in distress like her's was. She thought visiting hours were over? She shook her head, she didn't care.

"Oh, I'm Sorry…" She said softly as she sniffled; she was about to open the door and walk back out when the un familiar voice tone of Greg stopped her.

"You can stay in here… you didn't get to see him earlier." Greg said softly, his voice tone was hoarse. Miley nodded her head softly before sitting in the chair on the other side of Joe's bed; she pulled it up to his bed and grabbed one of his hands, holding it tightly. She bit back a sob as she looked at him, the blood was cleaned off of his face and he was now in a hospital gown and covered up with the thin, yet comforting hospital blankets. His usually tan olive skin was pale white; Joe was never pale white, he was always tan. His skin had a natural glow to it, it was olive. She softly ran her fingers over his hand, his hand was cold… Joe's hands were always warm, soft and comforting. He had scratched and cuts all over his hands and road rash from the gravel pavement he rolled on to. She bit back another sob as her mind flashed back to that moment.

"I'm not a bad person." She said softly as she looked up at Greg, his eyes were on Joe, much like hers were just seconds ago.

Greg looked over at her. "What?"

Miley bit her lip. "Earlier… when Nick and I were fighting… and I said all of those horrible things about Joe. I didn't mean them… I was just so mad. I love Joe, a lot… I really, really do. And I want him to wake up… I'm So Sorry for all of those horrible things I said… and did."

Greg sighed softly and shook his head. "We've all been there before… every one says things they don't mean."

"I want him to wake up." Miley sobbed out before she kissed Joe's hand softly.

"I Do, Too." Greg said softly as he looked back over at Joe.

"I should have just listened to him." Miley said quietly as she placed soft, warm kisses all over Joe's cold hand; hoping in some way if she made his hand warm, again then he would wake up. Like his body was frozen in sleep and if she warmed him up he would wake up. She shook her head, she was going crazy.

"What happened any ways?" Greg asked softly before he softly pushed some of Joe's hair out of his face; He knew that he would never do that if Joe was a wake; Joe would be convinced he was queer. But Joe was like his brother, it was just a caring move on Greg's be half.

Miley let out a deep breath. "I was a bet." She whispered softly, the words cutting through her already broken heart like a knife.

Greg raised his eye brows at her. "You're… The Preachers Daughter?"

Miley let out a sob and nodded her head. "I Am."

"I'm Sorry… I just thought Miley and the Preachers Daughter were two different girls… Joe had talked so differently about both of them." Greg said softly.

"Does he really love me?" Miley asked softly as she looked up before wiping her eyes quickly.

Greg smiled softly and nodded his head. "We talked at least three times a day every day since The Gray's moved to here… he talked about you, a lot. He wouldn't have told me that he loved you if he was just saying it to sleep with you."

Miley let out a small sob and nodded her head. "I wish he would wake up."

"I Do, Too." Greg said softly as they looked back over at Joe. "I Do, Too... believe me." He added in a soft, quiet whisper.

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_**Authors Note: Okay, so I forgot to putt in a warning about the sex scenes in this story. SORRY! Haha. Oh, I don't really like this chapter... but, yeah, any ways. Also, Lindsay/ Ginger Candy. (I don't like Ginger Candy. She hooked up with Brian... who I am secretly stalking, but don't tell him that, it'll make things awkward.) Haha. Any ways, she has a new story! Yay! Let's happy dance together and get thrown into mental institutions! Haha, or not... BUT you should read her new story, because it's based off of some things that have been going on with her life, that were really emotional for her. And it'd mean a lot to her, as well as me, if you'd read it and review it.! X3 (: It's called, er, hold on, let me look. Okay, I got it. It's called "Just Another Failed Happy Ending." By "Nick Show Me Your Super Powers." It's on my favorites, along with her profile. So you should check it out! XD Wow, this authors note is REALLY long. I'm Sorry, But I have a lot to say! :-D I can never shut up! Haha. Okay, well, any ways, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me! X3 (:**_

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_**THANK YOU!**_

_**BRENDA.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212.**_

_**DADDYSGIRL4EVERAND4ALWAYS1212 PRODUCTIONS.**_


	22. I swear I'll make it right

**Authors Note: So, I cut A LOT out of this chapter and completley turned it around. It was a plot for the next couple of chapters, so I have to go edit them. I'm gonna try and update all of my stories, today. Happy Valentines Day. (: X3 And Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really mean a lot to me!**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Well, I could own Joe Gray, caues I made him up... but he's Miley's... I wanna own Joe and Garby. (: X3**

**-tears run down like razor-blades.-**

"…And I need you to wake up so I can tell you that I forgive you and so that you can forgive me for those things I said to Nick." Miley said softly as she rested her head on Joe's chest and stroked his hand softly; it was around five o'clock in the morning and she had been here all night; Greg left around mid night and said he would be back in the morning; she couldn't sleep, though. She had care fully climbed in to the bed with Joe and snuggled in to him under the warm blankets. She needed him to wake up; she just needed him.

"I'm So Sorry, Baby." She sobbed out before kissing his hand softly; if she just would have taken a second to stop and talk to him, to be reasonable like she usually was, or at least moved out of the street… Joe might not be in this hospital bed, almost in a coma.

"Please, I Need You." Miley sobbed out as she held on to him tightly.

"Joe…" She sobbed out again as she looked up at him; she couldn't stop the tears from falling, no matter how much she said or how many times she screamed and begged him to wake up, he just wouldn't.

"You're my every thing, remember, Baby?" She said softly as she stroked his face, being sure to be as gentle as she possibly could with him.

"No Matter What." She added before kissing his cheek softly and resting her head on his shoulder; looking up at his face as she pulled one of his hands, the one that wasn't hooked up to the IV in her hands and held on to it tightly.

"Please… Joe, just wake up." Miley begged before wiping away her fallen tears with her free hand. She let out a sob when his eyes remained closed.

"I thought you wanted him to die?" A voice said quietly before Miley heard the door close; she wiped her eyes to see Nick walking in to the room.

"Nick..." She asked softly as she rested her head back on Joe's shoulder and Nick sat down in the chair across from the hospital bed.

"You're the one who said it." He whispered, looking up at his older brother.

Miley bit her lip before pulling Joe's hand, that was still wrapped in between both of her hands, up to her chest and hugging it tightly.

"I didn't mean it." She said quietly before she looked back up at Joe. Nick sighed and looked back over at Miley, her eyes were on Joe and she almost looked as horrible as he did. He felt remorse all through-out his body for even making that bet with Joe and Kevin. He sighed, he needed to tell her that Joe wasn't all about the bet. Because, he wasn't. Sure, at first. But... Joe really did fall in love with Miley.

"Joe… kept wanting out of the bet… but, if he pulled out; he would loose it… so he would have to give Kevin and I are prizes…" Nick said softly.

"I don't care about the bet any more… I just want him back." Miley said softly before kissing Joe's cold cheek softly.

"I want him back, too." Nick sobbed out before he rested his head against the bed and held on to Joe's other hand.

"I should have just listened to him." Miley said quietly as she placed kisses all over Joe's freezing cold hand. She had been here all night with him, her warm body cuddled against his… but, yet, he was still freezing cold.

"You should have… but, Joe loves you way too much for you to keep blaming your self… so stop… and I'm Sorry for telling you it was your fault, yester day." Nick said softly as he pulled his head up and wiped his eyes.

"It's OK… And, I'm Sorry for blaming you, too, yesterday." Miley said back just as softly before she kissed Joe's cheek, again, softly.

"It's OK." Nick said back just as softly as the two teenagers kept their eyes on Joe's body, hoping he would move… just respond to them; wake up… just any thing. But, most of all, they just wanted him to come back to them, and now.

- **and i miss you. and i wish you were here. i stopped breathing, when you said that you didnt care anymore.- **

Miley smiled softly as she pushed some of Joe's dark black hair out of his face; before walking over to the window and fixing the cards on its seal. It had been one week since the accident and Joe still hadn't woke up; But, Miley wasn't losing hope. She had came to the hospital to see him every day and even spent the night here some times. Today she was wearing a dark green girl wife beater and a pair of dark blue short jean shorts and a pair of black flip flips; she had her hair up and her bangs some what in her face with a pair of gold hoop earrings in.

She sighed softly before she heard the door open; she looked over at it and bit her lip as Jake walked in before closing the door behind him. She felt guilt consume her from their kiss at the lake.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly as she met him in front of the bed.

"Miley... I... I like you." Jake said softly as he rubbed her arm gently.

Miley gasped at him, did he seriously come into Joe's _hospital room_ to tell her he liked her. "Jake... look, I dont know-"

"Lee, come on… Joe isn't going to wake up." Jake said softly and Miley's eyes widened before she jerked her body away from him.

"Do not call me that." She said angrily and Jake sighed softly.

"Miley… you can't deny that we have chemistry." Jake said as he pulled her back to him and softly stroked her cheek.

"I love Joe, and only Joe… Jake, you were a _dare!_" She said softly as she shook her head.

"But… Joe used you; you were just a bet to him." Jake said as he kissed her cheek softly before looking in to her eyes.

A dare and a bet.

"I don't like you like that, Jake." Miley said as pushed him away.

"We had shared a passionate, Lee!" Jake said before he roughly pressed his lips to hers.

"No, we didn't Jake!" She said after she pushed him away.

"Yes, we did, Lee!" Jake said angrily. "And Joe isn't going to fucking wake up any time so-" Jake stopped mid sentence as he looked over at Joe's hospital bed, while shaking his head angrily. "-Oh My God." Jake said shocked and Miley looked at him confused before looking over at Joe's hospital bed.

She felt her breath get caught in her throat as she watched Joe tiredly rub his eyes before looking at them.

"Baby!" She squealed as she let out a deep breath and tears of joy rolled down her face; she quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly.

She pulled away and Joe tried to speak, but his mouth was really dry; she quickly handed him her water bottle and helped him take a couple of sips out of it.

Joe bit his lip; hating him self for what he was about to do; but he had heard Miley and Jake's conversation, a good amount of it.

"Uh, Nurse? Is My Family… Um, Here?" He asked; his voice tone was hoarse.

Miley looked at them confused. "Joe… I'm not your nurse."

Joe blinked and faked confusion. "Then who are you? Do I know you at all?"

Miley let out a sob before quickly wiping her eyes. "Joe! It's me! Lee! Miley! Miley Ray Stewart! Your girlfriend!"

Joe blinked at her a couple of times. "I'm Sorry? I don't know who you are."

Miley let out a sob and buried her head in to her hands.

"I'll go get The Gray's." Jake said softly, but Miley didn't bother to lift her head up as she heard the door close.

"Joe, you have to remember me." Miley said softly as she looked up at him; he looked at her confused before focusing his attention on his cast.

"Nurse… what happened to me?" He asked quietly; trying his hardest not to pull Miley in to his arms and tell her how Sorry he was and how much he loved her.

Miley bit back a sob. "Joe, you pushed me out of the way… and you got hit by a car, last week. On your birth day."

Joe bit his lip and nodded his head softly. "Oh."

"Your left arm is broken and your right knee was shattered; but they did some surgery on it… it's just gonna take a couple of months of rehab for it to heal." She said softly as she fought back sobs.

"Oh, OK…Well, Thank You for explaining this to me, Nurse." Joe said quietly; wishing he could take back his idea, he wanted to hug her tightly.

"Your Welcome." Miley said softly before kissing his fore head softly; which as hard as it was for him, made him move away from her quickly.

"Joe! You have got to remember who I am!" Miley said before letting out another sob before quickly wiping her eyes.

"I'm Sorry…" Joe said softly; it was better this way. She had moved on with Jake, already… Jake was calling her Lee; Joe was always the only person to call her Lee… it was his own special nick name for her. But, now it was Jake's, Not Joe's.

**-when you're gone. the pieces of my heart are a missing you.-**

**Authors Note: I feel like I made him wake up, too soon! But, I couldn't exactly write a bunch of chapters without him. I can only repeat how much people want him awake in so many words. And he's basically one of the main charachters in here. So, yeah. Haha. I hope I didnt disappoint anyone! But Joe thinks Miley and Jake are happening. Errrr. How long will he keep going with this? I'll tell you now... it's gonna be hard for him! (: Thank You all for all of your awesome reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. (: X3**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3**

**P.S. the first break-line is "It's Not Over." By Secondhand Serenade, the second on is "I Miss You." By The Summer Obbsession. The third is "When You're Gone." By Avril Lavigne. Great Musicians. (: X3**


	23. It was my heart, it was my life

**Authors Note: Okay, so... this is the original chapter. I feel like I let everyone down and completely ruined the story with the last chapter. I'm Sorry. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Did fan-fiction stop working for everyone else, too?! It sucked. I was like 'What?' Haha. **

**-I hear voices crying I see heroes dying- **

Miley felt tears continuing to roll down her face as she watched Paul Senior and Denise hug Joe tightly. She quickly wiped her eyes as he hugged Nick and Kevin and then Greg; before Frankie jumped on to him and clung on to him tightly.

"Are… you okay, Miley?" Nick asked as he wiped his eyes and looked over at her.

"He… doesn't remember me." She said softly as Joe hugged Frankie tightly.

"What?" Denise asked shocked before she looked over at Joe.

"Joseph, you don't remember Miley?" She asked softly.

Joe bit his lip. "Who?"

Miley let out a sob and leaned into Kevin, he frowned down at her; she was like a little sister to him.

Nick watched confused as Joe hugged Frankie tightly and kissed the purity ring attached to his neck lace when he thought no one was looking; Nick shook his head, Joe did remember her… but, why was he saying he didn't?

"Lee, Joe… you know who she is." Nick said softly and Joe looked up at him; Nick raised his eye brows and Joe's eyes were screaming at him to shut up.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Joe said softly as he wiped away Frankie's tears and hugged him again tightly.

"You have to remember me…" Miley said softly as she pulled out of Kevin's arms and looked at Joe.

"I'm The Preachers Daughter! Remember? You guys had a bet that you could take my virginity! Joe you have to remember me! We were gonna go to California! Joe!" Miley sobbed out before Kevin hugged her again tightly.

Joe bit his lip to stop the tears from falling. "Look, I'm really Sorry… but I don't know you, at all."

Miley let out a sob before wiping her eyes and clinging on to Kevin tightly.

"I just know that you were in here with your boyfriend when I woke up." Joe added and Nick looked at him confused.

"What?" Miley asked softly as she looked back over at him.

"Uh, the blonde guy? He was kissing you and calling you, Um, Lee?" Joe said as he fought back the tremble that was making its way to his lips. Push her away. This is for her. All for her. _"If you do this. You'll never be able to hurt her again." _

Miley quickly shook her head. "No! No, He isn't myboy friend! You Are! He was just… really confused."

"Lee's your nick name for her." Kevin said softly as he looked over at Joe.

"I don't fucking know her! Just fucking quit it!" Joe snapped and Paul Senior putt a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

Miley let out a sob before she pulled her self away from Kevin and quickly ran out of the room.

"What's the last thing you do remember, Joe?" Greg asked softly.

Joe thought back to before he met Miley, if he was going to lie about this; he at least needed it to be right.

"Um, we just moved to Franklin… Uh, I just remember being on my way to Church one morning… and that's it." He said quietly before he shook his head.

Nick glared at him when no one was looking. "Joe, how can you not remember Miley? At All?"

Joe glared back at him. "I don't know that girl."

And for some reason; it seemed like Joe's words had a secret meaning behind them; and Nick was determined to figure out what they were.

**-And I ask myself one-hundred times "Why did we even bother? We did we even try?"-**

"She's with Jake now." Joe said softly, later that night; Nick was sitting in the chair be side his bed and Kevin and Greg were in the other two.

"No, she isn't." Nick said shaking his head.

"She was making out with him, Nick! I heard them talking when I woke up! They were...-God." Joe said before he bit his lip.

"She was just confused and Jake was there, Joe, she didn't know what she was doing at all." Nick said as he shook his head.

"I'm no good for her anyways; Jake's the kind of guy for her, not me." Joe said as he used his un-injured arm to pull the blankets up his body just a little bit more and snuggle in to them.

"If you're pissed off about them sleeping together… Joe, you slept with Megan; one of Miley's friends…" Kevin said softly and Joe quickly shook his head.

"I am not mad. And I'm never going to remember Miley, and you guys aren't going to fucking say anything, either." Joe snapped and Greg sighed softly.

"Joe, if you love this girl… then don't push her away." Greg said looking up at his best friend.

"I'm not pushing her away; I'm protecting her." Joe said; his voice tone was trying to be convincing, not only to his brothers and Greg, but to him self as well.

"You're fucking breaking her, Joe." Nick spat and Joe glared at him.

"Well, you seem to defending her a lot, tell me, are you fucking her, too?" Joe snapped and Nick bit his lip to stop him self from slapping sense in to Joe.

"Nick liking Miley? Dude, you should have seen him that day you got brought to the hospital." Greg said laughing before shaking his head; he quickly stopped when he noticed the glare Nick was sending him.

"What did you do, Nick?" Joe asked softly as he looked at his younger brother.

Nick bit his lip softly. "I hollered at her… I told her it was her fault… I slapped her and pushed her."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Joe asked angrily as he tried to sit up.

"I was pissed off!" Nick said as he glared at Joe.

"You fucking hit her; Ugh! You Mother Fucker; your lucky I can't move or I would so kick your ass right now." Joe said angrily as Greg got him to lay back down.

"My blows weren't as hard as the ones you're throwing at her right now." Nick said softly and Joe glared harder at him.

"Go fuck your self, Nick." Joe spat angrily.

"_Lee, just listen to me." He said softly as she snatched her arm away._

"_Go fuck your self, Joe." She spat angrily as she made sure no cars were coming before she started to cross the street._

"_Baby, you don't fucking under stand." Joe said angrily before he roughly pulled her back to him. _

"_It was before I got to know you." He said softly as he felt tears rolling down his face. Miley let out a sob and shook her head._

"_Wer'e Over, Joe… Happy Fucking Birth Day." She spat angrily before she yanked her arm back away from him, again._

_Joe Sighed. "Baby."_

_Miley turned back to face him. "No, Joe! We're Over! Done!"_

_Joe was about to say some thing when a car zooming down the street caught his attention. He felt his breath get caught in his throat as it continued driving, Miley was right in its way. She screamed and he quickly pushed her out of the way as he heard the car's tires screeching._

Joe quickly shook those thoughts from his head.

"You guys didn't see the look on her face… that look in her eyes when we were out side and I was trying to talk to her… ever since the first day I met her, she had a glow to her… I took it away; it was like that glow was a flame and I putt that flame out. Like I dumped ice cold water on it... you just don't get it." Joe said softly before shaking his head again.

"But if you remembered her you could putt it back in." Kevin said softly.

"I don't know who Miley Ray Stewart is… and I never, ever will, again." Joe said as he glared at the three of them.

Nick shook his head. "Don't do this, Joe."

"It's a little bit too late for that, now isn't it, Nick?" Joe spat angrily and Nick sighed softly at his older brother. Figthing off every urge in his body to tell Miley the truth. But he just knew he couldn't do that to Joe.

**-i'm through with standing in line to clubs i'll never get in. it's like the bottom of the nineth and i'm never gonna win.-**

Joe groaned softly a couple of days later when he felt a warm hand rubbing his bare back, waking him up. He sighed and turned on his side.

"Mommy, I'm Tired." He mumbled before using his good arm to pull his pillow closer to him.

"Joe…" A voice said and he stopped his eyes from snapping open. He slowly opened them and sat up.

"Hey… you're that chick from the hospital, right?" He asked faking confusion before he tiredly rubbed his eyes. Miley was wearing a pair of dark blue jean bermuda shorts and a black long sleeved thermal shirt with a white girl wife beater shirt over it and a pair of tan and brown van shoes, her hair was down in it's naturally brown wavy curls.

"Look, I know you don't remember me… but I'm going to be here until you do… Joe, I know you don't remember it… but we had was really special." Miley said softly as she sat down in front of him on his bed.

"You seemed really sad when I didn't know who you were… I don't want to disappoint you." Joe said softly as he shook his head.

Miley sighed before softly pressing his lips and pulling away, looking at him hope fully; She bit her lip when his face stayed the same.

"I'm Sorry." He said softly, trying not to start crying.

Miley's face lit up. "You can fall in love with me, again!"

"What?" Joe asked wide eyed before she pressed her lips to his, automatically slipping her tongue in his mouth. He moaned softly when she straddled him and he let his hands go to her hips.

He could at least kiss her a couple of times, right? Joe was a jerk before he met her… Miley wouldn't think any different.

She pulled away and started trailing kisses down his neck. He let out a moan.

"What's… what's your name, again?" He moaned out; Miley might suspect some thing if he just started moaning out her name when he kept forgetting it earlier.

"Miley." She said in between kisses.

Joe moaned softly as she trailed kisses up his jaw line. "Miley…"

Miley smiled softly before pressing her lips to his and opening her mouth; letting his tongue slip in it. Joe moaned softly as she ran her hands through his hair.

Miley moaned back in to his mouth before pulling away and placing kisses all over his face. "God, I Love You."

Joe bit his lip. "Don't… Say That, Please."

Miley sighed but nodded her head before she started placing soft kisses across his neck; Joe moaned softly and pulled his injured arm off of her hips with his other hand and let it rest at his sides.

Joe moaned when she bit down on his neck. "I Love You, Lee."

His eyes widened as soon as he realized what he said; no, no, no. Shit. He bit his lip when Miley snapped her head up and tears poured out of her eyes.

Game Over.

"Joe!" She sobbed out before wrapping her arms around him tightly.

Joe bit his lip, again to stop the tears from falling; but it was to no avail, because he let out a sob and wrapped his good arm around her tightly.

"I did remember you, Lee." He sobbed out as he kissed the top of her head.

"Why did you do that, then?" Miley asked as she pulled away and looked at him. Joe sighed and she got off of him before sitting be side him on the bed.

"You moved on… with Jake." He said quietly.

"No! No I Didn't!" Miley said as she shook her head.

Joe quickly wiped his tears away. "You… were kissing him."

Miley let out a sob. "No, no. Joe. No. Please. He was confused and I was confused and-"

Joe quickly shook his head. "I don't care, though… I still love you."

Miley let out a sigh of relief and him tightly and wiped her eyes. "I love you, so much."

"I love you, too, Lee." He said as he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

He let out a small smile when she pulled away and he saw the glow back in her eyes; he layed back down and she layed be side him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm Sorry… about the bet, I really, really am." Joe said softly before he kissed the top of her head softly.

Miley shook her head. "Don't Be."

Joe sighed but nodded his head any ways. "I Love You, Lee."

Miley smiled softly and hugged him tighter. "I Love You, Too, Joe."

Joe smiled and kissed the top of her head, again.

"I go to rehab tomorrow… will you come with me?" He asked softly as she placed soft kisses on his chest.

"Of Course." She answered as she looked up at him and wiped her eyes.

"Thank You, Baby." He said softly before he leaned down and kissed her softly before pulling away.

Miley smiled at him. "Your Welcome."

She leaned up and kissed him softly and let their lips press together for a couple of seconds before she pulled away and smiled up at him.

Joe smiled down at her and they hugged one another tightly. Never, ever wanting to let go of one another, again that is.

**-your sex is on fire.-**

Miley giggled at some thing Joe said as Greg helped balance him and she closed the door before wrapping his injured arm around her shoulder and they walked

in to the front room; Joe had now changed from his gray boxer briefs from this morning in to a powder blue shirt it was really tight on him it had small white buttons at the top, but they weren't made to be buttoned; it just made a v neck shape and showed off some of his tan muscular chest and he was wearing a pair of dark blue knee length plaid shorts and a pair of black crock shoes, even though his right knee had a black brace on it, this morning when she had went to see him; his hair was cut, it was no longer shaggy; but, he still had some of his bangs; his hair was just short and clean cut his bangs just barely went past his eyes and he could easily push them out of his way if they were in it. He said it would be too hard to style his shaggy hair with only one arm.

He had a crutch under his right arm, even though Greg was on his right, helping balance him and Miley was on his left, doing the same.

"Hey, Daddy, Momma, I'm Sorry I'm late for dinner, but! Joe knows who I am!" Miley said happily as they walked in to the front room.

Joe immediately glared when he saw Robby Ray, Susan, Jackson, Dolly, Mack, Mike And Lucy Ryan, Claire; Who was Jackson's girl friend and Jake's older sister, and Jake sitting at the table, in the kitchen; all eating dinner.

**-Take back everything you ever said girl, you never mean a God Damn word of it.- **

**Authors Note: Jake isn't going to cause that much drama; This is the original version of this chapter with a couple of changes. I had re-wrote it but it was like only five pages long and it was terrible! So I read over this chapter and just decided to edit it! Haha. (: So, Yeah. Um. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. And Joe's hair looks like it does in "The First Cuts Always The Deepest Cut." banner in my profile, where he's in the gray shirt. I love his hair like that! Haha, Sorry... Random. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. To BubbleGumWriter; I think. Why do you think Megan is awesome? I mean... she was Miley's 'friend.' and she slept with Joe; she thrived to be with Joe, knowing her intentions would hurt Miley. **

**Oh, and the first break-line is: "Voices." By Rev Theory I believe. I just know it's the WWE Super-star Randy Orton's theme song and I love that song. The second one is "One hundred times." By Hit The Lights. Third is: "Rock-Star." By Nickel Back. Fourth Is: "Sex On Fire." By Kings Of Leon. Fifth Is: "Hollywood Hills." By The Academy Is...**


	24. It was my start, it was your knife

**Authors Note: My Mother is annoying me. Really badly. The end authors note is long- I'm Sorry. Anyways. Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews. (: They really do mean a lot to me. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Anyone get the JB sound-track?!/go see the movie?! **

**-drop the girl; she's not worth the time.-**

"Joe!" Jake exclaimed happily. "It's good to see you moving around." He added as he nodded his head. "He's the one who got hit by the car." Jake said to His Parents and sister, they nodded their heads and Jake happily walked over to them. "Hey, Lee." Jake said as he gave Miley a won arm hug; purposely ignoring the glare Joe was sending him.

Miley pushed him off of her. "Quit It."

Jake ignored her and smiled at Joe. "How are you holding up?"

Joe winced as Jake's hand patted him on the shoulder; gripping on to it a little too hard, hitting a nerve. He felt him self temporarily loose feeling in his arm and his crutches drop and him self loose balance before Miley and Greg quickly caught him and he glared at Jake.

"What the hell, dude?" Greg asked as he pushed Jake.

Jake held his hands up in defense. "I'm Sorry, I for got he would be sore."

Susan stood up. "Joe remembers you, Sweetie?"

Miley smiled widely before biting her lip. "He never for got me."

Robby Ray looked over at Joe confused and Joe bit his lip before looking around the house awkwardly.

"Anyways! The Gray's said Joe could spend the night with me, if that was Okay with you guys- we just have to be up for him to go to rehab the morning." Miley said happily as she rested her head on Joe's chest.

"Rehab? How long have you been clean?" Lucy asked sympathetically.

Joe stopped his mouth from dropping open. "I don't do drugs!"

"It's for his knee… physical therapy." Greg said trying not to glare at her.

"Oh! I'm Sorry!" Lucy said kindly as she smiled at them.

"It's Okay." Joe muttered trying not to roll his eyes.

Jake smiled before wrapping his arm around Miley's shoulder and pulling her in to the kitchen, away from Joe.

"So, Miley… Our Parents were just talking and we were thinking that all of us could go out to dinner, tomorrow night?" Jake asked smiling at her and Miley glared at him as Joe, who was grasping on to all of his pride he had left, used his crutches to hobble in to the kitchen, with Greg closely behind him.

"Actually, Lee and I are hanging out after my physical therapy." Joe said nodding his head as he just his injured arm to loop threw Miley's arm and pull her back to him; making her smile softly.

"Oh, well, you could spare Miley for a little while, right? I mean, Jake and she are a new couple; we want them to be able to get to know one another." Mike said smiling at Joe.

Miley's eyes widened. "New Couple?!?!"

"Miley's my girl friend!" Joe said as Greg putt a hand on his back.

Claire looked at them confused. "No… Miley and Jake are dating… since like, last week or so."

Miley felt Joe's body stiffen and she sighed. "No, We're Not."

"Joe got hit by a car last week; I don't think Miley and Jake started dating then." Dolly said as she shook her head and smiling softly at Joe.

"No, Miley and Jake were all over one another last week when we got home from the country club. Jake said they were dating." Lucy said smiling at her son.

Joe let out a deep breath before turning to Greg. "I'm not feeling too good… let's just go back to my house."

Greg sighed but nodded his head. "Okay."

They went to walk away, but Miley stopped them. "Baby."

Joe bit his lip and shook his head. "Just… Go. Jake's your boy friend now."

"I am not fucking dating Jake!" Miley said angrily and Robby Ray and Susan gasped at her. "I don't like him. I was confused, Joe! You just saved me from getting hit by a car and you were basically in a coma! I didn't mean to lead you on Jake, but I don't like you like that." Miley said shaking her head as she turned back to Jake.

Joe sighed before nodding his head. "Okay."

"Miley Ray Stewart; you take back those vulgar words, right this second." Susan said strictly.

"I'm Sorry." Miley said softly before running a hand through her hair.

"I'm Greg." Greg said nodding his head after a couple of seconds of silence.

Joe laughed and looked over at his best friend amused. "I don't think you guys met him, he and some of my friends from back home flew in the day I got hit by the car… he was at the hospital, though."

"We saw you, when we first got there." Robby Ray said as he nodded his head.

Greg nodded his head before looking around awkwardly. "So…"

Jackson and Mack coughed awkwardly at the same time.

"Well, Joe and I are gonna go up to my room… he needs rest." Miley said softly.

"I'll be here tomorrow, with The Gray's." Greg said as he handed Miley Joe's I Phone, that was in his hand.

Miley nodded hher head. "Okay, Thank You."

Greg nodded his head. "Your Welcome."

He patted Joe on the back and gave Miley a one armed hug before he walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

"Would you… like some thing to eat, Joseph?" Dolly asked as she gestured down to the table.

"No, Thank You… I ate earlier." Joe said softly as he nodded his head.

Miley sighed before turning to Jackson. "Can you just help us, get up the stairs? It's a little hard with the crutches to get up them; and I for got to ask Greg."

Jackson stood up and nodded his head. "Of Course."

**-i'm slipping into the lava; and i'm a trying to keep from going under.-**

"…And you know what?" Miley said as she placed kisses across Joe's tan bare chest as she straddled him. He laughed and shook his head.

"What?" He asked softly as he rubbed her back with his good hand; she was now wearing his shirt and he was only in a pair of dark gray boxer briefs and she had on a pair of red boy shorts.

"We can still have sex." She continued on as she placed kisses across his neck.

Joe raised his eye brows at her. "Please, feel free to explain this to me."

Miley laughed against his skin. "I don't mind being on top. I can so do it and you won't have to do any thing except moan."

Joe laughed, making the sound come out with a wave of vibration in it since Miley was kissing his adam's apple at that particular moment.

"I'm in; Just not tonight, I'm so tired." He said softly before she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away.

"Okay." She said smiling before pressing her lips back to his and pulling away, again. Joe smiled as she started trailing kisses back down his neck and chest.

"Miles, The Ryan's wanted to say good bye before they left…" A voice said as they opened the door.

"Miley Ray Stewart." Another voice said and Miley sighed before pulling her head up to see Her Parents and The Ryan's standing there, shocked.

"Yeah?" Miley asked softly as she rested her head on Joe's chest and he bit his lip awkwardly.

"First off young lady, get off of Joe." Robby Ray started and Miley sighed before pulling her self off of Joe and laying down on her bed be side him. "Second Off, don't get back on him." Robby Ray continued on as he glared at Joe, who looked down awkwardly. "And Third Off, Say goodnight to The Ryan's; they were nice enough to except our dinner invitation and it was rude of you and Joe to crash the dinner, you were suppose to be home for dinner hours ago." Robby Ray Finished.

"Bye." Miley said softly before inter twined her hand with Joe's free hand.

"I'm Sorry… about crashing your dinner. I didn't know." Joe said softly and Miley sighed before shaking her head.

"Don't Be Sorry, Baby, we didn't know." She said as she looked over at him.

Joe sighed but nodded his head. "Okay."

Jake smirked at Miley. "Bye, Lee. I'll see you tomorrow."

Joe glared at him.

"Jake, if you call me Lee one more fucking time I am going to slap the fuck out of you." Miley snapped angrily and Her Parents and Jake's Parents gasped at her.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Susan said strictly.

"No! He knows that Joe, and only Joe calls me Lee! He's just doing it to make Joe mad. And he better quit it." She said as she glared at Jake.

Robby Ray sighed and shook his head as he turned off her light before closing her door; Miley huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, letting go of Joe's hand, when she heard them walking away from her door.

"Lee…" Joe said softly and Miley smiled over at him.

"I Love You." She said before letting out a small laugh.

Joe laughed softly. "I Love You, Too."

"Mmmm." Miley said as he wrapped his free arm around her and she snuggled her head on to his chest. "Joe, you're the only guy for me." She said softly as he kissed the top of her head, Joe smiled at her.

"And you're the only girl for me, Baby." He said softly as she kissed his chest; making him smile down at her.

Miley smiled and the two of them soon fell in to a deep sleep, together.

**-Lord- I'm coming home to you.-**

Robby Ray And Susan stood in shock in front of Miley's now opened door; They had came in here to make sure Miley And Joe were awake… and oh boy, were they awake.

Miley was straddling Joe and they were kissing; muffling moans in to one another's mouths; Joe's good hand was wrapped around her pulling her closer.

Joe pulled away panting and Miley started trailing kisses down his neck.

"Lee…" He moaned out softly as he rested his head on her shoulder, stilling panting as she continued to kiss his neck.

Miley pulled away panting and kissed him softly before pulling away.

"Damn It, Miley Ray Stewart." Robby Ray said angrily as he shook his head.

Joe's eyes widened and Miley snapped her head over to the door.

"We… we can kiss." Miley said surely as she nodded her head.

"Not in my house, no you can not." Robby Ray said as he walked over to the bed and pulled Miley off of Joe. "When I said to stay off of him, I meant it." He said and Miley sighed. He turned to Joe. "And when I said not to touch my daughter; I meant it."

Joe was about to say some thing when Robby Ray brought up the wooden back scratcher he was holding and whacked it over Joe's exposed knee.

Joe let out a groan of pain and buried his head in the pillow.

"What the fuck, Mr. Stewart?" He said, pain clearly laced in his voice tone.

"And what did I tell you about the vulgar language?" Robby Ray said before hitting his knee one more time. Joe bit in to the pillow in pain.

"Daddy! Quit It!" Miley said as she snatched the back scratcher out of his hands.

"Miley Ray Stewart; while you are still living under my roof; you will not be doing these things; having sex when you think we are sleeping? We didn't say any thing about it, but that doesn't mean we like it. I will not keep putting up with this, Miley Ray. You are seventeen years old. Joseph is twenty years old. You need to get back together with Jake and just get over the fact that you and Joe are never going to work out." Robby Ray said and Miley's mouth dropped open.

"Daddy!" She said as she wiped her eyes.

"No, Miley Ray. Your Daddy is right… ever since you've met Joe; you've turned so wild on us." Susan said shaking her head.

Miley glared at them. "Wild? Jackson gets to party every week end until the next day and because I'm having sex I'm wild?"

She stood up and lifted up her shirt exposing her belly button. "Is This Wild?"

Susan gasped and brought her hand over her mouth.

"And since I'm so fucking wild; I've had oral sex; I've had finger sex; I've gotten drunk, I some times drink and I was still riding on the back of Joe's motor cycle." Miley snapped angrily and Joe winced before biting his lip.

Susan let out a sob. "Wh-wha-what happened to my little angel?"

"She grew up." Miley spat angrily.

"Miley Ray Stewart! What the hell is wrong with you? You gave him oral sex? What did I tell you? He's slept with too many girls; you probably have some kind of oral hygiene disease now!" Robby Ray said before glaring at Joe.

"Oh, I gave her the oral." Joe said before shaking his head. His eyes widened when he realized what he just said.

Robby Ray turned from him angrily to Miley. "You're Grounded."

"Well; I can be grounded after I go to rehab with Joe." Miley said softly as she shook her head.

"Fine." Robby Ray said softly before He And Susan, who let out another sob, walked out of the door. Letting it slam close behind them.

Miley let out a sob and Joe used his good arm to pull her in to him.

"I'm Sorry, Baby… I'm coming in between you guys." He said softly as she cried in to his chest and his good arm was wrapped around her.

Miley let out a sob and shook her head before lifting her head up.

"I just don't get why… why they won't let me live my life, but Jackson gets to… it isn't fair." She said and Joe softly wiped away her tears with his good hand.

"I've turned you in to a different person…" He said softly as he shook his head.

"Because I want to live my life this way? You didn't do any thing horrible to me, Joe… I wanted to live my life and you just helped me do that." Miley said before kissing his fore head softly.

Joe Sighed. "God, I Love You."

Miley smiled and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away. "I Love You, Too, Baby." She said softly and Joe smiled before pressing his lips back to hers and pulling away a couple of seconds later.

**-white america- i could be one'uh'ya kids. white american- you know, Eric looks just like this.- White America. Erica loves my shit- I go to TRL; look how many hugs I get. White America. White America.-**

**Authors Note: So, it's like one thirty in the morning here- I'm so tired. I am just in SUCH good mood, I had to post this! I'm gonna try and update my stories- all of them- this weekend! So, wanna here how my night went? Okay, here we go:**

**Well, I went to see the movie with my brother, Cory and his girlfriend, Desarae; I know that probably sounds lame- but they're like my bestest friends (since i do not believe in 'best friends'.) And, anyways. We got there- it wasn't as packed I expected it to be- there were a lot of muchkins. Hahhaa. And we got a poster- well I got a poster- and our 3D glasses. We went in; watched the movies, yadda yadda yadda yadda. (: Haha. Well, anyways; Cory left- annoyed- he doesn't like The Jonas Brothers and the girls behind us were screaming so loud. He kept coming back and leaving again. Haha. And anyways; like the girls behind us- they kept screaming for Nick and Joe- but whenever Kevin would come on; they'd just shut up! It pissed me off, terribly! So whenever Kevin would come on; I'd scream as loud as I could: "OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU KEVIN! AHHHHH!" I purposed to him once. (: And then when they introduced Gregory Robert Garbowsky- Oh My God. I LOST IT. I screamed SO loud- I was using a quote between me and Sydney- but no one got it. X3. I may have cussed those girls out calling them "Shallow little bitches; Kevin's just as much as a Jonas Brother as the rest of them." THEY CHEERED SO LOUD FOR FRANKIE, BUT NOT FOR KEVIN! I was so pissed off! It is not even funny! Cory wanted to throw his glasses (the glasses are so awesome.) at the girls cause they were screaming in our ears. I don't like Demi Lovato or her TERRIBLE voice! So when she was like "Let the light, shine on me." I was like: "Yeah, and let's hope it burns you to death!" Desarae couldn't stop laughing. (: She didn't know who Demi was- But, it was funny. (: And when Taylor Swift came on- we talked about how much more different she looks then from her Tim McGraw music video. Haha- it's true, though. And anyways- yeah. Desarae didn't know I could cuss so much. :-P; Then we went for pizza at this Italian place thingy majigger by my house; we came back to my house and ordered Pineapple Express on pay per view. HAHAHAHAA. Funniest. movie. ever. James Franco is so funny/cute. (: X3. So how was everyone elses nights?! Let me know! I'd love to here about it! Haha. Well, anyways. I'm tired; so goodnight everyone. I really didn't edit this chapter. So, yeah. X3. (:. I'm Sorry this is so long! Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! **

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. break-lines are: "Drop the girl." By Hit The Lights. "Burning Up." By The Jonas Brothers. "Sweet Home Alabama." By Lynyrd Skynyrd and then I think it was "White America." By Marshall Mathers/Eminem. I'm Sorry if I got any of the lyrics wrong! X3 (: . .**


	25. Oh, Apple You don't even know

**Authors Note: Okay, so I just got off of work. I am sooo tired. This chapter isn't good at all. Some humor in the last part, I guess. It's random. I was going through a writers block at that time. Okay, well... yeah. I may be partying tommorrow night- so I figured I should get this up. CUTE GUY WILL BE AT PARTY! EEEP! Sorry... XD. Annyyywaysss. I GOT NOMINATED! I was freaking out... here we go.**

**"God Love Her." Is Nominated For: Best Drama, Most Original Plot, Most Romantic, **

**"Don't Trust Me" Is Nominated For: Best Crossover. **

**And**

**"The First Cut Is Always The Deepest Cut." Is Nominated For: Best Crossover.**

**EEEEP! I've never been nominated for anything before! This is sooo exciting! Okay, well I'm replying to reviews. I just thought I'd update this story. Lemme know if you nominated me, and I'll like- I don't know... do something. Make a "Thank You" youtube video and stuff. Also, does anyone have a twitter? Hahhaaa. (: I love Garbo's! Anyways, Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me... X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! X3. (: .**

**-Cause, baby we both know. That the first cut is the deepest.- **

"Ugh!" Joe said as they walked, hobbled in Joe's case; of course, out of the physical therapy center.

"Baby, just give it time." Miley said as she rubbed his back softly.

"That guy is such a jerk. That wasn't therapy! That was pain!" Joe said with wide eyes as he looked over at her.

Miley smiled at him amused. "Calm Down."

Joe scoffed and Greg shook his head at him.

"Calm Down? He was like a horrible doctor; just like Para More is a horrible rock band." Joe said before shaking his head.

Miley laughed as Paul Senior and Denise looked back at Joe amused before UN locking the SUV.

"Do you have to compare every thing to music?" Greg asked raising his eye brows as he opened the door.

Joe glared at him. "Yes."

Greg rolled his eyes before helping Joe get in; before Miley got in and Paul Senior helped Frankie get in.

Every one closed their doors and Paul Senior started to back out of the parking lot after they putt their seat belts on.

"What does fack mean, Greg?" Frankie asked curiously as he looked up from Greg's I POD. Greg quickly grabbed it out of his hand.

"That means… some thing terrible will happen to little eight year old boys if they take Greg's I POD with out his permission, again." Greg said and Frankie gasped.

"Gregory!" Denise said and Greg laughed softly.

"You're too young to know what Fack means, little man." Greg said as he ruffled his hair. Frankie huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Cause I'm not fucking; I'm facking." Greg said lowly and Joe laughed and shook his head.

"What?" Greg asked raising his eye brows.

"You can't tell him he's too young to know what it is and then start singing it." Joe said as if it was obvious.

"I was whispering it." Greg said matter of factly.

"Mhm." Joe said plainly before looking out the window.

Greg rolled his eyes and putt his ear phones back on before facing for ward and singing along softly to the music as Paul Senior turned the radio back on.

"I love you." Miley said softly as Joe wrapped his UN injured arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"I love you, too." He said softly as she snuggled in to his neck and he kissed the top of her head softly.

Miley smiled before playing with his green cast; he had gotten the color changed from white some time earlier this week. She softly traced the names over it and smiled softly when she looked at her's. She had written a small note be side it.

Make it short, sweet, and simple; not to mention straight to the point.

"I Love You." It said and she smiled softly before pulling Joe's arm up and kissing his cast softly before letting it rest back on his lap as he kissed the top of her head, again, softly. Making her smile softly.

**-Screw your life up, join a boyband; join the boyband. Join the boyband.-**

Miley buried her head in her hands, the next day as she laughed in sanely.

She, Joe, And Greg were all in her room, sitting on her queen sized bed. Miley was wearing a pair of short jean shorts that ended just at her middle thigh and one of Joe's gray pocket shirts that he had left at her house, with her feet bare; Joe was wearing a gray wife beater and camouflage swim trunks since he couldn't exactly putt on jeans, any more with bare feet; And Greg was wearing a blue wife beater and a pair of short, knee high blue jeans with his feet bare.

"She's laughing, like a taffin'" Greg said as he 'rapped.'

"And we can't have it happenin'" Joe continued on and Miley laughed harder.

"Cause she's not as hott as her Aunt." Greg said trying not to laugh.

Joe burst out laughing and buried his head in the laughing Miley's shoulder.

"But now Joe's not rappin' in stead he's laughing his head off; he's such a little foff." Greg continued on before blinking his eyes at what he said.

Miley and Joe laughed harder, to the point where their bodies were shaking.

"Why in the sand heck is so much noise coming from in here?" A voice said as they opened the door.

Greg looked up and saw Robby Ray as Miley and Joe tried to stop laughing;

Tried was the key word.

"Hi, Mr. Stewart." Greg said before biting his lip as Miley and Joe lifted their heads up and bit there lips to stop from laughing.

"Hi, Daddy." Miley said before letting out a deep breath; She and Joe's faces were red from laughing so hard.

"Miley Ray Stewart; you're grounded, remember?" Robby Ray said strictly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Daddy!" Miley said in a whiny voice tone before sticking out her bottom lip.

"Joseph, Gregory, Please Leave." Robby Ray said as he turned to Joe and Greg.

Joe looked down as Greg got off of the bed and grabbed his crutches.

"Yes, Sir… I'm Sorry; I for got that Miley was grounded." Joe said as he looked back up before Greg helped him out of the bed.

Miley bit her lip. "When… will I be un grounded?"

She had never been grounded before; this was new to her.

"When I Say So." Robby Ray said sternly.

Joe sighed before looking over at Miley. "Bye, Lee; I Love You."

Miley smiled softly and got up from the bed; She kissed Joe's fore head softly.

"I Love You, Too, Joe, Bye." She said before he kissed her fore head back, softly and she gave Greg a hug before pulling away.

She smiled softly as they left her room.

"What's happening to you, Darling?" Robby Ray asked softly and Miley sighed before sitting down on her bed.

"Daddy; I'm growing up… I don't see why you guys just can't accept that. I'm doing every thing else every one my age is doing; it's not like I'm doing drugs or any thing." Miley said softly.

Robby Ray Sighed. "You've never acted this way before, Darling."

"Daddy, I'm almost eighteen years old. I just want to… live my life a little bit." Miley said softly before shrugging her shoulders.

Robby Ray sighed and shook his head. "You've just never done this… until Joe moved here and you two started to date."

"Daddy, Joe is one of the best things that has ever happened to me." Miley said honestly as she smiled; just from thinking about Joe.

Robby Ray bit his lip and shook his head. "He's one of the worst things that has every happened to me."

Miley sighed before looking down and fumbling with her hands. "Daddy, Joe isn't the reason I'm doing all of these things."

"Yes, He Is, Miles! Why can't you date a good boy; Like Jake?" Robby Ray said, exasperation was clearly laced in his voice tone.

Miley scoffed and shook her head. "Jake? A Good Boy? Daddy, the first time I ever got drunk was at a party at Jake's house, the only other time I've ever drank was at the bon fire… guess who brought the alcohol? Jake. Joe isn't a bad guy, Daddy! You just never took the chance to get to know him! He's the sweetest guy ever, he has his flaws and he can be the biggest jerk on the planet some times… but I love him, a lot. I love all of those things about him."

"Miles, you've only been dating him for around three months… you're too young to know what love is. He's your first boy friend, he isn't going to last." Robby Ray said softly as he shook his head.

"Yes, He Is! Joe and I have been through so much together! If we can go through all of that and still be in love… I know we're going to last. Like you said all the time Daddy; true love awaits and you should only have one true love in life… Joe's my true love, Daddy." Miley said softly before smiling and biting her lip so she so she wouldn't giggle. Joe was in deed the love of her life.

"But… does he love you back like that? Does he want to be with you and only you… for ever?" Robby Ray said softly.

"He Does." Miley said with out hesitation.

"How Do You Know, Darling?" Robby Ray said before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Because… he said he would go to California with me…" Miley said before biting her lip.

"California?!?!" Robby Ray asked shocked at what his daughter had just said.

"It was… before he got hit by the car, Daddy. We're probably going to just stay here in Franklin, but… I know he loves me like I love him; because he was willing to just run off with me, with know hesitation. He just wanted to know when I wanted to go, Daddy." Miley said softly before rubbing her fore head, softly.

Robby Ray wiped his eyes quickly. "You're my little girl, though, Miles."

Miley smiled softly before getting up and hugging Robby Ray tightly, she hated fighting with him. "I'll always be your little girl, Daddy."

Robby Ray let out a sob and hugged her back, just as tightly as she was hugging him. "I Love You, Darling."

"I Love You, Too, Daddy." Miley said softly as tears rolled out of her eyes and down on to her face softly.

**-It's the cheech without the chong, hitting up the beer bong.- **

"How is this helping me?" Joe asked raising his eye brows as he continued to flick the Wii controller in his hand; Miley smiled he was laying on the couch and his head was on her lap; she was playing with his hair softly.

"Because…" Greg said as they continued playing the base ball game; it was a couple days later and Robby Ray had finally un grounded Miley; she had spent the past couple of days making up with Her Parents.

"This isn't even my hurt arm." Joe said before looking up at Miley and play fully rolling his eyes; she smiled and leaned down; kissing him softly before pulling away, he smiled before turning back to the big screen TV.

She was wearing a pair of olive green gaucho pants and a plain bright yellow shirt; and her hair up in a pony tail, they all had their feet bare, and Joe and Greg's hair was tousled since it was the after noon and they hadn't left the house at all, Joe was wearing just a gray pocket shirt and a pair of purple boxer briefs; And Greg was wearing a white guy wife beater and a black pair of care bear boxers; yes, care bears. He told Miley not to ask why he was wearing them before she got the chance to ask him her self.

They were hanging out at The Gray's; Paul Senior and Kevin went to a local college to get Kevin registered and Denise took Nick and Frankie to the school board to register them for school, since it started back up in a couple of weeks.

"Well… you want to keep your UN hurt arm… feeling good and strong." Greg said as he rolled his eyes before turning back to the TV.

Miley laughed softly and shook her head as she continued to run her hands softly through Joe's hair, playing with it.

Joe let out a sigh of relief when the door bell rang. "Greg, you can get it."

"Why Me?" Greg asked as Joe paused the game.

"Because I am hurt and it'll take too long for me to get off of Miley and for her to get up." Joe said as if it was obvious.

Greg scoffed before throwing his wii controller at Joe, which made him glare at Greg before Greg got up; Miley laughed softly and shook her head as she heard Greg open the door and she could just barely hear him talking to some one.

"I Love You." Joe said as he looked up at her. Miley smiled before he leaned his head up and she leaned her head down, she kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away and stroking his face softly.

"I Love You, Too." She replied before kissing his lips, again, softly before pulling away, again. He smiled and snuggled his head in to her stomach, making her laugh softly.

"Um, Joe, there's this girl here, she said, That, Uh, She's here to see you… Her Name's Jane." Greg said as he closed the door.

Miley looked down at Joe when she felt his body stiffen up.

"I… don't know who that is." Joe said as Greg walked in to the front room; Miley glared when she saw the blonde girl from the mall, from so many months ago.

"Hey, Joey." She said as she smiled down at him.

Joe lifted his head up and glared at her. "Don't Call Me That."

Jane smiled at him. "How are you holding up? I heard what happened to you."

Miley glared at her. "He's fine, now you can leave."

"Oh! You're the girl that was with him that day we slept together in the mall!" She said as she pointed at Miley and smiled at her.

Joe sighed when he felt Miley's body stiffen up. "Look, I don't even know you… how did you even find my house?"

"They said your last name on the news; it isn't that hard to call 411, you know." She said before shrugging her shoulders at him.

Greg looked around awkwardly. "Well! Nice to see you! Bye!"

"Well, Actually… I was wondering if you needed like a nurse or some thing to… take care of you? I start college next year to be a nurse." She said as she smiled seductively at Joe, making Miley's mouth drop open.

"He has a nurse; she supplies all of his needs." Miley said smiling sickly sweet at her, while her eyes glared at her.

Jane raised her eye brows at him. "Don't tell me you're one of those friends that's like totally in love with her best guy friend."

"No, I'm in love with my boy friend." Miley said plainly.

"Oh… Oh My God! You Two… Are Having An Affair?" She said as she gasped and pointed at them scandalously.

Joe squinted his eyes at her. "She Is My Girl Friend!"

"We just weren't official… when he slept with… you." Miley said saying 'you.' like it was a disease as it rolled off of her tongue.

Jane stuck out her bottom lip. "Is that why you never called? Like you promised to, Joe?"

Joe groaned and glared at her. "I only slept with you so you would pierce her ears and belly button… I didn't, and I don't like you… I Used You, Hello?"

Jane Gasped. "But! You said that I was gorgeous and I was the apple that met your eye; if we got her out of the store you would come back and show me how much you liked me!"

Miley's mouth dropped open and Greg laughed.

"That is like… the oldest trick in the book." Greg said before patting Jane on the top of her head and looking at her amused.

"Yeah, It Was A Lie… I'm Sorry." Joe said, even though he didn't sound like he Was Sorry as he shrugged his shoulders at her.

"Jerk!" Jane said angrily before she stormed out of the front room and out of the house, slamming the door closed behind her.

"The apple of your eye?" Miley asked blinking as she looked down at him.

"She was a… macintosh apple; you're a sour apple. I like sour." He said before winking at her.

Miley let out a giggle before she stopped her self and glared at him. "Do not do that to me! Ugh!"

Greg laughed and grabbed the Wii controller off of Joe's stomach before flopping down on the love couch and sprawling his body across it and starting the game back up.

Joe smiled at her innocently. "You've made me a different man."

"Haha! Man?" Miley and Greg said at the same time as they laughed.

Joe glared at them before he started flicking the Wii controller at the TV, Again.

Miley smiled and placed soft kisses on Joe's fore head. "I Love You, Joe."

"I Love You, Too, Lee." He said before kissing her hand softly, making her smile down at him before they both turned their full attention back to the TV.

Miley smiled as she continued to run her hands through his hair; Jane showing up was completely random and she left rather quickly. Although, if she was blonde she may have gotten the point and left earlier.

Miley laughed softly and shook her head.

God, did she love Joe or what?

**-Climb in my bed; I'll take you for a ride. Cause I'm a country boy. I've got a four wheel drive.- **

**Authors Note: You guys can so nominate this for "The gayest chapter, everrrr." I'm Sorry. Haha. Anyways. I'm tired, so goodnight. X3. (:.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are: "The first cut is the deepest." By Sheryl Crow, "Boyband." By Son Of Dork. "Everywhere I go." By Hollywood Undead, and then finally: "Country Boy." By Alan Jackson. X3. (:. X3. (:. **


	26. How your laughter saves my soul

**Authors Note: Oh My God. I am so sorry this is late! Argh. Forgive me? I love you all. (: Oh; I don't think I did. But I'm Sorry if I offended any Paramore fans in the last chapter. Anyways. So I've been seeing like a bajillion youtube trailers for stories on FF. Can anyone make me one?! That'd be so awesome and I'd happy dance! (: Also. Uhm. I am in the works of making a "Thank You, you're freaking awesome." YouTube video for everyone who nominated my stories for the NJK awards. X3. My friends are gonna be in it, too. Once I see them this weekend we're gonna make the video; haha. I'm gonna try and get these two guys I like in it. They're super sweet, funny, and cute. X3. Anyways. Pleasee vote for me for the awards! It'll make me happy. (: X3. Oh and Thank You all for your wonderful reviews- I know you all already know, but- Your reviews and continious support means soo much to me! (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. I have watched Twilight like three times today on PPV (i'm too broke to buy the DVD currently. haha.) and I keep fast forwarding to every Kellan Lutz part. Oh and when I putt Twilight at the movies in this story. That was just how I imagined it to be. I went with friends on a weekday like weeks after the movie came out so I missed the fan girl hysteria I saw at the JB movie. I did see it on the news, though. Haha. Okay. I'm Sorry, random. Continue on reading, ignore me. Please and Thank You. Haha. **

**P.S. And to "Christa." Hahaa. That's okay! I love "God Love Her." By Toby Keith, by the way. Everytime I hear it now I think of this story. Which is kinda weird. God. I love Toby Keith. He makes AMAZING music. (: (: But, yeah. I love your reviews. Thank You, so much. They make me smile really big. X3. X3.**

**-Don't say I'm lying when I'm true, I'm true, I'm true.-**

"Now, I'm speechless; hopeless, head over heels in the moment; I never thought I'd get hit by this love bug, again…" Joe sang softly as he moved some of Miley's hair out of her face and she let her eyes slowly flutter open.

She smiled before rubbing her eyes tiredly. "Hey."

"You're beautiful, but you don't even try… modesty is just so hard to find." He continued to sing softly and Miley giggled softly.

"Mmmm, who sings that? It's beautiful." She said softly before kissing his hand gently and smiling up at him.

"Me." He said smirking and Miley raised her eyebrows at him.

"You so do not write songs; I've seen it where it says you do on your computer… but you don't." She said laughing before she shook her head.

"I do to." Joe said as he placed kisses all across her face.

"You never told me you did." She said softly as she pulled the sheet some what up her naked body; she had spent the night here last night.

Joe smiled down at her. "I just did."

Miley giggled and shook her head. "God, I Love You."

Joe smiled before kissing her softly on her lips before pulling away. "I Love You, Too, Baby." He said softly before pressing his lips back to hers and pulling away, again and smiling at her.

Miley smiled at him. "My Parents are probably wondering why I'm not home, yet… it's already noon." She said softly as she looked down at her watch.

"So What? You showed me last night that we can in fact have sex." He said smirking down at her. Miley rolled her eyes.

"And it made me tired, beyond belief." She said before smiling up at him.

Joe smiled down at her before flicking his tongue around in his mouth. She giggled when Joe pulled her closer to him under the sheets.

"Mmmm, You're Amazing." She said softly.

"I think you've rubbed off on me." He said back just as softly, Miley smiled and shook her head before hugging him tightly.

"I think I just helped bring it out a little bit more in you." She said before placing soft, chaste kisses on his neck.

"Maybe." He said smiling before burying his head in the crook of her neck, making her smile at him softly.

**-And I would die for you. On sky way avenue.-**

"And… "Joe continued before Miley pressed her lips back to his before pulling away and trailing kisses down his neck.

"You Know What?" He said as he ran his good hand through his hair and had his injured arm wrapped around her as she straddled him.

"Hhhhhmmmm?" She mumbled as she started to lightly suck his neck.

Joe frowned and looked at her, she wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying, she was just ravishing his skin.

"Baby?" He said softly as Miley continued to suck his neck.

"Mhm?" She said as she started trailing kisses back up and down his neck.

"I think I might be gay." He said raising his eye brows at her.

"OkayFF, Baby." She said as she started kissing his jaw line.

His mouth dropped open. "Lee!"

Miley pulled her head up panting. "Yeah, Baby?"

Joe glared at her. "I'm not queer!"

Miley looked at him confused. "What?"

Joe gasped and glared harder at her. "You weren't even listening to me!"

Miley frowned before stroking his cheek. "I'm Sorry; Baby… you just look really hott right now."

Joe groaned as she started trailing kisses down his chest.

"What?" Miley asked aggravated as she pulled her head up.

Joe glared at her. "Just get off of me, Lee."

Miley glared at him before pulling her self off of him; Joe groaned and she gasped as she kicked his knee.

"I'm Sorry, Baby!" She said as she winced and he held his knee tightly.

"It's Fine." Joe muttered before turning over in his pillow.

Miley frowned and rubbed his back softly. "Baby, I'm Sorry… I just miss being with you right now."

Joe sighed as Miley started to pull the sheet off of his naked body.

"Lee, I'm just not in the mood to do it, again." He said softly.

Miley groaned before pulling the sheet back up. "But! You're always in the mood!"

"Well, I'm not right now, Baby." He said before turning over on his side.

"Fine." Miley said glaring at him before she pulled her self out of the bed; Joe frowned as she started to get dressed.

"You're… just going to leave because I don't wanna have sex all day long?" He asked softly.

"I don't want to be here if you don't wanna be affectionate with me." She said glaring at him.

"Fine, do you need a ride to Jake's?" He said glaring back at her.

Miley smirked at him. "No, Thank You. I can walk."

Joe frowned at her. "Fine." He said quietly.

Miley glared at him before she pulled on her flip flops and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Joe looked down and bit his lip before turning on his stomach and snuggling in to his pillow.

He felt low, right now. He felt numb; Miley was going to Jake's. He was just angry when he said it, but she really was, wasn't she? She wasn't the same Miley he had always knew, Miley wasn't always horny, but then again, Miley had always been a virgin. And now was it his fault if he was too sore to want to have sex? He felt pain in every inch of his body. It just wasn't fair for Miley to get so pissed off at him like that.

He sighed when he heard his door open and close softly.

"Please, leave me alone right now." He said softly.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." Miley said softly as she crawled in the bed be side him and kissed his back gently.

Joe sighed softly. "Whatever."

Miley frowned and rubbed his back softly. "I Love You."

"Yeah." Joe said quietly and Miley sighed before kicking off her flip flops and snuggling in to him.

"I was just mad." She said softly as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Okay." He said softly and Miley frowned, again.

"Why are you acting like this, Baby? You always want to have sex." Miley said as Joe turned on his side and looked at her.

"Lee, I just don't feel good. My arm hurts, my knee hearts, my back hurts, my ribs hurts… every thing hurts. I'm just not really going to be horny every second of the day any more." He said softly as she started to stroke his cheek.

"I guess I'm just not use to it." She said softly before kissing him softly and pulling away before inter twining their free hands.

"I'm not use to you being horny all the time." He said honestly and Miley let out a small laugh.

"I just like it… I like being with you like that." She said softly before pulling his body in to hers and letting him snuggle his head in to the crook of her neck.

"I wish I could actually want to do it… I'm Sorry." He said softly as she played with the end of his short hair at the tip of his neck.

"Don't be, Baby. I still love you." She said as she kissed the side of his head.

"I Love You, Too." He said softly and Miley smiled, softly from finally hearing him say it."And… I'm Sorry for not saying it back to you earlier." He added and Miley let out a small laugh before shaking her head.

"It's Fine, Baby." She said softly before kissing the side of his head, again.

Joe smiled softly; Miley was so amazing.

**-And, if I die, before I wake. I Pray that there'll be other girls like you we'll meet.-**

"Finally." Joe breathed out as the doctor pulled the cast, with a cut through it off of his arm. Miley smiled softly as Joe moved his arm around.

"I look mixed." He muttered, his arm wasn't as tan as the rest of his body. Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Now, you are only partially crippled; how is your physical therapy going?" The doctor asked curiously.

"The doctor is estimating about a month or so and I won't need the crutches or braces any more." Joe said happily as he nodded his head.

"That's really great; Joseph… would you like to keep your cast?" The doctor said as he held out the cast.

"Sure." Joe said laughing before he grabbed it and Denise kissed the top of his head softly.

Miley smiled when Joe pulled both of his arms around her and pulled her in between his legs, he was sitting on the bed's they have in doctor's offices.

"I love you." He said softly as he hugged her tightly.

"I love you, too." She said as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back tightly.

It had been one month, Greg and all of Joe's friends, who were staying at a hotel, went back to New Jersey; They had made plans that Joe would come up for New Years, and Miley, too, if Her Parents said she could, and they would go to New York to see the ball drop in times square. Joe's cast was finally able to be taken off, he had it on for about eight weeks and his arm was healed. He was still doing physical therapy and making improvements day by day.

"Thank You… for being here for me." He said softly as Paul Senior and Denise started to talk to the doctor.

"Your Welcome, Baby." She said back, just as softly as he did. She was the reason he was here, after all.

This might have been her if Joe didn't push her out of the way; and she wished it would have been her that had been hit by that car. Because, then Joe wouldn't be in so much physical pain. Not that she would ever tell this to Joe; he wouldn't allow himself to hear it. Or he would go crazy saying for her never to say that, again. That he loved her- and it was God getting him back.

Not that she agreed with the latter explaination or anything. But she would just let him vent if he needed to. Because- she loved him back.

**-The fighting and the swearing and the disco ball on the ceiling looks like the chain that I'm wearing.- **

**Authors Note: The constant drama will start ceasing soon and Miley/Joe's loves gonna grow stronger! Eeeppp! (: Okay. I'm gonna shut up before I give it away. X3. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews. You guys are freaking amazing. I love you, all. (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are: "The Razor." By Head Automatica. "Sky Way Avenue." By We The Kings. "Shiver Me Timbers." By Mercy Mercedes. (I don't know if these lyrics were completely right. I'm Sorry. But Mercy Mercedes is an AMAZNIG band. Check them out. Please and Thank You. Haha.) And then last, but certainly not least is: "Keep your hands off of my girl." By Good Charlotte. (i've had this song stuck in my head all day. And I don't know why. I was doing my chores and I just randomly started to sing it. Haha. I'm Sorry, that was randomm. Haha.) Okay, I need to shut up now. Byes, everyone and Thank You all for your amazing support. I love you guys. Seriously. I do. For Real. Haha.**


	27. But, I miss screamin' and fighting and

**Authors Note: For Kennedy.X3. "Get Off My Bamboo." Uhm, and all of the breaklines in here are for Lindsay cause they're all from songs she introduced me to. I just noticed that. Haha. (: Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. X3. Be sure to read chapters 27 and 28 and review them both? Please and Thank You. (: **

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. I love how Joseph Adam Jonas is rocking his jobrofrow. (: X3.**

**-Bit the lip; just forget the bleeding.- **

Miley moaned loudly as Joe's hands roughly gripped her hips and helped her move her body up and down as he thrusted in to her. She tightened her grip on his shoulder blades and rested her head be side his, he moaned loudly and she dug her nails in to his shoulder blades. They were on her bed; Joe's head was resting against her head board and they had sheets wrapped around the lower halves of their bodies; sweat was rolling down both of their bodies, give them a tan glow; Joe's hair was damp and Miley's was too, just not as much as Joe's.

"Joe…" Miley moaned out before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. She let out a deep breath when he thrusted in to her, again.

"Miley…" He moaned back out as he continued moving her body up and down.

"Baby…" Miley breathed out, panting and Joe moaned again.

"You're… so… amazing." She panted out moaning as she rested her head on his shoulder, too pleasured to hold it up any more. She felt like she was on a high right now; like ecstasy, she felt amazing.

Joe moaned as he continued thrusting in and out of her. "I love you."

"I… love… you… too." She moaned out before biting her lip.

Joe moaned loudly. "Fuck." He panted out before letting go of her and throwing his body back against her head board.

Miley moaned loudly and dug her nails in to his sweaty chest as he reached his breaking point, not even a second later she reached hers. She rested her head on his chest and continued panting, once she got an ounce of energy she pulled her self off of him before letting her body collapse on the bed be side him.

"Oh… My… God." She panted out before running a hand through her damp hair.

Joe pulled his arms over his face as he continued to pant, trying to get his harsh breathing under control.

"You're… so… fucking… amazing." He panted out as he ran his hands over his sweaty face before letting them rest behind his head.

Miley felt her breathing start to go back to normal and she turned over on her side, placing a hand on Joe's hott, sweaty chest.

"I love you, baby." She breathed out as she felt a chill starting to go through her body from her fan blowing on them, colliding with the wet sweat.

"I love you, too, Lee." He said as he looked over at her.

Miley smiled softly before resting her head on his chest.

"I'm so tired." He said wrapping his arms around her and turning on his side.

Miley laughed softly and shook her head, before looking down at her watch; it was three o'clock in the morning.

"I start school back tomorrow." She said letting out a groan.

"I start college next semester." He muttered before kissing the top of her head.

Miley sighed softly before hugging him tightly. "I don't want summer to be over."

"Mmmm, Me Either." Joe said, letting go of her with one hand and pulling the sheets up their bodies, to their chests before wrapping both of his arms back around her and hugging her tightly.

"God, you're so good at sex." She said letting out a giggle; Joe laughed and shook his head before kissing the top of her head, again.

"You are, too, Baby… I love being with you." He said and Miley let out another giggle and smiled softly.

"I love the passion you putt in to it." She said as their breathing was finally back to normal.

"I love how you do the same." He said hugging her tightly.

Miley smiled softly and listened to his heart beat; never wanting for this moment to end with Joe.

**-So, reach for the stars.- **

Miley sighed softly as she walked in to her home room the next morning; She smiled softly at Lilly and Oliver, who had a seat opened for her.

"Miss. Stewart, you couldn't get here when the bell rang?" Her Teacher, Mrs. Kunkle said strictly and Miley sighed, it was home room.

"I'm Sorry, Mrs. Kunkle." Miley said as she sat down be side Lilly and Oliver; she was wearing a gray tank top and a thin low cut, v neck sweater that had gray and green stripes on it with a pair of short jean shorts and black and white slip on converse; her hair was down in it's natural wavy curls and her make up was done, she had a dark green back pack on her shoulder with yellow goldish writing on it. She had sat it down on her desk as she sat down.

"Hey, How's Joe Doing, Lee?" Jake asked smirking at her.

Miley glared at him. "He's great, Thank You… he satisfies all of my needs."

Oliver and Lilly snickered and Jake glared at her. "Are you sure you don't wanna come back to me? I mean, Joe's basically temporarily crippled; broken arm… shattered knee, I don't have any broken bones."

"Then… what was your excuse for being so horrible?" Miley asked smirking at him as the class laughed.

Jake glared at her before turning to the new girl be side him, Mikayla Gordan and started to talk to her.

"Wait, I thought Joe was getting his cast taken off?" Lilly asked curiously as the schools morning news played on the TV in the class room.

"He got it took off yester day morning." Miley said smiling.

"Now he has two hands, you didn't have to do all of the work, huh?" Lilly said nudging her; Miley giggled and threw her head down on the table and letting out a deep breath, just thinking about it.

"Oh My God, Lilly… I didn't even feel like I was in my body any more." She said lifting her head up and smiling widely.

"Ugh, Dude." Oliver said grimacing.

"And… it was so amazing, I Mean, God… It took every thing for me not to scream." She said before smiling dreamily.

"OK, too much information there." Lilly said patting her on the back.

"You haven't had sex until you've slept with Joe." Miley said letting out a deep breath and nodding her head.

"You want me to… sleep with your boy friend?" Lilly asked raising her eye brows at her as Oliver glared at her.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "No, I just meant… you know what? Never Mind, this is getting too weird."

Oliver nodded his head in agreement. "It Is."

Miley looked up when she heard a thud; She laughed softly when she saw Nick running in to the door before shaking his head and walking in to the room.

"I'm Sorry I'm Late! First Day, Here!" Nick said as he handed Mrs. Kunkle some papers and she raised her eye brows at him.

"Nick Gray." He said panting.

"Oh, it's the cripple's little brother." Jake said titling his head to the side and smiling innocently at Nick as people started to laugh.

"Look, it's the Nick Lachey wanna be." Nick bit back.

"Mr. Gray, you're new here, as is Mr. Ryan, and in case you didn't get the memo, we don't accept fighting." Mrs. Kunkle said as she handed him the papers back.

Nick rolled his eyes at her. "Jeez."

Oliver laughed and shook his head as Mrs. Kunkle glared at him and Nick quickly walked over and sat down be side Miley, Lilly And Oliver.

"How's Joe?" Miley asked smiling widely as she turned to Nick.

"The same as when My Dad picked him up from your house this morning?" Nick said raising his eye brows at her.

Miley frowned at him. "Did he say any thing about me? Is he moping waiting to see me again?"

"I think he was sitting on the couch playing guitar hero and eating bunions and drinking a jug of water when I left…" Nick said nodding his head.

Miley stuck out her bottom lip. "I miss him."

"My Dad picked him up… like two or three hours ago." Nick said looking at her weirdly, as Lilly and Oliver laughed softly.

Miley frowned and rested her head in his palms. "I know, it was for ever ago."

"Wow. And I thought Joe had it bad." Nick muttered before the bell rang.

**-I've got a gut, gut feeling that you wanna take me home tonight.-**

Miley grimaced as she walked through the halls of the school; looking at all of the educational and inspiring posters on the wall; the pillars with trophies on them and the glass cases with awards and pictures in them. She sighed and walked through the front door of the office with her schedule in her hand. She let her eyes widen when she saw an all too familiar pair of black and white converse and a crutch. She smiled widely and squealed before wrapping her arms around Joe from behind.

He quickly turned around in her arms before smiling. "Lee!"

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she placed kisses all over his face.

Joe laughed softly. "I came with My Dad; he had to do some more stuff for Nick that they didn't have ready for My Mom to do. And I really didn't want to stay home and keep playing video games."

Miley smiled and hugged him tightly. "I've missed you, so much."

"I've missed you, too." He said sitting his crutch against the counter and putting his weight on one foot as he hugged her back tightly.

"Miss. Stewart? Can I help you with any thing?" The woman behind the desk asked as she raised her eye brows at them.

Miley smiled and pulled out of Joe's embrace. "Um, yeah I need some things on my schedule changed, Uh; I wanted to get my gym changed to the end of the day, because the morning isn't really that good for me."

The woman nodded her head before grabbing her schedule from her. "OK."

Miley smiled before turning back to Joe and dragging him and his crutch to the seats and sat down.

"What are you doing?" He asked smiling as she placed kisses all over his face.

She smiled softly. "I've missed you, Baby."

"I missed you, too." He said pressing his lips softly to hers before pulling away.

"Today has been hell; Jake is like in… six of my classes." She said as she rested her head on his chest and he wrapped one of his arms around her body.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." Joe said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"It's OK; you're here now." She said smiling. Joe laughed softly and shook his head at her.

"Does eighth period work for you, Miss. Stewart?" The woman asked looking up at her. Miley smiled and nodded her head.

"That's Perfect." She said smiling.

The woman smiled back at her and nodded her head. "OK."

And with that, she went back to her computer and began typing away.

"I wish you were younger." Miley muttered and Joe smiled at her.

"Why?" He asked curiously as he raised his eye brows at her.

"You could be here with me all day." She said as she looked back up at him.

"Well, if I was younger… I might as immature as Jake." He said jokingly with wide eyes; Miley giggled and shook her head.

"I guess I like you being twenty… God, I still think of you as nineteen." She said before shaking her head.

Joe laughed and smiled at her. "I still think of my self as eight."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Wow, Joe."

Miley smiled at Joe, he was wearing a gray wife beater and a pair of loose knee length jean shorts. She frowned softly at the black brace over his knee.

"How are you feeling?" She asked softly; changing the subject.

"I feel better now that I'm holding you in my arms." He said honestly as he looked down at her with his big brown eyes.

Miley Blushed. "Baby…" She said shyly and Joe smiled at her amused.

"Alright, Miss. Stewart." The woman said looking up at her, again.

Miley sighed softly. "Can I stay in here for a little while?"

"Why?" The Woman asked raising her eye brows at her.

"Because… I don't feel too good?" Miley offered smiling nervously.

"No." The woman said shaking her head and Miley frowned.

"Miley; you can't stay in here and be affectionate with… who ever this boy is. We won't allow it here and it's not allowed… who are you, Son?" The woman asked as she walked out from behind the desk with Miley's Schedule in her hands.

"Oh, My Dad is here to get some stuff sorted out for my little brother… I'm Joe, Joe Gray." Joe said smiling; Miley watched amused as the woman let out a deep breath when Joe smiled at her. She was sure he didn't even mean to dazzle her.

"Do you go here?" She asked as she let out another deep breath.

"No, I start college next year." Joe said smiling at her, again, now aware that he could dazzle her.

"Alright, Well… I am going to…" She let out another deep breath as Joe's eyes looked in to hers, Miley knew how easy it was to get in those dark chocolate orbs; it was like swimming in two chocolate pools.

"…Ask you to leave." She finished shakily as she let out another deep breath and nodded her head at her.

Joe Frowned. "I can't leave… My Dad is still here."

She quickly shook her head. "I meant you, Miley."

Miley frowned and glared at her. "But! Mrs.----"

"Miley Stewart. Do you want detention?" The woman said putting her hands on her hips. Miley frowned and sighed before pulling her self up.

"I'll see you after school?" She asked hope fully as she looked down at Joe.

"Mhm, I Promise, Baby." He said smiling at her; Miley smiled before kissing him softly before pulling away. She giggled when he pressed his lips back to hers; he cupped her face and she ran her hands through his hair as their lips moved together before they pulled away from one another, smiling at each other.

"I Love You, Joe." She said softly as she hugged him.

"I Love You, Too, Lee." He said back as he hugged her tightly before they pulled away from the hug.

Miley sighed and grabbed her schedule from the woman. "Thank You."

"Your Welcome, now get back to class, Miley." The woman said before sitting back down at her desk.

Miley smiled and waved at Joe; he smiled softly and waved back at her before she walked back out of the front office and let the door close behind her.

**-If you fall asleep you lose everything that means anything to you.-**

Miley sighed and handed Joe the big bottle of apple juice as he opened the white lid of the orange bottle.

"Are you OK, baby?" She asked softly as she rubbed his shoulders and he took a gulp of the apple juice before shoving three of the small white pills in his mouth before taking another gulp of the apple juice and swallowed them.

"I hate having to take this." He muttered as he closed the bottle and threw it down on the coffee table.

Miley sighed and smiled softly when Joe layed back down on the couch and pulled her down on top of him.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." She said softly as she stroked his cheek.

Joe smiled and shook his head. "Don't Be."

Miley giggled when Joe turned her over and she wrapped her legs around one of his legs and he wrapped his other leg around her legs. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers; she opened her mouth almost automatically and letting him slip his tongue in her mouth. She moaned softly in to his mouth as their tongues started to glide together, making him smile softly against her lips before their tongues continued to rub together. He pulled away from her and quickly pulled off his zip up hooded jacket and through it to the floor before pulling her back in to his arms and slipping his tongue back in her mouth; Miley moaned softly and pressed her body up against his, she smiled softly against his lips when he moaned in to her mouth. He pulled back away and started trailing kisses down her neck; Miley moaned softly.

"Joe…" She moaned out as he gently started to suck her neck.

He pulled his head up and bit her bottom lip before pulling away; She moaned when he pulled off the sweater she was wearing. He pressed his lips back to hers, automatically slipping his tongue back in her mouth.

Miley moaned and started to pull his gray wife beater off; she pulled away from the kiss and threw it off of him before pressing her lips back to his, opening her mouth and letting him slip his tongue back in. He moaned in to her mouth before pulling back away and panting she let out another moan and ran her hands through his hair as he trailed kisses back down her neck, gently sucking, biting and nipping in different places.

"Joe…" She moaned out, panting before quickly pulling his head up and pressing her lips roughly back to his, biting his lip and slipping her tongue in his mouth; he moaned and wrapped his arms back around her; she wrapped her arms back around his neck and moaned softly in to his mouth.

"Miles! We're Home!" A voice said before the door shut.

"Miley Ray Stewart!" Another voice said and Miley and Joe quickly pulled away from one another panting. Joe groaned and threw his head back against the couch as Miley sighed softly.

This happened way too much...

**-In the night I hear talk, the coldest story ever told.-**

**Authors Note: No, XD. It's not a cliffhanger. :-D. Anyways. Read and review chapters 27 and 28, Please and Thank You. (: And Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. And these two chapters are for Kennedy. "Get off my Bamboo." Check out her amazing stories. Please and Thank You. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The breaklines are: "The way she feels." By Between The Trees; "Reach For The Stars." By S Club 7. "Shiver Me Timbers." By Mercy Mercedes. And "How's it going to end?" By Daphne Loves Derby. (I haven't personally listened to this song, but Lindsay gave it to me. Thank You, Reeshy Cakes. I less than three you. (: X3.) And last but not least. "Heartless." By Kanye (Kayne?) West. Hahaa, I probably got his name wrong. I'm Sorry. Lmmfao. (: X3. **


	28. Kissing in the rain

**Authors Note: Argh, I don't feel good. These two chapters are for Kennedy. Please read and review both of them. Thank You. (: And Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (:**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Kennedy's pen-name is: "Get off my Bamboo." Check out her stories! (: Please and Thank You! X3.**

**-You talk like you're famous; you're shameless.- **

Miley smiled softly as her head rested on Joe's chest and he had his arms wrapped around her; They were in his room, snuggled up on his bed, it was Friday night and they were watching a movie. "What Happens In Vegas." to be exact. She liked these moments; where they were cuddled together.

"Baby?" Miley said softly as she played with the fabric on his blankets.

"Mhm?" He said still looking at the TV, Amused.

"Do… you ever wonder about California?" She asked curiously as she bit her lip; Joe smiled softly and turned to her.

"All the time… some times I wonder if that didn't happen… if we would be in California, as free as birds." He said softly as he stroked her face.

"I don't want to be free as a bird, any more, Joe." She said honestly.

"Me Either… I've always been that way… but, I think it's time for me to grow up." He said softly before kissing her cheek softly.

Miley smiled softly and traced her fingers over Joe's lips. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, Lee." He said softly.

Miley smiled and rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He said softly as he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.

"I wanna be with you for ever, too." She said giggling softly.

Joe smiled and quickly sat up before pulling her up with him.

"Let's… go get married!" He said excitedly.

"What?" Miley asked shocked.

Joe smiled at her. "We can find a wedding chapel in Nashville! One that doesn't need a marriage license!"

"Joe…" She said softly as she shook her head.

"No, Lee! Let's do it! You wouldn't be breaking your promise to your purity ring… and we could be together, for ever!" He said smiling widely.

"Joe, we can't just run off and get married… My Parents won't let me do that." She said softly as she shook her head.

"They don't have to know for a while!" He said as he stroked her face.

Miley bit her lip. "You want to marry me?"

"I couldn't even imagine my self with any one else." Joe said honestly.

Miley smiled shyly. "Fine."

Joe's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

"Seriously!" She said giggling and jumping on him.

Joe let out a groan of pain and Miley winced.

"I'm Sorry!" She apologized before placing kisses all over his face.

Joe laughed softly and hugged her tightly. "It's OK."

**-Cause I ain't cha hollaback boy.-**

Miley smiled widely as She and Joe quietly opened her balcony doors; they were Thankful for the stairs or else they might have to use the front door and have a good percentage of waking up Her Parents; she resisted the giggle at the white gold wedding ring on her hand, it had one big diamond on the top… it was perfect; it was simple and she loved it. She giggled when Joe wrapped his arms around her from behind, after he closed her balcony doors.

"I love you." He whispered softly, her room was dark black.

"I love you, too." She said before letting out another giggle, Joe could now walk, with a limp and he would some times need his crutches or a cane or such until his physical therapy worked enough to get him to walk, again.

She laughed softly when he picked her up; she wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and let her arms loosely wrap around his neck.

He smiled at her in the dark before her room lights flicked on.

Joe's eyes widened and Miley gasped when they saw Robby Ray and Susan sitting on her bed, and the small string attached to the lamp on her night stand was dangling around.

"Miley Ray Stewart; would you care to explain why you are just getting home at three o'clock in the morning and why you haven't been home since eight in the morning, yester day?" Robby Ray asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"We… went to a concert." Miley said before biting her lip; hating her self for lying to Her Parents.

Joe slowly sat Miley down. "I'm Sorry; we should have called you guys, or told you or some thing."

"Joseph, when we trust you with our daughter; we want to be sure she's safe." Susan said sternly and Joe sighed softly.

"I'm Sorry; we honestly just lost track of time." Joe said and it was true; some where between leaving the small wedding chapel and staying locked away in the hotel room; they never really looked at the time.

Miley set down the pair of black high heels she had in her hands on her floor; she was wearing a white, flowy mini dress; her hair was down in its natural wavy curls and she had her normal make up on. Joe was wearing a tight white button down shirt, he had a black tie on; but, Miley had ripped it off in the hotel room, it was in a trash can make in Nashville; with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and his black and white slip on converse.

She giggled softly and hugged Joe tightly. "Daddy, Momma, I am completely fine… when ever I am with Joe."

Robby Ray and Susan raised their eye brows at her.

"Miles, Please tell us you aren't drunk." Robby Ray begged softly.

Miley laughed and shook her head. "No, I'm just, really, really happy."

"Why?" Susan asked curiously.

"Because… I'm In Love." Miley said smiling up at Joe, as he hugged her back tightly; smiling widely.

Robby Ray and Susan raised their eye brows at them.

"We're Fine!" Miley said smiling widely and resting her head on Joe's chest, facing Her Parents and still hugging Joe tightly.

Robby Ray sighed softly. "Miles… if what ever it was you two did didn't make you two so happy; I would ground you, we were worried sick about you."

"Daddy! I'm Sorry!" Miley said honestly.

"I know, I know, Miles… just, be sure to call next time? Or let us know where you two are going?" Robby Ray said softly.

"I Promise, Daddy!" Miley said happily.

Susan sighed softly. "Where was this concert at?"

"Nashville; Metro Station performed with Good Charlotte and Boys Like Girls." Joe said nodding his head; well they were in Nashville tonight.

"Who?" Robby Ray asked confused.

"They're… bands, rock bands." Joe said nodding his head.

"Oh…" Susan trailed off softly, confused even.

"Alright you two… get some rest." Robby Ray said as he and Susan stood up.

"Yes, Sir." Miley said pulling out of Joe's embrace.

She hugged Her Parents tightly. "I Love Y'all."

"We love you, too, Miles." Robby Ray said as the three pulled away from the hug. Miley smiled softly.

"Sweet Dreams." Robby Ray added and Susan nodded her head.

"Sweet Dreams." Miley repeated before they walked out of her room and softly closed the door behind them.

Miley smiled widely when Joe wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I love you, wife." He whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too, husband." Miley said softly as she heard Her Parents walking down the hall before she heard their door close.

Joe smiled widely before they started to get un dressed; Miley pulled on a powder blue tight tank top and a matching pair of boy shorts and Joe just stripped down to his dark blue boxer briefs.

Miley smiled softly and turned off her lamp before they got in her bed and snuggled together tightly. She smiled softly at the gold wedding ring on Joe's hand, she bit her lip. They were married.

They had agreed to keep her last name Stewart until they decided to tell every one they were married; if any one asked, they would say they were promise rings. They had also decided once they told every one, they would have a real wedding; since Miley really wanted Her Daddy to walk her down the aisle and for Her Parents And Her Family to be there for their wedding; along with Joe's Parents And Family.

Joe smiled at her before they wrapped their arms around one another and hugged one another tightly. Knowing they would never have to let one another go, now. They were official. They were real. They were married for Gods Sake.

**-Prostitution is a revelution.- **

Miley squealed as she ran to Joe; jumping on him and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, Thankful that she was wearing a pair of shorts under her skirt.

Joe smiled and wrapped his arms around her tightly; ignoring the looks some of the people out side of the church were giving them.

"I love you." She said as she looked down at him and played with his hair.

He smiled widely at her. "I love you, too."

Miley giggled before kissing him softly on the lips.

Joe pulled away softly and smiled at her; he laughed softly when Miley pressed her lips back to his before pulling away, again.

"What's gotten in to you two?" Nick said as he raised his eye brows at them.

Miley and Joe ignored them as they looked dreamily in to one another's eyes.

Kevin shook his head. "Wow."

Miley giggled as Joe whispered some thing to her, before she whispered some thing back to him.

Miley was wearing a sea blue cute ruffled skirt, a pair of black mid thigh length shorts under them and a long brown tank top with a v neck beaded design at the top; it had thick spaghetti straps, and she was wearing a pair of black ballet flats, her make up was done normally and her hair was down in it's naturally wavy curls, her bangs were pulled back and pinned in the middle of the back of her head, with a bright red thick heart hair pin. Joe was wearing a pair of tight white skinny jeans; a white shirt with thin vertical black stripes; a black vest; and a red tie with a his classic pair of black and white slip on converse, and his hair was tousled, he really didn't do much to it, he just woke up and let it be as it was.

Miley smiled softly as he sat her down; she giggled and wrapped one arm around his back and one arm around his stomach and he wrapped one of his arms around her waist; he had his crutch today and it was in his free arm.

"They're like… in lovers central." Nick said before shuddering.

"It's disturbing to watch." Kevin said nodding his head.

"That it is." Nick agreed as he grimaced.

Kevin laughed softly and shook his head before they started walking be side Paul Senior, Denise And Frankie in to the church; behind Miley and Joe, who were walking up to the front rows where Miley's Family Was At.

"Hi, Sweetie. Hi, Joseph." Susan said smiling at them; Miley smiled back and resisted the urge to glare when She saw Claire sitting be side Jackson.

"Miley Ray!" A voice said and Miley squealed before pulling out of Joe's arms.

"Papa! Mamaw!" Miley said as she pulled the gray haired man and red headed woman in to a tight hug. Joe smiled softly and sat down be side Susan, leaving space in between them for Miley and letting his crutch sit on the ground.

"They've been in Paris for half of the year… Miley didn't know they were back, yet." Susan said smiling.

Joe smiled softly. "She seems excited."

Susan smiled and nodded her head. "She Does."

Joe frowned when Miley sat with them, he sighed before the choir started and every one, including him started clapping before Robby Ray started to talk.

Joe smiled softly as he listened to him, he laughed softly when he saw Frankie run in front or him before sitting be side him.

"Buddy, you can't do that." Joe whispered as Frankie sat on his lap.

"I wanna sit with you." Frankie said glaring at him.

Joe laughed softly before nodding his head. "OK."

He handed Frankie His Bible and helped him find the page before he read, in a whisper of course, what Robby Ray was saying to Frankie.

"I don't get it." Frankie said confused and Joe looked at him amused before ruffling his hair.

"Don't worry about it, Buddy. You're a little too young to know what he means just yet." Joe said softly and Frankie smiled softly before leaning back in to Joe's chest and looking down at The Bible; counting the breaks under every sentence or under every paragraph.

Joe smiled and clapped, along with the rest of the church as Robby Ray finished his speech and the choir started to play, again. Frankie clapped happily.

"Are you gonna let me get up, Buddy?" Joe asked smiling at him.

Frankie smiled before hopping in to the row; standing on it before Joe grabbed his crutch and stood up.

"Dude, you're so carrying me." Frankie said giving him a toothless grin.

Joe smiled before holding out his free hand to Frankie. "Fine."

Frankie smiled widely before jumping on Joe; making Joe let out an 'oomph.' sound before he wrapped his arm tightly around Frankie.

"That was a great speech, Mr. Stewart." Joe said nodding his head.

"Thank You, Joseph." Robby Ray said smiling at him and Frankie.

"Your Welcome." Joe said smiling before Robby Ray hugged Susan tightly.

"Joe!" Miley squealed before gesturing him over. Joe smiled softly and hobbled over to Miley.

"Papa, Mamaw, this is my… boy friend, Joe Gray. Joe, these are My Daddy's Parents, this is My Papa, and this is My Mamaw." Miley said gesturing in between them all.

"Hi." Joe said smiling and nodding his head.

"You have a boy friend? Since When?" Phil asked protectively.

Miley bit her lip. "On and off for like… the past three months? We've only broken up… twice; the shortest being a day; the longest being like two weeks."

"I'm Frank The Tank!" Frankie said as he waved happily.

Joe laughed and kissed the top of Frankie's head. "This is my youngest brother."

Patty smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you guys."

"You Too, Both Of You." Joe said smiling and nodding his head.

Patty smiled before turning back to Miley. "Sweetie, there is just some thing different about you… I can't just place my finger on it, yet."

Miley smiled widely. "I'm in love!"

Phil raised his eye brows at her. "Love?"

Miley smiled widely and nodded her head. "Yep!"

"Alright, you can tell us all about it once we get back to your house; I'm helping Your Momma cook a Sunday dinner." Patty said and Miley smiled and nodded her head at them.

"OK." She said smiling widely.

**-You can stand under my umbrella, ella, ella, aye, aye, aye.-**

"I didn't even know they would be here!" Miley said happily as she stood in front of her closet; in only a pair of light pink lacy boy shorts and matching bra.

"Well, It's nice to see you so excited, Wife." Joe said smiling at her, from her bed; he had changed in to a pair of white knee length shorts with red and black plaid designs on them and a gray wife beater.

"It Is, Husband." Miley said turning and smiling at him. Joe smiled and looked back down at his cell phone; he was text messaging with Greg.

Miley bit her lip and walked over to her dresser; she took out her bright pink belly button ring before looking up at the small bowl full of different ones on her dresser, she putt her bright pink one in it before she smiled and pulled out a bright orange one and putt it on before screwing the bright orange ball on the end of the silver ring.

Miley smiled before pulling her hair back up in a messy pony tail, taking her thick candy apple red hair pin out and putting it on her dresser before she walked back over to her closet.

"Miles, in Paris they had the cutest little shop and I know how much you love horses, so…" A voice said as Miley's door opened; Joe snapped his head up as he heard it close and Miley looked over at it wide eyed.

"What in the sand heck is that?" Patty asked slowly as she pointed to Miley's tan flat stomach.

"A belly button ring?" Miley offered, smiling nervously.

Patty frowned before looking around Miley's room; it was no longer bright pink and purple with stuffed animals every where. It had pictures all over the walls and her stuffed animals were on her bench by one of her windows; there was a black light and a strobe light hooked on to the wall; she narrowed her eyes when she saw a big red box on Miley's night stand labeled. "Trojan." with another box be side it that said "Pregnancy Prevention."

"Miley Ray Stewart; what in the sand heck are you doing?" Patty asked turning back to Miley and sitting the brown bag down in Miley's computer chair.

"Well, I'm looking for some thing to wear; I was thinking jean shorts, but I'm really in the mood for capri's." Miley said nodding her head.

"Trojan? Pregnancy Prevention?" Patty said sternly as she gestured to Miley's night stand.

Miley shrugged her shoulders. "I don't want to get pregnant right now in life."

"You two are having sex?" Patty asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

Miley laughed before pulling on a black tube top and then a short sleeved, low cut v neck sea blue over shirt on that had a hood on the back; it was like a short sleeve sweater, out of her closet and slipping it on. "Mamaw, I'm seventeen years old. I can have sex if I want to."

"What about that purity ring?" Patty said before looking down at Miley's hand.

"What is that? Where is your purity ring?" She asked alarmed.

Miley play fully rolled her eyes. "Mamaw, it's a promise ring; and Joe has my purity ring on his neck lace; which is around his neck."

"Don't use a smart mouth with me, Young Lady." Patty said strictly before looking over at Joe, who was looking down at his cell phone; no longer paying attention to Miley and Patty's conversation.

Miley smiled softly before pulling on a pair of short dark blue mid thigh jean shorts before pulling on a brown belt through their belt loops.

"Oooohhhh! Lee!" Joe said smiling widely and looking up from his phone.

"Greg said hi and Mandy is going to email you this web site of this store in New York that you two have to visit when we go for New Years… if Your Parents say yes I mean." He said happily and Miley squealed before running over to the bed.

"Tell him to tell her I miss shopping with her!" Miley said happily before she grabbed Joe's cell phone and straddled him.

Joe laughed and wrapped his arms around her tightly as she began texting away on his cell phone.

"Miley Ray." Patty said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Hold On, Mamaw." Miley said before she handed Joe back his cell phone and turned to look at Patty.

"Yeah?" She asked happily, smiling widely.

"Get off of the boy like that. It isn't lady like." Patty said and Miley frowned before pulling her self off of Joe.

"Mamaw, Joe is my boy friend; you can't tell me what I can and can not do with him." Miley said before she started to pull out her gold cross earrings before replacing them with a pair of American Flag, cute flip flops earrings.

"Excuse Me, Young Lady?" Patty asked strictly and Miley sighed.

"Please, Mamaw. Don't start with me right now." Miley said softly before Joe putt his cell phone back in his pockets and slowly sitting up.

Patty sighed, but nodded her head any ways. "OK, Miley Ray."

Miley smiled softly before she handed Joe his crutch and kissed his cheek softly.

Joe smiled before at her kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"I love you, Lee." He said softly as he smiled at her.

"I love you, too, Joe." Miley said softly as she smiled back at him.

Patty sighed and rolled her eyes. "You two… just be down, dinner is about to start soon."

Miley smiled and nodded her head; still smiling dreamily at Joe as Patty walked out of the door and closed it softly behind her.

**-Dear, Maria count me in.- **

**Authors Note: HAPPY?! (: Please read and review both of these chapters. Thank You. X3. And Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. And once again, these two chapters are for Kennedy. ("Get off my Bamboo.") Check out her amazing stories! Please and Thank You! (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The breaklines are: "Shameless." By All Time Low. "Hollerback Boy." By CobraStarShip. "Prostitution is a proffession and I madame, am a proffessional." By CobraStarShip. And the other version of "Umbrella." By All Time Low. And last but not least. "Dear Maria, Count Me In." By All Time Low. X3. (: I'm Sorry if I got any lyrics wrong. Lmmfao. Haha. (: X3.**


	29. It's two AM and I'm cursing your name

**Authors Note: Okay, Hi!!!! (: Oh My God- Like I've been depressed for the past week and it was like today- I finally opened my eyes and realized that the guy I wasn't depressed over- wasn't worth it. And the friends that I thought were mad at me- weren't. I lessthanthree my Reeshy Cakes who let me vent to her. X3. Anyyyways. And Thank You to Crystal. (: Ilessthanthree you, too. X3. Oh My God, so I was looking at my story stats and I am COMPLETELY shocked. Here's the stats for "God Love Her." **

**Words: 81,766. (Haha, wow, that's a lot of words.... Lmmfao.) **

**Chapters: 28.**

**Reviews: 354.**

**Hits: 16,164. (Whoa....)**

**C2'S: 2.**

**Favs: 68.**

**Alerts: 60.**

**Anyways- I get around 12 to 20 something reviews per chapter. I want to ask you guys: Do you think maybe all of you, or at LEAST most of you can review and get me to 400 reviews by Chapter 30?! I mean- that would like- be awesome. (: I'd make everyone who reviews a banner and I'll putt my "Thank You." YouTube videos up! (: X3. Anyways; I'm Sorry for this super long authors note. Haha. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thanks You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. This story -"God Love Her." Won second place in the NJK awards "Most Romantic." I think! Thank Youu, all, so, so, so much for voting and for nominating me!!!! Seriously. I love you, all. Thank You, THank Youuuu. (: X3.**

**-Oh, it's the little things that you do that make me fall in love with you, Oh, Dakota.-**

Miley giggled as she and Joe walked down the stairs; she had straightened her hair and left it down, having her hair bow, from earlier, in her pockets; She had left her pair of black flip flips up stairs and Joe had left his pair of black crocks up there, too. He had his crutch in his hand, and their free hands were inter twined.

Joe glared when he saw the whole Ryan Family, yes, including Jake in the kitchen talking to The Stewarts and The Gray's.

"Don't worry about him, Baby." Miley said softly as she rubbed Joe's shoulders before they walked in to the kitchen.

"There you two are, finally." Robby Ray smiling widely.

"I'm Sorry; I wanted to straighten my hair." Miley said as Joe rested his elbows on the counter and let his crutch sit be side him on the counter.

Miley smiled and hugged him tightly from behind, making him smile.

"Oh, Lee… you didn't have to get all dressed up for me." Jake said smirking at her; Miley and Joe glared at him.

"Dude, she is my wi- girl friend; don't keep doing that." Joe said glaring at him. Miley smiled softly and hugged Joe's back a little bit tighter.

"Isn't it so cute that they gave promise rings to one another?" Denise said smiling widely before kissing Joe's cheek softly.

"Mommy." He said shyly as he blushed; Miley giggled at him.

Joe felt his ears burning and he let out a small laugh before biting his lip.

"It is cute. Just to think… one day they'll be married and we'll have grand children." Susan gushed out happily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there future Grand Parents… Joe's twenty, he needs to be a bachelor… for say, oh about another eight years?" Nick said as if it was obvious and Joe glared at him.

"I'll get married when I'm good and ready to, Nicholas." He said and Nick looked at him confused.

"Any Ways! Daddy, Momma, Greg and Mandy and every one invited us up for New Years, we were going to go to New York and watch the ball drop in Times Square… can I go?" Miley said smiling happily before biting her lip.

"Now, Joseph; I trust you… but I don't know, you two being alone in New York City?" Robby Ray said skeptically and Miley sighed softly.

"Well! You and Momma can come with us! I mean not to hang out with every one… but you can come to New York!" Miley said happily.

"No Way. I am not going to no dag darn New York City… you two can go, just be careful." Robby Ray said shaking his head.

Joe laughed at him amused; and surprised he had agreed, just like that.

"I'm so tired." Kevin said before yawning and leaning against the counter.

"Mhm, Me Too." Miley and Joe said at the same time before laughing together softly; Miley smiled and snuggled in to his back softly.

"Well, that's what you get when you party at a concert in Nashville until around mid night." Robby Ray said looking at them sternly.

"Oh, is that where you went Joseph?" Paul Senior Asked Casually.

"Mhm, Metro Station, Good Charlotte And Boys Like Girls were doing a huge show last night." Joe said before nodding his head.

"Wait, We wanted tickets to that but you said-" Kevin stopped mid sentence as Joe glared at him and he looked at his brother confused.

"Miley… got them on E BAY at the last minute… there were only two left." Joe said before shrugging his shoulders.

Patty frowned softly. "Miles, since when do you like to go to concerts?"

"Oh, Mrs. Stewart; don't you know? Ever since cute little Miley met Joe, she's been having sex, drinking, partying, getting piercing's… it's so sad." Jake said sympathetically as he nodded his head.

Patty gasped and pulled her hand over her mouth. "What?"

"If you want I can show you sad." Joe spat angrily as he pushed him self off of the counter and glared angrily at Jake.

Jake smirked at them. "Joseph, Please; now is not a time for you and your temper… you don't want to make Miley cry like you always do when you let the anger get the best of you, do you?"

"What do you mean he made Miley cry?" Phil asked glaring at Joe.

Joe sighed and buried his head in his hands as Joe smirked.

"Well, there was that time at the lake when he made out with Miley's friend, Megan; that time he slept with Megan, when Miley found out that she was a bet to him… oh and that time when Joe woke up in the hospital and pretended like he didn't know her… just to name a few." Jake said smirking, proud of him self.

"Jake! Shut the fuck up! My God!" Miley said angrily as she glared at him.

Patty gasped loudly at Miley. "Miley Ray Stewart!"

"Ugh!" Miley said groaning before burying her had in her hands, much like Joe had just done only a couple of seconds ago.

**-The ribbon on my wrist says 'Do not open me for Christmas.'-**

Joe didn't know how, but somehow they had gotten on the subject of when Miley was a baby tha she had gotten a groin hemroid removed. He looked around confusd. "But, she doesn't have any scars down there.." Nick choked on his water; Miley's eyes widened and she looked down. Joe realized what he said and blushed. Mouthing a 'Fuck.' To himself and looking down.

"Anyways!" Jake smiled happily. "I have this _really_ funny joke. _Y'all'll _love it."

Joe rolled his eyes and rested his head on the table as every one laughed at some joke Jake had just told; Miley groaned softly and rested her head on Joe's shoulder at the dinner table.

"Roses are red; violets are blue… STD'S are contagious, so watch who you screw; yeah, you hear that Joseph? Watch who you screw or you let screw youuuuu! Miley is going to kill me for recording this, but ohhhh welllll; I'll just be saying like, what da hell-" Joe quickly answered his phone.

"Yeah?" He asked softly before rubbing his eyes; not even caring that basically every one at the table was looking at him wide eyed. "No, just… tell him that he still owes me for getting him The Guns And Roses reunion tour tickets… Greg, No, listen to me. Shut Up, Dude. Alright, Thank You. Tell him, I, my name would be Joseph… Greg, shut up; tell him I said that he still owes me for getting him The Guns And Roses tickets, not to mention the seats at the Boston game… well, tell him to call me and I'll get the tickets for you. Greg, I'm sure they'll be tickets available, some where…" Joe said in to his cell phone before sighing and rubbing his eyes again. "Greg! I'll get you the fucking tickets on E BAY or some thing; I'm sure they'll be Hit The Lights tickets still left! The concert isn't even for another month. Greg, just shut the fuck up and listen to me! Alright, well then give him my phone number; tell him to call me, and you'll have the tickets when you wake up tomorrow morning. Yeah, Sure, What Ever… Fine, yes, alright. Your Welcome, Bye Greg." Joe said annoyed before hanging up his phone and dropping it on to the table; he buried his head back in to his hands.

"Would you like to apologize for your vulgar language, Young Man?" Phil said and Joe sighed before lifting his head up.

"I'm Sorry." He said softly; he didn't feel good. His medication made him feel lousy and only took away his pain for a little while. He was tired, he wanted to be alone with Miley and he was fucking sick of Jake Fucking Ryan being in his life.

"Are You Okay, Baby?" Miley said softly as she rubbed his back; Joe sighed, noticing every one was still looking at them.

He buried his head in the crook of Miley's neck, until he heard the clinging of silver wear on the plates.

"I feel horrible." He whispered softly and Miley sighed before softly running her hands through his hair.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." She whispered softly as she frowned.

"Roses Are Red, Viol-" Joe groaned and grabbed his cell phone.

"-What Greg?" He snapped in to the phone and Miley frowned.

Joe bit his lip before sighing. "It's Okay, Alright, Bye."

"I don't feel good. I'm gonna walk home or some thing." Joe muttered before standing up. Miley sighed before standing up with him.

"Baby." She said confused as she stroked his face softly.

Joe sighed and rubbed his fore head. "My medicine is making me feel lousy and I'm being an ass tonight… I really don't want to be like this. I'm Sorry for ruining the dinner."

Miley quickly shook her head. "You can spend the night with me."

Joe sighed and rubbed his fore head again softly. "It's OK."

"No, Joseph; you can stay… we don't mind." Robby Ray said shrugging his shoulders, and smiling softly at Joe.

"Shit." Joe muttered before quickly pushing past Miley and running in to the bath room, ignoring the throbbing and pain that felt like a knife stabbing him in his knee. Miley sighed when she heard gagging sounds.

She quickly ran in to the bath room and rubbed Joe's back softly.

Joe groaned and flushed the toilet before collapsing on the ground, letting his head rest in his hands.

"Are You Okay, Baby?" Miley asked softly as she sat behind him and pulled him back in to her body, wrapping her arms around him lightly.

"I hate this stupid fucking shit." He muttered angrily and aggravated.

"I Know, Baby. I'm Sorry." She said softly as she rubbed his chest soothingly.

"But… I _still have you_, so I _know _it's _worth it_." Joe said and Miley smiled before Joe groaned and quickly pulled his head back over the toilet.

She grimaced and rubbed his back comfortingly before he pulled his head up and flushed the toilet; she pulled his body back in to hers softly.

"I love you, wife." He said as he rubbed his fore head.

"I love you, too, husband." She said before kissing the back of his neck softly.

**-How does it feel to loose before you even begin?-**

Miley smiled and gently sucked Joe's neck as they layed in her bed that night; He had her lap top on his lap, he was getting those tickets for Greg.

"Finally." He said as he tapped his index finger against the silver touch pad.

Miley smiled and lifted her head up; before kissing Joe's cheek softly as he turned off her computer.

"Mhm, Now maybe you can enjoy this and I wont be kissing a wall." She said smiling at him; Joe licked his lips and looked over at her.

He closed the lap top and sat it on her night stands. "Mhm."

Miley giggled when Joe started tickling her.

"J-Jo-oe! Hahahahaahahhaa!" She laughed out and Joe smiled at her amused as he continued to tickle her.

"Who do you love?" He said smiling at her as he tickled her stomach, making her go in to a fit of giggles.

"St-Stop!" She giggled out as she tried to push his hands away.

"Who is this _'Stop.' Fella_?" He asked raising his eye brows, before he laughed and pulled her in to his arms tickling her sides.

"Hahahahhahaha!" Miley laughed out as she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Jo-Jos-Joseph!" She giggled out.

"Adam!" She continued, still laughing as Joe's hands started to stop frantically tickling her.

"Gray." She said softly as he gently moved his finger tips across her body, as if he was tracing it.

"Yeah?" He whispered as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Mhm." She whispered back, nodding her head.

Joe smiled before kissing her cheek softly. "I love this girl, her name's Miley Ray Stewart… she's amazing."

Miley blushed and smiled shyly. "Baby…"

Joe smiled and her amused. "What? She Is."

Miley giggled and slapped his shoulder play fully. "Shut Up, Joseph!"

"My Mom Calls Me Joseph." He said as she looked over at him. "And… I do not think of you as My Mom…" He said shaking his head; Miley giggled softly before he kissed her jaw softly.

"Good." She whispered before kissing the top of his head softly.

"I love you, so much, Wife." He said softly as he hugged her from behind tightly.

Miley smiled softly. "I love you, too, Husband."

Joe smiled softly and bit his lip; he loved hearing he call him her husband; that was huge. They were married, they had promised them selves to one another for the rest of their lives, through sickness and health. They promised to love one another, for ever. And, Joe knew he could love her for ever… but, he was worried… what if she didn't love him for ever? She was only seventeen years old, he was her first love; her first boy friend. What if she met some other guy that she liked, a lot? A lot more than she liked Joe? He sighed softly, he wished he had a kung fu grip on her, so that way he would never let her slip away from him, maybe he didn't have a kung fu grip, but they did have those wedding rings, those were loving kung fu grips, right? Joe sure did hope so.

**-The land Lord said I should get a tent, but I payed the rent so he can kiss my ass.-**

Joe smiled as he dipped the piece of crispy bacon in to the yellow and white running egg before bringing it to Miley's mouth; she giggled before opening her mouth and grabbing it from him before she started to chew it.

"This would qualify as break fast in bed, kind of, sort of, right?" Joe asked curiously as he jammed his fork in to the home made french fries.

"Well, yeah, I guess, just minus the bed part… I guess it would just be break fast." Miley said sarcastically as she nodded her head.

Joe rolled his eyes before resting his head against her chest; she was sitting on his lap in one of the chairs in the front room, he was in his shorts from last night, with out a shirt on, and she was in one of his shirts, a candy apple red long sleeved thermal shirt and a pair of mid thigh black varsity shorts; both of their feet were bare. They were the only ones awake right now.

"Well… it's still amazing, because it's with you." Joe said smiling boyishly at her; Miley giggled and shook her head before kissing his cheek softly.

"God, I Love You." She said softly as she smiled softly at him.

"I Love You, Too." He said smiling back at her before taking a sip out of the open apple juice bottle, that was sitting on the table, before sitting it back down on the table as he swallowed the apple juice.

"I don't wanna go to school today." Miley said frowning as she rested her head on top of his and brought a piece of a scrambled egg to her mouth.

"I don't want you to go either." Joe said sticking out his bottom lip and hugging her tightly; Miley giggled softly before shaking her head.

"It's only like… I don't know, like six hours." She said before she kissed the top of his head softly and hugged him back tightly.

"Six hours too long." Joe said in a whiny voice tone, making Miley giggle, again.

"And we haven't slept together in like… a whole day." He said seriously as he looked up at her. Miley smiled at him amused.

"Oh My God. A whole freaking day? Some one alert the media! And Quick!" She said sarcastically and Joe laughed before pressing his lips to hers. She smiled before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"But, I don't care; because I have you… and that's all that matters." He said softly before pressing his lips back to hers, Miley smiled softly against his lips before kissing him back, letting her lips move with his. He smiled softly against her lips and hugged her tightly.

"Okay, you two love birds… break it up; no one wants to see you two sucking each others face." A voice said, causing Miley and Joe to pull apart from one another.

Miley frowned when she saw Her Mamaw walking in to the kitchen, a maroon robe over her pajama's before she turned on the coffee maker.

"Hey, Mamaw." Miley said softly before resting her head back on top of Joe's as he grabbed a piece of toast and began eating it.

"Miles, Joseph." Patty said nodding at them.

"Hi mfrs Prappy." He said as he chewed his food, making Patty grimace.

Miley giggled before closing his jaw. "Chew with your mouth closed, Baby."

Joe smiled before opening his mouth widely; Miley giggled and shook her head, putting her hand up to his face until he closed his mouth.

Joe smiled and closed his mouth before taking another sip of his apple juice and swallowing since the toast made his mouth dry and he couldn't swallow it.

"So, Miley Ray… shouldn't you be getting ready for school?" Patty said as she looked down at her watch on her left arm.

"Yeah, I am in a little while. School doesn't start for three more hours… and Joe's gonna go home in like two hours." Miley said before sticking out her bottom lip.

Joe smiled at her. "I'll see you this after noon."

Miley giggled and let her arms loosely wrap around his neck. "Yeah?"

"Mhm." He said leaning his face closer to hers before Miley moved her body back from his, teasing him.

"And what do you plan on doing to me?" She asked seductively as she raised her eye brows at him.

Joe smiled at her widely. "I can't tell you… you might not let me do it."

Miley giggled before Joe scooped in and placed his lips to hers; pulling his lips over hers before letting them slowly peel off.

Miley giggled and kissed his lips chastely before pulling away. "Oh, Baby."

Joe laughed; it came off as a cute, innocent laugh.

Miley smiled at him.

"You two are going to make me throw up the break fast I haven't had yet." Patty said rolling her eyes at them.

Miley laughed and shook her head before hugging Joe tightly, letting their heads rest beside one another.

**-It's the climb.-**

Miley smiled happily as she bounced in to her home room the next morning, she was wearing a tight white shirt with "Team Joe." in big black bold letters, a short jean mini skirt and her brown and tan colored van shoes, her hair was straightened and left down and her make up was done as it usually was. She noticed there was a boy sitting at Nick's desk be side her, he had dark black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. She smiled when she saw Lilly and Oliver before she quickly sat down and let her back pack sit on her desk.

"Hi!" She chirped happily and Lilly raised her eye brows at her.

"Don't tell me… Joe branded you." Lilly said slowly.

Miley giggled and shook her head. "No, this is Frankie's, but it was a little bit too big, Joe, Kevin And Nick all gave Frankie shirts like this apparently… I liked it and Frankie will only wear the Nick one, so Joe gave it to me."

"Yeah, Yeah, Sure; Miles, this is Taylor, he just moved here from Washington." Oliver said gesturing to the guy sitting be side her.

"Hi! I'm Miley Stewart!" She said happily as she nodded her head.

"Taylor Black." He said smiling and nodding his head.

"Great!" Miley said before happily turning to Lilly.

"Oh My God! Like Jake went total Perez Hilton on Joe and I last night at dinner and he told My Grand Parents about what Joe and I did at the party, the lake, and when we're in person… and then he told them abBout what happened with Joe and freaking Megan!" She said before rolling her eyes.

Lilly gasped with wide eyes. "No Way!"

"Oh, I Did." Jake said smiling at them.

Miley glared at them as they all turned to look at him.

"When Joe gets better, he is so going to kill you." Miley said before shaking her head.

"If he ever gets better… he's been doing physical therapy on that shattered knee for how long now?" Jake said smirking.

Miley rolled her eyes. "Almost Two Months."

Jake rolled his eyes before turning back to Mikayla.

"Who is this Joe guy every one is talking about?" Taylor asked curiously.

"My hu- boy friend." She said smiling and nodding her head.

"Okay, you can't just give up my seat like that." A voice said and Miley looked up and laughed when Nick walked in to the room, throwing a wink at Mrs. Kunkle; who was glaring harshly at him.

"I'm Sorry, Nicky Grayyy. This is Taylor he just moved here from Washington, and there is another seat be side me." Miley said before letting out a deep breath, practically bouncing in her seat.

"Damn Girl, what did Joe do to you this morning? You're all… bouncy and happy." Nick said raising his eye brows at her as he sat down be side her.

"Dude, we don't wanna know what Joe did to her this morning." Oliver said as he shook his head before shuddering.

"He cooked me break fast!" Miley said placing her hands over her heart.

"Did you know he can make like the best donuts, ever?" She said seriously as Nick gasped at her.

"He made you donuts? I'm his own brother and I don't even get donuts!" Nick said wide eyed and Miley giggled softly.

"Did you know he wanted to get a tattoo with my name on it?" Miley said dreamily as she bit her lip.

"No! No Way!" Nick said making Miley jump.

"You are not branding my brother! No Way!" Nick said as he furiously shook his head. Miley frowned at him.

"I said he was thinking about it, he won't do it." She said before rolling her eyes.

"I feel so left out, it isn't even funny." Taylor said as he shook his head and laughed softly. Miley smiled softly at him.

"Nick here is Joe, my boy friends, younger brother. And… well, I don't know what we're really talking about; but… yeah." She said before laughing.

"He's like the most awesomest dude, ever." Oliver said nodding his head and smiling at Taylor.

"Queer." Nick muttered and Oliver hit him over the head.

"No, Nick; seriously, your brother got us sold out tickets to The Dew Tour In Nashville! Ryan Sheckler sweated on me! I was so honored!" Lilly said wide eyed and happily; Nick raised his eye brows at her.

"He got me tickets to the sold out Fall Out Boy, but, oh I wonder who I gave those to?" Nick said before glaring at Lilly and Oliver.

"Dude! You gave up Fall Out Boy tickets? Why? Are You Okay?" Taylor asked seriously and Miley giggled softly.

"I black mailed Joe in to them, then he got hit by a car… and I felt bad." Nick said before sticking out his bottom lip.

"He got hit by a car?" Taylor asked raising his eye brows at them.

"He saved my life, I was about to get hit by it and he pushed me out of the way… he's so amazing." Miley gushed out dreamily before giggling, just at the thought of Joe.

"Wow, you have it… bad." Taylor said blinking at her.

"She's worse than Joe… I didn't think that was possible." Nick said seriously as he shook his head.

**-You make me so hott; you make me wanna drop. You're so rediculious, I can barely stop.-**

**Authors Note: I was having a writers block so thats why Taylor Black is in here. Hahahaa. (: He won't cause any problems, I promise! And soon The whole Jake thingy majigger is going to go away. Haha. (: Well, anyways. Thoughts on the chapters? Oh- the groin hemroid thingy majigger was from FML. I thought that'd be funny. Hahaa. (: And the STD'S joke is from my Chica, Sydney Austrailia. (: Ilessthanthree her, too. (: Anyways. Thank You all for your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me! Haha. (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thank You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break lines in this chapter are: "Dakota." By A Rocket To The Moon, "I loved you before you were a MySpace Whore." By Fall Out Boy.- I THINK. I'm not too sure, Haha. Lmmfao. I'm Sorry. "Boyfriend." By Jordin Pruitt. "This Afternoon." By Nickelback. "The Climb." By Miss. Miley Ray Cyrus. (: And "Hott." By Avril Lavigne. X3. Haha. I love that song!! Is that how you spell her last name?? Lmmfao. **


	30. So in love, that we acted insane

**Authors Note: Hi, everyone. (: This chapter is for Anna. I think your pen name is XO Anna XO Or something? I'm not online so I can't check. Haha, I'm Sorry. The next chapter will be for Madame Bubble Gum, I think? Because I was supposed to give her a cameo. But I've had thirty-three chapters of this story already written and I couldn't just write it in. I've had a writers block since December, but I've started writing on it, again the other day and I'm up to about forty chapters now, so yay! Haha. I have an amazing sequel idea, even though it'll be a while for that. Lmmfao. Anyways. I'm Sorry for the long wait, and Thank You for the people out of the now 70 that reviewed. I love all of you guys who don't just read this and favorite, but actually review and give me your opinions for every chapter, or most of them. You know who you are. (: Thank You for all of your wonderful reviews, they make me really happy and smileeee. X3. Oh, and I wasn't being a review whore in the last chapter; I was simply asking for them- so the people who PMED me. -you know who you are.- You can stop with the bashing now. Pleae and Thank You, kay? thanks byes now. (: X3.**

**Reviews? Thank You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. Go check out Crystal. (Night Owl 303.)'S Story "I Wish We Were Older." I love ittt! Haha. It's a Shiley (Miley and Shane/Joe from Camp Rock.). Heres a little summary for you guys. "In a neighborhood filled with gangs. Miley wanted protection. Shane had it." Haha. I'm Sorry, that was lame. But, I love it and it's amazing. Haha. (: I'm Sorry for this long authors note. Lmmfao. X3. Oh and Thank You to everyone for letting me know I spelt Avril Lavignes name right for the break-lines. Haha. Lmmfao. **

**-And I'll be here, singing you your favorite song.-**

"You see these shackles, baby? I'm your slave." Joe said as he held his fists together, making Miley giggle louder.

"I'll let you whip me if I miss behave." He continued to sing as he snapped and invisible whip; Miley laughed and rested her head on his shoulder before shaking her head as Joe smiled softly.

She and Joe were sitting in a booth at an ice cream shop; they were waiting on their ice scream, they were on a date. Miley was wearing a bright yellow flowy tank top with spaghetti strings and a pair of short black shorts, the tank top ended just before the shorts did, with a pair of black flip flops; She had her brown naturally wavy curly hair pulled in to two braided pig tails and her bangs pushed to the side of her face, with her make up the same as it always was. Joe was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a white v neck shirt and his pair of black and white slip on converse; his hair was tousled around a little bit.

"I love you, wife." He whispered softly as he stroked her face.

"I love you, too, husband." She whispered back before slowly leaning in as Joe leaned in as well; they slowly let their lips touch, just brushing together, sending adrenaline through their veins. It was a perfect kiss. He smiled softly before pulling away and gazing in to her eyes.

She bit her lip before quickly pecking him back on the lips softly before pulling away and smiling at him.

"You're so amazing, baby…" He said softly and Miley smiled shyly at him.

"You're amazing, too, baby." She said softly before smiling at him.

Joe smiled was about to say some thing until a voice interrupted them.

"Miley! Joe!" Lilly said happily and Miley smiled widely, Lilly was walking over to their table, Oliver and Taylor were just behind her, just getting through the door.

"Hey, Lilly, Oliver! And You, Too, Taylor!" She said as Lilly gestured for Taylor to sit down in the seat.

"I'mma go get the ice cream." Oliver said before kissing the top of her head, Lilly smiled and nodded her head at him before sitting down be side Taylor.

"Joe, this is Taylor, he just moved here from Washington, he's in my home room." Miley said smiling before inter twining She and Joe's hands.

"Hey, Man." Joe said nodding his head at him.

Taylor nodded his head back at him and smiled. "It's nice to meet the Joe that Miley is always giggling and gushing about to Lilly."

Joe looked over at Miley amused as she blushed.

"You gush about me?" He said in a baby voice and Miley giggled before slapping his shoulder.

Joe smiled before leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I gush about you, too, all the time to Greg."

Miley smiled widely as he trailed kisses up her face. "Good."

Joe smiled before pulling away from her.

"Oh, Dude. Can you get me tickets to The All American Rejects And Katy Perry concert for next month? They're coming to Nashville." Lilly said smiling widely and innocently at Joe.

Joe rolled his eyes before pulling out his cell phone. "Hold On."

Lilly squealed and clapped her hands excitedly, making Miley and Taylor look over at her amused.

"Archie! Hey, check it out… American Rejects and Katy in Nashville, one month." Joe said in to the phone as he looked down at his drink and twirled his straw around in it.

"Dude, I had to buy those Hit The Lights tickets for Greg, you still owe me for The Guns And Roses concert tickets, and the VIP passes in to the after party." Joe said before rolling his eyes at the phone.

"Archie, do you remember last year on Your Parents anniversary? You forgot? And they were huge Rolling Stones fans when they were younger and they were doing their new tour, stopping in the same town you live in? I got you tickets three hours before the show started and I got you guy's reservations at that expensive little Italian Restaurant?" Joe said in to the phone, smirking at it.

Joe bit his lip before sighing. "How Much? No. Lower It… 80? No. 50? No… How about… let's say, 40? Fine, Hold On."

He looked up at Lilly. "I can get you the tickets, but they're 46 dollars each."

Lilly quickly nodded her head. "I want four."

"Make that six!" Taylor said quickly.

Joe laughed amused before turning back to his phone. "Eight."

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll pay for the over night shipping. Just make sure they're on my door step tomorrow morning when I wake up. Good, Thank You, Archie."

Joe smiled and hung up his phone. "Done, Just pay me when ever."

Taylor raised his eye brows at him. "How… did you do that?"

"I have connections."

"He has connections."

Miley and Joe said at the same time before laughing together.

Joe smiled before turning to Miley. "I'mma go see if our stuff is ready."

She smiled and nodded her head before kissing his cheek. "Okay."

Joe smiled before he got out of the booth and limped across the store and in front of the booths to the counter.

"I want his connections." Lilly said bluntly and Miley laughed softly.

"Are you two like married?" Taylor asked laughing and Miley's smile dropped as she looked at him wide eyed.

"What?" She asked as she had a difficult time swallowing her spit.

"Well, I mean you're just both wearing those rings." He said before shrugging his shoulders at her.

"Oh! No! No! No, Pssshhh. Joe and I married? Haha! No! Those are just promise rings, Hehe, yes, promises rings. Not wedding rings!" Miley said air waving to him as to brush it off.

"Oh, Okay, Then…" Taylor said looking at her weirdly.

Miley smiled softly before biting her lip as she saw Joe and Oliver walking back over to their table, trays in their hands as they talked.

"No, But Nick has this really cool friend down at the entertainment shop; I can get him to ask about it." Joe said shrugging his shoulders as they sat down and he handed Miley her Oreo Ice Cream and grabbing a Butter Pecan Ice Cream for him self and left their ham burgers and fries and every thing down on the tray.

"Okay, Cool; Thank You." Oliver said nodding his head as he handed Taylor a banana split, Lilly a chocolate fudge Sunday and had a big vanilla ice cream cone, dipped in chocolate for him self and leaving the rest of their stuff, except for their drinks, which he sat on the table, on the tray.

"Your Welcome." Joe said smiling before he took a bite of his ice cream.

"Ollie Trollie; Did Joe tell you about the awesome tickets he got?" Lilly asked excitedly before taking a bite of her ice cream.

"He Did, I asked him if he could get any and he told me." Oliver said before laughing softly. Miley smiled before sighing and resting her head on Joe's shoulder, he looked down at her concerned.

"Are You Okay, Baby?" He asked softly as the other three at the table started a conversation of their own.

"Mhm… I'm just tired… we've been studying for our tests before Thanks Giving Break, and we're having tests like all this week." She said softly before yawning; Joe frowned before kissing her fore head softly.

"Do you want me to take you home?" He asked as he softly stroked her face.

Miley smiled softly and shook her head. "No, I'm Good."

Joe smiled before kissing her fore head, again. "Okay, Baby."

Miley smiled before turning back to her plastic bowl of ice cream and began eating it, with Joe looking over at her every couple of seconds, concerned.

**-You always said that we'd make it through.-**

Miley smiled softly as she snuggled in to Joe on her bed; he had his arms wrapped tightly around her and they were watching her TV silently, she felt warm and comfortable under the thick blankets, it had been almost a month since their date at the ice cream shop; Miley's birth day was next week and she was happy she was finally out of school for a couple of weeks; She yawned softly before snuggling deeper in to the crook of Joe's neck, he looked down at her as she yawned again, sending a breath of fresh mint in to his nostrils, he smiled softly before kissing her nose gently. She smiled, looking up at him.

"I love you, wife." He said smiling boyishly.

"I love you, too, husband." She said smiling back at him.

Joe smiled softly before pulling up her marriage hand and placing a soft kiss on her warm, tan fading skin. She smiled softly, she loved moments like these.

He placed kisses up her arms and she giggled when he reached her shoulder, then her neck, then her jaw line, then her cheek, and then finally pressed his lips softly to hers, letting her kiss him back for a couple of seconds before he pulled away and stroked her face softly. Miley smiled softly and looked in to his dark chocolate eyes, they were so warm; it amazed her, they still were three different colors, Brown; Green; And Yellow. He was gorgeous; his hair was starting to grow back, but slowly, just barely. She smiled before pecking him softly on the lips before pulling away, again. Joe smiled and pulled her closer to him, hugging her tightly before they turned back to the TV where "What Happens In Vegas." was playing, yes, again, what? They liked the movie!

"Mhm… I love this." Miley said as she snuggled her body more in to his.

"Me Too." Joe said softly before kissing the top of her head.

Miley smiled and was about to say some thing, but her door bursting open stopped her; She and Joe looked up at the door alarmed.

"Miles! Guess What?" Susan said happily as she smiled widely, Robby Ray was be side her, smiling widely, as well.

"What?" Miley asked wide eyed at their sudden entrance.

"You're gonna be a big sister!" Susan said happily as she clapped her hands.

"What?" Miley repeated, this time more slower.

"I'm Pregnant!" Susan squealed happily and Miley let her mouth drop open.

"What?" She said, once again.

"Your Parents had sex and now Your Mom's Pregnant, Lee." Joe said looking over at her and nodding his head.

"Oh My God! EW!" Miley said grimacing.

Robby Ray and Susan ignored her as they threw their arms around her and hugged her tightly; Joe watched them amused, especially at Miley's facial expression it was like frozen from shock; her eyes were still wide and her mouth was a little bit open, not jaw dropped open; just… creaked open. He laughed softly as she let out a deep breath and her body started to UN freeze.

"I'm… going to be a… older sister?" She asked when they pulled away from the hug, and she looked at them.

"Yes!" Robby Ray and Susan said together at the same time.

Miley let out another deep breath. "Um… Wow, this is just… Uh, Crazy… yeah, crazy works, this is crazy."

"We have to go call Jackson and tell him to get home!" Susan said happily before she ran out of the room and Robby Ray followed her, closing the door behind them. Miley blinked her eyes a couple of times.

"Your Mom got pregnant before you did." Joe said play fully as he nudged her.

"EW!" Miley said shuddering and Joe laughed softly.

"Well, at least they'll be too happy to flip out when they find out we're married, huh, baby?" Miley muttered before smiling down at their rings on their hands.

"Can you believe… that we've been married for over a month?" Joe asked smiling widely, causing Miley to smile back at him. She kissed his cheek softly.

"I can't wait until we can say we've been married for ever." She said softly before kissing his other cheek softly, his skin was so soft, it was amazing.

Joe smiled at her. "I can't wait for that day, either."

Miley smiled and bit her lip, as Joe hugged her tightly and she hugged him back; she was still trying to grasp the fact that Her Parents were having another baby; that she would be an older sister, she had always been the baby and Jackson was the older sibling; she let out a deep breath and shook her head, this might take just a little bit longer to hit her all the way. So, she smiled softly and hugged Joe back, just as tightly as he was hugging her. Loving this moment.

**-A song that makes you tremble. A bullet proof revenge, a box of notes and letters. From a locked and loaded friend.-**

**((WARNING: Intimate scene below.))**

**[[Credit for the intimate parts of this scene goe to Kellie. -KellanLutzIsLove.-]]**

Miley moaned loudly as Joe went ever deeper in to her, she dug her sharp nails in to his tan, sweating muscular back, gripping on to him as he thrusted in and out of her, making her bed and head board repeatedly bang against the wall; but, she didn't care right now; She didn't even feel like she was in her body any more. Joe moaned as he continued to move in and out of her; holding him self up with his arms as her legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Joe…" She moaned out softly as she let her nails sink in to his skin, they both had their eyes drooped closed in the dark room, her bed sheets around their bodies; they didn't need to see each other while they were doing this, it wasn't exactly the soft, slow, and sensual love making they usually did when Joe was on top. But, they didn't care. It felt amazing and they were craving each other's bodies, one another's touch; they were craving to become one, again.

"Miley…" Joe moaned back out as he buried his sweaty head in the crook of her neck, his lower back was starting to act and his body was starting to tire.

"No… Baby… Please… Keep… Going…" Miley moaned out before letting her hands find his soft sweaty hair and gripping on to it.

Joe moaned and bit his lip. "I'll… Try."

"Okay." Miley breathed out before moaning loudly as he went even deeper in to her, Joe moaned loudly, it felt amazing to be in her, she felt amazing; he loved the way they putt so much passion in to it, time after time. He loved how she would make sounds he had never heard before, but he liked, a lot, actually.

He gave her one last big thrust, causing her to moan loudly and dig her nails even deeper in to her skin.

"I… I'm… Done." He moaned out and Miley let out a deep breath.

"Miley…" Joe moaned as he emptied him self in side of her.

"Joe… Oh… My… God…" Miley moaned out as she reached her breaking point before he collapsed on top of her, but, still letting her breath.

Miley let out deep breaths as she panted; she could feel Joe's hott breath lingering on her chest as he panted heavily and they both tried to get their breathing under control. She ran a hand through her hair tiredly, she wasn't even sure what time it was any more, they had been locked away in her room since this after noon. She let out a deep breath before using some of the energy she had gained back to lift up her left arm and looked at the watch on it. She let out another deep breath, it was around eight o'clock at night; She smiled softly, She and Joe had been at it for eight hours? Her Parents Were Over At Papa And Mamaw's And Susan's Parents House, announcing the news of the new pregnancy, which they had found out yester day.

Joe let out a couple of deep breaths before lifting his head up; Miley giggled softly and let out another deep breath before un wrapping her legs from around his waist; he pulled out of her and rolled over be side her; he could feel his muscles aching in every part of his body, just like he could feel his heart beat in every part of his body, too.

"Eight Hours… is that a new record?" She asked, still panting as she layed on her side and gently traced her hands over his sweaty chest, tracing his muscular chest and then his abs, as well.

"I need energy, food, sleep… green monster energy drinks." Joe panted out and Miley giggled softly before rubbing his chest comfortingly.

"Mmmm… Alright, let's go get some thing from down stairs." She said as she pulled her self up, letting the sheet fall off of her.

Joe let out a couple more deep breaths before sitting up, Miley smiled before pulling on her boy shorts and a pair of short varsity shorts; she pulled Joe's "The Police." band shirt over her head before pulling her hair in to a messy pony tail as Joe pulled on his boxer briefs.

"I love you, wife." He said softly before kissing her fore head.

"I love you, too, husband." She said back just as softly, she giggled when he picked her up bridal style and started to carry her through the dark room before UN locking and opening her door.

She smiled and loosely wrapped her arms around his neck as he walked out of the room, leaving her door opened behind him and carrying her through the hall. She giggled softly and played with his sweaty, damp hair softly.

"I honestly lost count after the sixth orgasm." She said smiling as he started to walk down the stairs; Joe laughed softly and hugged her body tightly.

"I wasn't counting." He said and Miley giggled softly before shaking her head and kissing his cheek softly.

"I love you." She said softly as she smiled at him.

"I love you, too." He said softly as he looked over at her and smiled; Miley giggled softly before pushing some of his hair out of his face.

"So… what does the big strong man want for energy so he can keep pleasuring me all night long?" Miley asked giggling as they walked off of the stairs.

Joe smiled at her. "Well I really want some-"

Miley looked at him confused as he stopped mid sentence and stopped walking, she frowned before looking for ward; her eyes widened when she saw Her Parents sitting on the couch with Her Mom's Parents.

"Hi, Miley… Grandpa And Grandma got here… a little while ago; you wouldn't answer your door." Robby Ray said awkwardly and Miley bit her lip, She and Joe were being really loud, but they thought no one was here.

"I… I thought you guys were, Um, going over to, Uh, their house?" Miley said as she nervously started to play with Joe's neck lace.

"They wanted to see you and Jackson… it had been a while." Susan said awkwardly as she nodded her head.

"Hi, Grandpa… Hi Grandma." Miley said nervously as she looked back up at them and bit her lip awkwardly as Joe found interest in the floor.

"Miley Ray." Tom And Vivien Said At The Same Time.

"Baby, why don't you go get some thing to eat… and drink… I need to…" Miley trailed off and Joe looked up at her before nodding his head.

"Right." He said before slowly setting her down and helping her balance her self; Miley had never saw Joe walk away so fast since he could start to walk more, again. She sighed softly and pushed her bangs out of her face as she turned back to the four adults in the front room.

"How are you guys?" Miley asked smiling widely, trying to act nonchalant.

"Miley Ray, who was that boy you were… being affectionate with?" Tom asked protectively as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"My boyfriend… Joe." Miley said softly before biting her lip.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend? What's his full name? How old is he? How come we've never heard of him before?" Vivien said and Miley's eyes widened.

"Um… I guess four or five months? His name is Joe… he's twenty, and I haven't saw you guys since Easter?" Miley said before biting her lip softly.

"Twenty?!?!" Tom and Vivien asked at the same time.

"He just turned twenty in August!" Miley said quickly, holding her hands up in she and Joe's defense.

Vivien let out deep breaths. "Robby Ray, Susan, Miley is suppose to be the good, innocent child! What happened to that little purity ring? All of the preaches and Sunday School? Why is she having sex? Why are Y'all allowing her to see this twenty some thing year old boy? Is he even from Franklin?"

"Momma, Calm Down." Susan said slowly as Vivien continued to let out deep breaths, Tom looked like he was doing the same.

"My little grandbaby's bed was banging against the wall! We could hear her all the way down here! And you're telling me to calm down? Why the hell are you two allowing this? Miley is seventeen damn years old!" Vivien said frantically.

"Excuse Me? I am still in the room." Miley said placing her hands on her hips.

"We're baptizing you, again." Tom said shaking his head and pointing his finger at her. Miley looked at him, taken back.

"Grandpa, Grandma, I am seventeen years old, If I want to have sex with my boyfriend, I can. Joe and I love one another and there is nothing wrong with giving our bodies to one another, I may have given Joe my purity ring before marriage, but I love him… and one day I will marry him." Miley said, smiling softly; just thinking… she was already married to him.

Vivien let out a sob and quickly shook her head. "I've never even heard of this Joe boy before!"

Miley sighed before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Boo?" She called in to the kitchen, a couple of minutes later Joe walked out nervously, he really wished he would have putt more cloths on.

"Uh… I think I promised Nick or some one I would… Um, teach him a new song on guitar hero! I'm gonna go do that… Bye!" Joe said quickly and Miley sighed before grabbing him and stopping him from walking away.

"Joe, these are My Momma's Parents, that's My Grandpa and that is My Grandma… Grandpa, Grandma, this is my boy friend, Joe Jonas." Miley said gesturing in between them all.

Joe gulped nervously. "Hi."

"Hi." Tom And Vivien Said at the same time, their voice tone's were harsh and UN friendly towards Joe.

"Miley Ray, Joseph… go get dressed and we can talk about this." Robby Ray said softly as Susan rested her head on his chest softly and he wrapped his arms around her lightly.

"Yes, Sir." Miley and Joe said at the same time before quickly running up the stairs, Joe's sore muscles were the last things on his mind right now.

**-But, everytime you ever said the line. "I Promise." I know that you lied.-**

**Authors Note: I love making Miley's family hate Joe. Haha. (: Don't worry, they won't hate him for that long. Haha. Lmmfao. (: Anyways. I'm about to redo my profile but I needed to post this. Happy Late Birthday To Anna! Thank Lindsay for continiously reminding me to edit this chapter and putt it up, haha. (: Lmmfao. Anyways. Thank You all for all of your wonderful reviews! They really do mean a lot to me! X3.**

**Reviews? Thank You! (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. The break-lines are: "Your Favorite Song." By Stereo Skyline. "Hovering." By Miley Ray Cyrus Featuring Trace Cyrus Of Metro Station. "A Bullet Proof Revenge." By School Boy Humor. And then once again. "Your Favorite Song." By Stereo Skyline. Haha. Lmmfao. I love them, I found them today! (: Haha. I'm Sorry, Random. Oh and to state the blantly obvious. The Song Joe was singing in the start of the chapter was "Sexy Back." By Mr. Justin Timberlake. Haha. Lmmfao. (: x3.**


	31. And, that's the way I loved you

**Authors Note: I'm Sorry for the long wait. I've been busy. Lol. Thank You, all for all of your wonderful reviews. I love you, all! lmmfao. **

**X3. (: . **

**please read and review! thank you! (: .**

**Brenda. X3.**

**-Thinking back, thinking about you. Summertime, think it was June. Yeah, i think it was June.- **

"You know… My Parents are like really strict." Joe started awkwardly as they all were sitting in the front room; every one looked over at him. "And… I was supposed to be home a couple of… hours ago. I am so grounded, and I really don't wanna worry My Parents, so I'll see you guys later!" Joe finished he was about to sit up when a voice stopped him. Miley bit her lip. Joe needed to get better at lying. They knew he was twenty years old. Grounded?! Really?!

"What are your intentions with Miley?" Tom asked strictly as he crossed his arms over his chest; Joe sighed before leaning back on the couch.

"To… Love Her?" Joe asked smiling widely, hoping it was the right answer.

"Mhm." Vivien said as she crossed her arms over her chest as well.

"But… you didn't love her enough to wait for her until marriage?" Tom continued on as he glared at Joe harshly.

"Of course I do! I just… couldn't." Joe said UN easily.

"And. Why Not?" Vivien asked sternly and curiously at the same time.

Joe bit his lip and Miley sighed, there was no way in hell he was going to tell them he pressured their grand daughter in to sex so he could win a bet. They would hate him, for ever… but that didn't mean they would like his answer, either.

"I was horny!" He blurted out and Miley's eyes widened as she blushed.

Tom and Vivien's eyes widened and Robby Ray looked around the room awkwardly, trying his best not to be angry at Joe, while Susan left her mouth hanging open at his answer.

"And… I was, too!" Miley said quickly as she nodded her head, awkwardly. She couldn't believe Joe had said that, but she was sure he didn't want to say the really real reason why, it wouldn't have made him look too good; nor did his current one. "And we are human beings, it is perfectly natural for have hormones and be sexually attracted to one another; there is nothing wrong with us wanting to make love to one another." Miley said firmly as she nodded her head and Joe blushed before scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

Vivien let out a sob and quickly shook her head.

"The boys Momma dresses him funny, though!" She sobbed out and Joe's eyes widened before looking down at him self, a black "The Police." band shirt and a pair of red skinny jeans, that weren't too tight; his feet were still bare.

"Hey, I dress my self… and I look good." Joe said glaring at her.

"He Does." Miley said smiling dreamily before quickly snapping her self out of her dreamily gaze at Joe.

"Really?" Joe asked as he looked over at her, smiling widely.

"Mhm, you look really sexy." She said before giggling, Joe smiled and licked his lips at her.

"Oh My God! No! No Way!" Tom said frantically as he shook his head. Miley and Joe looked over at him, prying their eyes away from one another and blushing.

"Your Mother is pregnant, Miley Ray Stewart! Do you want to be pregnant, too?" Vivien asked as she gave Miley a stern look through her eyes.

"I am not going to get pregnant." Miley spat, getting annoyed.

"You two are young and stupid, there is a good chance you will let your… hormones get the best of you, have un protected sex and welcome a new born baby in to this world nine months later." Vivien continued on as she shook her head at them.

"Ever heard of birth control?" Joe asked raising his eye brows at her.

"Ever heard that birth control can not always prevent a pregnancy?" Tom asked as he raised is eye brows back at him.

Joe glared at him. "I have a condom in my wallet."

"What if you leave your wallet at home?"

"We won't have sex."

"And if you do?"

"I'll pull out of her."

Miley blushed beat red and looked around the room awkwardly, she could feel her face and her ears burning at what every one was saying to one another, about her… it felt weird and un comfortable.

"And if you don't?"

"I Will."

"How do we know you will, though?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

Joe sighed when Tom and Vivien glared at him.

"You know what?" Miley said turning back to them.

"Joe and I are in love, Y'all have no say it what we do, when we do it, and how we do it. It's my life, it's my body and I can do any thing I want with it." She said seriously as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Tom and Vivien let their eyes widen and their mouths drop open at her.

"Miley Ray Stewart." They said strictly, at the same time.

**-Let me feel like the one, the one. Yeah, let me feel like I'm the one.- **

Joe groaned as he pushed play on his lap top and a sound of drums and an electric guitar floated from it. He smiled softly before he pressed the playback button. He stopped it from playing his voice, before sighing softly, he looked up and over to his open door when he heard a knock at his open door

He smiled softly when he saw Miley. "Hey, Baby."

She smiled before walking in to the room, she sat down be side him on his bed and kissed his cheek softly. "Hey."

Joe smiled before closing his lap top and sitting it down on his bed before turning to Miley, she was wearing a pair of dark blue, loose jeans and a black girl wife beater, she had a gray sweater on over it and her brown cow boy boots on. Joe was wearing a camouflage thermal long sleeved shirt and a pair of loose dark blue jeans; his feet only had a pair of gray and white ankle socks on.

"I love you, wife." He said softly before kissing her cheek.

"I love you, too, husband." She said smiling at him before kissing his cheek back.

Joe smiled before pulling her down on the bed, making her giggle; He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly, before burying his head in to the crook of her neck, Miley smiled widely before snuggling her head in to his warm chest; she smiled and hugged him back tightly.

"Happy Early Birth Day." He said softly, her birth day was in a couple of days, three to be exact and Miley was a little nervous to see her Grandpa and Grandma. She hadn't talked to them since they… Met Joe. After her proclaim that they couldn't tell her what to do and when to do it, they had stayed silence, of course after strictly saying her full name; Miley and Joe went back up to her room and watched movies until he left a couple of hours later, when she came down stairs Her Parents were on the phone, still spreading news about the new pregnancy and Her Grand Parents weren't at the house, any more.

"Thank You." She said smiling softly.

"Your Welcome." Joe replied back, laughing softly.

"What are you gonna get me for my birth day?" Miley asked pulling away and looking up at him excitedly.

Joe smiled at her, he had had a few things planned out for her birth day, but there were still some things he didn't know if she would like, or not.

"Well… what do you want?" He asked pulling his head up and raising his eye brows at her. Miley giggled softly and shook her head.

"If I didn't already have it… I would say you." She said smiling at him.

Joe laughed and shook his head. "You need some serious help, Woman."

Miley smiled and bit her lip before thinking. "I really don't know what I want… I mean I basically have every thing I ever wanted… especially you, husband."

Joe smiled before kissing her fore head softly. "Your Amazing, Wife."

Miley blushed and looked down before snuggling back in to him. "You really don't have to get me any thing, Baby."

"But, I want to. Don't worry, I'll figure some thing out." He said softly before kissing the top of her head and resting his head on top of hers.

Miley giggled softly before nodding her head. "OK."

Joe smiled softly before kissing the top of her head, again.

**-I don't know. Where we are going, now.-**

Miley frowned as she stood in front of all of her cloths in her closet, its doors were closed and Joe's arms were wrapped tightly around her, but she didn't know what to wear. Joe was wearing a bright, tight yellow v neck shirt, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and his pair of black and white slip on converse; he had on a camouflage zip up non hooded jacket on, though, right now. Today was her eighteenth birth day and she was excited; Her Parents had made an amazing break fast for her this morning and sung her happy birth day; Joe had been here since early this morning, after break fast and they had been talking; he had sung her happy birth day, already. She sighed before Joe rested his head on her shoulder and looked up at her as she leaned back in to him.

"What's Wrong, Baby?" He asked as she stuck out her bottom lip and looked around in her closet, she seriously believed she had nothing to wear, nothing perfect enough to wear, at least.

"I don't have any thing to wear." She said grouchily as she crossed her arms over her chest; Joe smiled at her and shook his head.

She looked over at him and glared. "What?"

He smiled before letting go of her, Miley frowned as he looked around in her closet, smiling before he pulled out a pair of light blue skinny jeans, he handed them to her before he continued to look through her closet, he smiled and handed her a dark purple flowy shirt with spaghetti straps, it would end just before her mid thigh, and he grabbed her brown cow boy boots. He sat them down be side her feet and then stood up straight, smiling widely.

"There. You'll look as perfect as ever." He said before kissing her fore head softly; Miley smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, husband." She said softly as he kissed the top of her head softly.

"I love you, too, wife." He said back just as softly before pulling away from her.

"OK, I wanted to wait and show you… but, I got some thing." He said as he started to UN zip his jacket; Miley giggled and smiled at him anxiously.

"What? What Is It?" She asked excitedly as he took off his jacket.

Joe let out a deep breath before pulling up his left arm, Miley looked at him confused before he turned it over so that she could see the in side of his fore arm, she gasped and dropped her cloths on the ground.

Joe bit his lip nervously before she let out a sob; he looked at her wide eyed and quickly started to wipe her tears away.

"I'm Sorry, Baby!" He said as he frantically wiped away the rolling tears.

Miley quickly shook her head and hugged him tightly.

"Don't Be." She said softly before pulling away and looking back down at his arm where "Lee." was tattooed in black ink.

"God, Joe." She said softly as she stroked the nick name he gave her over his soft, warm, and tan skin.

Joe bit his lip. "You don't like it… do you?"

Miley smiled and shook her head. "No, I love it; I just didn't think you would really get a tattoo with my name on it."

Joe smiled before kissing her fore head softly. "I love you, so much. You're my wife, now. For ever, remember?"

"For Ever." Miley said smiling and nodding her head before she kissed him softly on the lips; Joe smiled against her lips before pulling away and wiping away the tear stains on her cheeks.

She giggled when he pressed his lips softly back to hers, their lips moved together for a couple of seconds before they pulled away.

He kissed her fore head, again, softly. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She said back softly before kissing his chin softly.

Joe smiled widely at her before wrapping his arms around her tightly; Miley laughed softly before wrapping her arms back around him tightly.

"Alright, Baby; now go get dressed and get ready." Joe said pulling away from the hug; Miley giggled and kissed his cheek softly before grabbing her cloths and shoes and a pair of clave high white and gray socks, before she happily skipped out of the closet, after she opened the doors; Joe laughed and shook his head before grabbing his camouflage non hooded zip up jacket, he turned off the closets lights and walked out of the doors, leaving them opened behind him. He smiled as Miley grabbed a bright yellow belly button ring out of the bowl and kissing his other cheek softly before she bounced in to the bath room. He laughed and shook his head as she closed the door behind her self.

He smiled and sat his jacket down on the bed before sitting back on it him self. He let out a yawn as he heard Miley shuffling around in her bath room; he smiled softly before letting out another yawn.

"Oh My God!" Miley said walking out of the bath room, Joe looked over at her confused; she was only in a green lacy bra and matching boy shorts.

"What?" He asked confused as he sat up.

"Your gonna have to like… putt band aids or some thing over your tattoo, because every one will tell you that you shouldn't have done it, and we cant tell them were married, yet." Miley said shaking her head before she looked down and putt her belly button ring in.

Joe laughed and nodded his head. "OK, Baby."

Miley smiled before walking over to him and kissing the top of his head softly.

"I love you." She said before giggling when he pulled her on to his lap.

"I love you, too." He said as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Miley smiled softly before kissing the top of his head, again, softly.

**-Remembering you. What happened to you?- **

Miley giggled softly and played with Joe's hair as he carried her bridle style down the stairs; she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they walked in to the front room, some people were starting to arrive for her birth day party. He walked in to the kitchen and she lifted her head up when she saw cup cakes.

"Cup Cakes!" She squealed as Joe walked over to them, he laughed softly and shook his head before grabbing one; Miley smiled and opened her mouth; she gasped when Joe took a bite out of the cup cake, light blue frosting was covering his soft, warm pink lips. He smiled boyishly at her before licking his lips.

She glared at him. "Baby…"

"Yeah?" Joe asked before he took another bite of the cup cake; Miley glared at him harder as his tongue ran over the frosting.

"You are so cold." She said shaking her head; Joe smiled at her before bringing the cup cake to her lips; she smiled and opened her mouth, she was just about to take a bite out of when Joe pulled it away from her face, her eyes widened as he took a bite out of it. She gasped, again.

"Joseph!" She said in a whiny voice tone as she let go of him and crossed her arms over her chest. Joe smiled at her, now only holding her with one hand.

"What? Get your own, damn, Lee." He said shaking his head; Miley glared at him before she tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Ah!" She said, her voice tone sounded hoarse as she fell out of his arms.

"Shit, Lee, Are You Okay?" Joe asked worriedly as he dropped the cup cake down on the table and bending down to her.

Miley glared at him before standing up straight and dusting her self off.

"What Ever." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest. Joe frowned and stood up straight before he wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." He said in a baby voice and Miley stopped her self from smiling. Joe frowned before grabbing a cup take and bringing it up to her lips.

"I'll feed you…" He continued on in a baby voice and Miley giggled before the cup cake lightly touched her lips. She rolled her eyes before opening her mouth and taking a bite of it. She pulled her mouth away from it and swallowed; she gasped loudly when Joe smashed the cup cake on to her lips.

"Joe!" She screeched out as she looked over at him wide eyed; he smiled at her before leaning in and gently letting his tongue trace over her lips.

"What? The icing needed some serious flavor…" He said innocently, his voice tone was back to normal, no longer in a baby voice, as he looked up at her and continued to let his tongue lick off the light blue icing from her face, she laughed softly at his big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Weirdo, Much?" She said looking at him amused; he smiled before pulling away from her and licking his lips. He then kissed her fore head softly.

"Mmmm, I love you, so much, baby." He said as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and pulled her body in to his. Miley smiled softly and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

"I love you, too, baby." She said smiling before kissing his lips chastely; he pulled away and smiled at her.

"Even though I basically just let you fall out of my arms?" He asked as he stuck his bottom lip out; Miley giggled and shook her head.

"Of Course." She said smiling before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away, again. Joe smiled boyishly at her.

"Good." He said smiling, and Miley laughed, again before shaking her head at him, Joe smiled at her before hugging her tighter. Miley let out a happy sigh and hugged him back, just as tightly as he was hugging her.

"Want me to feed you?" She asked giggling as she brought the cup cake up to his mouth; Joe laughed before smiling at her and opening his mouth.

She smiled and brought the cup cake up to his lips, she gasped when she felt some one run in to her and the cup cake smash in to Joe's mouth and nose area.

Joe let go of her as she heard laughing behind her.

"What the hell, dude?" He said pushing Jake. Miley turned around and glared at Jake before setting the cup cake back down on the table. Jake laughed and held his hands up in defense.

"I'm Sorry; I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." He said as he shrugged his shoulders at Joe and continued to laugh.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" Miley asked placing her hands on her hips; Jake smiled at her and Joe glared back at him before he grabbed a paper towel and began to wipe his face off; Miley had noticed he still looked gorgeous even with light blue cup cake frosting on his face.

"Jackson invited my family; apparently he and Claire are getting serious." Jake said shrugging his shoulders, again.

Miley rolled her eyes and groaned. "Well, I don't want you here."

Jake smirked at her. "Too Bad."

Miley glared at him before he walked out side out of the door in the kitchen and cloesd it behind him. She groaned and stomped her foot angrily. Joe sighed before turning to her. Miley stuck out her bottom lip before helping him get all of the frosting off of his face.

Joe frowned before kissing her fore head softly. "I'm Sorry, Baby."

Miley crossed her arms over her chest. "It's Fine, Baby."

Joe laughed softly before shaking his head and kissing her fore head softly, again. "Don't worry about him, baby; we'll just ignore him."

Miley smiled softly and nodded her head. "Okay, Baby."

Joe smiled before hugging her tightly, making Miley smile widely and hug him back just as tightly as he was hugging her.

**-I wonder if we'll meet, again. Talk about life in the stands. Talk about why did we end?- **

**Authors Note: Un-edited. So I'm Sorry if it sucks. So, the sequel idea I have- does everyone want a hint? (: lemme know, and I'll putt it in the authors note of the next chapters. haha. kk. thank you, for all ofy your wonderful reviews, they really do mean a lot to me. i love you, all. lmmfao. (: X3.**

**please read and review? thank you! (: **

**Brenda. X3. **

**p.s. the breaklines in this chapter are ALL from "Dakota." By The Stereophonics, I think. haha. lmmfao. kk. thanks. lol. **


	32. Baby, keep my heart A beat, beat, beat

**Authors Note: I Swear that I have not died!!!!! I'm Sorry!!!!! Lols. I haves no's internets. Using My Daddy's friends office building, for rights nows. (: This is for Madame Bubble Gum. Aka Bob. XDD. Haha. No, her name isn't really Bob... I don't think. :-D. Anyways. Hint for sequel idea is in the bottom of the authors note. Once again, I'm Sorry for the long wait. I really, really, really, really am! And If I haven't reviewed or read your story or replied to your reviews or PMED you back, yet. I will! I Swear! Lols. **

**Reviews? Thanks Yous. (: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. I love twitter. X3. Oh, and question of the week: What song are you currently obbsessed with? (:. **

**-Hey, Steven. I know looks can be deceiving. But I know I saw a light in you.-**

Robby Ray looked over at the couch, turning away from His Parents And Susan when he heard Miley laugh loudly. Joe's back was resting against the arms of the couch and she was sitting in between his legs, letting her head rest on his chest with their shoes off, Nick, Kevin, Lilly, Oliver, And Taylor were sitting in the chairs and the love couch in the front room, they were all playing one of Jackson's video games. Robby Ray smiled softly and shook his head before turning back to His Parents And Susan and continued on talking to them.

"Okay, you can not just kill me like that!" She said and Joe laughed before shaking his head at her.

"You're a zombie, though! I'm supposed to kill you!" He said as if it was obvious, Nick laughed and shook his head as Miley glared at Joe before she started to jam at the buttons on the controller.

"Well, fine then, take that Mr. Zombie Hunter." She said cockily and Joe gasped loudly as he looked at the TV in shock.

"You can't just kill me like that!" He said looking down at her in shock; Taylor laughed and buried his head in his hands, since Joe had just basically repeated what Miley had just said.

"But, you're a zombie hunter… I'm supposed to kill you." She said innocently as Kevin, Lilly And Oliver joined the laughing fest with Nick and Taylor.

Joe glared at her as Jackson let more people who were starting to arrive for her party in the front door; the party wasn't going to start for a couple more hours.

"Fine." He said crossing his arms over his chest after tossing his video game controller over to Kevin, who smiled and started to play the game.

Miley laughed and shook her head before tossing her controller to Lilly and turning to face Joe. As every one turned back to the TV.

"I love you, baby." She said softly as she turned over on her stomach and propped her elbows up on his chest.

Joe smiled widely before leaning down and kissing her softly.

"I love you, too, baby." He said when he pulled away. Miley smiled before kissing him, once again softly on the lips. Joe smiled softly against her lips, making Miley smile back against his lips as their lips moved together before they both pulled away from one another.

Miley giggled when Joe slided back down on the couch; laying down on it. She smiled and let her hands fall off of his chest and find his at his side before inter twining their hands. Joe smiled before leaning up a little bit; Miley smiled before leaning down and letting their lips press together.

Their lips moved together for a couple of seconds before she felt Joe's tongue softly run over her bottom lip, begging for entrance, which she granted him; Joe let his head rest back against the couch as his tongue slipped in to her mouth; she moaned softly in to his mouth and brought their hands up to his shoulders and let them rest on them as their tongues started to glide together. She smiled softly against his lips, she couldn't believe he had gotten a tattoo with her name on it, he now had a band aid over it, you know those big square ones? Yeah, it was one of those kinds. But, she couldn't believe he had actually done it, she thought he was joking that day in the hotel room after they got married when he said he was, he smiled back softly against her lips as their tongues continued to rub together gently, he moaned softly in to her mouth and squeezed her hands. She squeezed his hands back softly and continued to think about his tattoo; should she get one with his name on it? Should she even get a tattoo? She giggled softly in to his mouth when his tongue pulled away from hers and started to explore her mouth on it's own, he laughed back softly in to her mouth and she pulled away panting, they both opened their eyes and Joe smiled at her before kissing her chastely on the lips. She pulled away before kissing him again chastely; she pulled away and smiled at him. Joe smiled back at her before kissing her fore head softly. Miley smiled widely and kissed the side of his head before snuggling in to the crook of his neck.

Joe let their hands UN inter twine and he wrapped his arms tightly around her, rubbing soothing circles in her back. Miley smiled softly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, but not too tight. Joe smiled widely before burying his head in to her shoulder softly and taking in her scent of strawberries.

"Miley Ray." A voice said and Miley lifted her head up; she smiled softly when she saw Her Grand Parents standing there, smiling a little bit.

"Hey, Grandpa, Hey, Grandma." She said as she sat up.

"Happy Birth Day, Sweetie." Tom said hugging her; Vivien hugged her as well.

"Thank You." She replied when they pulled away from the hug.

"Your Welcome." They replied at the same time before Tom let out a deep breath and looked around.

"Oh, Hi, you guys must be Mrs. Stewart's Parents." Jake said smiling and walking up to them; Miley groaned and Joe sighed before sitting up and walking in to the kitchen, Jake seemed like an okay guy when they first met, but now he was a life ruiner, life ruiner, I tell you.

Miley sighed as Joe grabbed an apple juice out of the refrigerator before he started talking to her Aunt Dolly and Uncle Mack.

"Oh, yes we are. Who are you?" Vivien asked curiously; Miley grimaced before turning back to her friends. She made a gagging sound and they snickered.

Miley smiled and bit her lip before looking over at Joe, she resisted the urge to giggle at the band aid on his arm, which she could clearly see, she knew what was under that band aid, what it was hiding. She smiled softly.

"I'm Jake Ryan, I'm Miley's ex boy friend, and it's really nice to meet you guys." Jake said shaking their hands; Miley snapped her head over to him.

"You are not my ex boy friend!" She said angrily as she stood up.

"Lee, come on; quit it. I know we didn't exactly leave off on the right terms, but, hey, it's your birth day; it's time for a new start." Jake said smiling widely at her and Miley gasped at him.

"We never dated, Jake! I was confused and I slept with you! I don't like you, I don't love you, we never freaking dated and we never will!" Miley said angrily as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"Lee, Lo-" Jake was cut off when Joe walked up be side Miley.

"-Dude, Quit It." Joe said shaking his head, Jake glared at him.

"This conversation has nothing to do with you, Joe." Jake spat as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you see there? That's where you're wrong. This conversation does have some thing to do with me, because; Miley is my girl friend, Lee is my name for her, I was the reason she was confused, and like I said, Miley is my girl friend, if you keep pissing her off like that, I'm honestly going to hurt you." Joe said as he closed the bottle of apple juice in his hands and Jake glared harder at him.

"Hey, did you know Megan got her number changed? Do you want it?" Jake asked smiling widely and changing the subject. Miley gasped before Joe was about to lung at Joe, Taylor had quickly stood up and held him back.

"Oh! Where is Megan? We haven't seen her in a while!" Vivien said smiling, obliviously to the tension on the room.

"And you're not going to." Miley spat as she looked back over at them, Miley sighed and shook her head. She didn't want this drama on her birth day.

"Why Not?" Tom asked confused and curiously. Miley groaned when Jake smirked and Taylor let go of Joe before talking to him, trying to calm him down.

"Because, Joe here, yes Miley's new boy friend… he slept with Megan; Poor little Megan was blinded by his good looks and charm that she forgot all about Miley… Miley now hates her, but still loves Joe." Jake said smirking and Miley glared harder at him as Tom and Vivien gasped.

"He just sleeps with random girls? And he cheats on you?" Vivien asked appalled as she turned to Miley.

"And why don't you forgive Megan? You two have been friends for a long time; you shouldn't let some boy come in between you guys." Tom added as he shook his head at her.

"Excuse Me, but you two have no idea what happened. Megan kissed me, alright? It's none of your business what happened when you guys weren't even here." Joe said firmly as he crossed his arms over his chest and Taylor sat back down, still on high alert in case Joe got angry, again and tried to tackle Jake.

"Young Man, you do not talk to us like that I wi----" Tom started, but Joe cut him off and shook his head.

"It's Miley's birth day, today! Let her enjoy it, and don't start drama." He said, saying the last part to Jake and glaring harshly at him.

Jake rolled his eyes and Miley glared at him before angrily stomping in to the kitchen. Joe sighed and followed her in there.

"Deep Breaths, Baby." He said putting his hands on her shoulders; Miley took a deep breath before letting it out and repeatedly doing that for a couple of seconds. She let out another deep breath before sighing and shaking her head.

"Jake is like a ghost who is haunting us." She said in a whiny voice tone and Joe smiled softly before shaking his head.

"Don't worry about him, Baby… we'll just try and ignore him." Joe said before kissing the top of her head softly. Miley sighed before hugging him tightly.

"Okay, Baby." She said softly as he hugged her back, just as tightly as she was hugging him.

**-You should've said no. You should've gone home. You should've thought twice before you let it all go. You should've know that word- about whatchu did with her'd get back to me. Get back to me. And I should've been there, in the back of your mind- I shouldn't be asking myself why. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, and baby, then you might still have me.-**

Miley looked down at the bright pink gift bag with bright purple tissue paper coming out of it, skeptically. She bit her lip and pulled the tissue out before looking down in the bag. She gasped and Jake started laughing, she looked up at him and glared before throwing the bag at him, sending the five pregnancy tests, three packs of condoms, and two abreva chap sticks falling to the ground with the bag, Jake continued to laugh and every one shook their heads at him.

Amber stifled a laugh and handed Miley a bright candy apple red gift bag, Miley smiled before opening it, she pulled out another bag that was in it before dumping it out on the table. She gasped at the bright red lacy bra and matching panties wrapped in a whip; Robby Ray started to cough and Susan gasped, Joe looked down at it in awe before picking up the whip and examining it.

"I like this one…" He said slowly, still in awe. Taylor laughed as most of Miley's Family glared at him, obliviously to Joe. Miley quickly snatched the whip out of his hands, blushing and stuffed it and the bra and the panties in the bag they came out of before stuffing that bag back in to the gift bag.

She blushed and quickly grabbed the orange gift bag Nick was handing her.

"I don't know if my gift is as good as the last two." He said sarcastically before rolling his eyes, Frankie, who was sitting on his lap, looked up at him confused.

"I didn't get what the other two were…" He said confused and Nick stifled a laugh before Paul Senior patted Frankie on the top of his head.

"And you won't for a while, Buddy." He said and Frankie frowned and huffed before crossing his arms over his chest.

Miley laughed softly before looking in the bag, she looked gasped and looked up at Nick. "No Way."

"Kevin reminded me about it… I would have forgotten." Nick said as he gestured to Kevin, Kevin smiled and nodded his head.

Miley smiled widely before pulling out the red, skin tight, skinny jeans, white "Ramones." band shirt and black vest with black sewed together crossed suspenders for the pants. She smiled happily.

"When we went to the mall the other day, this was in the window, and I wanted it. Like Badly." Miley said happily before Kevin handed her a bright blue bag, she smiled and Joe putt the other stuff back in its bag before setting it be side the other ones.

She laughed when she pulled out a hair curler, straightener, crimper and a teasing tool with hair products in another small package.

"Only Kevin would know how much I love this stuff." She said before giving both Kevin and Nick a one armed hug.

Kevin smiled and held his hands up, shrugging his shoulders. "Of Course."

Miley giggled before putting it back in the bag, she handed it to Joe and he set it down be side the other ones as Lilly handed her a new brown bag.

Miley gasped when she pulled out a scrap book. "You finally made it!"

"I know, it only took me since we were like fourteen." Lilly said smiling and shaking her head before Miley pulled out a small package.

She blushed as she looked down at it. "Lilly…"

Joe laughed as he looked at the small silver belly button ring with a piece of jewelry on the end, a charm that was sparkly and said: "Joe."

"That's really cool." He said as Miley handed it to him and he looked at it before Oliver handed her a black bag; she smiled and Joe putt her stuff back in to the bag for her before setting it down be side the other ones.

She laughed when she pulled out another scrap book. "Finally, You Guys!"

Oliver smiled and shrugged his shoulders. "We made them together."

Miley smiled before pulling out a set of gold hood ear rings. "Thank You, Guys." She said before giving them both a one armed hug.

"Your Welcome." They replied at the same time and Miley smiled before pulling away from the hug and putting the stuff back in the bag and handing it to Joe, who sat it down be side the other ones.

Taylor smiled before handing her a tan bag. "I really didn't know what you liked, but I remembered a couple of things."

Miley smiled before pulling out a "The Killers." CD.

"You said you've never heard them, and they're amazing." Taylor said and Joe nodded his head in agreement.

"They Are." He said and Miley smiled before pulling out the set of Twilight Books; She gasped and looked up at Taylor.

"NO!" Joe said throwing his head down on the table.

Taylor blinked and looked at him before back at Miley.

"I have been meaning to get these since the movies came out!" She said excitedly and Joe let out a whine.

"Do you know how hard it is to hear your girl friend say: "Joe, why can't you do some of those things Edward does for Bella? Joe, why can't you be as perfect as Edward?" Because, it isn't fun!" Joe said lifting his head up and shaking it.

Taylor laughed and shook his head. "I'm Sorry, Man."

"I don't say you need to be perfect!" Miley said after she putt every thing back in the bags and set them down be side the other ones.

"Yeah, Yeah." Joe muttered and Miley giggled before Her Parents handed her a green and yellow bag. She excitedly opened them.

She giggled when she pulled out a green, personalized Bible; a newer, bigger organizer, a sweater she had been wanting and two tickets to New York City.

"Thank You, Guys!" She said hugging them tightly.

"Your Welcome, Miles." Robby Ray said as they pulled away from the hug.

"But, we have you some thing else, too." Susan said before she gestured to Jackson, he walked up stairs before coming back down in a couple of minutes later with a box in his hands. Miley smiled excitedly as he sat it down in front of her, she quickly took off the lid and gasped.

She quickly picked up the small fluffy, white puppy out of the box and squealed before looking at him in awe.

"Oh My God!" She said excitedly as she sat him on the table and he looked around confused.

"What's his or her name?" She asked in awe as she watched him.

"Well, you have to name him, he's yours." Robby Ray said smiling and Miley gasped again before picking him up and looking at him.

"I am going to name you…" She said before she thought for a couple of seconds.

"Dakota!" She said nodding her head before kissing the top of his head.

Joe smiled and petted him softly. "He looks like that dog, you know… on the toilet paper commercials? Only Smaller."

Miley giggled and nodded her head. "He Does!"

"Well, we got him this morning and he's tired… do you wanna let him sleep?" Susan said softly and Miley smiled before nodding her head.

"Yeah." She said softly before kissing the top of her head. Robby Ray smiled before grabbing him and sitting him down on the couch in to the front room before walking back in to the kitchen.

Miley smiled when Joe handed her a gray bag with dark blue tissue in it, she quickly pulled the tissue out of it and smiled before pulling out a CD case, it had a red CD in it, but it didn't say any thing on it. She giggled before pulling out a black velvet box and a gift certificate to a new store at the mall. She smiled before opening the velvet box. She gasped as she looked down at the gold neck lace with a pink heart charm on it. Engraved in it was: "I Love You, Lee."

She pulled her free hand over her mouth and Joe bit his lip and looked at her nervously, she smiled before hugging him tightly.

"I love it." She said softly as she kissed the side of his head.

"Are you sure? I mean, I really didn't know what to get you, you never tell me what you want and you have like every thing, and I didn't know what kind of concerts you would wanna go to, and I really want----" Joe was cut off when she pressed her lips to his. He smiled softly against her lips before pulling away.

"I love you, husband." She whispered softly in to his ear.

"I love you, too, wife." He whispered back in to her ear before pulling his head up and kissing her softly before pulling away.

She giggled softly and pulled away from him. "Who sings on the CD?"

"Joe Does!" Frankie said happily and Joe blushed and looked down.

Miley gasped and turned to him. "No Way!"

Joe squeezed his eyes shut. "It isn't good, trust me."

Miley smiled and shook her head before quickly jumping up and walking over to the stereo that music was coming from, she putt the CD in it and pushed play.

She smiled as the sound of a piano floated through the house.

"If the heart is always searching, Can you ever find a home?" Joe's voice sang softly from the stereo, and Miley smiled as Joe buried his head in his hands, she could see his exposed ears turning red and she smiled widely.

"I've been looking for that someone; I'll never make it on my own. Dreams can't take the place of loving you; There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true…" Continued on and Miley smiled before sitting back down be side Joe as every one listened to the soft song, she smiled and rested her head on his back.

"When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes…" Joe's voice continued to sing and Miley wiped her eyes before hugging him tightly. His voice was an angelic melody to her ears.

"How long will I be waiting, To be with you again? I'm Gonna tell you that I love you, In the best way that I can. I can't take a day without you here; You're the light that makes my darkness disappear." Miley smiled softly as she listened to it and she heard "AAAAWWWW'S" she knew Joe was blushing like a mad man right now. He may not have been shy, usually. But he was with his music.

"When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes…" Joe lifted his head up and sighed before turning to Miley.

She smiled and hugged him tightly and he buried his head in her shoulder and she took in his scent of tag boy spray.

"More and more, I start to realize, I can reach my tomorrow, I can hold my head high, And it's all because you're by my side." Joe's voice continued to sing, it got a little bit louder and Miley smiled as every one continued to listen to the song.

"When you look me in the eyes, And tell me that you love me. Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When I hold you in my arms I know that it's forever I just gotta let you know I never wanna let you go…" Miley giggled softly as people "AAAAWWWW'ED" again, she could seriously feel heat coming from Joe's body, she knew he was blushing madly.

"Cause when you look me in the eyes…"

"And tell me that you love me…"

"Everything's alright, When you're right here by my side. When you look me in the eyes, I catch a glimpse of heaven. I find my paradise, When you look me in the eyes. Oh…" The song finished and every one clapped.

"Please, Turn It Off." Joe whispered in her ear and Miley giggled before letting go of him and turning it off as an up beat song started to play.

"I loved it, baby." She said kissing the top of his head softly.

Joe blushed and smiled shyly. "Really?"

"Really." She confirmed before he stood up and hugged her tightly; she smiled when he kissed her fore head softly before she hugged him back, just as tightly as she was hugging him, not even caring that people were still clapping.

**-The way you talk, and with the way you walk and with the way you say my name, its beautiful, it's wonderful. Don't you ever change.-**

**Authors Note: It sucks. I'm Sorry. Next update'll be Thirteen, then Stay Young. Probably later this week, or early next week. Lols. Anyways. Here's the sequel idea: In the song "God Love Her." By Toby Keith, which this story is based off of, there is a verse where he sings. "The fast long got empty and out of control, and just like an Angel- she saved my soul from the devil." There's the sequel hint. (: I CANNOT WAIT TO START WRITING IT, but I still got a lot more chapters to finish on God Love Her and I'm currently having a writers block. Lols. Anyways. Anyone wants some mini spoilers of whats to come in the new chapters? Lols. (: . X3. **

**Reviews? Pleases And Thanks Yous. X3.**

**Brenda. X3.**

**P.S. I whent a little bit T. Swift crazy. I was going through something... cough cough. really long should've said no break line. cough cough. (: anyways. "Hey Steven." (Yes, I know its Stephen, not Steven. But, oh wells. Lols. XDD.) By Taylor Swift. "Should've Said No." By Taylor Swift. And then "Hey Steven." (I don't think that I got the lyrics right? Lols!) By Taylor Swift, onces againsss. Lols. (:. X3.**


	33. beat, beat, beating And for some

**Authors Note: Okay, I seriously suck. Y'all can come at me with angry pitchforks, if you'd like. I have my internet back. But, I'm Sorry I didn't update like I said I would. I've just had A LOT going on in my life. So, I want a free pass. I'll breifly share.**

**Got cheated on.**

**Developed an eating disorder.**

**Realized I was in love with my best friend. **

**Haven't talked to my best friend/boyfriend in nineteen days.**

**Have became the one everyone hates, for some weird reason.**

**-_- Yeahhh. My life has been pretty dramatic, lately. My older friend just had her baby boy, this past weekend, and I haven't even had a chance to go see them! So, I'm Sorry.**

**ALSO. I have a crush on Liam Hemsworth. OH MY GODDDDD. I will marry him. **

**Oh, and seriously. Don't review saying. "Did you hear about Farrah Fawcet?!" Or. "Did you hear about Micheal Jackson?!" **

**No. I didn't hear that they both died on Thursday. -_- Anyways. Rest in Peace- and I won't even make a rapist joke. I'm nice, see? Haha. (: **

**Lmao. Sorry. Anyways. Here's the last chapter I wrote before I've started writing more. I'll update again like in a couple of days, as another I'm Sorry. (: Anyways. Review and make me smile? I need it. And I wanna know if Y'all are still reading. And once again. I'm REALLY Sorry for the long wait. Haha. X3.**

**-Brenda.**

Miley moaned in to Joe's mouth and dug her nails in to his bare back as his tongue explored her mouth and his hands roamed over her bra. He broke away and started to unbutton her jeans, she moaned before shaking her head.

"Joe…" She panted out before sitting up; Joe looked up at her panting.

"Yeah, Baby?" He said running a hand through his hair, Miley blushed and bit her lip before looking down.

"We can't have sex." She said as she started to fumble with her hands.

"Why?" Joe asked confused, still panting.

Miley blushed a deeper shade of red. "I… started my… period this after noon."

She bit her lip and looked up, beat red. Joe thought for a second before shaking his head.

"So? It's alright, I don't mind." He said before leaning in and kissing her neck, Miley grimaced before pushing him off of her.

"Joe! That's Disgusting!" She said as she shook her head.

Joe sighed softly. "Well, we can have anal."

"Joe, that's still gross… we can wait like three days until I'm off of it." She said pushing him off as he started to kiss her neck, again.

Joe groaned before getting up off of the bed. "Lee!"

"Joe, I'm not going to have any kind of sex while I'm on my period! That's so gross!" She said standing up and shaking her head.

"You'd probably give it to Jake, though, right?" He spat sarcastically and she gasped.

"Joe!" She said as he started to zip up and buckle his UN done pants and belt.

"Whatever." He muttered before looking around on the floor for his shirt.

"Baby, don't be like that…" She said softly as she rubbed his tan back softly.

"Where the fuck is my shirt?" He asked as he bent down and looked under her bed, Miley sighed before kissing his back softly.

"Joe…" She said softly before he pulled out of her reach and grabbed his shirt off of the end of her bed and putt it on.

"Baby!" She said getting aggravated before pulling him in to her.

"What?" He snapped as he pushed her off of him.

"It's nice to know you only want me for sex." She said quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest, Joe sighed as Miley walked over to her bed and layed down on it, her back facing him.

"No, Baby… I was just really horny, and I wish you would've told me before, then I would have known nothing was going to happen." He said softly before laying down be side her on her bed, on his side facing her back.

"Whatever." She muttered angrily and Joe sighed before kissing her bare shoulders softly, pulling her bra straps down and kissing up her neck.

"Joe, Please, Quit It." She said softly as she shook her head.

"Lee… I'm Sorry." He said before kissing her cheek softly.

"I love you, wife." He said softly as his hands gently rubbed her sides before her stomach, his warm hands meeting her cold skin.

"I love you, too husband." She muttered and Joe frowned before kissing her back gently.

"Baby, I'm Sorry." He said as he turned her over to look at him.

Miley bit her lip and looked down. "Maybe… you should just go home."

Joe frowned before sitting up and pulling her up with him.

"No." He said shaking his head before he started to unclasp her bra. Miley glared at him as he started to pull it off.

"I said that we are not going to have sex, Joe." She said shaking her head. Joe rolled his eyes before pulling his shirt off, Miley smiled softly when he pulled her arms up and slipped it over her head before pulling her arms down and inter twining their hands together.

"And, I'm Okay With That." He said back softly before kissing her other cheek softly. Miley smiled and bit her lip.

Joe smiled before letting go of her, he took off his pants and putt his cell phone on her night stand, charging it before he sat back down in the bed and pulled her gently in to his big, strong, warm arms.

"You're my baby, baby." He said softly as he kissed the top of her head.

Miley giggled softly and hugged him tightly. "Well, then, you're my baby, baby."

Joe laughed softly and shook his head before hugging her, just a little bit more tighter than he already was.

**-They push and they pull me and it's killing me. throw it all away, throw it all away. I keep on fighting, but there's nothing left to say. Throw it all away, throw it all away.- **

Joe groaned softly the next morning when he woke up; he slowly let his eyes flutter open as he heard Miley talking in a baby voice.

"You're a cute wittle boy, yes you are, you are. Look at you, you're so cute." She said giggling softly and Joe raised his eye brows before rubbing his eyes tiredly and sitting up; he yawned, Miley was sitting be side him with Dakota on her lap, Joe yawned again before looking down at his watch, it was seven o'clock in the morning. He smiled softly and shook his head.

"Baby, he might like sleep… like me." Joe said before snuggling his head in to her shoulder, Miley rolled her eyes before kissing the top of Dakota's head softly.

"He woke me up, baby; he had to go out side." She said smiling before setting Dakota down, he barked and jumped on to Joe's lap.

Joe groaned before looking down at him. "What?"

Miley gasped and slapped Joe's shoulder. "Be Nice!"

Joe rolled his eyes before laying back on the bed and pulling Dakota in to his arms, looking up at him. "Yeah, Buddy?"

Dakota barked before licking his face repeatedly, Joe grimaced and Miley giggled before petting Dakota on his back softly.

Joe sat him down and Dakota jumped up on his chest, snuggling in to his neck softly, Miley let out an 'aw.' sound and Joe smiled softly before looking over at Dakota and kissing the top of his head softly. Dakota barked in his ear and Joe winced, Miley giggled before kissing Joe's fore head softly.

"Mmmm, we have to get ready for church, soon, baby." She said as she got up out of the bed. Joe groaned and snuggled more in to the bed, pulling Dakota off of his shoulder and holding him on to his chest as he turned on to his side, Dakota barked and snuffled under Joe's chin on the pillow. Joe smiled softly before kissing the top of his head, softly, again.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." She said as she walked over to her dresser and pulled up Joe's shirt, taking out her bright yellow belly button ring.

"Can we take one… together?" Joe said smiling at her, and Miley giggled softly before shaking her head as she putt the bright yellow belly button ring in to the bowl with the rest of her belly button rings.

"Period, Remember, Baby?" She said and Joe groaned, she laughed softly before pulling out a white ball and putting in the silver belly button ring before screwing the white ball on the end of it.

"I'm Sorry." She said as she let the shirt back down and turned to him.

"It's Okay." Joe muttered before kissing the top of Dakota's head, again.

Miley smiled before walking over to Joe and kissing his fore head softly.

"I have to go home and get ready." Joe said softly.

Miley smiled and nodded her head before kissing the top of his head.

"Okay, Baby." She said softly before leaning down and kissing him softly on the lips; Joe smiled before she pulled away; She giggled when he pulled her back down and kissed her softly, he let their lips move together softly and Miley smiled before he pulled away.

"I love you, wife." He said softly as he stroked her face.

"I love you, too, husband." She said back, just as softly as they smiled at each other softly.

**-I didn't deserve this. But, to me you were perfect.-**

Miley smiled as she ran her hands through her now straightened hair, she was wearing a red summer dress, that went to her calves with a pair of black flip flops; she had her make up done normally, she was a little up set that they had to leave Dakota at home, but she made sure he had plenty of food and water when they left and that he had used the bath room before they left, when they did leave he was snuggled up comfortably on her bed, she had left her door open for him, in case he wanted to wonder around the house.

She giggled when she felt two arms wrap around her, she turned around and smiled at Joe before kissing his cheek softly.

"Hey, Baby." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hi." He said before kissing her cheek softly and burying his head in to the crook of her neck, she smiled softly at him.

He was wearing a camouflage tight button down shirt, with the sleeved rolled up just to his fore arms, still covering his tattoo and some of the top buttons un buttoned, showing some of his gray wife beater, and he was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a pair of green low top converse; his hair was tousled and just waiting for Miley to run her hands through it.

Joe pulled away from her and frowned. "I'm Tired."

Miley smiled softly before dragging him in to the church, Thanking some of the people who told her happy late birth day on their way to the front row.

"Me wants sleep badly." Joe said as they sat down and he rested his head on her shoulder, Miley giggled softly and shook her head.

"I'm Sorry, Baby." She said softly.

"It's Fine." Joe muttered and Miley laughed softly before shaking her head at him. She played with his hair as the choir continued to sing softly.

Miley smiled as the choir stopped singing and every one clapped, Her Daddy walked up to the podium and began with his speech. She smiled softly before looking over at Joe, just to make sure he was awake; she bit her lip and smiled when she saw his big brown eyes looking for ward, listening. He looked over at her when he felt her gaze on him, he smiled at her. She smiled softly before they both turned back to Robby Ray and listened to his speech. They opened their Bible's after Robby Ray told them what verse and page that he would be reciting from, Miley smiled as she listened, it was one of her favorite Bible verses. She gently traced the words in her Bible as she continued to listen to Her Daddy.

Once Robby Ray finished every one clapped and the choir started to play, again, Joe took his head off of her shoulder and they stood up together, closing their Bible's in the process of standing up. Miley smiled and gave Her Daddy a hug.

"You Did Great, Daddy." She said when they pulled away from the hug.

"Thank You, Darling." He said kissing the top of her head.

"Your Welcome, Daddy." Miley said smiling before looking around the church.

Robby Ray smiled and he and Joe exchanged a couple of words before they shook hands, and Robby Ray turned to Susan and Jackson and the rest of their family. Miley smiled and inter twined She and Joe's free hands.

"So… what do you wanna do?" She asked casually as they began walking up the aisles of the church, offering some people a hello on the way.

"Mmmm, what do you wanna do?" He said before letting out a yawn, Miley giggled softly and shook her head.

"Do… you wanna go home and get some sleep, Baby?" She asked before he yawned again and shook his head.

"No, I'm Good." He said smiling at her. Miley smiled back at him softly.

"Okay, well… we could go get some thing to eat at the diner, talk for a couple of hours, go get Dakota and watch the sun set at the lake?" She said as she rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out of the church.

"I like that idea." He said softly before kissing the top of her head. Miley smiled softly as they met the windy air, she was sure it would start snowing, soon.

"Mmmm, Me Too." She said smiling softly before bringing their inter twined hands up and kissing them softly, making Joe smile down at her.

**-California girls, the best in the world, the best in the backseat. So lets get fucking nasty.-**

Miley moaned loudly in to Joe's mouth as she felt her body roughly being pressed up against the window be side the booth they were sitting in at the diner, it was a little while ago when they had gotten their drinks, the diner was starting to fill up with people who would be leaving the church, but she didn't care right now, all she currently cared about was how Joe's hands were cupping his face and how his tongue was rubbing against hers in her mouth.

She moaned in to his mouth, again and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her body up against his, she always wondered if she would get carpel tunnel syndrome in her tongue from kissing Joe so much. He moaned loudly in to her mouth and she smiled softly against his lips, making him smile back against her lips. She giggled softly in to his mouth before his tongue broke away from hers and began exploring her mouth on its own.

A voice cleared its throat. "Would you two like to stop eating one another and order real food?"

Miley pulled away from Joe to see a waitress standing at their booth, her small note book and pen in her hand.

She let out a soft moan when Joe started to suck her neck.

"Mmmm, A chicken bacon…salad… with ranch dressing." She said as she let her eyes droop back close.

"A Grilled Cheese Sandwich." Joe said breathlessly as he trailed kisses up and down her neck, the waitress nodded her head and raised her eye brows at them before walking away, a little bit shocked.

Miley moaned when Joe's tongue slipped back in to her mouth; she gripped on to his hair and he pressed his body up against hers, she let her tongue glide along with his, causing him to moan before he pulled away and started to trail kisses back up and down her neck, she moaned loudly, her skin felt like it was burning as he trailed wet kisses up and down her neck, she gripped on to his hair roughly when he bit down on her neck, she moaned again before slowly letting her eyes flutter open, her eyes quickly widened when she saw every one in the diner looking at them, some shocked with wide eyes, some snickering, some shaking their heads disapprovingly at them, and some looking at them and whispering some stuff to other people.

She felt her face flush and she tried to push Joe off of her, he obviously thought that was a sign of affection, and he bit her neck, she winced; it hurt, maybe because she wasn't enjoying it right now. She shook her head and quickly pushed him off of her and quickly moving over his body and getting out of the booth; Joe looked at her confused as he panted before he looked around the diner, he sighed and shook his head before quickly getting up.

"Lee!" He called as she ran out of the diner, he sighed before quickly running out as she started walking through the parking lot.

He jogged up to her and stopped her.

"Lee." He said softly as he stroked her face.

"What the hell were we thinking, Joe? I'm going to be known as like the town whore or some thing now!" She said as she shook her head.

Joe sighed before kissing her fore head softly. "No, you're not, baby."

Miley frowned at him. "Yes, I am, we can't just be all over one another like that in pubic, every one will start to talk about us."

"So What?" Joe said letting go of her.

"We're fucking married, Lee! It doesn't matter what other people think of us!" He said throwing his hands up in the air and shaking his head.

"But, they don't know that we are married." She muttered as she crossed her arms over her chest, Joe sighed before wrapping his arms tightly around her and pulling her body gently in to his.

"But, we do… and that's all that matters." He said softly before kissing her fore head, softly, again.

Miley sighed, but nodded her head any ways. "Okay."

Joe smiled before kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away. "Come On."

Miley giggled softly before kissing Joe chastely on the lips before pulling away and inter twining their hands, she took a couple of deep breaths and let them out as they started to walk back up to the front door of the diner.

She let out another deep breath as they walked in, she found interest on the floor as they walked back to their table, she could feel peoples eyes on them, it felt like their eyes were burning holes in to them, she sighed softly and shook her head before Joe sat down in the booth and pulled her on to his lap.

She smiled softly as he pulled his legs up on the seats and leaned back against the window; she smiled and leaned her head back against his chest, in to the crook of his neck. She pulled his left arm up and gently traced his tattoo with her hands and looked at his wedding ring. They were married.

She smiled widely when Joe kissed the top of her head softly.

"I love you, wife." He said softly as she turned to look at him.

"I love you, too, husband." She said back, just as softly before kissing his cheek softly. Joe smiled before hugging her a little bit tighter.

Miley smiled widely before the waitress brought their plates to the table, not saying any thing before she walked away. Miley giggled when Joe brought a piece of chicken up to her mouth. She opened her mouth and let him place it in before she closed her mouth and started to chew it; she grabbed a piece of the crispy chicken out of the salad bowl and turned to him, He laughed softly before opening his mouth; she smiled and placed it in his mouth before he closed his mouth and started to chew it.

She smiled before they both got a couple of sips of their sweet tea; she sighed when she looked up and still saw a majority of the people in the diner looking at them, she bit her lip before leaning back in to Joe.

He sighed softly and looked down at her before kissing the top of her head and looking back up at all of the people.

"Take a picture, it'll last a whole hell of a lot longer." He said and Miley watched as some of the people gasped before quickly turning to one another and whispering or turning back to their food.

She giggled softly and shook her head before kissing Joe's hand softly, making him smile down at her and hug her just a little bit tighter than he already was.

**-Lets have a pillow fight. I know that you're tight.-**

**Authors Note: o.O. So, anyways. I said I'd give some hints about what I'm currently writing about. I'm FINALLYY to the New York part. Woot. Anyone been to New York? Help me out? Haha. (: **

**Anyways. Heres what to expect.**

**The motorcycle is back. We should name it.**

**Miley and Joe's relationship is getting way stronger.**

**Joe's past has never came up- but that's going to change.**

**Miley will learn that theres no such thing as best friends.**

**I'll give some like, little bits of the chapters, in author notes, if Y'all want? Anyways. I have about 600 emails. -_- I'm down to about 200 or 300 now. Haha. (: I should be done with them by tonight. And I'm twittering, again! WOOOT. Haha, link in profile. XD. Anyways. I'm So Sorry, you guys! OH. What are some new and good fanfictions? I miss fanfiction. Haha. (: Anyways. I hope you guys will still read and review, I love you. And thank you, so much for all of the continuing support! X3.**

**P.S. The break lines are all from Hollywood Undead songs, I don't feel liek remembering the titles. I'm Sorry. Haha. (: X3.**

**-Brenda. **


	34. Reason, we keep believing That we're

**Authors Note: I am updating, again! I haven't had a chance to to reply to reviews, yet. I'm Sorry. I still have one hundred and fifty emails, plus forty-six in my junk mail. Haha, yeah. I don't even know... Ah, my life drama will not stop. :| And I miss my boyfriend, but I honestly don't know if he's even my boyfriend, anymore... ): Okay. I'll stop now. Anyways, some spoilers are the bottom for Y'all. (: **

**-Brenda. xoxoxoxo.**

**-My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you had to fight to have the upper hand.- **

Miley smiled softly as Joe gently sucked her neck and she looked at the sky, it was dark with lights of an exotic, electrified pink in it and the clouds looked like a light mixture of light blue and light purple mixed together. Dakota was sitting on her jacket be side her, Miley was sure he was asleep, he had been interested in the wooden docks when they had first gotten here, then the milk bone she had brought for him, then he found comfort in her jacket.

She was laying on her back, over a sheet Joe had brought, there was another blanket be side them, but they weren't using it. Joe was hovering over her, ravishing her neck, she had a pair of black, short middle thigh length, varsity shorts under her dress, so she had taken off her dress and left it in the SUV; Joe had given her his camouflage button up shirt and she was wearing it with the sleeves rolled up; Joe was wearing the same pair of dark blue skinny jeans from earlier and just a gray wife beater; they both had their shoes off, Joe's feet were only in a pair of gray and white ankle socks.

She giggled softly when she felt his tongue softly glide over her skin, where he was just sucking at before he started to suck at a different place; She let out a small moan and ran her hands through his hair, but kept her eyes opened and on the changing colors of the beautiful sky.

He sighed before pulling away from her, Miley let her eyes leave the sky and find a more beautiful piece of art; his eyes. She smiled softly as he continued to hover over her and stroke her face.

"I love you, wife." He said softly before kissing her cheek gently. Miley smiled widely and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck as he brought his head back up and she let herself and her eyes get lost back in to his very own dark, brownish, yet dark, hazelish, gorgeous eyes.

"I love you, too, husband." She said softly before giggling as he placed a kiss on her other cheek and then more kisses all over her face.

"Are you excited for the concert tomorrow?" He asked as he pulled his head back up and pushed some of her hair out of her face; Miley smiled and nodded her head at him before pulling her hand up to his face and stroking it, softly.

"I Am." She said softly, tomorrow they were going with Nick, Kevin, Lilly, Oliver, And Taylor to the All American Rejects And Katy Perry concert in Nashville. They would have to leave that morning, and then they would get a hotel room, and come back the next after noon.

"Me Too." Joe said softly before rolling over be side her. Miley smiled softly and rested her head on his chest and bringing up his left arm. She smiled as she traced his tattoo with her fingers softly, she could never get tired of looking at it, it was so un real; she still couldn't believe he had gotten a tattoo with her name on it, She smiled softly before kissing the three black letters softly.

"Do you think… after you graduate high school, we could move in together?" Joe asked softly as he stroked her hair.

"Well, what do you mean… you move in to My Parents house or me move in to Your Parents house?" She asked confused as she placed kisses on his arm.

"No, like us; just us two move in together. We could get an apartment, or a house, even… And. I'll be, like, finishing my first year of college, and then you can go to college and… we can act like a real married couple." Joe said before biting his lip nervously, he knew she was a little bit confused, he had just brought it up out of the blue; she probably wasn't even expecting it.

"Joe, I'm only eighteen…" She said letting out a small laugh and Joe frowned.

"But, Lee… we're married." He said softly as he continued to stroke her hair.

"I know that, Joe… but, no one else does." She said softly as she let go of his arm and started to fumble with her own hands.

"So, we're just going to keep going on like this? Not letting any one know that we're married and just keep pretending that we're just dating one another and each other?" He said softly as he sat up, too. Softly and cutely, and gently.

Miley sighed, softly. And shook her head, softly. At him. "I don't know how to tell My Parents, Joe! They're probably gonna be hurt!"

"But, we're gonna have a real wedding! They can be in that one!" He said as she sat up with him.

Miley frowned at him. "Joe, maybe I just don't want to."

She felt a wave of guilt go through her when she saw the look of hurt etched on his face, maybe those weren't the right words, or that wasn't exactly the right way to break it to him.

"Fine." Joe said softly as he stood up.

Miley sighed before standing up. "Baby, I didn't mean it like that…"

Joe frowned when she wrapped her arms around him.

"I guess I should just get you home, then, Lee." He said softly and Miley sighed when he pulled out of her embrace; She frowned and picked up the sleeping Dakota as Joe got the rest of their stuff. Now she felt bad, really bad in fact.

**-I've had so many dreams, about you and me. Happy endings.- **

Miley giggled softly as Joe kissed her neck before quickly pushing him away when she saw Her Parents walking back in to the kitchen.

Joe smiled before resting his head on her shoulder and wrapping his arms tightly around her from behind; she was wearing the out fit Nick had given her for her birth day with a pair of pink, shin high, fake furry boots with strings and hearts hanging from them, her hair was down in it's naturally brown wavy curls and her make up was done regularly. Joe was wearing a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and a bright red v neck shirt with his black and white slip on converse.

"We're about to go." Miley announced as she pulled out of Joe's embrace.

Joe smiled softly at her. They had made up this morning before they got ready, a little bit over an hour of talking and about twenty minutes of making out and they were as good as new. They still hadn't decided on any thing about moving in together, they just agreed that they would think about it in the near future, not right now in life.

"Alright, Sweetie… But. You guys better be careful, do you hear me?" Susan said as she sat her cup of coffee back down on the counter.

Miley smiled and nodded her head. "Of Course, Momma."

Susan smiled and hugged Miley tightly. "We'll take care of Dakota until Y'all get back from the concert."

Miley smiled and pulled away from the hug. "Thank You."

"Your Welcome." Susan replied before kissing Miley's fore head softly.

Miley smiled before turning to Robby Ray. "Thank You for letting me go, Daddy."

"Of Course, Darling." He said hugging her, Miley smiled softly and hugged him back, before he pulled away from the hug.

"You be careful with my little girl, alright?" Robby Ray said turning to Joe.

Joe smiled and nodded his head. "Yes, Sir, Of Course."

Robby Ray smiled before kissing the top of Miley's head softly.

"Alright, we love you." He said and Miley smiled softly.

"I love you, guys, too." She said smiling before bending down to Dakota, who was eating, she placed a soft kiss on his head.

"Bye, Baby… Mommy Loves You." She said and she giggled when Dakota looked up at her and barked. She smiled before kissing his head softly, again.

She gave Her Parents one last hug and another 'I love you guys.' before she and Joe got her bags and walked out of the house, Joe putt her bags in the back of the SUV with his as she got in and putt her seat belt on. He got in the SUV and putt his seat belt on before starting up the SUV and pulling out of the drive way.

"Mmmm, I cant wait to get there." Miley said smiling. Joe looked over at her and smiled before stopping at a stop sign.

Miley giggled when he took the camouflage bandana off of his arm, where his tattoo was, it was wrapped around it tightly.

Joe smiled at her before turning back to the road and pulling off from the stop sign, Miley giggled softly and turned the radio up a little bit.

"Up on the roof top, listenin' to punk rock, no body believed us, this could be our one shot, that was all we had, the nights that we wasted, got us through the days-"

"-I love this song!" Joe said and Miley smiled softly before shaking her head and resting her head against the head rest. They were going to stop at the diner for some thing to eat, they were meeting every one else at the diner as well, and then they would be on their way to Nashville for the concert.

Miley smiled when she felt Joe's free hand grab her hand and inter twine them over the console.

"I love you, wife." He said softly, not taking his eyes off of the road.

"I love you, too, husband." She said back just as softly, smiling at him.

Joe looked over at her and smiled softly before turning back to the road.

Miley smiled widely and resisted the urge to let out a giggle as she rested her head back against the head rest.

**-And now I know. That I'm not a princess.-**

Miley blinked and looked around the dark venue, the only lights coming from the stage, as soon as Katy Perry started to sing "I kissed a girl." a lot of girls started to kiss, leaving all of the boys in in the venue, in complete and total shock and awe and staring at them.

Miley gasped when two girls who were kissing in the middle of the chorus were looking at Joe the whole time they were making out and he was watching them, too. His eyes wide, and mouth slightly gaped open in awe. She slapped his shoulder and he jumped before he turned back to him smiling sheepishly.

"I'm Sorry, Baby…" He said softly and Miley frowned before turning back to the stage and listening to the music.

Joe sighed softly before wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Baby, I really am Sorry, Please don't be mad at me…"

Miley sighed when he kissed her neck softly. "We're married now, you can't just look at other girls like that." She said softly in to his ear.

"I know, I'm Sorry, babyskins. I really, really am, I'm Sorry. Babyskins…" Joe said softly back in to her ear. "I love you, wife."

Miley smiled softly. "I love you, too, husband."

Joe smiled before kissing her neck, again, softly as Katy Perry started to sing "Hot And Cold." Miley giggled softly when she heard Joe singing along with it.

"Mmmmm." Miley said softly as she leaned back in to him as the people around them danced and screamed at the top of their lungs to the songs.

Joe smiled and hugged her a little bit tighter than he already was.

**-I already added the break lines, and I forgot about this one. Haha, I'm Sorry. Lalalalalalalalalallaaalaaa. Ta-da! Amazing break line! Lols.-**

Miley smiled softly against Joe's lips as his tongue glided along with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as her back was pressed against the back of the booth of the Nashville bar. He moaned softly into her mouth before pulling away. "I love you." He murmured softly.

"I love you, too." She smiled back softly before pressing her lips gently to his and pulling away.

He smiled back at her before grabbing the drink off of the table, peach vodka. She watched as he winced while taking a shot of it. She frowned before snuggling up against him as he took another shot.

"Want some?" He questioned, they were the only ones at the table. Taylor and Crystal, his girlfriend, were dancing with Nick and Lindsay, Kevin and Danielle and Lilly and Oliver. Miley and Joe were the only two that had decided not to dance, anymore with anyone. hahaa. lmmfao. lol. haha. lmmfao. lol.

"No. Thank You. I'm good." She mumbled softly. "Thanks, Though." Joe frowned softly and looked down at her, softly. She loved fruity flavored vodka.

"Want me to get you some cherry? Or strawberry?" He asked, wrapping one of his arms around her tightly.

"No." Miley said aggervated and Joe frowned at her. "I'm tired."

"Wanna go back to the hotel?" He mumbled, closing the bottle of liquor.

"Kinda." She said annoyed. Joe looked over at her and frowned.

"What the fuck?" He spat and she frowned at him. "Why are you being such a bitch to me?"

"Because. I just wanna go back to bed." She spat back to and at him, standing up and grabbing her purse and jacket. "C'mon." Joe sighed before getting up. They bid a quick goodbye to their friends before they walked out of the club. He intertwined their hands as they walked across the street to the hotel.

"Seriously?!" He snapped when she let go of his hand. She frowned at him and crossed her arms over her chest angrily. "You were fine two fucking minutes ago! What the fucks, Lees!"

Miley sighed before snuggling into his side and smiling softly. "This is the same hotel we spent our honeymoon in, baby."

Joe smiled softly and bit his lip. "I know, baby." He smiled softly when Miley intertwined their hands softly, again. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong, baby?"

Miley sighed softly. "I've just been thinking lately…"

"About?"

"College, life, California… everything."

"California?"

Miley bit her lip. "Sometimes I wish we still could've gone."

"Me too." Joe murmured softly before laughing gently. "Maybe I got hit by that car for a reason, though. Y'Know?"

Miley sighed softly as they entered the hotel. "I dunno." Joe frowned at her before they started to walk through the lobby. "Let's just forget about this, okay?"

"Okay." Joe said softly before kissing the top of her head softly. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." Miley smiled softly and lifted her head up. She kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away as Joe pressed the button for the elevator and they waited for it patiently. She smiled softly and grabbed his arm. Gently tracing the tattoo. "I want one."

"One what?" Joe questioned, resting his head ontop of hers. Miley heard him chewing gum and she frowned. When did he putt gum into his mouth? She wanted some of that gum, too. You know.

She laughed softly and gently at him. "A tattoo, you silly goose."

"…What?" Joe froze and Miley frowned at him.

"This summer you would've jumped at the opportunity to make me get a tattoo…" Miley said softly, looking up at him.

"No, I wouldn't have." He argued. "I just did with the peircings cause you said you wanted them."

"Well. I want a tattoo." Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Joe sighed before pulling her into the open elevator and pressing the third floor. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away gently and smiling at him. "Please, baby?"

Joe frowned down at her. "Lee, a tattoo's a big deal, baby."

"You have one." Miley pouted.

"I also have no brain cells." Joe retorted and Miley frowned at him.

"Shut up." She muttered before smiling softly at him. "I wanna get your name…"

"Where?" Joe questioned and Miley frowned, noticing he didn't automatically say yes like she would have hoped he would have.

"Hhhhhmmmm." She bit her lip and thought for a second before turning her back to him. "Right there." She said, pointing to her lower back.

Joe laughed and she frowned at him. "But. Baby, that's a tramp stamp…"

Miley glared at him before lifting her shirt up, smirking when he let out a deep breath. "What about…" She reached back and traced the middle of her back softly. "Like, right down the middle of my bacck? Like, on my spine, kind of. Sort of?"

"Baby." He sighed softly before biting his lip. "A tattoo's a big deal, Lee." He repeated softly, to her. Wrapping his arms around her bare stomach tightly. She rolled her eyes as he rubbed her stomach, she let her shirt fall down as the elevator opened.

"I know." She sighed out softly as they walked out of the elevators opened doors, softly. Joe trailing behind her, his head resting on her shoulder. "But, we're married, baby… I wanna tattoo with your name.- On my body."

"What about in the future?" He bit his lip. "Will you still want it then?"

"What are you saying?" Miley stopped walking and turned around in his arms, a frown on her face. "Are you saying we're not going to last, forever, baby?"

"No!" Joe said quickly, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away. He sighed softly and bit down on his lip, harshly. "What if… you stop loving me?"

"What?!" Miley gasped out, quite, very muchly shocked at him. "How can you even think, much less say, something like that?!"

"Baby! I'm your first boyfriend!" Joe breathed out, exasperated. "What if… what if someone better- someone you love more, comes along, Lee?!"

"You're more than just my first boyfriend, Joe." Miley whimpered. "You're my husband and I want to be with you.- For the rest of my life."

"You're eighteen, Miles." Miley frowned as he rested his forehead against hers. _Miles_. Joe never called her _Miles_. It was always _Lee_. And it would forever and always be _Lee_… Right?

"Miles?" She choked out and he sighed softly. "You never call me Miles, Joe…"

"I'm Sorry." He whispered softly. "Everyone just calls you it and-"

"Do _you_ not want to be with me forever and for always?" She whispered softly and hurtly.

"What? No. Baby." He sighed and hugged her body tightly. "You know I wanna be with you, forever, and for always."

"Then… why are you doing this to me, Joseph?" She sobbed out, clawing her nails into his back as she cried into his shoulder blades. Joe sighed softly, hating himself for making her cry.

"I'm Sorry." He whispered. "Forget I said anything." He picked her up softly and pulled the room key out of his pocket. He bit his lip, tears coming to his eyes as she sobbed into his shoulder blades. "I'm Sorry, baby. Lee…" Miley sobbed louder and he frowned softly. He sighed and opened their hotel room. He walked in and kicked the door closed behind him. Dropping the key on the desk in the hotel room as he locked the door softly behind them.

He walked over to the bed and set Miley down on it. "Did you meet someone, Joe?" She whimpered out softly and Joe frowned at her.

"Baby." He sighed softly. "No, I didn't." He pulled her into his arms. "I've just been thinking. What if you stop loving me?"

"That won't happen." She whispered softly. "I love you."

"I love you more." Joe smiled and Miley giggled softly. "I'm Sorry for calling you Miles, Lee." He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away.

"S'okay." She smiled softly. "I'm Sorry for freaking out on you, too. Joseph."

"S'okay." Joe laughed out, softlys. Pulling her back down on the bed. "I guess, you can get a tattoo… if you really, really want one, baby."

Miley smiled softly and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away gently and snuggling into him. "Thank You."

"You're Welcome." He murmured softly, as the two kicked off their shoes. They didn't bother to change their cloths as they fell asleep, just like that. Snuggled together on the bed. Just like they belonged. Together, Forever and for always.

**-This ain't a fairy tale, I'm not the one you'll sweap off her feet, lead her up the stair well. This ain't hollywood. This is a small town.- **

**Authors Note: Well, you know how there was so much. "Forever and for always." In here? Well, my ex-boyfriend, the one who cheated on me, and I used to say that to each other. And this was months ago- so it was around the time I wrote this chapter. Haha. He and I are actually friends, now! We started talking the other night, and he gave me relationship advice. Lmfao. Talk about weird. But, it's good to have a friend back in my life. Anyways! OH MY GOD. BILLY MAYS DIED! ): I loved Billy Mays! Haha, I tell Y'all not to say anything about Farrah, Micheal and Ed, but I mourn over Billy Mays. XDDD. He was awesome. And may all of them rest in peace. (: Oh! Oh My God. Thank You all for all of the wonderful reviews, especially Steph! Hahahaa. :-DDD.**

**-Brenda. xoxoxoxo.**

"Yeah, I guess so." Joe teased, wrapping his free arm around her waist tightly.

"Shut up." Miley giggled before snuggling more into him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Joe smiled, kissing the top of her head softly as they continued to walk through the woods quietly. "I think I have a man crush on Ryan Seacrest!" He blurted out and Miley froze.

"…What?" She asked slowly before frowning when Joe laughed softly at her. She slapped his shoulder and giggled softly. "What the hell was that for, Joe?"

"I'm Sorry, baby." He smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away, gently. "I just wanted to joke around with you some. You're always so cute when you're so confused…" Miley smiled softly before kissing him quickly on the lips and pulling away gently. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled, snuggling back into him as they continued walking. She sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head softly and rubbed her bare hip under her shirt and under her sweater, gently.

"What do you think of kids?" He asked softly and Miley was about to laugh before frowning when she realized he wasn't joking.

"What?" She asked back softly, biting her lip.


	35. Gonna die like this, you know oh, its

**Authors Note: Hi, I'm Sorry. I haven't let go of any of my stories, I'm not ignoring the messages or reviews, or anything. I honestly have been way busy in life. It's too much for me to take time to explain. If you follow me on twitter, you know what I'm talking about. I hope Y'all still read this. And, I'm Sorry. Thank You all for the wonderful reviews.**

**Review if you'd like, let me know if people are still reading. (:**

**Please And Thank You. X3.**

**Brenda. (: X3.**

**-Hollywood we're never going down.-**

Miley moaned softly and turned over in the bed, hearing her back crack. She smiled at the pleasureish feeling before frowning when she tried to snuggle up to Joe, but all she got was a buddle of blankets beside her. She opened her eyes and rubbed her eyes tiredly before she yawned softly and sat up slowly.

She frowned and looked around the room. "Joe?" She called out hoarsely. She groaned before standing up. She smiled softly when she heard the shower running. She yawned softly and rubbed her eyes tiredly, once again before opening the bathroom door and walking into it, she smiled softly and left it open right as he was turning off the shower water. She giggled softly when he jumped after opening the shower curtain.

"Shit." He breathed out. "Don't scare me like that, baby." She smiled softly before walking up to him as he stepped out of the shower. She wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"I love you, sexy." She mumbled, kissing his chest softly.

"I love you, too, sexy." He said back to her softly with a confused smile. He smiled when she let her hands travel down his chest and to his waistline. He moaned softly before biting his lip. "Don't." She stopped and looked up at him, confused. He sighed softly at her and bit down on his lip, softly, again. "Please?"

"Why not?" She whined, running her hands back up to his pecks.

"Because." He whined back, water from his wet hair dripping down onto her, making her shiver softly and making him smile softly back at her. "I wanna wait for you."

"Change of heart since this summer?" She joked before frowning when a look of hurt shot through his face. "I was kidding, baby." She groaned, pulling away from him. It seemed as though there was just way too much tension between the two of them, lately.

Joe wrapped a towel around his waist before rolling his eyes. "Whatever." He spat, walking past her. Miley sighed and rolled her eyes before pulling off her shirt and walking out of the bathroom. "I can't believe you just fucking brought that mother fucking shit up, Lee."

Miley groaned and wrapped her arms around him tightly from behind. "Baby, seriously?" She sighed. "C'mon, you know that I was just joking."

"Well, I guess that I just didn't find it that fucking funny!" He snapped, turning around to her. She let out a whimper and he sighed, his face immediately softening. "No, I'm Sorry, baby. I didn't mean to yell at you, like that." He whispered softly before pressing his lips gently to hers and then pulling away, softly. "I love you, Lee."

Miley smiled softly and weakly at him. "I love you, too, Joe." Joe bit his lip and frowned as she grabbed her cloths and her bags, walking into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door softly behind her. He sighed softly before shaking his head gently and pulling on a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and a pair loose, dark yet faded jeans and a light, faded purple t shirt. He dried his newly cut short hair quickly with the towel he had on earlier before falling back onto the bed, not being able to do anything until she came out of the bathroom.

It was at least twenty minutes later when she opened the door. Joe smiled softly before getting up and walking over to it. "I'm Sorry." He said softly, leaning against the door and looking at her as she pulled her t shirt over her head.

She smiled softly at him, his hair a curly mess. She loved it. "I'll forgive you if you leave your hair like that, today."

Joe laughed softly before kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away softly and smiling at her. "Okay. Deal."

"And don't shave." She smiled with raised eyebrows.

"Fiiinee." Joe sighed. She giggled softly before hugging him tightly. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled, snuggling her wet head into his chest softly, soaking his dry t shirt as he rested his dry head on top of her own wet head.

**-If you hate on Undead, that's a party foul.-**

"We missed Church." Joe said in a sing song voice. Making Miley roll her eyes softly at him. It was around six when they got back home that night. They dropped her bags down on her bed and she smiled when he pulled her into him, softly and gently. "And I have a surprise for you…"

"Mmmmm. Mhm. What is it?" She mumbled, snuggling into him softly.

"You'll just have to go with me, tomorrow morning, to find out." He teased before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away, gently. "Buttttttt. Other than that. I do have an idea."

"Oh, no." Miley joked and Joe laughed softly, with her, gently. "What is it?"

"Wanna go for a ride?" He mumbled and she gasped.

"Oh My God! You are such a little pervert, Joseph!" She scowled him as she slapped his shoulder roughly.

"Ow!" He yelped before frowning at her. "I meant on the motorcycle!"

Miley felt her fumed face fall down softly and she frowned at him. "Oh." She blushed, ignoring his laughs. "Shut up, you jerk."

Joe laughed before wrapping his arms around her neck and pulling her into him softly. "Aw, I love you, Lee." He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away from her, gently. "Now. Go get changed, baby."

She rolled her eyes softly at him and slapped him playfully before walking into her closet. He smiled softly and laughed, shaking his head. "I'm gonna go get the bike. I'll be back in like, ten minutes."

"Okay." Miley called from her closet. "I love you."

"I love you, more." Joe smiled before walking out of her bedroom. Miley giggled softly and shook her head softly before pulling off her cloths. She bit her lip and pulled on a black, wife beater tank top before grabbing a pair of loose, dark washed jeans and pulling them on, too. She smiled and grabbed her white and gray striped, button up sweater.

She walked out of her closet, turning off the light and kicking the door closed behind her. She smiled softly and sat down on her bed, she pulled on a pair of gray and white ankle socks before pulling on a pair of dark black and gray and blue slip on vans. She pulled her curly hair up into a high pony tail before biting her lip and grabbing her cell phone. She changed her belly button ring, putting in a dark green one before opening her bedroom door, turning off her bedroom light and walking out of the room. She let out a deep breath and smiled, making sure she had some money in her pockets before walking down the stairs. She frowned when her cell phone started to ring in her hand. She smiled at Dakota who was asleep on the couch. She kissed him softly on the top of his furry head before looking back down at her cell phone.

"Hello?" She answered it, seeing Joe's cell phone still on the coffee table. She smiled softly and picked it up. "Oh! Hey Daddy! Hey, Momma!" She said biting her lip as she heard Joe pulled up outside. She Prayed To God that they didn't hear him on the other end of the phone line. She looked and made sure Dakota had water and food really quickly. He did. "Well, yeah; we just now got in, and then Joe and I are gonna go get something to eat." She yawned softly before biting her lip. "Yeah, then we'll be home." She smiled as Joe opened the front door of the house right when she walked right back into the front room. "Alright, I'm Sorry we weren't there for The's Churches. Alright, I love you guys, too. Byes." She smiled before hanging up her cell phone. She tossed Joe his own cell phone before handing him his leather jacket that was sitting on the couch, right beside Dakota.

"Ready?" He yawned out, softly. While he intertwined their free hands together softly. Because when they were intertwined, everything was alright.

"Mhm." She mumbled with a smile before they walked out of the house, she made sure she had her keys before closing and locking the doors behind them. She pulled on her sweater after stuffing her cell phone, money and keys into her pockets. She buttoned it up as Joe watched her. "What? She smiled.

"Do you wanna wear another jacket, baby? It's kinda cold." He offered as he handed her her helmet and pulled on his leather jacket, leaving it unbuttoned and unzipped. She smiled softly at him and shook her head softly at him, as well.

"That's what I have you for." She smiled, kissing his cheek softly. "To warm me up…" Joe smiled softly at her. Before pulling on his helmet. They got on the bike and she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly, snuggling her head into his back as he took off down the dirt driveway.

She giggled softly and smiled as he turned on the lights of the bike and they then began speeding down the street. The town was fairly empty, considering everyone was still in Church and it had just ended about five minutes ago, and then everyone, or most of the people who were at the Church would now be at the diner for a couple of hours, afterwards after Church, anyways. Like, always, of course.

"Are we going anywhere specific?" She called out over his shoulder. She glared at him when he didn't answer her. "I know that you can hear me, Joseph!"

He laughed softly before pulling one of her hands up from his stomach and kissing it softly. She smiled softly as his soft, warm, very kissable lips kissed over her cold, diamond wedding ring softly. "Just wait, baby."

"Okay." She sighed, kissing his shoulder softly before he let go of her hand and putt both of his hands back on the handlebars of the motorcycle. She smiled softly at him before hugging his body tightly and snuggling some more into his back gently, but yet, still tightly.

She watched the view of the sky as she rested her head on his back, softly. She smiled softly at the sky, the sun just setting. It was beautiful. The moon was just barely, slightly coming out from the sky. The wind passing by them rapidly. The clouds were thick and rolling. She smiled softly, sighing happily. This town was beautiful. And there was no doubt in her mind, about it. But, it was so small. Everything was the same. Everyone around here was the same. She bit her lip, meeting Joe was amazing. He was so different. All of the guys around here were the same. They all reminded her of her brother or Her Daddy, and it is said that you'll always marry a man like Your Daddy, maybe that applied to their big hearts. Because Her Daddy and Joe couldn't be anymore differenter. She smiled softly, letting out a small, cute, little giggle and shaking her head, just at those thoughts. She sighed softly, taking in Joe's scent through the rapid winds. Tag body spray and mint gum. Faintly mixed with her scent and perfume and his soft and dry deodorant. She faintly smelt the soap powder Mrs. Gray used on their cloths. Tide. The same kind Her Momma used. She smiled softly before biting her lip softly and sighing softly and happily, as well.

She still did want to go to California. She didn't too long ago, but now she did, again. She bit her lip softly. She wanted out of this town, more than anything. She wanted to be with Joe; without Jake in the way, without Her Family or Her Parents not approving of some of the things that they did, together. She sighed softly and rubbed Joe's abs softly over his shirt, she kissed his back softly when he looked at her over his shoulder, with a small, cute, little smile before turning back to the road. She smiled back softly at him. She'd have to talk to him about this, later. He said he didn't want to be Free as a Bird anymore. She bit her lip. But, she did. She couldn't see Joe just wanting to settle down all of the sudden. He was always so wild and free. So crazy and adventurous.

She smiled softly, just at those thoughts of him. He was such a free spirit. Nothing could ever really bring him down. She sighed softly, she wished she could be like that sometimes. Living by her own rules. Living her life to her own standards. She bit her lip before snapping out of her thoughts when he slowed down. She frowned and looked around as he slowly pulled off of the road. Where were they? She was about to ask him before she stopped herself. It was a 'Surprise.' After all. Right?

She raised her eyebrows and looked around as he slowly rode through the woods before stopping by a pond. She had lived here her whole life and she had never been here, or had she ever heard about this place.

"How'd you find this place? She questioned as he turned off the motorcycle and took off his helmet.

He bit his lip and shrugged. "I was thinking one day, riding around and I saw it."

"Thinking about?" Miley questioned with a smile as she pulled her helmet off, too.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked softly before kissing her cheek softly. "You." She smiled softly and blushed. "All I ever think about is, you."

"Aw. I love you, you big sap." She muttered softly and he laughed softly before she kissed him softly on the lips. He kissed her back softly before pulling away softly and getting off of the bike; he helped her off before intertwining their free hands, gently and tightly. Never ever wanting to let go of one another.

"Where are we going?" She questioned as he grabbed a spot light out of the side of the motorcycles bag.

He smiled and turned it on as the sun continued to go down. "For a walk." He shrugged his shoulders.

"We're not going to get killed, like in one of those creepy, scary movies, right, Joseph Adam Gray?" She asked worriedly. He rolled his eyes and shot her a look. "What?! It can happen, you know! Have you ever seen 'The House Of Wax.' Mister?!"

"Movies." He emphasized with a smile. "You pay six bucks to see them. Which means, that they're not even always real, baby."

She sighed softly and rolled her eyes, shrugging her shoulders before snuggling into him softly. "I guess that you're right."

"Yeah, I guess so." Joe teased, wrapping his free arm around her waist tightly.

"Shut up." Miley giggled before snuggling more into him. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Joe smiled, kissing the top of her head softly as they continued to walk through the woods quietly. "I think I have a man crush on Ryan Seacrest!" He blurted out and Miley froze.

"…What?" She asked slowly before frowning when Joe laughed softly at her. She slapped his shoulder and giggled softly. "What the hell was that for, Joe?"

"I'm Sorry, baby Lee." He smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away, gently. "I just wanted to joke around with you some. You're always so mother fucking cute when you're so confused…" Miley smiled softly before kissing him quickly on the lips and pulling away gently. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled, snuggling back into him as they continued walking. She sighed happily as he kissed the top of her head softly and rubbed her bare hip under her shirt and under her sweater gently.

"What do you think of kids?" He asked softly and Miley was about to laugh before frowning when she realized he wasn't joking.

"What?" She asked back softly, biting her lip.

"I mean." He started before sighing. "I don't mean, like, right now." He said and she let out a sigh of relief along with a deep breath. "But, in a couple of years? Like. Maybe after we finish and graduate college?" He smiled and turned to her, softly. This big, dark eyes as bright as his small, cute, little smile. "What do you think they'd look like? Like. Your eyes, my hair? Or my eyes your hair. Or like, our eyes mixed together and-" Miley cut him off with her lips. "Dark brown hair…" He breathed out when she pulled away. She giggled softly before kissing him softly on the lips, again.

"We have plenty of time to think about kids, Joe." She whispered softly after she pulled away. Before she started stroking his face softly. "And what they'll look like and who they'll act like." She cooed and he smiled softly. "I love you, forever, remember?"

"Forever." Joe smiled, kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away gently.

Miley smiled softly before snuggling back into them as they continued to walk, she knew she'd be scared to death if Joe wasn't here. If she was alone, she had went hunting with Her Daddy one time when she was little, and while it was in the day time, she always thought a snake would kill her. She giggled softly at that thought, making Joe look down at her curiously.

"What?" He questioned, snuggling into her softly.

She let out a deep breath. "I just think that a snake will kill me." He laughed softly before stopping. She frowned at him. "What?" He bit his lip before nodding forward she smiled softly before looking forward. She gasped at the pond, a dock down it and the moonlight shining perfectly on it. "How did you find this?!"

Joe smiled and turned off the light. "I told you." He said, chuckling softly when she clinged onto him, tightly. "I was just thinking and walking around out here and I saw it." He said before pulling her closer to him as they started to walk towards the dock. "Calm down, I won't let a snake kill you."

Miley giggled softly before kissing his shoulder blades softly. "I love you." She said before taking in his scent, once again. "And Thank You."

"You're Welcome." He smiled down at her softly. "And I love you, too, Lee." She smiled softly up at him. He felt his heart flutter at her bright, blue eyes shining in the moonlight. He let out a deep breath and smiled at her before leading her up the old, wooden dock.

"This is so beautiful." She breathed out with a soft smile.

"I can think of something more beautiful." He said, looking at her. She giggled softly at him and kissed his cheek softly.

"Oh My God. That was so corny, baby." Joe smiled softly at her. "But… so cute, too. At the same time, baby." She finished.

"Oh My God. I know, baby." He smirked, she giggled softly and rolled her eyes before they sat down on the dock, she snuggled into Joe softly. "I was thinking, maybe this can be like our own, little place. What do you think of that idea, baby?"

"I like that idea." She murmured softly, snuggling into his chest.

"Me too." He smiled softly. "I know it's kind of, sort of. Like, well. Like, lame." He started and she looked up at him. He blushed and let out a deep breath. "But, I kind of wanted to name it." He smiled.

"What do you wanna name it?" She questioned with a smile.

"Lee." He whispered softly.

"Yeah?" Miley asked confused before frowning when Joe laughed. "What?"

"I wanna name it Lee!" He laughed pulling her into him.

"Oh. Oh My God!" Miley blushed, giggling softly. "I'm Sorry!"

"It's Okay!" Joe smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling her down onto his chest as he pulled away from her softly. Watching the stars as the moonlight shined down on the pond, softly.

**-I only drink Mickey's, I can't afford the cans. I drink so much- they call me Charlie Forty Hands.-**

Miley sighed softly as she helped her Momma that morning, putting the turkey in. Her Daddy, his friends and Jackson were out hunting. Like they did every other Thanksgiving morning. She had told them to invite Joe, but she knew they didn't. They said something about not trusting him with a gun. She shook her head softly at that thought before pulling the pies out of the oven for Her Momma.

"Can you get that, Miles?" Susan called from the dining room as there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah." Miley called back, The Gray's were going to spend Thanksgiving with them, so that's who was probably the them at the door.

Miley smiled widely and bounced over to it. She squealed when she opened the door and Joes arms were immediately around her, picking her up.

She smiled when he pressed his lips softly to hers before pulling away, gently.

"Hey." She mumbled, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Hey." He said. And she smiled softly at him before he sat her down. She greeted the rest of The Gray family and let them in as Mr. And Mrs. Gray went into the kitchen to help Her Momma. "Happy Thanksgiving." She mumbled softly to Joe as Nick closed the door softly behind them and Kevin sat the bouncing Frankie down on the couch, softly and told him to calm down about five hundred whole times.

"Happy Thanksgiving." Joe smiled, kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away and pulling her down onto the couch. She giggled softly before snuggling into him as the boys turned on the TV. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled, turning over in his arms and kissing his neck softly. She smiled at him. Dark, blue skinny jeans and a tight gray t shirt. With a pair of black and white slip on converse on his feet. So simple and yet casual, but yet he looked like a male model. His hair curly, how she liked it and he hadn't shaved. She smiled and kissed the scruff on his cheek. "I love doing that." She giggled as she placed kisses over it.

Joe raised his eyebrows at her. "Oh My God, baby. You're so weird, Baby."

"You love it." She mumbled, kissing the side of his mouth softly.

"Mmmm. Yeah. You're right, I do love it." He smiled, turning his head to her and kissing her fully on the lips. She giggled against his lips before pulling away when he smiled and slipped his tongue into her mouth. "Heyyyy." He whined, pouting.

She giggled softly and kissed his cheek softly. "Not now."

Joe sighed softly. "Fiiinnnnneee." He whined out softly, and she smiled softly before kissing his neck softly. He smiled down at her softly, short, dark, blue jean shorts and a black The All American Rejects t shirt from the concert back in Nashville from a couple of days ago. Her feet bare and her hair straightened and up in a high pony tail.

"Spare us the vision of you biting his neck, vampire." Nick said, Joe glared at him while Kevin chuckled, softly. Shaking his head at all of them, softlys.

"Shut up, Nicky Gray." Miley muttered, Frankie giggled and said something along the lines of "Dude. You just PONED! And by a GIRL!" Miley giggled softly against Joes neck and shook her head.

"Hey, we're gonna leave after dinner." Kevin said, sitting back against the couch and making Frankie sit down right. "Nicks having dinner at Lindsay's and I'm going over to Danielle's Parents house for dinner, too."

"Mmmmkay. Are you guys gonna be at the Church afterwards?" Miley questioned as she pulled her head up, ignoring the whimper from Joe.

"Mhm." Kevin smiled, nodding his head.

"Great." Miley smiled before sitting up and turning to Joe.

He looked at her confused. "What?"

She smiled before leaning into his ear. "I'm off my period… since last night." She giggled softly when he smiled and jumped up, her still in his arms.

"Where are you guys going?" Frankie questioned confused.

"Sssshhhh!" Joe said before smiling and pulling Miley towards the stairs. "Don't tell anyone."

Kevin and Nick quickly nodded their heads, shutting Frankie up. Miley giggled softly before Joe pulled her up the stairs quickly. She smiled and attached her lips to his as they walked into her room. They kicked the door closed and Joe locked it blindly behind them. As she pulled off his shirt before attaching her lips back to his, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth. She giggled softly against his lips when he pulled her t shirt up and pushed her down on the bed, he broke the kiss before pulling the t shirt off of her and placing kisses softly to her neck, softly. Making her softly moan out his name out softlys.

**-If the keg is tapped, then you're getting capped. Take your girl to the back to the sack, and we'll take a nap.-**

**Authors Note: The breaklines are all from Hollywood Undead's song. "No. 5." They might not be right or in order. But, oh well. I'll edit some more chapters and most them as much as I can. Just, remember. I'm not giving up on my stories. (: And, if I used to read and review your stories and shit. I haven't read stories, in forever; or anything. And, I haven't replied to reviews or messages. I never really have time to do that. I'll try and do it, all very soon, though. I'm Sorry. And thank you all for all of the wonderful reviews. X3.**

**Please Read And Review, If You'd Like To. (: **

**Brenda. (: X3. **


	36. truhuhew

**Authors Note: Long wait, again. I know. I'm Sorry. It takes me a really long time to edit these. But, I'm gonna try and update once every week, for sure.(: But, uhm. I got a review. It was something like. "This was a waste of time. Update sooner and I'll be happier." That kind of pissed me off. Do you guys wanna know why I didn't update for like two months? I was at the hospital. If you talk to me, on twitter. You'd know that My Mother was in the hospital for about three weeks. She got really sick, and she died. But, they brought her back to live. And, updating wasn't really on my mind, then. Okay? And, after that. Things have been hectic for me. My Mom is still really weak. And me and My Daddy have to do everything around here, for a while. Anyways. Thank You all for the wonderful reviews. I'll try and reply to them. I'm just never really online. And, when I am. I'm doing other things. So. I'm Sorry.**

**Read and review?(: **

**Brenda. X3.**

**-It's almost three o'clock in the morning, here, right now. I'm too lazy to think of song lyrics to use as break lines, right now. I'm Sorry, Peoples.-**

Susan looked up from the couch with the rest of The Gray family about an hour later as Joe came stumbling down the stairs.

"Where's Miley?" She asked confused.

"Sh-sh-shower." He panted out, leaning against the wall.

Kevin and Nick started snickering and Joe didn't even have enough energy to glare, softlys. At Them.

"Are you, uhm, okay?" Susan asked, trying to ignore the thoughts of what she knew her daughter and Joe were doing.

"Ye-yeah." Joe breathed out, nodding his head. "I'm fine." He flopped down on the couch, still trying to catch his breath. "I just haven't had a good…workout in a couple of days." Nick burst out in a fit of laughter and Joe used all of his energy to shoot him a death glare.

Susan and Denise coughed awkwardly while Paul Senior blinked his eyes around the room, awkwardly. And Frankie looked at all of them, confused.

"Haaaahahhaaa." Nick laughed. "What? Has Milayyyyyy been holding out on you?" He snickered, over emphasizing MI-LAY.

"Its called a period, you idiot." Joe spat, throwing a pillow at him. "Now shut up! I don't wanna talk about my sex life with Our Parents and Her Mom right here, God, Nicky Gray!" He said before smiling awkwardly at Susan. "Hi, Mrs. Stewart…Heh?" He offered with a smile and an awkward wave to Susan.

"Hello, Joseph." She greeted him, kindly and awkwardly. Before smiling and letting out a sigh of relief as Miley walked down the stairs, her hair now dry and in its naturally wavy curls. "Miley, there you are. Finally."

Miley smiled nervously before sitting down beside Joe on the couch, pulling her legs up and snuggling into him softly. "Hi." She mumbled shyly, snuggling her head into his chest. Joe smiled down at her softly and rubbed her side gently.

"What's wrong with you, sweetie?" Susan asked confused.

"Nothing." Miley mumbled, shaking her head in Joe's chest. Miley smiled softly and snuggled into Joe. She just felt awkward with all of the people in the room knowing that of what she and Joe were doing.

"Oh, well. Okay, then…" Susan frowned before everyone looked up when the front door opened. Susan smiled and stood up as Her Husband, Her Son and their friends came into the house, talking.

Joe pulled Miley into him and looked down at her. "Are you okay?" He asked softly, wiping her bright, red, swollen lips with his thumb, softly. As if he was caressing them softly. "You didn't have to do that you know…"

Miley smiled softly at him, shivering gently under his touch. Before kissing him softly and gently on the lips. "S'okay. I wanted to." She smiled when she pulled away from the kiss. "I just feel awkward with everyone knowing what we were doing, that's all…"

"Okay." Joe smiled, kissing her forehead softly. "I love you, wife." He whispered out to her, softly. Not seeing Kevin snap his head over to him.

"I love you, too, husband." She smiled back softly as she whispered her words back to him, softly. As Kevin's mouth fell open. But neither one of them, or anyone else in the house for that matter, seemed to notice.

Frankie smiled as Dakota jumped on the couch. "Kota!" He squealed, petting the small dog. Miley giggled softly at them before biting her lip as she too began to wonder what she and Joe's kids would look like. She couldn't help but look at Frankie and see a mini Joe, well, personality wise, that is.

Miley turned back to Joe and smiled. She giggled softly when he kissed her softly before pulling her bright, red bottom lip between his teeth. She let out a small whimper mixed with a moan of pleasure. He gently sucked on the lip before attaching his lips to both of hers. "Mmmmm." She giggled, resting her elbows on his shoulder blades as her hands cupped his head softly. "I liked that."

"I'm sure you did." Joe smiled, kissing her softly and quickly on the lips before pulling away, softly. Miley smiled at him and rested her forehead against his softly.

"Miles! Josephh!" Robby Ray greeted as they heard the door close. Miley and Joe looked up, smiling.

"Hey, Daddy."

"Hey, Mr. Stewart."

Robby Ray smiled at him before gesturing to some of the men behind him in camouflage. "Joe, this is some of our family you haven't met yet. This heres Earl, then Jack, Martin and Paul. They're my brothers and cousins."

"Hi." Joe smiled, biting his lip. "I'm Joe."

"You Miley's boyfriend?" Earl asked, with a thick, heavy southern accent.

"Yes, Sir." Joe smiled before looking down at Miley. She smiled and snuggled into him. "Six months and counting."

"Woo-eee. Look at that, little Miley's first boyfriend already lasted her six whole months." Joe blinked and held back a laugh at Jack. "My first girlfriend lasted me about two seconds. She gave me some cherry pie and we were over."

Miley coughed and Joe let out a burst of laughter. Robby Ray smacked his brother as Joe laughed with Nick and Kevin, the latter still trying to figure out what he heard. As. Miley still started to looked around awkwardly.

Joe laughed, holding his stomach. He laughed louder when Miley slapped him roughly on the shoulder blades. "What? I'm Sorry, Lee. But. That was so funny, how he said that!"

Miley laughed softly before shaking her head.

"Lee? Who in the sand heck is Lee?" Martin asked confused.

Robby Ray sighed softly and shook his head, softly at them, including his other, older brother, softly. "That's Josephs name for Miley."

"Awww." Some woman, Joe didn't know, said, pinching Miley's cheeks. Joe almost laughed at how cliché that was. "Little ole Miley Ray and her first boyfriend got themselves some little Nicky-Names." Miley grimaced at the constant reminder Joe was her first boyfriend. They were husband and wife for Gods Sakes.

"Heh, yeah…" Miley said slowly, pushing her away. "Hi, Aunt Bertha."

"Hello, Darling." Bertha smiled, kissing the top of Mileys head. "Happy late birthday, sweetie pie."

"Thank You." Miley mumbled before Bertha caught a look at Kevin and smiled, asking him who he was. Joe laughed, his eyes bright. Miley smiled at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him into the empty kitchen.

"God Damnit. Lee. Your family is so damn funny." He laughed as she leaned back against the island and pulled him in front of her.

"Mhm." She smiled before running her hand up her shirt. He shivered softly under her touch and she smiled softly at that. "Did you have fun upstairs?"

He smiled softly at her and pulled his arms onto the island behind her so they were around her and he was hovering over her. "I think you know that I did, baby."

"Mmmhhhhmmmmm. Really?" She smiled, gently clawing her nails down his skin, making him moan, softly.

"Mhm." He smiled, lowering his lips down to hers, softls. "You give the best head, ever." Miley smiled, softly, at him before his lips were on hers. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He moaned back softly into her mouth, picking her up and putting her on the counter as their tongues glided together roughly. She pressed her body to his, wrapping her arms around his neck even more tightly than they already were and pulling him into her. He ran his hands up her t shirt and onto her back, playing with the fabric of her silky bra. She moaned softly as his hands went under her bra strap softly and began to go around her body under her bra, softly and gently. His skin burning hers with lustful desire.

She roughly let her tongue fight along with his, moaning into each others mouths as their chests were pressed roughly together. She let out a small, cute, little whimper into his wet mouth, softly. When his fingers slowly started to move onto her breasts. As if he was teasing her.

"I just putt the turkey in about an hour ago, so-"

"-Oh My God."

Miley and Joe quickly broke apart, panting to see Susan, Denise, Bertha and three other women that Joe didn't know walk into the kitchen.

Joe awkwardly pulled his hands down from Mileys shirt, being sure not to slap her with her bra strap. She coughed awkwardly and fixed her bra inside of her shirt before she went to hop down from the island. She frowned when Joe stopped her. She giggled softly, looking down at his pants.

"Hi, Mommy." He smiled boyishly and innocently, his eyes big and bright, as he snuggled his head into Miley's shoulders blades, softly. "What'cha doing?

"Nothing as productive as you two are, sweetie pie." Joe blushed harshly and Miley giggled softly before Denise patted Joe's hip, softly and gently. "C'mon, now, baby boy. Let go of Miley."

"Nwo." He mumbled childishly. "Neverrrr."

Miley giggled softly. "C'mon."

"I can't." Joe whined, looking at Denise. "Mommy, it's embarrassingggggggg."

"You've never cared about what people thought of you before, Joe." Miley smiled, pushing him off of her before hoping down. "And you've never been ashamed of…" She looked down and smiled. "That, before either."

"He use to run around the lawn when he was three years old and a little, annoying munchkin. He never, ever wanted his diapers on…" Denise said, shaking her head.

"Mommy!" Joe screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. "There is a line you just do not crossed! And guess what, Mommy?! You just crossed it!"

"As long as you don't say anything about a groin hemroide, again, Honey Bunny." Denise smiled and Joe gasped at her as Miley giggled softly at them.

"Oh, Miley had one of those when she was a baby!" One of the women said. Joe blushed before Miley giggled softly, yes, once again, and then dragged him out of the kitchen, softly.

"C'mon." She giggled, pulling him under the stairs and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. Joe smiled and pressed her up against the wall. She pressed her lips back to his and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He moaned softly into her mouth and let his hands travel back up her shirt. She moaned softly as their tongues started to glide together and she played with Joe's curly hair.

She gasped softly into his mouth when he pulled her away a little from the wall and her lower body slammed into his. Her back arched back as their hips were pressed together tightly. She moaned softly into his mouth at that feeling, smiling against his lips. Joe moaned back into her mouth softly and let his calloused hands find her breasts under her bra. He moaned into her mouth and she felt his erection grow when he pulled the bra up and her breasts popped out, hitting his chest. His hands instantly found them and began squeezing them. They had grown about a cup size since the summer, her losing her virginity had helped them grow, and Joe had seemed to like that, of course. His girlfriend having a pair of D sized breasts just made her that much more hotter, to him.

She moaned softly into his mouth and bucked her hips against his as his hands played with her breasts. He softly moaned back loudly into her mouth and slammed her back against the wall. Causing her to giggle softly and their lower bodies to let off of each other some more. He pulled away, ignoring her whimper and kissed her neck. She smiled when he gently sucked her spot before whimpering when he pulled away, quickly, again. She gasped when his head went under her shirt. She moaned and arched her head back as he began sucking down on her breasts, softly. "Joe…" She moaned out hoarsely and huskily as she knotted her hands in his curly hair. "Oh, Joe…"

He moaned softly before pulling away from her, panting. "We really shouldn't be doing this, like, right here." He breathed out as he pulled his head up out from under her shirt.

"I don't care." Miley whined, rubbing her hips against his. "That felt so good… do it again, baby."

"-Miley, Joe, where are you two?" Joe groaned and sat Miley down.

"Hold on! We're coming!" He called back out from under the staircases.

"Well, I won't be, any God Damn time soon!" Miley spat, fixing her bra. Making Joe chuckle softly at her and stroked her bright, red, beautiful face softly.

"I'll make you come all night long if you just shush up, babys." She smiled softly at him as she finished fixing her bra.

"Mhm." She laughed before kissing him quickly on the lips and pulling away from him softly. "Don't you worry about me and my orgasms, right now. If I were you. I'd just wanna get that massive boner down some more." Joe blushed and she giggled softly before walking back into the front room.

It was about another whole five minutes before Joe walked back into the front room, making Miley giggle softly and Joe blush a deep shade of red. She loved how just six months ago, he never blushed. She always did. Now he did, too.

He smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her tightly and sitting down on the couch, softly. With her in his arms.

"So, Joe." Paul started and Joe looked over at him.

"Yes, Sir?" He questioned, rubbing Miley's stomach softly, making her smile softly and snuggle into him softly.

"Do you play any sports?" He asked casually. "Any out doors sports, too?"

"I was on the soccer team back in high school?" Joe offered and Miley frowned, realizing she knew nothing about Joe's life back in New Jersey. "And, I played wiffle ball. And I can ride a four wheeler?"

"What in the sand heck is wiffle ball?" Paul asked curiously and Nick gasped overly loud and dramatically at him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT WIFFLE BALL IS?!" He fell back against the couch and panted heavily. "Oh My God. I am going to kill someone in this town. It's so out dated…" Miley smiled softly and shook her head, she knew where Nicky Gray got his dramatic attitude from. That one was for sure.

"Miley Ray Stewart. You are dating a dag don darn city boy." Paul confirmed, shaking his head softly.

"I'm aware." Miley giggled out, softly. Looking up at Joe, who pouted. "But, I love him." She smiled kissing him softly on the lips before pulling away gently.

"Awe, Baby. And I love you, too, Lee." He smiled, kissing her back softly on the lips before pulling away softly, again.

**-It's almost three o'clock in the morning, here, right now. I'm too lazy to think of song lyrics to use as break lines, right now. I'm Sorry, Peoples.-**

Miley rolled over on her stomach on Joe's bed as she watched him get out of the bed and pull on his boxer breifs. She smiled softly at him before he pulled on a pair of dark, blue, basketball shorts. "Damn, sexy. Look at those abbs." She mumbled softly and hoarsely, and gently, too. He turned around and smiled softly at her.

"Mmmmmm. Go back to sleep, baby." He mumbled, kissing her forehead softly and gently. "I'm just going to get something to eat."

"Will you get me something, Baby?" She mumbled. He nodded his head at her, softly. "Something fried."

He chuckled softly and nodded his head at his wife. "Okay, baby." He kissed her softly on the lips before pulling away gently and smiling at her.

"Thank You." She mumbled tiredly.

"You're Welcome." He smiled, walking out of his bedroom before closing the door behind him softly. Miley smiled softly before snuggling her naked body into his soft bed and falling back asleep, almost immediately.

Joe smiled softly. They were one week into December and it was Sunday morning, meaning Miley would have to go home in a couple of hours. He smiled softly and quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Shit!" He breathed out when he saw Kevin sitting at the island, reading the newspaper and drinking coffee. He clutched his chest as he jumped up in the air from shock, softly "You just scared the mother fucking shit out of me, Dude."

"I'm Sorry, Man." Kevin laughed as Joe started to pull stuff out of the refrigerator. He bit his lip and looked up at his younger brother. "So, uhm. You and Miley sounded pretty busy last night…"

"You must've been pretty unbusy to be listening to me and Miley being busy, last night." Joe bit back and Kevin laughed softly, shaking his head, softly, at his younger brother.

"Y'know; she seems pretty okay with having sex even though she doesn't really believe in it before… marriage." Joe froze and Kevin smiled before Joe shrugged his shoulders, softly, and nonchantly. And pulled a new, and clean frying pan.

"Yeah, Uhm. I guess so." He shrugged, turning on the stove and putting grease in the pan before kicking the refrigerator door closed.

"Cutt the shit!" Kevin finally snapped at him. Making Joe jump, softly at him.

"What the hell are you talking about, Kevin?!" Joe asked confused.

"You cannot be married to her!" Kevin hissed and Joe's eyes widened, and he suddenly felt like the room was getting smaller and his air supply was being cutt off, giving him no room, what so ever, to breathe.

"How did you know that we're married?" He whispered out, softly. Not even bothering to play dumb, anymore.

"I heard you guys say husband and wife!" Kevin cried out. "Joe! You cannot go around marrying some girl! Especially The Preachers daughter! She's eighteen fucking years old, Joe!"

"I know that!" Joe snapped back at his older brother, Kevin. "But… I love her."

"Yeah, okay; she's your first love and you're her first boyfriend. It isn't going to last!" Kevin said, standing up and placing his hands on his brothers bare shoulders. "I cannot believe you guys did this!" He said shaking his head before frowning when something caught his eyes. "JOE!"

"What?!" Joe asked with wide eyes before wincing when Kevin snatched his arm up. "Okay…hehe… I know... I know what you're thinking, Kevin..."

"A tattoo?!" Kevin hissed out, to his younger brother, exasperated. "Too?!"

"Kevin." Joe started with a smile. "It's Lee. It's not like we're only going to last a couple of years and be over! I love her." He smiled, pulling away from Kevin and biting his lip, softly. "I really, really love her…"

"Joseph! Dude!" Kevin cried out, throwing his hands up in the air. "Mom and Dad are going to kill you! HER Mom and Dad are going to kill you! Dude! MR. STEWART IS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh, shut up you over dramatic actor." Joe spat, slapping his brother. Kevin shook his head softly and frowned, softly at Joe, too, as well. "So what? We got married a couple of years earlier. It isn't that big of a deal."

"Yes. It Is, Joseph! It's marriage, man!" Kevin gasped out. Joe groaned before turning the stove all of the way off. He grabbed two bags of big sour patch kids and a chug of apple juice and an apple tray before pushing past Kevin and walking up the stairs beside the refrigerator to the kitchen. He froze when he saw His Mom, sitting there on the stairs, fresh tears clearly inside of her eyes.

He bit his lip. "I'm Sorry. But, we're going to be together… forever and for always..." He whispered before walking past her. He bit back tears as he walked into his room and kicked his door closed. He sat the stuff down on the nightstand and sat down on the bed.

He smiled at Miley. "Lee…" He whispered softly, pulling the sheet down and rubbing circles in her bare back.

"Mmmhhhhhhmmmm?" She mumbled, tiredly into the pillow.

"C'mon, I couldn't fry you anything. But. I got sugary stuff and fruity stuff. And. Thats the second best, right, baby?" He smiled before kissing her cheek softly. She giggled softy at him before pulling him down on the bed. He smiled and sat up; wrapping his free arm around her tightly as she sat up, too; pulling the sheet up her body and snuggled into his side as they both leaned back against the headboard. She began to eat while rambling on about something at Church. Joe just nodded his head, still thinking about what had happened downstairs. He bit his lip. Was His Mom going to tell His Dad? Was His Mom going to tell The Stewarts? Was His Mommy going to tell Mileys Daddys, too? He let out a deep breath. He sure didn't hope so. That was His and Miley's place to do so, after all.

"Hey." He said quickly, looking up at her. "Remember that surprise?"

"Mhm." She smiled, snuggling into him. "What about it?"

"C'mon and get dressed. I'm going to give it to you before you have to go home, Baby." He smiled softly at her and bit his lip, softly at her, too. As well. Really hoping that he was doing the right thing, here…

**-It's almost three o'clock in the morning, here, right now. I'm too lazy to think of song lyrics to use as break lines, right now. I'm Sorry, Peoples.-**

**Authors Note: Thoughts?(: Please And Thank You, Peoples. Oh. And, also. Thank You, all for all of the wonderful reviews. I'm going to try and reply to them, tonight/this morning. X3.**

**Reviews?(:**

**Brenda. X3.**


	37. all i ever wanted, was you

**Authors Note: thank you all for the reviews. X3. this chapter is terrible. so. i apologize.(: hahahaha. XDD. **

**reviews?(: thank you. X3.**

**Brenda. XD. **

**-Break Line.-**

Miley let out a deep breath as Joe squeezed her hand and lead her into the small, little tattoo shop. She bit her lip and looked around at all of the tattoo's on the walls, completely covering the walls.

"Is this where you got yours done at?" She asked softly, snuggling into his side.

"Yeah." He nodded his head before stopping. "Go lay down on that chair, okay? I have to talk to the guy."

"Okay." She said as she nodded her head softly. Before walking over to the black chair. She decided to sit on it at first, even thought her tattoo would be on her back. She watched as Joe talked to the guy before pulling out a buddle of tickets and some money from his wallet. She frowned, realizing she never knew anything about how Joe could get so many concert tickets and money and how he had so many connections and everything. She made a mental note to ask him about that, later.

The guy smiled and stuffed the stuff in his pocket before he and Joe walked over to her.

"So, you're Lee." The guy smiled; Miley had never seen him before and she knew basically everyone in this town.

"Mhm." She nodded nervously. Joe smiled at her before taking his jacket off of her.

"C'mom. S'okay." He said softly as he smiled warmly at her. Before turning to the guy. "Give us a minute?"

"Sure." He smiled before walking into some back room, that was behind the counter of the shop.

Joe kneeled down and smiled at Miley. He kissed her chest softly over her tank top before pulling it up. She let out a deep breath and let him pull it off of her before he layed his jacket across the seat. She bit her lip and layed on her stomach over the chair. Joe smiled and rubbed her bare back softly.

"I love you." He mumbled, placing kisses down her back as she pulled her hair to the side of her neck.

"I love you, too." She breathed out.

He smiled softly. "You ready?"

"Mhm." She nodded her head.

"Okay. Baby..." He smiled before he called out an "Okay. Fred." to the guy. And. Then. Going onto the other side of the chair, beside Miley. She smiled softly at him when he intertwined their two free hands together.

"Want a specific font, honey?" Fred asked. And. Miley shivered when his skin made contact with hers, it was more of a shudder than a shiver, though. The guy cleaned her back with alcohol, quickly.

"Just bold." She whispered shakily.

"Okay." Fred replied, simply. And. Joe placed kisses up Miley's arms softly, to try and calm her down.

"S'okay." He whispered and she opened her blue eyes, looking at him. He kissed her gently on the lips before pulling away. "I love you. Calm down."

"I love you, too." Miley smiled softly and kissed him back softly on the lips before he pulled away.

"Ready?" Fred Asked.

"Mhm." She mumbled nervously. Joe smiled at her and stroked her face softly as they heard a small buzz from the drill. Miley let out a deep breath as she felt a pricking feeling in her back. She squeezed Joe's hand and let her eyes bore into his as it felt like someone was plucking her eyebrows out really fastly against her back. "Why did you move here?" She blurted out before blushing softly at herself. Random. Huh?

"What?" Joe laughed out, softly. Stroking her bright red cheek, gently. He shrugged and smiled softly at her. "My Parents wanted a change." He said quietly. "My Dad got some productive job right outside of Franklin. And. My Mom thought being out of 'The Polluted.' State would be good for us." Miley giggled softly and kissed his hand gently. "Why?"

"No reason. I guess. I guess I just realized I don't know much about your life back in New Jersey. That's all." She smiled, stopping herself from going to shrug her shoulders.

"I was a different person back in Jersey. You don't need to know about him. Or about his life back there." Joe smiled as Fred, started on the second letter of his name in the middle of Miley's back.

"Okay." She whispered softly with a small, cute, little smile. She bit down on her lip and squeezed Joe's hand tightly to stop herself from shivering and shuddering from the contact of the needle. She was glad she didn't see the needle, either. She'd be scared shitless. That one was for sure.

"Almost done." Fred smiled and Miley let out a sigh of relief. Joe smiled at her before kissing her forehead softly.

"You were sure about this, though, right?" He doubled checked.

"It's a little late for that, now. Isn't It, Joseph?" Miley giggled out, softly. And. Joe frowned, deeply. Worry immediately washing over his face.

"What?!" He breathed out worriedly.

"I was just kidding, baby! I was just kidding!" Miley giggled out, quickly at him. Before biting her lip, softly. And. Nervously at him. "I love you. Of course I'm sure about this, baby."

Joe smiled softly at her. "I love you, too, Lee." Miley smiled softly and kissed him on the lips a couple of times on the lips before pulling away.

"All done!" Fred smiled, shutting off the needle. Miley gasped in excitement.

"I wanna see it!" She squealed out, excitedly. And. Joe chuckled at her, softly.

"Not until tonight, baby." He smiled as Fred putt a bandage over it. Miley frowned at him, confused. "It has to dry, okay?"

"Okay." Miley sighed and Joe smiled kissing her forehead softly. Fred walked back out of the room when he was done and Miley slowly and softly and cutely sat up.

She smiled when Joe sat on the end of the chair, both of his legs hanging off of it as he faced her. "You look so sexy like this." He smiled and Miley blushed softly. He ran his hands up her bare hips and to her bare breasts. "I love how perky they are…"

"Shut up!" She giggled, slapping his shoulder as he cupped them in his hands. She moaned softly as he squeezed gently at them. "Joe… not… here…" She panted out, roughly at him.

He smirked softly at her and ran his hands down, placing a soft kiss on her pierced belly button before pulling his head back up. Miley smiled at him before frowning when he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans.

"What are you doing?" She giggled before gasping when his hand ran down into the inside of her panties. "Joe!" She breathed out. "N-n-not here!"

He groaned before sitting up. He pulled her t shirt and his jacket back onto her body quickly. Before. Handing her his keys. "Go to the SUV."

"Okay?" She offered confused before getting up, ignoring the soreness in her body. She walked out of the store and across the parking lot before unlocking the doors and getting in the passenger side. She started the SUV and turned the radio up some. She looked up and almost screamed when she saw Joe running across the parking lot.

"Back seat, back seat!" He groaned, opening her door. She let out a whimper as he flung open the backseat door and picked her up. He sat her in it and slammed the passenger seat closed before closing the backseat door.

"Joe. What the hell?" She gasped before moaning when he pulled her jeans off in one swift motion. "Joe! We don't have time…" She giggled before gasping when he pulled her panties down.

"I cannot take this!" He groaned, pushing her down on the seat. "Fuck, baby! Your fucking body is just always just screaming at me." He whimpered out, softly. Placing soft and gentle kisses down her body. "Its just dying to be fucked…"

Miley moaned softly when he pushed one finger into her and gently started to move it in and out. "Baby…" She whimpered, bucking her hips. "Not right here and not right now. And. Definitely not right before Church, baby…"

Joe groaned against her skin. "I'll be quick, baby. I just need to fuck you…"

"No." Miley squirmed, pulling herself up. Joe frowned and pulled his fingers out of her. "I'd feel so… dirty." She mumbled. "After. Okay?"

"Seriously?!" Joe snapped out.

"Joe!" Miley gasped back out at him.

He groaned harshly at her and angrily wiped his fingers off on his jeans before jumping in the front seat. She frowned before pulling her cloths back on. And. Slipping her flip flops back on. She pulled herself into the font seat and sat down, quietly. Pulling her seat belt on and looking over at Joe.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered, intertwining their hands.

"Fuck off." Joe spat, pulling his hand back. And. Pulling out of the parking lot. Miley frowned at him, hurt and confused.

"Seriously? Joe?" She whispered.

"They know!" He suddenly snapped.

"What?" Miley asked confused, tears in her eyes from his roughness towards her. Why was he all of the sudden so mad at her like this?

"Kevin! And. My Mom! They Know." He groaned, slamming on breaks at a stop light. "They fucking know we're married."

"What?! How?!" Miley gasped out, running her hands through her hair, quickly.

"Kevin heard us talking." Joe whispered, resting his head back against the seat and running his hands over his face. "And. Then. My Mom heard me and Kevin talking." He groaned.

"Are they gonna tell My Parents?" Miley asked softly, worriedly.

"I don't know." Joe frowned before turning to her and sighing. "I'm Sorry for freaking out on you."

"S'okay." Miley smiled softly and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." He mumbled, stroking her cheek softly.

"I love you, more." Miley smiled. Joe laughed softly before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away. He let out a deep breath before pulling off from the stop light and taking off towards Miley's house.

**-Break Line.-**

Miley frowned and snuggled into Joe's side, softly. Her Bible open on his lap. She looked down at it as Her Father recited words from it and she played with she and Joe's intertwined hands, gently.

She let out a deep breath. Maybe, maybe it would be good for Her Parents and The Gray's to know she and Joe were married. Right? She shook her head on Joe's chest. No. If they were to know; she and Joe needed to tell them. Not anyone else. She bit her lip and played with Joe's wedding ring softly. She smiled when she felt an aching pain in her back. She couldn't wait to see her tattoo…

She heard an "Amen." And she quickly repeated it, snuggling more into Joe before the stood up as Her Father thanked everyone for being here and about the Christmas dinner. That was in a couple of weeks. They stood up slowly as The Choir began to play. She let out a deep breath and buried her head in his shoulder.

"That was great, Daddy." She whispered, hugging him, tightly.

"Thank You, Darling." He smiled when they released their tight embraces on one another.

"You're Welcome." She smiled weakly.

"It was really good." Joe whispered, too.

"Thank You." Robby Ray said, his smile flattering at the two of them. "Is something wrong with you two?" He said seeing their down faces before looking at them, worriedly. "Wait. You're not pregnant, are you, Darling?!" He asked, quickly, letting out a deep breath.

"No." Miley mumbled, shaking her head softly. "Just tired."

Robby Ray let out a sigh of relief and a deep breath before he frowned and Susan called him over to her. "Well. Alright then. See Y'all at home, alrighty?"

"Yes. Sir." Miley mumbled before grabbing Joe's hand and pulling him down the aisle. "I don't know how I'm gonna tell them, baby."

Joe bit his lip and let out a deep breath before pulling Miley over to His Family. Ignoring her gasp. "Mommy?" He whispered softly and Denise looked up at him. And. Miley resisted a smile at the way he talked. It was adorable. "Can we talk?"

Denise nodded her head before she walked to the corner of the Church with Joe and Miley softly and quietly. "I'm not gonna tell anyone." She said softly, stroking her second oldest Sons cheek, gently. "Neither is Kev. But you two need to."

"We know." Joe murmured, biting his lip. "We just aren't ready. Not Yet."

"How long have you two been married?" Denise frowned.

"Almost two months." Joe said with a smile. Denise smiled gently at her Son, who sighed back at her, softly. "I'm Sorry we didn't tell you Mommy… we didn't tell anyone…"

"S'okay." Denise smiled, kissing her Sons cheek softly. "But. You guys are gonna have to. And. Soon."

"We know." Miley whispered. Denise smiled at her before kissing her cheek softly, too and walking away. "My Daddy and My Momma are gonna be so disappointed in me…" Miley whispered softly as she and Joe walked out of the Church.

"No. They're Not." Joe mumbled, hugging her tightly. "C'mon. We need to get away from here, for a while." Miley smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement, ignoring their friends and their confused faces. As. They walked past them outside of the Church.

**-Break Line.- **

"And. Do you ever think, when you're all alone. All that we could be. Tell me, tell me, tell me, babyyy." Miley sang in a bubble of mumbles and Joe laughed softly snuggling with her against the dock at the pond known as "Lee."

"I don't wanna go home." Joe whined, snuggling more into her. "I wanna stay right here, with you."

"Me too." Miley giggled before frowning. "Only with you- not me. I don't wanna be with myself…"

Joe chuckled before pulling the sprite and vodka away from her. "No more of this, for you. You have school tomorrow, baby."

Miley let out a whine. "Don't remind me." She mumbled before trying to look at her back. "I wanna see the tattoo…"

"In the morning." Joe smiled. "You're way too drunk right now."

"No. I am not!" She argued, pointing an accusing finger at him. "You are, Joe!"

"Haha. Okay." He smiled before kissing her softly on the lips and pulling away, drinking some of her sprite. "If you say so, baby." He laughed out softly.

"I do." Miley giggled before snuggling into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Lee." He smiled before letting out a deep breath and taking a big swig of the vodka, quickly swallowing it in one as a big ole whole.

"Do you wanna know what else I love, baby?" She questioned as she ran her hands down his neck softly.

"Mhmuh, what?" Joe smiled, mixing the sprite and vodka together.

"That little patch of freckles on your neck." She giggled, out softly. Before. Kissing down his neck, gently. "They're so cute!"

Joe laughed and fell back against the dock. "What the hell, Lee? My freckles?"

"Mhm!" She giggled out, softly. Gently snuggling into his chest.

Joe laughed softly before sighing. "We should probably get you home now. So, c'mon, baby." He said, sitting up and pulling her up. He chucked the empty bottle of hard vodka into the woods and closed the big, two liter bottle of sprite mixed with the hard vodka. Miley giggled softly and pulled his jacket on and slipping her flip flops on as Joe pulled his shoes on quickly. He intertwined their friends hands before they stumbled out of the woods. Tripping over branches and sticks and bushes the whole way back out to the SUV.

Joe had managed to make it back to The Stewarts house, quite, very safely, seeing he wasn't even close to as drunk as Miley was. He parked the SUV and shut it off. They stumbled up the porch, giggling and laughing softly together. They stumbled into the house and kicked the door closed behind them. Locking it. Behind them, blindly.

"I wanna- I wanna…" Miley trailed off. "I wanna go to… sleep. I'm tired."

"Me too." Joe laughed as they continued to stumble around the front room.

"What in the sand heck is going on in here?"

"Miley? Joe?"

Miley screamed when someone turned on the lights. "Turn it off!"

"Ssshhhh." Joe laughed. "We might wake up Your Parents…"

"A little late for that one, buddy." Joe and Miley looked up and Joe laughed when he saw Robby Ray and Susan standing there.

"Heyyyy!" He smiled. "You're Miley's Parents! Mr. Stewarrtttt and Mrs. Stewarttt."

"Are you two drunk?" Robby Ray asked softly.

"Nooooo." Miley dragged out quickly. "We're…. not."

"Noooo." Joe dragged out with a laugh. "We are…"

"Shuddup!" Miley slapped his shoulder harshly before giggling softly and loudly at him. "You're not supposed to tell them…"

Susan frowned at them. Before. Sighing softly at the two of them, as well. Shaking her head, gently, at her daughter and her daughters boyfriend. "C'mon, honey. Let's get Y'all to bed."

"Yeahhh. C'mere, Joe." Miley smiled, pulling Joe with her only to frown when Robby Ray pulled him back.

"Joe can sleep on the couch, tonight, sweetie." He said as he roughly pushed Joe down on the couch.

"But!" Miley started before groaning and running in a stumble to the bathroom.

Susan looked at Robby Ray and sighed softly before walking down the hallway into the open bathroom door.

"Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley, Miley." She sighed out softly and shaking her head, softly. Before. turning on the light and holding back her daughters hair, softly as her daughter emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

**-Break Line.-**

"Sshhhh!" Miley giggled out, softly. As. Joe closed her balcony doors. "I'm still grounded, remember? So Please be quiet. Baby." He laughed softly before taking off his shoes and his socks.

He smiled at her before pressing his lips to hers. "I'm Sorry." He mumbled softly when they pulled away from their soft kiss, softly.

"S'okay." Miley smiled before trailing kisses down his neck. "I miss being able to touch you…"

"It's only been one day so far." Joe laughed out softly and Miley giggled gently, before pulling his shirt off.

"Yeah, one day too long." She groaned, unbuckling his jeans that were riding down his hips. She moaned softly at the sight. "God. You're so sexy, baby." She mumbled softly throwing off his belt and unbuckling his jeans. Joe smiled at her as she unzipped them before pulling her t shirt off. "C'mon, let's take a shower… together." Joe smiled at her before letting her pull him into her bathroom.

She closed the door and locked it softly behind her before turning on the water and closing the shower curtain. Joe smiled and pulled her bra off. She smiled and moaned softly as he ran his hands down over her stomach.

"I think you're the sexy one, here, baby." He whispered huskily. Miley moaned softly and smiled before he pulled down her shorts and her panties. He let out a deep breath before pulling himself up and kissing her softly on the lips before pulling away, gently. "I love you, Lee."

"I love you, too, Joe." She smiled before turning her back to the mirror. "It looks good, doesn't it?"

"It does." Joe smiled, placing kisses down her spine on the tattoo as he placed his hands on her hips while he stood behind her. She moaned softly and rubbed his hands with her own as he rubbed her body while kissing her back softly.

"C'mon, baby." She whined, turning over in his arms. Making his lips hit her chest. He laughed softly and she giggled softly with him before taking off his jeans for him and then his boxers, too.

**-Break Line.-**

**Authors Note: It's four am. and. I can't sleep. it took me thirty minutes to edit this chapter. i think that i'll go catch up on some fanfictions.(: thank you, all. once again for all of the amazing reviews and continuing support. X3. ohh. and. my twitter link is in my profile. i'm just saying. hahaha. XDD. **

**reviews?(: thank you. X3. **

**Brenda. XD. **


	38. I am way too excited to think of a name

**Hi. Forgive Me. I Fail. I Know. I honestly have just been really busy. I don't even want to talk about the summer and the fall. I was too confused for any thing. I just turned 16 like in December. My best friend was about to move, so we spent every fucking day together and I've been studying, a lot, lately. Oh. And. I have a job. I really will try and to update quicker. I Promise. Thank You for all of the continuing support. Oh. And. Also, the editing, especially as far as punctuation and grammar goes- in this chapter? It tottally sucks dick. So. I Apologize. **

**Editing this was agony and embarrassment. I feel like I'm loosing my already poor skills for writing. I sure as hell hope not, though, guys. **

**-Brenda. **

**-What kind of gone are we talking about here?- **

Miley smiled as she snuggled into Joe's side softly. He smiled down at her, one of his arms wrapped around her tightly. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips, long and slowly. She moaned against her lips before he pulled away from her. He smiled at her before there was a loud knock on the door. "Who is it?" Miley called out from the bed, sitting up and pulling the sheet up her body.

"Your pizza delivery. Now answer the door before Your Dad changes his mind, Miley." Miley giggled softly before crawling over Joe and bending down. She giggled when he ran his hands up her back before she grabbed her boy shorts and his t shirt from earlier. She slipped them on before getting out of the bed as he pulled on his boxer briefs under the sheet.

"Hold On. I'm Coming. I'm Coming." She smiled, opening the door. She let Taylor, Lilly and Oliver in before closing it and locking it behind them.

"Ugh, dude!" Taylor grimaced. "Couldn't you guys have at least gotten dressed first?!"

"I am dressed, you idiot." Joe spat, grabbing the pizza box from him before getting out of the bed and pulling on his basketball shorts quickly.

"So, we're going to a party at the lake. Are you guys in?" Oliver asked casually as he grabbed a piece of the pizza and flopped down in one of Miley's computer chairs. As Taylor and Lilly did the same.

"I don't know. I am still grounded." Miley sighed, turning the fan on in her room and snuggling up to Joe on her bed.

"I'll ask Your Dad for you." Joe shrugged, looking down at her.

Miley laughed softly. "Right. Oh. And are you planning on telling him you've been here for the past three days, too, Baby?"

Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll sneak out of your window and knock on the door, Lee!"

"Fine." Miley sighed. Joe smiled before kissing her quickly on the lips and dropping his pizza back in the box. "Wait. You mean now?" She asked confused.

"Yeah." Joe smiled, pulling on his dark gray wife beater before doing the same with his black and white with gray Velcro converse.

Miley giggled softly and shook her head as she watched him crawl out of her window, and onto her balcony.

Joe smiled as he hit the ground before walking around the house. He knocked on the door and a couple of seconds later Robby Ray answered it, his reading glasses on and his own, personal The Bible in his hands.

"Hello. Can I help you, Joseph?" Robby Ray asked with narrowed eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart." Joe smiled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "Well, uhm. Some friends and I were going to the lake. I was wondering… can Miley come? Lilly, Oliver and Taylor are supposed to be there, too."

"No." Robby Ray answered to him, immediately and Joe frowned. "And besides, we're supposed to get snow in the morning. It's way too cold."

"Dude, it's so hott out here." Joe breathed out before biting his lip. "Well, can I just talk to you?" Robby Ray sighed before letting him in. "Thank You."

"You're Welcome." Robby Ray muttered angrily, closing the door before leading Joe into the front room where Robby Ray sat down in his chair and Joe sat down on the couch, his elbows on his knees as he leaned his back back against the couch.

"Where's Mrs. Stewart Talk?" Joe asked casually.

"She is out baby shopping with Jackson." Robby Ray replied simply. "Now. Talk."

Joe sighed, softly, before biting his lip. "Okay. Well… Uhm." He let out a deep breath. "I'm Sorry, Mr. Stewart." Robby Ray glared at him. "I know, I totally screwed up what little trust you had in me when I brought Miley home drunk. But, it's not like it's not normal for us. I mean; not us. But, err. I mean, for kids are age. You know, Sir?" He let out another deep breath before fumbling with his hands. "I love your daughter, Mr. Stewart… she's my life."

"Joe. She's grounded." Robby Ray said firmly.

Joe sighed and bit down on lip. "Please? I really miss her…"

"Do you think that I am really that stupid, boy?" Robby Ray asked with narrowed eyebrows and Joe frowned at him, confused. "You think I don't hear you up in her room? I really do not find it respectful that you have sex with my daughter in my own house. I find it sinful, Joseph. It's disrespectful enough that you didn't want for her until marriage." Joe frowned softly at him and looked down.

"I'm Sorry, Mr. Stewart." He whispered and Robby Ray was about to say something until he saw something on the inside of Joe's arm. "I really do love Lee, though. It's not like-"

"Lee." Robby Ray whispered, softly; Making Joe frowned and looked up at him completely confused.

"Uhm. What? Sir?" He asked confused.

Robby Ray frowned and looked back up at Joe. "What are you boy? Stupid?"

"What?" Joe asked, still confused.

Robby Ray grabbed Joe's arm and Joe sighed softly. "A tattoo? Are you serious?"

"I just wanted it, okay?" Joe sighed, pulling his hand back. "I got it for Miley's birthday!"

Robby Ray shook his head softly. "Have her home by twelve." And with that he grabbed His Bible and walked into his office. Joe smiled softly and let out a deep breath.

"Thank You, Mr. Stewart." He called as he walked into the hallway.

"You're Welcome, Joseph. Don't make me regret it." He heard Robby Ray call back to him and he smiled.

"Yes, Sir. I won't, Sir." He replied before jogging up the stairs. He smiled and knocked on Miley's door. A couple of seconds later Taylor answered it.

"I hope you don't mind your curfew being twelve." Joe smiled when he walked into the room and Taylor closed the door gently behind him.

"Seriously?!" Miley gasped out, shocked.

"Seriously." Joe smiled before laughing softly when she squealed and jumped into his arms. "Okay, go get dressed. We still have to stop by my house."

"Okay." Miley smiled before running into her closet and closing the door gently behind her.

"I walked here. Drive me back home to get my SUV?" Joe questioned, turning around to them.

"Sure." Taylor shrugged before Joe grabbed his pizza from earlier.

"Thanks." Joe smiled before grabbing his cell phone as it started to ring. He smiled at something before he began typing on it, waiting for Miley to come out.

"Joe?" Miley called and Joe looked up. "Can you help me?" Joe sighed before tossing his pizza and cell phone down. He smiled as he walked into the closet and shut the door softly behind him. He smiled at Miley, only in her boy shorts.

"What do you need baby?" He asked as he pulled her into his arms. She smiled, as he started to kiss her neck gently.

"What color bathing suit should I wear?" She questioned before moaning and glaring at him when he purposely roughly rubbed his chest against her bare one.

"Yellow." He smiled, running his hands up her back. "You're tan enough, right?"

"Okay." Miley smiled before giggling when she tried to pull away from him and he wouldn't let her go. "Release, boy." Joe let out a whine before doing so.

Miley smiled at him before grabbing the yellow bikini top. She handed it to Joe and he pulled it on her before tying it for her. "What about your tattoo?" He asked casually as the string went in-between the J and the O E.

"S'okay." Miley smiled softly, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't care if people see it." Joe smiled before tying the string around her neck, tightly, too.

"Okay." He smiled and she pulled away from him before slipping off her black, silky boy shorts. She giggled at Joe as he watched her before pulling on the yellow boy short styled bikini bottoms. The bikini had a white outline on it. She then pulled Joe's t shirt back on and a ripped, dark jean, but faded skirt with a bunch of the rips sewed with different colored threads. Joe smiled at her before grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the closet after she slipped on her thin, dark black, flip flops. She smiled and turned off her closet light before they walked out of the closet and closed the closets doors, gently, behind them.

**-What kind of gone are we talking about here?- **

"Mommy." Joe called as the five of them walked into The Gray's house; he closed the door behind them as Frankie ran into Miley.

"Yeah, Sweetie?" Denise called, walking down the stairs before smiling at the other teenagers. "Hey, Guys."

"Hey, Mrs. Gray." They echoed before Denise kissed Joe's cheek softly.

"What do you need guys, honey?" She asked Joe as she handed Frankie some of his toys that were in her hands.

"Do you know where my swim trunks are?" He asked as he took a piece of Frankie's gum, ignoring his younger brothers little whines.

"Uhm. Your Daddy did laundry today. So. It's probably on your bed." She said and Joe nodded his head.

"Thank You, Mommy." He smiled childishly.

"You're Welcome, Honey." She laughed before Joe turned to Miley.

"I'll be right back. Okay?" He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Okay." She smiled before he smiled back at her and ran up the stairs.

"Are you guys hungry?" Denise asked as she picked up some of Frankie's toys off of the stairs and told him to go putt them back in to his bed room.

"We're good." Miley smiled. "We just ate pizza, Thank You, though."

"No problem, Honey." Denise smiled before frowning. "Wait, I thought you were grounded until next week. Miley… Joseph Adam Gray didn't convince you into any and no sneaking out, did he?"

"No." Miley giggled out. Shaking her head. "He talked to My Daddy. I just have to be home by twelve o'clock tonight at the latest."

"Oh. Okay." Denise smiled. "Well, that's good. Where are you guys going?" She asked casually.

"Party at the lake." Oliver spoke up with a smile. "Water, food, drinks, jet ski's, boats, tubing, hott chic-ows." Oliver rubbed his arm after Lilly punched it. "Hott chicken sandwiches." He said quickly.

Taylor closed his eyes and shook his head in shame. "That was so sad."

Miley and Denise giggled softly together before Joe came running down the stairs, white swim trunks that went just past his knees with black designs on them and his dark, gray wife beater. He was pulling his shoes back on as he hoped down the stairs.

"Stop before you hurt yourself." Denise sighed. "Are Nick and Kevin going out with you guys?"

"Uhm, I dunno. I told Nick in the hallway. He's going out with Lindsay tonight. I think Kev and Dani are doubling with them, though." He said and Miley frowned, they had never went on a double date with his brothers and their girlfriends...

"Oh, okay, sweetie. Well, just please be careful, okay, honey?" She said as he hugged her quickly before pulling away.

"Okay." He breathed out, velcroing his shoes.

"Do you need any money?" She asked as he grabbed Miley's hands.

"I'm Good. Thanks, Mommy. I Love You. Bye." He smiled.

"I Love You, Too. Byes." She smiled back before they walked out of the house and closed the door behind them. She smiled and shook her head at them. Preferably at her twenty year old Son. She grabbed the rest of Frankie's toys before walking in to the front room, where Paul Senior was.

**-If I could send out a message in a bottle. I'd say that all I need is you here by my side. Apple. You are the reason why. It feels like a before and after photo. How I have lived with out you. I don't know. So. We're gonna plant the seed and watch it grow.- **

"It's gonna get infected!" Joe said and Miley groaned, trying to putt the dangling belly button ring in. "Miley. It isn't real. It's going to get infected. So. Just quit it!"

"Shut Up!" She whined before groaning when it wouldn't go through the hole. Joe sighed and shook his head, shutting off the SUV before opening up the console.

"Here." He said as he tossed her a package.

Miley looked at the dangling belly button ring and giggled. "Why do you have this?" She asked, putting the fake one back in its bag from the gas station and opening the jewelry store bag.

"I saw it last week at the mall." He muttered. "It was gonna be one of your Christmas presents. But. You are just way too damn stubborn."

"Aw, I love you." Miley giggled out, putting in the ring before pulling her shirt back down.

"I love you, too." Joe sighed before grabbing his sprite in the burger king cup. Miley did the same before they got out of his SUV. He locked it and tossed the keys to Miley, who putt them in her purse before intertwining their free hands.

"You have got to kidding me..." Joe groaned out softly and gently as they walked through the parking lot of Palms Lakes and saw one of The Ryan's SUVS.

"S'okay." Miley cooed, snuggling into Joe's side. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, her hair was down in its dark brown, naturally wavy curls, before they walked up to the lake. Taylor and Crystal and Oliver and Lilly a couple of feet in front of them. "We'll just ignore him. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay, Baby." Joe sighed before Miley sat her stuff down. "Dude, look at those sick ass jet ski's." Miley giggled softly and shook her head at him. "I'mma go rent one for us. Okay, Baby?"

"Okay, Baby." Miley replied with little smile. Knowing there was no sense in trying to stop him. She watched him walk up to the booth and smiled gently before jumping when she turned around and Mikayla was now at the same table.

"Hi." Mikayla said plainly.

"Hi." Miley replied, softly. Offering her a small smile.

"Do you know where Jake went?" Mikayla asked, looking around.

"Nope." Miley replied simply before smiling and letting out a sigh of relief when Lilly walked back up to the table. "Lilly, you know that fake belly button ring that I bought at the gas stations?"

"Yeah." Lilly replied, taking a sip of Miley's drink. "Wait. Please do not tell me that it is already infected, Miley."

"No, You Silly Lilly." Miley giggled softly before pulling her shirt up to show Lilly her new belly button ring. "Joe wouldn't let me putt it in. Look. He was gonna give it to me as one of my Christmas gifts."

Lilly gasped and fingered the dangling silver ring. "Oh My God. It is, like, so pretty!"

"Oh My God. I know right." Miley smiled before biting her lip and letting her, or well, Joe's, shirt fall back down. "Anyways; when I'm un-grounded wanna come and help me find Joe something for Christmas? I don't know what to get him, yet."

"I know what you could get him." Lilly smiled, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Miley giggled softly at her. "He gets enough of that already." She smiled, nudging Lilly and shaking her head at her.

"Awh. Are you guys talking about me?" A voice asked and Miley smiled when she felt two, tan, strong arms circle around her waist. She turned around in Joe's arms and kissed him softly on the lips before pulling away from him, softly. "I hope that it is all good."

"It's always good." Miley smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and playing with his curly hair. "You look extra sexy, today, by the way, Baby."

Joe smiled at her as she kissed the scruff on is chin, he hadn't shaved in a couple of days. Especially for her.

"Why, thank you." He smiled, kissing her lips. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Why, thank you." Miley mimicked him before kissing him softly on the lips and pulling away and smiling at him. "Okay, wanna go swimming?"

"Yesss." Joe smiled, letting go of her. Miley giggled softly before pulling his shirt off of her as he pulled off his wife beater and kicked off his black and white and gray velcroed styled converse.

"Whoa, look at that. Some one is bustyyyy." Joe stiffened up and looked up to see Jake walking up to Mikayla's side, a drink in his hand and staring at Miley with a smirk on his face. "I like it..."

Miley shuddered and grimaced before turning her back to him and snuggling into Joe's side. "Wow, 'Kayla. You're still with this jerk?" Joe asked with raised eyebrows. Mikayla glared at him before turning to Jake.

Joe rolled his eyes. "Who is that chick?" He whispered down to Miley. She giggled softly.

"You are such a dork, baby." She muttered softly with a smile. She kissed him quickly on the lips and he smiled at her before she pulled off her skirt and sat their cloths on the pick nick tables with her purse as Joe putt his wallet and money in phone in it. She smiled softly before taking off her flip flops and intertwining she and Joe's hand as they started to walk down the dock softly.

She giggled softly when Joe climbed down the ladder at the end of the dock and held his arms out for her.

"I think I'm just gonna sit here and tan." She smiled, sitting down on the dock. Joe let out a small, cute, little whine and rubbed his wet hands up her hott thighs. "Baby." She giggled out softly before squealing when Joe pulled her off the dock and into his arms.

"I love you." Joe smiled, pressing his lips softly to hers.

"I love you more." She smiled back against his lips.

"No, I love you more."

"No. I love you more."

"No. Me more."

"No. Me more."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Shut Up!" Miley and Joe frowned before looking up to see some blonde girl who was way too tan in a small, little white bikini that barely covered anything. "Oh My God! You guys are like sooo annoying!" She got up from her spot tanning and marched down the dock.

Miley giggled before Joe turned back to her and pressed his lips to hers, she moaned softly when he wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She opened her mouth and moaned against his lips when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She smiled, he tasted like chocolate mints. She loved it. She pressed her body up against his, their chest roughly pressed together tightly. He ran his wet hands up her hott, wet back, making her moan some more into his mouth. He moaned back softly into her mouth when she ran her hands through his dry, curly hair. She pushed her tongue roughly against his, making him moan softly into her mouth before he squeezed her body in his arms. She moaned back softly into his mouth before pulling away from him gently.

He smiled and attached his lips to her neck. Gently sucking down her collarbone and making her moan softly. She ran her hands through his hair as his lips sucked down on her wet, salty skin.

"Guys. Come On! Seriously?" Joe let out a whimper and looked up to see Oliver on the dock. "We're at a party, enjoy it. Please. Stop having sex for like, two seconds. Thank You." That Sarcastic Little Bastard.

Joe rolled his eyes before he and Miley let go of one another and got out of the water. Miley smiled softly and snuggled into Joe's side as they walked back down the dock to where everyone was. "Do you want something, baby?" He murmured as he rubbed her hip gently.

"No. I'm Good." Miley smiled, snuggling more into his side as they walked back up to their pick nick tables. She smiled and turned to him. "Well, I do kinda want something..."

"Oh, really?" Joe smiled, sitting down beside her. "And what would that something happen to be?"

Miley smiled and ran her hands up his wet chest. He moaned softly as she started to kiss his neck gently. "Mmmmm. Peach Vodka, Baby."

Joe frowned and bit his lip. "No, Lee. Not today." Miley let out a whine before smiling and running her hands down his chest.

"I wanna feel high." She whined, slipping her hands down into his swim trunks. He moaned softly and closed his eyes in pleasure. "Please?"

"No." He breathed out before whimpering when she pulled her hands up. "N-n- no vodka." He smiled when she started to rub him on the out side of his swim trunks. "T-th-theres some hard lemo-onade... ov-er there." Miley smiled before kissing his cheek and pulling her hands back up.

"Thank You, Baby." She smiled, pulling herself up and pulling hers skirt back on. She giggled when Joe let out a whine. "I hate it when you do that to me, too, Baby." She smiled before walking over to the coolers.

Joe watched her in awe before slowly pulling himself up and walking over to her, smiling softly at the tattoo on her back. He ran his hands up her back and she shivered under his touch. He smiled, two could play this game. She smiled widely when he ran his hands over her back and then her flat stomach. His fingers slowly dancing up her tan skin. She moaned gently and leaned back into him, making him smile widely at her.

"Are you sure you don't... love it?" He whispered huskily in her ear, making her snap open her eyes and turn around in his arms quickly, glaring harshly at him.

He smirked before kissing her quickly on the lips and pulling away and smiling innocently at her, kissing her again before pulling away and pulling her body into his more.

**-For that peace and love can win the day. No matter how much that your loosing.- **

Taylor blinked his eyes a couple of times, quickly as he watched Miley and Joe full on making out in a chair. Joe kept leaning down, making Miley lean back before she'd lean up on him and wrap her arms around his neck tightly, straddling him and causing his hands to go to her hips as their tongues were in an intense battle of tonsil hockey and they let out loud moans into one another's mouths. They kept bucking their hips together and rubbing their bodies together roughly. It was really quite disturbing to watch, for him at least.

"Would you two quit it?!" Jake snapped, angrily. Miley and Joe pulled away from one another panting roughly.

"Huh?"

"What?"

Crystal giggled softly at their appearances, bright, red, swollen lips and disheveled hair and cloths.

Jake glared at them through the moonlight of the dark sky. "Go get a fucking room."

"Is there one around here?" Joe smirked, rubbing Miley's back softly as she snuggled into him, and that was when Taylor saw it.

"HOLY SHIT!" He screeched, jumping up. Making everyone look at him like he was crazy. In any other situation he would have turned bright red, sat back down, mumbling words until every one took their attention to some thing else. But. In this case? He was just way too damn shocked to be embarrassed that people were looking at him, right now. He quickly walked over to Miley and Joe. His eyes still stuck on the tattoo on Miley's back. "Since when has that been there?!"

Jake frowned before looking at where Taylor was pointing. He frowned as his eyes widened and his heart stopped. "Miley!"

"What? It's just a tattoo..." Miley smiled, turning on her side and snuggling into Joe. "Joe has one, too."

Jake frowned at the print on the inside of Joe's forearms. "Lee."

"Tattoos?!" Lilly and Oliver gasped. "How come you do not tell me when you putt holes in your body? And now when you get it inked?!"

Miley frowned at her two best friends. "I didn't know how to tell Y'all? And. Well. Besides, it's not like its that big of a deal."

"Its not that big of a deal?!" Lilly gasped out loudly at her best friend, shockingly and disbelievingly. "Miley! It's permanent! As in forever! And guess what, Miley? Forever is a pretty long damn ass time!"

"I know!" Miley smiled, happily. "For Ever." She turned to Joe and kissed his cheek softly, smiling at her. "Right, baby?"

"Right, Lee." Joe smiled, kissing her cheek back softly. Making her giggle as the scruff on his face prickled her skin, tickling it. "I love you." He smiled.

"I love you, too." She smiled back.

"Miles." Lilly whispered quietly and slowly, tears in her eyes. "No."

"What?" Miley asked softly, confused even.

"You two aren't going to be together, forever." Lilly whispered softly. "Miley, he's cheated on you- so many times. You were just a bet to him. He isn't going to love you, forever."

Miley's smile fell down from her face. "Lil-"

"He's completely ruined my best friend..." Lilly whispered, hurt. "Everyone was right about you." She turned to Joe. "You are nothing but trouble. Nothing good can come from you."

"Shut up, Lilly." Miley said angrily. "Don't you dare talk to him like that. I love him."

"You're eighteen, Miles." Lilly Whispered. "And he's your first boyfriend. You don't even know what love is."

Miley glared at her best friend. "Fuck You." She shook her head angrily.

"See?" Lilly sobbed out. "Earlier this summer- you would never, ever, even dare to say a cuss word, Miles! You wouldn't dare to drink, to have sex, to ride motorcycles, to get piercing's, to get fucking tattoos. Look at you- you're ruined."

"Because I grew up?" Miley whispered softly and hurtfully. "Lilly. Everyone thinks Joe's changed me for the worse. But. You know nothing about what goes on between us."

"Yeah, the only thing between you two is probably a condom!" Lilly spat angrily before glaring at her best friend. "He's turned you into a complete and total slut! And. That is totally what you so are, Miley Ray Stewart. A cheap, pierced, tattooed slut."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Joe snapped as Miley gasped and let out a sob. He angrily stood up and let Miley sit down in the chair as she pulled her knees up to her chest in the chair, sobbing as Taylor tried to comfort her softly. And Joe glared harshly at Lilly. "I can't believe you just fucking did that, Lilly."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Lily laughed out. "Give me concert tickets to make me take it back? Pay me? Hook me up with your connections? Probably illegal connects?"

Joe laughed bitterly, shaking his head at her. "I won't give you shit ever again, bitch." He spat and Lilly gasped.

"Hey, Man. Don't talk to her like that!" Oliver cut in quickly.

"Oh, but she can talk to Lee like that? You know what, fuck you Oliver. Fuck you Lilly. Just go fuck yourselves." He spat. "All of you fucking people in this town are all the same hypocritical fucking hillbilly, redneck pricks who'd rather tear Miley down than find something productive to do with your mother fucking boring ass lives. What? Like you don't drink? You two don't fuck? You don't have piercing's? You don't have the gutts to get a mother fucking tattoo? Big fucking deal. It's Miley's life, she can do what ever the fuck that she wants to do with it."

"You mean what you want to do with it!" Lilly screamed angrily.

"I never made her do anything she didn't want to do!" Joe screamed back.

"She didn't want to have sex with you before marriage!" Lilly screamed into his face. "She was just a bet to you! And you made her break her promise to God!"

"I didn't make her break shit!" Joe spat back into Lilly's face.

"She promised God she wouldn't have sex unless she was married. And guess fucking what, Joe? You two are still having sex." Lilly spat angrily.

"Guess fucking what, Lilly?" Joe mimicked holding up his hand. "We are fucking married." Lilly gasped and Taylor froze. Oliver's mouth dropped open. Jake felt his heart stop, again and Miley stopped sobbing for a second as everyone else around them gasped. Joe laughed bitterly. "That's right, three months and counting. Would you like to see the mother fucking marriage license from Nashville, bitch?"

"Miley! You married him?!" Lilly screeched, pushing past Joe. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was thinking that I love him!" Miley screamed, standing up. "That I want to spend the rest of my life with him, Lilly!"

"Do Your Parents Know?!"

"No, not yet and you-"

"I'm telling them."

Joe's eyes widened as Miley tackled Lilly to the ground.

"Lee!" He said, trying to pull her off of Lilly as Oliver tried to help. He knew when Miley jumped on you, she didn't exactly pounce lightly and she wouldn't come off of you. Especially not easily, either.

"I hate you, Lilly! I can't believe I ever called you my best friend!" Miley screamed as they rolled around in the dirt.

"I can't believe I ever called you innocent! Get off of me, you slut before you give me some kind of mother fucking, gross as disease that Joe gave you!" Lilly screamed back before groaning when Miley punched her in the mouth.

"Lee." Joe groaned, trying to pull Miley off of her. "C'mon, stop it."

"GET OFF OF ME JOE! SHE IS A FUCKING BITCH!" Miley screamed and Joe let out a groan of pain when she back kicked him right in the balls.

"I hate it when she does that " He whimpered, falling to his knees.

"You better not tell them, Lilly!" Miley said as they continued to roll around on the dirty ground. "Me and Joe are going to tell them when we are ready!"

"Well, he seemed awfully ready to broadcast it to the world just now!" Lilly spat back as they continued to pull at each others hair roughly.

"Its different than telling Our Parents, Lilly!" Miley screamed before kicking Lilly.

"Lee. Please- Stop." Joe groaned, wincing as he tried to pull himself up. He bit his lip before he and Taylor pulled Miley off of Lilly and Oliver and K.C. Held Lilly back, too. "C'mon, I am so taking you home..." He said before frowning at the rip in her belly button, blood dripping down it. "Oh. Shit. Are You okay?!"

"Yes. I'm Fine. Why?" Miley groaned before looking down and screaming and loudly at the sight of her own blood. "OH MY GOD! JOE!" Joe shushed her before pulling her into his arms as Taylor picked up the silver gold bloody belly button ring off of the ground and grabbed their stuff for them.

Joe pulled his t shirt on her before carrying her to the SUV. "Sshhh. S'okay." He murmured softly as he rubbed her back and she sobbed into his shoulder blades gently. He putt her in the SUV before grabbing their stuff from Taylor and putting it in the SUV, as well. "Thank You, Man."

"You're Welcome." Taylor smiled before nodding his head in Miley's direction as she glared at him. "Have fun with trying to calm her down."

"Ha- Ha. Oh. Yeah. I'll Try." Joe laughed out, sarcastically and Taylor laughed with him before they bid a quick goodbye to one another and Joe got into the SUV, on his way to drive Miley home and hoping that Mr. And Mrs. Stewart were already asleep in their own beds even though that the time was only about at eleven o'clock at night.

**-Now, I'm fixing to get down. Yelling. "Some Body Beer Me."- **

"You'll just have to let it heal." Joe whispered as he rubbed Miley's now clean stomach gently. "And after it does, you can get it pierced, again, if you want to; that is, baby."

Miley let out a whimper before pulling Joe down to her and turning on her side. He smiled softly before snuggling in to her back from behind her.

"I hate her." Miley whispered softly. "I can't believe her, Joe."

"S'okay." Joe whispered back, just as softly, if not anymore softly than her as he rubbed her bandaged up stomach, gently. "Don't worry about her, baby. We'll tell Your Parents, and My Parents when we're ready to tell them, okay?"

"Okay." She let out a deep breath. "But, Joe?" She whispered and he nodded his head, telling her to continue before she let out another deep breath. "I want to go to California." Miley sobbed out. And. Joe Froze. "I know I said I didn't want to, anymore. But I want out of this town, Joe. I hate it. I hate it so mother fucking much, Joe."

"Do you really wanna go?" Joe whispered, letting out a deep breath.

"More than anything in the world." Miley murmured back to him, softly.

"Then, let's go." Joe smiled, hugging her body tightly. "I still wanna go, too. We can go, whenever you're ready to, baby."

"Give me time to think about it and I'll give you a date." Miley smiled softly.

"Okay, baby. Whenever you're ready." Joe smiled back to her softly, as he continued to rub her bare stomach gently.

"Thank You." She whispered, just thinking of how amazing Joe actually was. How she saw him and no one else did.

"You're Welcome." He murmured kissing the side of her neck softly and snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. She smiled played with their intertwined hands on her stomach as they let their feet and legs intertwine together, as well.

Everyone saw Joe as a jerk; she saw him as the sweetest guy she's ever met.

Everyone saw Joe as a bad influence on her; she saw Joe as someone who finally didn't tell her no when she wanted something that wasn't completely and totally outrageously crazy to want.

Everyone saw Joe as some crazy sex addicted womanizer. She saw Joe as a twenty year old guy who had never really been in a real relationship besides with her before and was trying his best to be the most perfectest boyfriend that he could possibly be.

Everyone saw Joe as some rich kid with connections. She saw Joe as someone who never talked about money and made a lot of friends in his life.

Everyone saw Joe as someone who was no good for her. She saw Joe as someone who was too good for her.

And with those thoughts circling around in her head, the two fell into a peaceful sleep together, wrapped together tightly, just like they longed. Forever and for always. Miley Ray Stewart and Joseph Adam Gray.

**-There ain't no rest for the wicked. And. Money don't grow on tree's. I have got bills to pay, I have got mouths to feed. And. Ain't nothing in this world for free.- **

**I don't really know if any of the break lines were correct, or even in the right places. When I was editing this, my mouse kept skipping and I would write shit in different places. I corrected most of it. I Think. So. If any thing is like weird in here. That is probably why. Haha. **

**"What kind of gone?" Chris Cagle, "Apple." Joe Brooks, "The Immigrant Song." Led Zeppelin- Hollywood Undead's Cover Version. Though, "El Urgencia." Hollywood Undead, "There Ain't No Rest For The Wicked." Cage The Elephant. **

**I honestly like the last couple of lines with Miley's thoughts on Joe. It's Cute. Right? Haha! **

**Please Review. Well if you would like to do so. Even if I probably do not deserve them. Bye, For Now, All. **

**Thank You. All! **

**-Brenda. **


	39. New Chapter! It sucks, but still Yay!

**uhm uhm uhm hi. D: i've been busy, i know that sounds like an excuse, but you have no idea. i haven't updated this in like a year and i feel so bad! if anyone is still reading this, thank you and i am so sorry! ugh, i completely hate everything that i have written for this, i might just re-write it. it sucks, i know, i'm sorry. **

**brenda xo. **

**-and i'll never let you go, 'cause i know you'll come back to me. i'm the reason you came here, i'm the american tragedy.- **

It was perfect outside today in Franklin, Tennessee. The snow was falling, gracefully from the clear sky. It was completely freezing but the two lovers on the front lawn of The Gray househould were nice and warm in buddles of clothing and intertwined hands. Just laying there, watching the snow fall gently from the sky.

"Won't you ever miss the snow?" He questioned as he played with her wedding ring. "I don't think it really ever snows in California, baby."

"It's not like we can't ever come back." She smiled, turning on her side and snuggling into him.

He kissed her lips softly, getting a taste of her cherry chapstick. The same kind he was wearing. "I love you." He murmured softly when he pulled away from their soft kiss and smiled at her bright red nose.

"I love you, too." She smiled, snuggling her beanied head into his chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso tightly. "Wanna have dinner at my house tonight?"

"Mhm." He smiled, snuggling his own beanied head into the crook of her neck as well and rubbing her back over her thick jacket softly. "I'd love to." Christmas was just a week away and Miley was finally ungrounded for coming home drunk that night. Miley and Joe still hadn't talked to Lilly and Oliver, and they weren't planning on it anytime soon. And they were still trying to find the gutts to tell Their Parents and Their Families that they were married, it had been about four and a half months now.

She giggled when he ran his hands down to her jeans and pushed his hand up her clothing, rubbing her scorching hott hips lightly. "What are you doing, baby?" She questioned looking up at him. Smiling at him, he had shaved today. Much to her dismay; he said he would once a week, just to make her happy. She had agreed. She giggled when he started to tickle her sides quickly. "Don't! I don't wanna pee my pants, Joe!" looking up at him.

He laughed before he stopped tickling her. "Okay, and I don't want you to rip your stomach..." He frowned.

She frowned at him before kissing him quickly on the lips before pulling away and resting her forehead against his. "I'm Fine." She smiled before running her hands up his t shirts and jackets. Smiling seductively when he shot her a confused look. "So are you though." He smiled at her before laughing when she pulled the waist of his jeans and rolled him and her both over so that he was now on top of her.

"Sex in the snow, madame?" He asked in a fake british accent as he putt his weight up on his knees.

"Well, if Your Parents and your brothers weren't home." She smiled before frowning at something. "And your neighbors..." He laughed and shook his head before kissing her neck lightly. She smiled as he nuzzled his head into her jacket and gently sucked on her neck. "Mmmmm." She smiled in pleasure, moaning and wrapping her arms around his muscular torso. "Mmmmm. I love you." She smiled.

"I love you, too." Joe smiled back against her skin.

"And-" Miley gasped as she was hit with a snow ball. Joe pulled himself up as he was hit with one, too.

"Frankie!" The eight year old boy giggled before hiding behind himself back behind the a hill of snow. "Oh, it's war." Joe said and Miley smiled, happy that she would get to see his playful side with his brothers. She never really did. She sat up and laughed as Kevin and Nick jumped out from behind the hill and threw furious snowballs at them.

Joe quickly made one with his bare hands and Miley did the same, ignoring the burning yet freezing feeling as they launched the snowballs back at the boys viciously. She giggled when hers hit Nick right on top of the his head, glazing his curls.

"YOU DON'T MESS WITH JOE'S BROS FRO, JESUS FREAK!" Nick screeched over dramatically before throwing one at Miley. Miley squealed as it hit her neck. Before she laughed when Joe threw one at Nick, hitting him extra hard down in his lower region. "I hate you." Nick groaned, pulling his knees up to his chest and rolling over on his stomach, cupping himself through his dark blue skinny jeans.

Joe laughed before stopping and glaring when Kevin hit him with one in the stomach. Miley giggled before throwing one at Frankie. He smiled before running over to them.

"I wanna be on your team!" He smiled up at her. Miley smiled before handing him a snowball.

"Okay, buddy." Miley gasped when Frankie threw the snowball right at her and in to her face, oh yes he was definietely Joe's brother. "I am so going to get you!" She laughed out. Frankie giggled before he took off running, Miley giggling and chasing behind him. Joe laughed at them before frowning when Nick and Kevin both hit him with a snowball one each side of his head.

"Oh. It is so war." Joe repeated with a laugh before picking up two snowballs and tossing them at his brothers.

Miley giggled and hour later as she sat on The Gray's couch, Frankie in her arms, coughing loudly and drinking his big cup of scorching hott cocoa. "You okay, buddy?" She asked with a smile.

"Uh-Huh!" He smiled back before snuggling into Miley. Giggling when Joe glared at him before he groaned rolling over on his stomach on the couch. Miley smiled at him, his face was red and his hair was wet and everywhere.

"You should probably dry your hair so you don't get sick, baby." She said softly as she ran her hands through his drinching wet and curly hair. She smiled at him, he had taken off all of his t shirts and jackets when they got inside in the heat.

"Mmmm... later." He yawned before snuggling in between her legs.

"We have to be a dinner in an hour. Go take a shower then." She said softly as he yawned, again.

"Only if you come with me." He murmured and she smiled at him.

"Joseph, I'm sure you can take a shower by yourself." She said as she sat Frankies hott coco back on the coffee table for him.

"Yeahhh, but whats the fun in that?" Joe whined before sitting up. Miley laughed softly as he pulled her up too. She kissed Frankie quickly on the top of his head.

"Lemme know if you need anything, buddy." She smiled before giggling when Joe wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"Okay!" Frankie smiled, laying down on the couch. Miley smiled at him before Joe started to walk backwards up the stairs, pulling her with him and leaving Kevin, Nick and Frankie alone in the front room to watch TV and drink hott coco as Mr. And Mrs. Gray cooked together in the kitchen.

"Aw. Joseph are you jealous of your eight year old little brother?" Miley asked with a giggle as Joe started to pull her tank top up.

He rolled his eyes before opening his door and walking into the room, he closed the door behind them before locking it. "No, now c'mon, baby. I need you."

Miley smiled before pulling out of his arms and laying back on his bed. "Mmmm, Joseph. I'm tired. You go ahead and take your shower and then we can leave."

Joe let out a whine as she unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans, sliding them down her hips some what. He let out a deep breath, realizing she wasn't wearing any panties with her skin tight jeans.

"Baby." He groaned, already getting aroused, crawling onto the bed. "C'mon, don't do that to me. Please." He breathed out as he crawled in between her legs.

"Hhhhmmm. I don't know." Miley smiled before giggling when Joe pulled her jeans down more. "What do you plan on doing to me, Mr. Gray?" She giggled out softly and layed her head back against the bed as he trailed kisses down her stomach and then to her waistline. She moaned softly and dug her nails into the bed as he pulled her legs up on his shoulder blades.

"I plan on rocking your world, Mrs. Gray." He smiled before pulling his head down.

Frankie, Kevin and Nick all looked up confused from the TV when they heard Miley's scream.

"Oh My God! Joe!"

They quickly grimaced and shuddered, not knowing that Their Parents, who were in the kitchen had the same exact reactions.

**-will he do all these things, like i used to?- **

Miley smiled as she and Joe walked into The Stewarts house a couple of hours later, it was now dark and freezing outside. Joe closed the door behind them as Miley pulled off her thick jacket, shivering and kicking off her dark brown ugg boots. Joe smiled at her before pulling off his jackeet and kicking off his black and white slip on converse. She shivered and pulled her arms up into Joe's dark gray, long sleeved thermal t shirt, that she was wearing.

She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her from behind as they walked into the front room. Smelling the ginger cookies coming from the kitchen.

"Oh My God, it is so cold." Miley whimpered, smiling at the warmth in the house from the heater. She and Joe walked into the kitchen where Mr. And Mrs. Stewart and Jackson were all preparing dinner.

"Miles." Susan smiled. "Finally, there you two are. Wanna help?"

Miley smiled as Joe snuggled his head into her hair. "Mmmmm. Hold on, we're currently icemen- and women."

Robby Ray laughed softly and shook his head before placing a tray of cookies down at the table. "Just decorate them then." Joe smiled and sat down at the table with Miley on his lap. She shivered before smiling when he intertwined their cold hands together, instantly warming them up. Miley smiled before grabbing one of the hott cookies, she quickly putt a peice in her mouth, ignoring the burning as it sent a warm tingly feeling through her body. Joe did the same, he smiled before helping her putt the different colored icing on the cookies.

"Why are we decorating cookies? It isn't even Christmas yet." Miley asked, remembering she was going Christmas shopping with Her Momma and Mrs. Gray tommorrow. She had still yet to get Joe anything for Christmas.

"The homeless shelter will be at the Church tommorrow. We're gonna make all of them at the Church but we're just making these for Papa and Mamaw" Robby Ray replied as he helped Susan with the meatloaf.

"Oh, are they coming to dinner tonight?" Miley asked casually, before giggling when she looked over at Joe and saw his lips covered in light pink frosting.

"Mhm. They should be here soon." Susan replied before Jackson sat down at the table with his little sister and her boyfriend.

"Gimmie." Jackson smiled, taking the pink cookie from Joe, who frowned.

"He took my cookie." He pouted, looking up at Miley. She giggled softly before kissing the frosting off of his lips. She frowned when he quickly turned his head and coughed into her shoulder.

"Are you okay, baby?" She frowned before he continuing coughing. "I told you, you were gonna get sick." Miley shook her head, rubbing his back as he coughed into her shoulder blades.

"How'd he get sick?" Jackson asked confused.

Miley giggled softly. "Snowball fight with Kevin, Nick and Frankie."

Jackson faked a gasp. "You mean, when you two are at The Grays you do more than have sex? Why don't you guys do that here?" He laughed before frowning when Susan threw a breadroll at him. "Hey! Mommmyyy!"

"Don't talk like that around the baby." Susan frowned, rubbing her stomach softly, making Robby Ray smile softly and do the same.

Miley frowned and leaned into Joe, who had stopped coughing. Sometimes she wanted a baby with Joe... She kissed the side of his head. "Are you okay, baby?" She whispered.

"Mhm." He smiled, nodding his head before snuggling his head into the crook of her neck. "Fine." Miley frowned when her neck felt like it was burning and on fire.

"Baby!" She gasped out. "You're burning up!" Joe groaned softly.

"I'm fine." He whined, snuggling more into her. "I don't get sick, like ever."

Robby Ray sighed when there was a knock at the door. "Will you guys get it, Please? We have to finish cooking."

Miley nodded her head before getting up with Joe and walking back into the front room. She smiled when he hugged her body tightly before letting her Papa and Mamaw in and closing the door behind them.

"Miles." Patty smiled before Phil and her hugged Miley quickly. "Joseph."

"Ah- he's sick." Miley said quickly, holding her hands up.

"No, I'm not-" Joe coughed and Phil and Patty quickly walked away from them and in to the kitchen, not taking the risk of catching whatever cold that he had. Miley sighed before pulling Joe onto the couch.

"Yes you are." She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Now, c'mon. Get warm. I'll get you some cough medicine. Like a good little wifey." Joe laughed softly and Miley smiled before kissing his forehead softly. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." Joe smiled playing with her hand before she smiled and walked back into the kitchen. He yawned softly before he felt himself falling into a nice and comforting slumber.

**-i wanna wake up naked next to you, kissing the curve of your clavicle. oh, kissing your clavicle.- **

**so what do you guys think? you can be brutually honest, i can take it. anyways, i'll be trying to update more sooner now. honestly, i don't really have a muse for the hannah montana fiction anymore, so i just want to get it written and out of my way. i had plans to do a sequel, i still might, but it won't be all that long. i'm sorry once again for the long wait, also for those of you who i talked to on twitter, i lost my twitter login and i still haven't been able to get it back... i made a new one, i'll post the link if you guys want to follow! :) once again, thank you so much for the support! **

**break lines: "been to hell" by hollywood undead, "like we used to" by a rocket to the moon and "clavicle" by alkaline trio. **

**twitter: dearxbrenda**

**thanks guys! **

**brenda xo. **


End file.
